Til we meet again unsure about title
by Inquisitive1
Summary: AU. Sark and Sydney met long before SD6. What happens when they meet again?
1. Prologue

TITLE: 'TIL WE MEET AGAIN (Tentative title... still not sure what to call this one)

AUTHOR: Inquisitive One

EMAIL: 

RATING: PG13 to R

COUPLES: SARK/SYDNEY

DISCLAIMER: The only characters that are mine are the ones that have no connection to a show. Which aren't many characters in this story.

DISTRIBUTION: My site , , Yahoogroups: inquisitive1supdates and some others.

SUMMARY: AU. Sark and Sydney met long before SD6. What happens when they meet again?

NOTES: FLASHBACK

This is my first Alias fic... and ended up being one of many. I will try to post every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday... try being the operative word. Its pretty much finished so that's the good news. I just have to finish the ending and I'm not sure what to write there.

PROLOGUE

1992: LONDON

Seventeen-year old Sydney Bristow looks at the sandy haired, blue-eyed man, "I guess this is bye." She says sadly.

"I'll miss you Sydney."

Sydney smiles, "I'll miss you too." She kisses him lightly and sighs, "I have to go."

"I know."

"Will you write me?" She asks hopefully.

"You know I will. 'til we meet again." He promises "Goodbye sweet Sydney." He watches her walk a few steps then turns running back to him and he catches her kissing her deeply he stares at her. "I do love you Sydney."

Sydney grins, "I love you." She kisses him again then pulls away walking to the plane.

TBC...

NOTE: I hope you like it... can't wait to read the reviews.


	2. Chapters 1 through 3

Disclaimer sent   
CHAPTER 1 9 YEARS LATER: SD-6 "Ah Sydney just who I wanted to see." Arvin Sloane smiles as he sees the dark haired beauty he has known since birth opens his office door, he looks towards the couch where a young man with ice blue eyes is sitting, "There is someone I want to introduce you to."  
  
Sydney enters the office stopping in her tracks her heart pounding at the sight of the familiar man, a man she hasn't seen in 9 years, 'Oh god.' She struggles to keep her expression neutral.  
  
"Sydney Bristow this is Mr. Sark." Sloane introduces oblivious to the brief look of recognition that flashes through the other man's eyes. "Mr. Sark will be working with us for a while." Sloane informs her.  
  
Sydney manages to nod in greeting, "Mr. Sark."  
  
Sark stands "Miss Bristow it is nice to meet you." He looks her over with a slight appreciative smirk.  
  
"So did you need something?" Sloane inquires just as Jack Bristow enters.  
  
"Um no." Sydney tears her eyes away from Sark looking at Sloane, "Just wanted to give you this report." She hands him a file.  
  
"Thank you." Sloane smiles  
  
Sydney nods walking out of the office leaving her Dad to watch her with concern. She hurries into the women's restroom her mind a whirl. 'Oh God.' She thinks leaning against the counter she rubs her forehead, 'This can't be happening.' She struggles to control her breathing. 'He can't be here. This isn't real.' After a few minutes of trying to calm down, she hurries out of the bathroom only to run into her Dad.  
  
"What's wrong Sydney?" Jack demands. "You look like you saw a ghost."  
  
Sydney shakes her head.  
  
"Let's go." Jack grasps her elbow escorting her out of the building.  
  
10 MINS LATER: PARK Jack looks at Sydney who is obviously close to hyperventilating. "What is it Sydney?"  
  
"That man Sark" Sydney sits on the park bench "What do you know about him?"  
  
"He's been around for years. He's been rising in status throughout the organizations. He has been linked to numerous deaths." Jack answers. "Why?"  
  
Sydney starts to rock back and forth, "This can't be happening. He can't be here."  
  
Jack frowns at her distraught behavior, "Sydney as far as I know you have never had contact with Sark on any job."  
  
"I didn't know him as Sark."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sydney stands running her fingers through her hair, "He's the one."  
  
"The one what?"  
  
"Nine years ago." She looks at her father, "He's Ava's Father."  
  
Jack stares at his daughter surprised to hear her say a name she rarely says in public, "What?!" Jack says angrily, "You said"  
  
"I lied. I was hurt that he disappeared and I didn't want you to go looking for him and force him into our lives." Sydney shakes her head, "This can't be happening." She mutters to herself. Her eyes widen as a thought hits her and she looks at her Dad, "What if he finds out about Ava?"  
  
Jack places his hands on her shoulders, "No one knows about Ava, not SD-6, not Arvin, and not the CIA. She'll be safe from Sark and everyone."  
  
Sydney starts looking at her Dad, "I don't think Julian would hurt Ava." She protests  
  
"Maybe not when you knew him but now he's a cold blooded killer Syd. I want you to keep your distance."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"She'll be fine Syd. She's safe where she is." Jack assures  
  
Sydney looks down, "She should be with me Dad, she's my daughter, and she's pretty much banished from my life. No one, not even my best friends, know about her. I never told Danny and I was going to marry him." She blinks back tears at the mention of her fiancee.  
  
"Syd its better for Ava to stay there especially now that Sark is around."  
  
"I know Dad."  
  
"We need to get back." Jack says abruptly. "Can you handle Sark being around?"  
  
"I have no choice on the matter."  
  
"It's going to be OK Sydney. Just stay calm."  
  
Sydney nods "I'll try Dad."  
  
Jack nods  
  
LATE AFTERNOON: SD-6 Sydney stops in her tracks when she sees Sark leaning against her car, "What do you want?" She asks coldly.  
  
"No 'hi Julian. I missed you Julian'?" Sark asks with a smirk.  
  
"I haven't heard or seen from you in 9, almost 10 years and you show up where I work?!" She says angrily, "And since when is your name Sark?"  
  
"When we were together I was going by my maternal grandmother's maiden name." Sark explains with a shrug.  
  
"Does Sloane know about that summer?" Sydney demands  
  
"No. Until you walked into his office, I had no idea you were here. I swear Sydney I won't tell him."  
  
Sydney stares at him then nods "You better not, because I swear Julian, I will make your life hell if you ever mention that." She warns  
  
Sark smirks "I look forward to working with you Sydney." He walks away  
  
Sydney sighs "Great." She opens the car door and gets in taking a deep breath.  
  
HOUR LATER: RESTUARANT "So what's wrong Syd?" Francie Calfo asks when she sees the look on Sydney's face as the three friends sit around the table waiting for their food.  
  
"Nothing." Sydney says staring into her drink.  
  
"Come on Syd it's us." Will Tippin coaches  
  
Sydney bites her lip then answers "I ran into an old boyfriend today."  
  
"Ooh who was he? What's he like?" Francie demands  
  
"The whole thing is complicated... so is he." Sydney glances at her friends, "I haven't seen or heard from him since I was 17."  
  
"Are we going to meet him?" Francie inquires  
  
"Probably not. Hopefully he'll only be around for a short while." Sydney turns her attention to Will wanting to change the subject, "How's work Will?"  
  
"Good. It's... interesting." Will answers  
  
"Well I am glad everyone is doing well." Francie says happily.  
  
"Yeah" Sydney says halfheartedly.  
  
LATE EVENING: CIA Sydney joins her CIA handler Michael Vaughn.  
  
"Your father reported that Julian Sark has joined SD-6." Michael states. "Why didn't you inform me when you found out?"  
  
"Because I knew Dad would tell you." Sydney shrugs 'Because I want to forget that Julian's here.' "Look we'll figure out why exactly Sark is here."  
  
"Sark is a highly skilled assassin, he's rumored to be working with someone very high on the food chain. Sloane has to have a good reason to have him around."  
  
"I know Vaughn"  
  
"Keep a close eye on Sark, he's smart and vicious."  
  
Inwardly Sydney winces "I will."  
  
"Good luck Sydney." Vaughn walks away leaving Sydney standing there lost in her thoughts.  
  
CHAPTER 2 3 MONTHS LATER: CIA "SD-6 has been dismantled but we still need to find Arvin Sloane, Julian Sark, and Irina Derevko." Kendall announces looking at the gathered agents. "The former SD-6 agents are going to be debriefed and then we are going to see about integrating some of them into the CIA."  
  
"And what about Sloane, Sark and Derevko?" Vaughn asks  
  
"We'll keep looking for them. They'll surface because of Sloane's want for Rambaldi artifacts." Jack answers. "If we find the artifacts we can stop Sloane's plan."  
  
"With Derevko and Sark helping him, that will be difficult." Eric Weiss states  
  
"If we find Sark we can find out what he knows." Vaughn muses  
  
"So bring Sark in alive." Jack looks at Sydney gauging her reaction to that idea.  
  
"Sark is more valuable alive." Sydney agrees, "He holds information and contacts through several organizations." She rationalizes.  
  
"If he doesn't agree to help us?" Weiss asks  
  
"Bring him in regardless. We can hold him for the rest of his miserable life." Kendall says walking away.  
  
WHILE LATER: OUTSIDE "Sydney" Jack joins his daughter outside  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Are you OK?" Jack asks concerned.  
  
Sydney nods "It's just weird." She looks at her Dad, "Mom's alive, I just... I'm trying to process that you know."  
  
Jack nods "I know." He leans against the railing "Things have changed a lot these last few months."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why don't you take a few days off and go see Ava." Jack suggests "I'll clear it with Kendall."  
  
"I can't, I want too but with Irina, Sloane and A... Sark out there, I shouldn't. It's too dangerous." Sydney says  
  
"As long as you're careful not to be followed you should be safe."  
  
"I don't know" Sydney hedges  
  
"How long has it been since you saw her?" Jack asks  
  
"A month." Sydney admits  
  
"Go see her" Jack urges  
  
"It's hard Dad. She should be with me"  
  
"Once things have calmed down and we've caught Sloane, Irina and Sark we'll see about that."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"Go see her Sydney."  
  
"All right" Sydney relents  
  
"I'll cover for you."  
  
"Thanks Dad." Sydney hugs him. "I love you Dad."  
  
"I love you too Syd."  
  
LATE EVENING: AWAY FROM LA "Mom"  
  
Sydney smiles seeing the dark haired blue eyed 8 year old running towards her, "Ava" she catches the girl hugging her tight. "Let me look at you" Sydney pulls back regarding the girl, "You've grown again." Sydney remarks  
  
"Nah" Ava scrunches up her nose  
  
"Oh I've missed you." Sydney hugs her again  
  
"I missed you too Mom." Ava returns  
  
Sydney notices the couple joining them, "Hi Chris. Hi Marie."  
  
"Sydney it's good to see you." Marie smiles "How is everything?"  
  
"Good good" Sydney nods her eyes on Ava.  
  
"Mom wanna see my new fish?"  
  
"Sure." Sydney walks up the stairs with Ava heading to her room.  
  
Once in her bedroom Ava pulls her Mom towards her desk "This is my fish"  
  
Sydney crouches beside the girl looking at the black Betta fish "What's his name?"  
  
"Simon"  
  
"Simon huh? I like it." Sydney smiles  
  
"Yeah." Ava grins  
  
Sydney regards her daughter as she listens to Ava talk about Simon, 'She is so much like Julian... nothing like Sark.' "How is school?" Sydney asks changing her thoughts  
  
"It's OK." Ava says hesitantly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sydney asks concerned at her tone.  
  
"Um my teacher wants us to do a family tree." Ava looks down at her shoes.  
  
Sydney winces knowing what Ava is thinking. "Ava I know you want to be truthful"  
  
"But I can't"  
  
"No not yet baby." Sydney brushes Ava's hair back, "One day you will but right now"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"It's not fair Mom."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How come you don't talk about my Dad?"  
  
"It's a hard topic."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because after I saw him last I heard from him a few times then never again. My letters were returned and I never got the chance to tell him about you."  
  
"Why don't you look for him?"  
  
"It's hard to explain."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"I know you're curious sweetie but right now I really don't think that you are ready to know all about this."  
  
"I'm 8 Mom not 5." Ava huffs  
  
"I know. When you're older I'll tell you about him."  
  
Ava nods "OK Mom."  
  
"Now tell me about school" Sydney says  
  
9PM "Good night Ava." Sydney tucks the girl into bed. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"Only until tomorrow night."  
  
Ava nods "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"So am I. I'm sorry I haven't been around in a while. Things became busy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you Ava you are everything to me."  
  
"I love you too Mom."  
  
Sydney starts to stand when she hears Ava's soft voice  
  
"Mom, am I ever going to live with you?"  
  
Sydney pauses looking at her daughter "One day."  
  
Ava nods  
  
Sydney walks out of the room pausing she looks back at Ava, 'One day baby.' She continues downstairs where Marie and Chris are sitting on the couch talking. "She's in bed." She sits on the couch with a sigh, "I'd almost forgotten how inquisitive she can be."  
  
"That she is." Chris agrees  
  
"How is she doing?" Sydney asks  
  
"She's missing you." Marie answers  
  
"I've missed her as well. I'm sorry I haven't been around in so long. Things at work have become... complicated."  
  
"Its understandable." Chris says  
  
"How is Jack?" Marie questions  
  
"Good. He's working hard." Sydney continues to talk with the couple.  
  
NEXT MORNING "Mom" Ava jumps onto the bed where her Mom is sleeping.  
  
Sydney awakens with a start then smiles seeing the child. "What time is it sweetie?"  
  
"8." Ava answers  
  
Sydney pulls the covers aside so Ava can crawl in beside her.  
  
Ava snuggles beside her Mom, "I wish you could stay."  
  
"So do I, baby." Sydney presses a kiss to Ava's head.  
  
"Mom... what do you do for a living?" Ava asks curiously.  
  
"I do things that other people can't do." Sydney hedges  
  
"Oh. What does Grandpa do?"  
  
"Pretty much the same thing." Sydney answers  
  
"And what about Grandma? What did she do?"  
  
Sydney winces 'Not like I can tell her Mom's still alive.' "Well your Grandma was a teacher."  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
Sydney shrugs "I don't really remember much about her." She lies  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you think my Dad would like me?" Ava asks hesitantly.  
  
"Of course he would, he'd love you. He'd get such a kick out of you."  
  
"Am I like him?"  
  
"Yeah little things but mostly you take after me."  
  
"I wish I could meet him."  
  
"One day maybe." Sydney says hesitantly, "So what would you like to do?" Sydney asks  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON Sydney and Marie sit on the back patio watching Ava play with the dog. "She is getting big. I can't believe she's 8."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Marie asks hearing Sydney's tone.  
  
Sydney glances at her friend then back at Ava, "She has her Father's eyes, his eyes were one of the first things that attracted me to him. She also has his half smirk. Otherwise she looks like me."  
  
"That's what Jack says" Marie smiles "He once told me minus her eyes she looks almost exactly like you did as a child."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Mom come and play." Ava calls  
  
Sydney smiles setting aside her glass of iced tea, "Coming Av."  
  
Across the street from the house, a man sits in a car taking pictures of the dark haired woman playing in the backyard with a child. 'He is going to love this.'  
  
EVENING Sydney enters Ava's bedroom to find the girl sitting on her bed holding her favored stuffed animal, "Hey sweetie."  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
Sydney sits on the bed, "I don't want to go either, but I have to go back to work."  
  
"Why can't you stay with me?"  
  
"Ava"  
  
"It's not fair!"  
  
"Ava things won't always be like this. One day you'll be able to come live with me."  
  
"You've been saying that since I was little and I'm still here."  
  
"Ava"  
  
Ava rolls away from her Mom hugging her stuffed animal.  
  
Sydney sighs "Ava I know you're upset."  
  
"Go 'way"  
  
Sydney blinks back tears "I love you Ava." She leans down kissing Ava's cheek "Always will." She stands walking out the door.  
  
"Love you Mommy." Ava says softly.  
  
Sydney walks down the stairs "She's mad at me."  
  
"She'll get over it." Marie assures  
  
"I know." Sydney hugs Marie "Thanks."  
  
Marie nods "Not a problem."  
  
Sydney looks towards the stairs, "I hate leaving her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's getting harder to leave." Sydney sighs, "I'll call in a few days." She picks up her backpack and walks out of the house.  
  
LATE NIGHT: LA HOUSE Sydney sits in her car taking a deep breath trying to shove aside the thoughts of her daughter. "Home." As she open the car door her phone rings and she flips it open, "Sydney" she says in greeting.  
  
"Sydney... oh sorry Agent Bristow."  
  
Sydney sighs "What do you want Sark?"  
  
"I miss hearing you call me Julian." Sark says wistfully.  
  
Sydney winces "You aren't the Julian I remember so I won't call you that."  
  
"I'm still Julian, Sydney."  
  
"That may be your name but you aren't the Julian I remember. The Julian I knew wouldn't kill people."  
  
"Either would the Sydney I remember. I guess we've both changed."  
  
Sydney closes her eyes "We're going to catch you. The past is the past." She swallows heavily, "You're going to jail Sark."  
  
"Can you lock me away Sydney?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You'll have to catch me."  
  
"Oh I will." Sydney hangs up as she enters the house to find Will and Francie talking. "Hey guys." She greets  
  
"Hey Syd." Francie smiles "How was your trip?"  
  
"Good. I'm going to go take a shower." She gives them a small smile then heads back to her room.  
  
NEXT MORNING: CIA "How was your visit?" Jack asks as Sydney joins him in his office.  
  
"Good. She says hi."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Good. She received another award for most books read in a month. She has to do a family tree for a school project"  
  
Jack looks at Sydney startled, "Syd"  
  
"I know Dad. I already told her. She was mad at me when I left."  
  
"She'll get over it."  
  
"I hope so." Sydney bites her lip, "He called last night."  
  
Jack looks up startled, "Who? Sloane?"  
  
Sydney shakes her head looking down, "J... Sark."  
  
"What did he say?" Jack demands  
  
"Nothing really." Sydney shrugs  
  
"Syd"  
  
"All we talked about is the fact that he lied to me all those years ago. That's it." Sydney assures.  
  
"Don't get attached to him Syd." Jack warns, "One day he'll be behind bars. He won't be much of a father behind bars."  
  
"I know Dad."  
  
Jack regards her then nods "Be careful Syd."  
  
"I will." Sydney walks out of the room, 'I won't get attached.' She tells herself as she joins the others.  
  
SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE Arvin Sloane looks up as a man enters his office, "Well?"  
  
"Here you go sir." The man hands Sloane the pictures "You're suspicions were right."  
  
Arvin looks at the pictures a slow smile appearing, "Interesting."  
  
"What would you like done?"  
  
"Nothing... for now." Sloane leans back in his chair his fingers steepled under his chin.  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: HOUSE "Sydney a package came for you." Francie informs her friend as she enters the kitchen. "It's on the counter."  
  
Sydney picks up the plainly wrapped brown package her eyes widening as she see the long familiar name in the left-hand corner, 'Julian Winters.' "I uh I'm going to go change." She says hurriedly as she walks back to her room. Closing the bedroom door, she sits on her bed and slowly unwraps the package to reveal a box. She opens the box to find a cell phone with a note resting on the top. Unfolding the note she reads,  
  
'If you need me Julian.'  
  
Sydney swallows heavily as she closes the box shoving it under her bed then proceeds to change her clothes.  
  
CHAPTER 3 2 MONTHS LATER: SOMEWHERE "We were too late." Sark informs Sloane over the phone, "The lovely Agent Bristow arrived before we did."  
  
Arvin scowls, "All right. I have a line on another issue that needs to be dealt with. I will forward the information." Sloane hangs up looking at the man beside his desk, "She is getting in the way. Grab the girl. Don't harm her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"This will buy Mr. Sark some time."  
  
The man nods walking out of the room.  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: LA THE HOUSE Sydney awakens with a start her heart pounding a feeling of dread hitting her. She picks up the phone and dials a familiar number, "Pick up" she mutters as the line rings four times before the voice mail picks up. "It's me is everything OK? Call me as soon as you get this." She hangs up taking a deep calming breath, "Everything is OK Syd. Av's fine." She runs her fingers through her hair as she looks at the clock. "Where are they?"  
  
EARLY MORNING: CIA "Dad can I talk to you for a minute?" Sydney asks trying to keep her voice calm.  
  
Jack frowns at Sydney's expression. "Sure. Excuse me gentlemen." He nods at Vaughn and Weiss and follows Sydney to his office. "What is it Sydney?" He asks pressing the button to secure his office so they can talk freely.  
  
"Have you heard from Marie or Chris?" Sydney asks worried.  
  
"Not since Chris's update last week. Why?"  
  
"I called last night and no one answered, I left a message and then called again this morning and still no one picked up. You know Marie would call back within the hour no matter the time."  
  
"Maybe they went out of town." Jack suggests  
  
"They didn't say anything the last time I spoke with them." Sydney paces "Something is wrong Dad."  
  
"Syd"  
  
"I'm going to go check on them."  
  
Hearing his daughter's stubborn tone Jack nods "All right. I'll cover for you. Call me when you know anything."  
  
"I will" Sydney kisses his cheek. "Thanks Dad." She walks out of the office.  
  
MIDMORNING: SOMEWHERE Sydney unlocks the front door reaching to reset the alarm only to find it disarmed. 'That's odd.' She thinks automatically pulling her gun and she starts to sweep the downstairs. "Oh God." She says stunned to find Chris lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood a gun beside him. "Ava" she whispers. "Ava? Marie?" She calls running through the house up the stairs where she finds Marie on the floor outside Ava's room also dead the bedroom door open revealing the bedroom tossed. "Ava" She calls not finding the girl she goes through the other rooms calling Ava's name. After searching for a few minutes Sydney realizes the 8 year old isn't there, "Oh God." She pulls out her phone dialing her Dad's number.  
  
SAME TIME: CIA "Jack Bristow" Jack frowns when he hears Sydney's panicked voice, "Syd calm down." He walks away from the group.  
  
"Their dead Dad"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Vaughn and Weiss watch Jack thoughtfully, "OK something is going on." Weiss states "Syd took off again."  
  
"Jack said she had something important to do." Vaughn shrugs turning his attention to the file in hand.  
  
"Aren't you curious?"  
  
"I am but it's none of my business unless Syd wants me to know." Vaughn walks away.  
  
"Chris and Marie." Sydney says hyperventilating. "Dad I can't find Ava anywhere. I searched the house and she's nowhere."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible." Jack hangs up hurries away.  
  
HOUSE Sydney slides to the floor of the bedroom hugging Ava's favored stuffed animal, "Ava." She whispers tears falling.  
  
SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE Sloane enters the set up room to find a dark haired girl sitting on a bed looking upset. "Hello Ava, My name is Arvin. I know your Mother."  
  
Ava looks at the man angrily, "I want to go home."  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie but you're staying here for a while." Arvin says almost apologetically.  
  
"He killed them" Ava glares at the man beside Arvin.  
  
Arvin glances at the other man, "I am sorry you had to see that."  
  
"I want to talk to my Mom."  
  
"You will... later." Arvin assures "Now would you like anything in particular to eat or some books? I will have a television brought in along with some DVDs."  
  
"I want my Mom." Ava says angrily.  
  
"If you need anything just call."  
  
HOUR LATER: HOUSE "Sydney" Jack calls from downstairs.  
  
Sydney stands as slowly walks out of the bedroom just as Jack appears at the top of the stairs, "Dad." She hugs him.  
  
"Did you find her?" Jack asks pulling back to look at Sydney.  
  
Sydney shakes her head, "She's not here."  
  
"Did you call her friends or neighbors?"  
  
"No. Marie would have written on the kitchen calendar if Ava was over at a friends house. She's gone." Sydney slides to the floor and starts to cry, "She's gone. Someone took her... someone took my daughter."  
  
Jack pulls Sydney close as she cries, "It'll be OK Syd. We'll find her."  
  
"Oh god Sloane." Sydney pulls away "Could he have found out?" She looks at her Dad horrified. "Or Mom?"  
  
"Its possible." Jack relents reluctantly. "Sark could have taken her."  
  
"No. He would have called to taunt me." Sydney shakes her head  
  
"Syd he could have taken her on Sloane's orders or your mother's. You know Sark is a wildcard. Don't let your feelings for him cloud your judgment."  
  
Sydney shakes her head "No. Julian wouldn't have taken her!" She denies angrily. "He has no idea she exists."  
  
"Or so we think."  
  
"It's Sloane." Sydney insists, "This is something Sloane would do." She runs her fingers through her hair, "Sloane has her."  
  
"Sydney to get Ava back we'll need to involve the CIA. They'll help clean this up and help us look for Sloane and Ava."  
  
"I'm not going to tell them about Julian."  
  
"Syd"  
  
"No Dad." Sydney says stubbornly.  
  
"He'll find out about Ava somehow."  
  
"And if he does maybe he'll think someone else is her Father. Its bad enough that people I've gone up against might find out about her but if people find out he has a child" Sydney shakes her head. "No I won't put Ava in that type of danger."  
  
Jack sighs "All right. We'll tell them you don't know who her father is."  
  
Sydney closes her eyes "I just want Ava back." She whispers tearfully. "Just get her back Dad."  
  
"We'll get her back." Jack hugs her.  
  
FEW HOURS LATER: CIA "You have a daughter and we weren't informed?!" Kendall yells  
  
Sydney flinches slightly her eyes on the floor.  
  
Jack steps up "That was my decision." He says quickly. "When Sydney told me she was pregnant I made the decision to send her away. I told no one that she was pregnant and told her to keep the fact she has a child secret."  
  
"Sydney, why do you think Sloane was the one who took your daughter?" Vaughn asks softly, "Why not her father?"  
  
"Because he doesn't know about her." Sydney says not looking at them.  
  
"How did Sloane find out?" Kendall demands  
  
"He could have figured it out. I told everyone she was away at boarding school, perhaps he found out that no one named Sydney Bristow ever attended classes." Jack shrugs "There are a few ways he could have found out."  
  
"And the couple caring for the girl?" Kendall questions  
  
"I hired them. They were former CIA."  
  
"Where's the father?" Kendall inquires  
  
"I don't know." Sydney answers truthfully, "I don't know exactly who he is." 'Liar'  
  
"All right find out who of Sloane's cronies have or are currently in California." Kendall orders  
  
"How do we know its not Sark or Derevko?" Dixon questions thoughtfully, "I mean this seems like something Sark would be capable of."  
  
"I agree with the killing part yes but we have never found proof that Sark has ever kidnapped a child." Jack remarks  
  
"Either way keep a search for all three and their known associates." Kendall walks away.  
  
HALF HOUR LATER "Thanks." Sydney takes the offered cup of tea from Dixon and takes a sip.  
  
Dixon sits across from Sydney, "I'm sure she's fine Sydney."  
  
Sydney sighs, "I hope so. She's never been away from Chris and Marie... not even to spend the night at a friends house." Sydney bites her lip as she stares into the mug, "She adores them... they're all she knows. I don't see her very often."  
  
"Sydney why didn't you ever mention her?" Dixon asks slightly hurt.  
  
"Because talking or thinking about her hurts, especially after just seeing her. She's my daughter Dixon and I don't get to see her very often." She takes a sip of her tea then continues "The deal I made with Dad when she was born was that Ava would stay with Chris and Marie until I finished school. When I was recruited, I decided that it would be for the best if Ava stayed with them. Then with everything that happened... Danny's death and becoming a double agent shoved aside bringing her home." She swallows "Now Sloane has her."  
  
"We'll find her Sydney... I promise."  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you about Ava and everything else... SD-6 and all"  
  
"You were protecting all of us." Dixon shrugs  
  
Sydney looks down, "You put your life on the line for me every time I went out so" she shrugs in explanation.  
  
Dixon sits there in silence for a moment then speaks, "I better get back to work." He stands heading to the door.  
  
"Dixon"  
  
Dixon turns "Yes?"  
  
"Thanks" Sydney gives him a faint smile.  
  
Dixon nods then walks out of the room  
  
Out in the work area Vaughn looks towards Jack's office as Dixon exits, "How is she doing?" He asks Jack.  
  
Jack glances towards his office where he sees Sydney sitting on the couch, "She'll be fine once we find out what Sloane wants with Ava and where they are."  
  
"We'll contact all contacts we can." Vaughn assures "Someone is bound to know where Sloane or even Sark is."  
  
Jack nods then walks towards his office and enters to find Sydney staring at the fish bowl on the side table next to the couch. "Sydney"  
  
Sydney looks up expectantly, "Any news on Sloane?"  
  
"No." Jack watches as the flicker of hope in her eyes goes out. "We'll keep looking." He sits next to Sydney, "We'll find Ava... and Sloane."  
  
Sydney nods "God she must be terrified."  
  
"Ava's a tough girl."  
  
"Yeah she is." Sydney smiles sadly.  
  
"We'll find her Syd."  
  
"I know."  
  
SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE Sloane enters the room carrying a bag of fast food, "Here you are." He sets the bag on the table and looks at the girl who is sitting on the bed her arms wrapped around her knees, "You should eat Ava." He says with fatherly concern.  
  
"I want my Mom and Grandpa." Ava says softly not looking at the man.  
  
"You'll see them again." Sloane assures as he walks out of the room.  
  
Ava glares at the man's back then wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
EARLY NEXT MORNING: CIA Sydney opens her eyes to find her Dad sitting at his desk with a lamp on looking at something, "Dad?"  
  
Jack looks over at the couch, "You managed to get some sleep."  
  
Sydney nods sitting up "What time is it?" She asks stretching.  
  
"6"  
  
"Oh." Sydney pulls the blanket around herself, "Anything?"  
  
"No." Jack presses a key on his keyboard then stands walking over to the chair beside the couch. "We have contacted all of our sources and no one has seen Sloane. I even contacted your Mom and she has no idea where he is."  
  
"Do you know where Mom is?" Sydney demands  
  
"No but I found a way to contact her circumventing them." He nods at the door.  
  
"Dad, you didn't tell her why did you?"  
  
"No. I just told her I needed to know where Sloane is. I said nothing about Ava." He assures  
  
Sydney nods "What were you looking at?" She gestures to the desk.  
  
"Pictures of you and Ava." Jack looks at his hands, "I've missed a lot of both of your lives." He says sadly.  
  
"I've dealt." Sydney shrugs resting her chin on her knees "Dad there is another person who might be able to find Ava"  
  
Jack looks at Sydney then shakes his head vehemently "No Sydney"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"No absolutely not. He is not getting involved." Jack says quickly "We can find her Sydney it will just take time."  
  
"Time we might not have." Sydney argues  
  
"No Sydney." Jack says firmly.  
  
"Sloane trusts him."  
  
"And I don't trust either of them. If you ask him for help, he will want to know who Ava is. Do you really want to tell him?"  
  
Sydney shrugs "I don't know but if it means getting Ava back"  
  
"Sydney do you really want him involved in Ava's life knowing what he does and what he's capable of?"  
  
Sydney looks down "No."  
  
"Then let us find her."  
  
Sydney nods reluctantly, "OK I won't tell him." 'For now.' She tells herself.  
  
9 AM: HOUSE "Sydney, where have you been?" Francie asks as Sydney enters the house with Jack. "Hi Jack" She greets  
  
Jack nods in greeting "Francie." He looks at Sydney "I want you to get some rest. I'll check in on you in a few hours."  
  
"Dad I'm fine." Sydney protests  
  
"Sydney just listen to me for once." Jack says annoyed.  
  
"All right." Sydney agrees after a moment.  
  
"Thank you." He kisses her forehead then walks out of the house.  
  
"Syd what is going on?" Francie demands still surprised to see her best friend's father in their house in the morning.  
  
"Nothing Francie." Sydney gives Francie a small smile before walking away, "I'm going to go take a shower." She enters the bathroom closing the door behind her she turns on the shower then slides to the floor tears starting to fall as the shower covers her sobs, "Ava" she whispers pained.  
  
NOON Sydney stares at the cell phone in her hand and takes a deep breath, "This is for Ava." She presses the speed dial, "Forgive me." She whispers listening to the phone ring.  
  
"Hello Sydney." Sark greets smoothly.  
  
"We need to talk." Sydney says  
  
"No 'Hello Julian? How are you Julian? I miss you Julian?'" He asks teasingly.  
  
Sydney ignores his teasing, "Where are you?" She demands  
  
"North." Sark replies vaguely "Why?"  
  
"When can we meet? On neutral ground." She adds  
  
"Are you looking to rekindle the past?" Sark smirks  
  
"We need to talk and I can't leave California right now."  
  
Sark sighs "What about?"  
  
"Julian please I need your help... it's important." Sydney says desperately tying to control her voice and keep from crying, "Please Julian." She pleads  
  
On the other end Sark frowns at the obvious tension and pain in her voice, "I can be there by late tonight, early tomorrow."  
  
"Call me when you arrive. And be careful they are looking for you with a vengeance."  
  
"What is wrong Sydney?" Sark demands  
  
"Not on the phone." Sydney whispers  
  
"I will call when I arrive."  
  
"Thank you." Sydney hangs up taking a deep breath. "I'm doing what's best. God, Dad is going to kill me."  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON Sydney leans against the kitchen counter phone in hand, "Anything?"  
  
"No Sydney... nothing." Jack says sadly.  
  
"Dad she's been gone for two days... maybe more."  
  
"And we'll find her Sydney."  
  
"I know." Sydney whispers, "I just"  
  
"You're worried."  
  
"Dad she's out there with him."  
  
"And we'll get her back." Jack assures "I want you to get some rest Sydney"  
  
"I should come in." Sydney says  
  
"No. Your access has been revoked."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Only until we know more. I don't want you here Sydney."  
  
"Dad"  
  
"I will call with any information." Jack assures  
  
Sydney sighs "OK."  
  
"It will be fine Sydney."  
  
"I hope so." Sydney says hanging up. She stares at the phone in her hand, 'I just hope you'll forgive me for calling Sark.'  
  
TBC... What do you think? 


	3. Chapters 4 and 5

Disclaimer sent   
CHAPTER 4 3AM Sydney grabs the ringing phone, "Yes?"  
  
"I'm here." Sark says in greeting, "Where do you want to meet?"  
  
Sydney glances at the bedside clock, "An hour south end of the convention center."  
  
"I'll be there." Sark hangs up.  
  
Sydney closes the phone and gets out of bed changing into her clothes she picks up a recent picture of Ava and shoves the picture in the pocket of her jacket and quietly sneaks out of the house hoping to avoid the surveillance team and not wake the others.  
  
4 AM: CONVENTION CENTER Sydney takes a deep breath approaching the car where Sark is waiting. She gets in not looking at him. "Thanks for coming here given the fact they are really gunning for you."  
  
"You sounded worried." Sark says regarding Sydney thoughtfully, "Bloody hell Syd you look terrible." He says bluntly.  
  
Sydney winces then doves into the topic, "Do you know where Sloane is?"  
  
Sark sighs "And here I had the briefest of hopes you wanted to talk about us."  
  
"There is no us, Sark." Sydney retorts.  
  
"I don't know where he is exactly. I have been getting my orders by phone."  
  
Sydney sighs, "Do you know how to find him?"  
  
"Its not like I can just take you to him Syd."  
  
Reaching into her jacket pocket Sydney removes the picture of Ava and looks at it, "This is why I need to find him." She hands him the picture glancing at him briefly then out the window.  
  
Sark frowns at the picture of a girl smiling a familiar smile, "Who is she?" He asks  
  
Sydney glances at him, "Her names Ava... she's my daughter." She finishes looking out the window.  
  
Sark looks at her startled, "I saw no mention of a child in your records."  
  
"It's complicated." Sydney hedges  
  
"How old is she?" Sark asks curiously.  
  
"Eight." Sydney says softly knowing he's going through the calculations.  
  
"Who is her father Sydney?" He demands only to have her remain silent and not look at him. He reaches out urging her to look at him. "Who is her father?" He demands again only to receive his answer in her expression, "She's mine?!"  
  
Sydney looks away, "Her name is Ava Hope... she was born 7 months after I left."  
  
"Sydney did you know you were pregnant when you left?" He demands  
  
Sydney looks at him "No" She says angrily. "I had no idea I was pregnant Julian. Do you think I would have left if I had known? I didn't know until I was already four months."  
  
"Why didn't you try to find me?" He demands  
  
"By then you had already stopped replying to my letters. I called Victoria and she told me you were gone and no one knew where. I thought you had moved on so I just stopped."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me when you saw me again?"  
  
Sydney sighs "Its complicated Sark."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"No one but Dad knows about us. He didn't even know you're her father until the day I saw you in Sloane's office. The CIA, SD-6 and not even my best friends, or Danny knew about us or even about Ava. After all these years of hiding her, Sloane found out, and I don't know how he did because there is no paper record of Ava being mine. Her birth certificate names Chris and Marie as her parents."  
  
"Why tell me now?" Sark demands  
  
"Because Sloane took her. He had her guardians killed."  
  
Sark's eyes narrow, "Took her?"  
  
Sydney nods "Dad and the others are trying to find all three of you. They think its possible you took her."  
  
"Well I didn't!" He says hotly.  
  
"I know. I never thought you did."  
  
"Why?" He asks curiously, "As you've reminded me many times I kill people."  
  
"Because as naive as I might sound I think there is still a small part of the Julian I fell for inside you Sark." She blinks back tears, "Please Julian I need your help. She's just a child. Who knows what Sloane will do to her to get back at me... and Dad. Just help me get her back." She pleads "You can yell and be as mad as you want at me but please just help me."  
  
Sark looks at the picture, 'I have a child.' He shakes himself out of the thoughts as he puts the picture in his jacket pocket, "No one knows she's mine? Not even Sloane?"  
  
"No one. Before Ava was born, I made a promise to Dad that I would finish school before I took on the task of raising her. When I was recruited, my plans to bring her home were put on hold. Once I knew what you do I knew that if anyone found out that you're her father that the CIA and anyone else who wants to get to either of us could and probably would use Ava. Now I know they would." She pauses "I don't want Ava used as a pawn. This business is adult business and a child has no place in it." She looks at Sark "We may be on opposite sides but there is no way I'd allow the CIA or anyone to use Ava's existence to bring you in. Despite our... differences you're still her father."  
  
"Yet I am correct to assume she doesn't know who her father is."  
  
"No." Sydney looks down, "I plan to tell her when she's older."  
  
Sark nods  
  
"Help me." Sydney says desperately.  
  
"We can make a trade for Ava." Sark says after a moment of thought.  
  
"What kind?" Sydney asks curiously.  
  
"The Rambaldi artifacts the CIA has." Sark says thoughtfully.  
  
"That won't work, I'm banished until they find solid evidence of why Sloane took Ava or where she is. Besides I don't know where all the artifacts are."  
  
"What about your Dad?"  
  
"He won't give them to you." She looks down "He doesn't know I called you."  
  
Sark sighs, "Then we have three choices and you won't like either of them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One is you tell your Mother about Ava and have her get Ava back. Two we go hunting for Sloane ourselves. Three you help me retrieve the next artifact and we trade the artifact for Ava."  
  
Sydney regards him then nods "With some conditions."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"You help me retrieve the artifact once Ava is safe. You tell no one that you are her father."  
  
Sark regards her thoughtfully, "Safer to deny the truth huh Syd?"  
  
"For Ava's safety yes."  
  
After a moment of thought Sark nods, "Agreed."  
  
"This doesn't change things Sark. I have to bring you in... one day."  
  
"I know." He starts the car, "We can start now."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll see." Sark replies starting the car just as Sydney's phone rings.  
  
Sydney sighs retrieving her phone from her pocket she checks the caller ID before pressing talk, "Hi Dad."  
  
"I just wanted to see how you are." Jack says  
  
Sydney glances at Sark before answering, "I did what you didn't want me to do."  
  
"You called him?!"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"He's not how he was Sydney" Jack protests  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did you tell him? Everything?"  
  
"Yes I told him."  
  
"Damn it Sydney."  
  
"Dad it was my choice." Sydney says angrily, "Ava is my daughter and if going to the one person I shouldn't then fine just a long as I get my daughter back. I don't care if you or the CIA approves."  
  
"It's not the matter of whether or not I approve Sydney of you telling him. Its the fact of the trouble that can occur when its out he's her Father."  
  
"He won't tell."  
  
"And you trust him?"  
  
"I have no choice Dad. It would take the CIA a lot longer to find Sloane then it would take Sark."  
  
"Damn it Sydney"  
  
"Can you cover for me?"  
  
"What do you want me to tell people? I think they'll figure out you're with him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'll have to tell them something."  
  
"Just tell them I blackmailed him." She glares at Sark when she hears him snort in disbelief.  
  
"They'll want to know with what."  
  
"I'll come up with something and call you back."  
  
"Syd"  
  
"I'll be fine Dad... I have to do this for Ava."  
  
"All right" Jack acknowledges, "Just be careful."  
  
"I will." Sydney assures "I love you Dad."  
  
"I love you too Syd."  
  
Sydney hangs up with a sigh  
  
"Blackmailed me?" Sark glances at her amusement evident in his blue eyes.  
  
"Only thing I could think of. So you better give me something to tell them that I blackmailed you over."  
  
"Not like there's anything." Sark mutters  
  
"Oh please." Sydney rolls her eyes leaning against the car door, "I hope she's OK." She whispers hugging herself.  
  
FEW HOURS LATER: JET Sydney stares out the window her mind on Ava.  
  
"Here you go love." Sark hands her a drink  
  
"Thanks." Sydney takes a sip of the wine her eyes going to the window. 'Where are you Ava?'  
  
Sark sits across from Sydney watching her closely then after a moment he speaks, "So tell me about her."  
  
Sydney looks at him startled almost forgetting he's there. "Huh?"  
  
"Tell me about Ava." He requests  
  
Sydney smiles slightly at the mention of her daughter, "She's smart, funny... a little shy at times but still talkative. She loves to read. She has a fish named Simon."  
  
"Why doesn't she live with you?" Sark asks curiously.  
  
Sydney looks away, "It began as an easy agreement between Dad and I. Dad wanted me to finish school and accomplish everything I had planned since I was a child. He knew that I wouldn't be able to do that if I was raising a child."  
  
"Do you still want to be a teacher?"  
  
Sydney nods "Yeah." She looks at him "Dad and I agreed that once I was finished with school that Ava would come live with me. Then when I was recruited by SD-6 I had to put it off even longer because school was always interrupted."  
  
"How often do you see her?"  
  
"I try at least twice a month." She takes a sip of her wine, "Now she'll have to live with me ahead of schedule."  
  
"Is that a wise decision?" Sark asks resting his arms on the back of the couch where he's sitting. "You still have many enemies Sydney."  
  
"There's no other option." Sydney shrugs "Chris and Marie raised her and now their dead. I can't just send her to live with strangers, besides it was always the plan for Ava to live with me. Just hadn't expected it to be like this."  
  
"With Sloane around she won't be safe."  
  
"I know." Sydney acknowledges, "So where are we going?"  
  
"One of my homes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep." Sark suggests  
  
"It's hard to sleep. I keep thinking about Ava."  
  
"It won't do her any good if you're exhausted." Sark takes the glass from her "I'll wake you when we land."  
  
Sydney watches him walk to where the bar is "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Sark stiffens slightly, "She's my daughter. I couldn't abandon the only blood I have." He looks at Sydney "We may be on different sides of the law but I would never allow anyone to harm our child." He says fiercely.  
  
Sydney nods  
  
Sark turns away "Just get some rest." He leans against the counter trying to control the simmering anger.  
  
"Julian"  
  
"Don't Sydney." Sark warns, "I'm not in the mood to get into this conversation."  
  
8AM: CIA "She did WHAT?!" Kendall yells  
  
"She blackmailed Sark into helping her get Ava." Jack repeats "I tried talking her out of it"  
  
"Damn it Jack."  
  
"Just let Sydney try this, Sark is the only one who might be able to contact Sloane. She can handle Sark." 'Hopefully she won't fall for him.'  
  
"See if we can get a line on both of them. We'll allow her to get the information but we can't let Sark get away."  
  
Jack nods  
  
SAME TIME: JET Sark looks up from his reading to see Sydney mumbling in her sleep.  
  
"No. Ava." Sydney says desperately in her sleep.  
  
Sark stands going over he shakes her, "Sydney."  
  
"Ava" Sydney bolts awake with a gasp staring at Sark tears begin to fall. "Oh God."  
  
Sark reaches out gently wiping away her tears, "Are you OK?" He asks concerned.  
  
Sydney shakes her head, "I can't lose her." She whispers, "I can't lose my baby. I lost my Mom, Danny, Noah, you... I can't lose Ava." She says desperately.  
  
"You won't." Sark assures brushing her hair back. "We'll get her back, I promise."  
  
"I need her." Sydney says pained. "Please Julian"  
  
"It'll be OK." He looks up as a door opens to see the co-pilot "What?"  
  
"We're about to land Mr. Sark." The co-pilot says nervously.  
  
"Fine." Sark growls then looks back at Sydney then speaks as the door closes. "We'll get her back Sydney."  
  
Sydney nods wiping at her tears  
  
"We're about to land so buckle up."  
  
Sydney nods buckling the seatbelt as Sark sits across from her buckling his own belt.  
  
Sark watches Sydney sitting across from him staring out the window with such a lost expression. 'She needs the girl.'  
  
FEW HOURS LATER: SOMEWHERE "Here" Sark opens a bedroom door, "There should be some clothes in the closet. If you want anything else let Martin know and he will head into town and get it. I will have cook make us some breakfast."  
  
Sydney nods wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm sorry Julian." She whispers as he starts towards the door, "If I had told you earlier this might not have happened. She'd be home with Chris and Marie."  
  
"You did what you thought was right." Sark says stiffly.  
  
"Julian"  
  
Suddenly Sark gives into his anger, "You kept the fact I had a child from me for nine years Sydney. Now my daughter is with a man who wants you dead."  
  
"You don't think I realize that!" She says angrily  
  
"Do you have any idea what this is like for me Sydney?!" Sark exclaims  
  
"Yes" She whispers  
  
"No you don't because if you did you would have told me nine years ago!" Sark snaps. "Do you have any idea what its like to find out you have an eight year old child you've never met? To realize you have a child you NEVER got the chance to be there for?!"  
  
Sydney turns away "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry doesn't make it any easier Sydney." Sark grabs her arm forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Let me go." Sydney struggles to get away. When he doesn't release her she reaches out to slap him, only to find herself suddenly pinned to the bed her arms over her head Sark looming above her. "Let ME GO!" Sydney struggles only to have him tighten his grip.  
  
"You are going to listen to me Sydney." He says coldly his eyes dark  
  
"I know I hurt you... I'm sorry Julian."  
  
Sark ignores her struggles and stares at her, "I thought I was alone in this world Sydney. After you left... Grandmother died and I thought I had no one."  
  
"You still had me but you didn't seem to care." Sydney snaps "If you had you would have come to me."  
  
"Do you know what it was like for me to find out she was dead? I was destroyed Sydney! She was the only family I had, I never knew who my father was. When I was little, I swore if I ever had a child I would be there for my child and you, granted it wasn't entirely your fault, made me break that promise."  
  
"Julian, I"  
  
Sark ignores her interruption and continues, "I missed everything about her life from the moment you found out you were pregnant to now. I missed seeing her grow inside of you... you must have looked incredible while pregnant." He muses before continuing, "I missed feeling her move inside you for the first time. I missed out on being able to comfort you when you were having our baby."  
  
Sydney looks away blinking back tears  
  
Grabbing both wrists in one hand he forces her to look back at him as he speaks his voice filled with anger and pain, "I didn't get to be there when she cried for the first time. I wasn't there to see the look on your face when you held her for the first time. I missed out on holding my child for the first time... or any time." He takes a breath trying to keep his emotions in check. "I wasn't able to see her do any of her firsts. I didn't get to see her lift her head for the first time. I wasn't there to see her roll over or crawl. I wasn't there to comfort her when she cried. I missed seeing you smile when she did things. I missed seeing her first steps... hearing her first words. I don't know what she calls me when she asks about me."  
  
"She calls you Dad... or Daddy." Sydney whispers  
  
"I never had the chance to hear her call me Daddy for the first time and I doubt I'll ever have that chance." He says sadly then shakes his head. "I wasn't there to hear her laugh as she discovered something new. I wasn't there to take her to school on her very first day." He searches Sydney's eyes, "I missed out on everything Sydney, and I'm going to miss out on so much more."  
  
"I'm sorry Julian... more than you'll know. If I could I'd change things but I can't."  
  
"I know." Sark releases her hands yet he doesn't move away.  
  
Sydney watches him battle for control over his emotions. Giving in to the need to be comforted and give comfort Sydney gently pulls him down wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he buries his face in her neck.  
  
The two lay there in silence then Sark speaks, "Remember the last time we were like this?"  
  
Sydney nods "The last time we were together."  
  
"I wish I didn't have to go home." Sydney whispers as she strokes Julian's hair as he buries his face in her neck her arms and legs wrapped around him.  
  
"Same."  
  
"Julian"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Am I just a summer screw to you?" Sydney asks softly.  
  
"You know you aren't." Julian lifts his head, "If you were I never would have taken you to meet my Grandmother... I never would have said that I love you."  
  
Sydney smiles "I love you too." She looks at the clock and kisses him lightly, "My turn."  
  
Julian fakes confusion "For what?" He shifts so he's on his back and Sydney's lying on top of him.  
  
Sydney licks his lower lip, "You"  
  
"We had some good times in that apartment." Sark muses looking at the clock, "I need to get out of these clothes, meet me downstairs in forty-five minutes. We'll talk later." Sark kisses her then walks out of the bedroom leaving Sydney staring after him.  
  
45 MINS LATER Sark joins Sydney on the balcony where he finds Sydney dressed and staring out at the gardens, "I see you found something to wear."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"Sydney" Sark begins "I had no right to be angry with you. You did what you thought was best for everyone in not telling me."  
  
"Julian I" Sydney begins only to have the butler interrupt her.  
  
"Sir"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Breakfast is ready."  
  
Sark nods, as the butler walks into the house he looks back at Sydney "You were saying?"  
  
Sydney shakes her head, "Never mind."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Good." Sark enters the house knowing Sydney will follow.  
  
"So where is the object he wants?" Sydney asks once they sit down at the table.  
  
"Its in a club in Paris. It's a front for a man named Devre who runs a money laundering and drug ring. I've been looking for a way in and you might be the way in." Sark muses  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sark pours her some coffee "We can go in looking for Devre to launder some money for us. With you along it will be easier to do... he has a weakness for women." He sits down "We can go in and get him to take us back to his office then take the artifact."  
  
WHILE LATER Sydney leans back in her chair after they finish discussing their plans, "If we do this there won't be any killing."  
  
"Agreed." Sark says taking a sip of his coffee looking at her plate, "You should eat more."  
  
"I'm not really hungry." Sydney shrugs "When do we do this?"  
  
"Tomorrow night is the best time."  
  
Sydney nods "I want to do this as soon as possible. I can't leave Ava with Sloane much longer."  
  
"Sloane maybe insane but I doubt he will harm her."  
  
"Yeah well he sent someone to take an eight year old child from her home killing two people who she adored. That's harm Julian." She snaps  
  
Sark sighs "Agreed."  
  
"I want her back."  
  
"And you'll have her back. Soon you'll be taking her home to LA and your Father."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
After a moment Sark speaks, "Jack knows I'm her father."  
  
Sydney nods "Yeah. He was a little pissed that I lied to him all these years."  
  
"What did you tell him originally?" Sark asks  
  
Sydney sighs, "I told him it was a party that got out of hand. After that he left the topic alone."  
  
"When is her birthday?"  
  
"March 4."  
  
"Are you ever going to tell her who I am?" Sark questions  
  
"One day... when she's older."  
  
Sark nods  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Sydney asks hesitantly.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"How did you meet my... Irina?" She asks curiously.  
  
"After Grandmother died I started drifting. I left school, my job and left everything in the hands of the solicitors and returned to the life I had before Grandmother took me in. I was your basic low-level runner and thief. Seven years ago, Irina saved my life, while I was running some jobs for some low levels; the delivery I was making at the time was lacking and they were going to take it out on me when Irina walked in. She, for some reason, decided that I would become her apprentice. Irina taught me everything I know about this life. She's been good to me over the years." He shrugs taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Did you know she was my mother even then?"  
  
"No. Irina only mentioned you once a few years back, but she never told me your name or where you were. I didn't even know she was Laura Bristow until all this happened."  
  
"Did you tell her about us?" Sydney asks curiously.  
  
"No. Once she admitted who she was I knew that if I told her about what happened between us she'd kill me for touching you."  
  
"Survival instinct."  
  
"In a way." Sark agrees "Your mother has been very good to me Sydney."  
  
"She's not my mother! My mother is dead." Sydney snaps, "Irina Derevko is NOT my mother." She says angrily.  
  
"Believe what you want." Sark shrugs "You may be angry at her but Irina does love you."  
  
Sydney ignores him "How did you get involved with SD-6?"  
  
"Irina wanted intel on his operation."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I swear Sydney I didn't know you were working there until that day."  
  
"I know." Sydney nods staring at her plate.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What happened after I left?" Sydney demands angrily. "Why'd you disappear?"  
  
Sark takes a sip of his coffee before answering, "My Grandmother died and I moved on."  
  
"You never thought that you're disappearing would effect me?!" She says angrily.  
  
"My leaving had nothing to do with you Sydney. I didn't want to bother you with what was going on."  
  
"Bother me?! How would knowing what was going on with you bother me?" She demands  
  
"You were 17 and still in school."  
  
"You don't think you're disappearing would affect me?!" Sydney yells standing "Damn you Julian!" She stomps out of the dining room.  
  
Sark jumps up grabbing her arm he forces her to stop "Don't walk away Sydney."  
  
Sydney turns about to slap him when he grabs her arm. "Let me go Julian." She struggles to get out of his grasp, "Julian let me go!"  
  
Sark pins her against the wall then kisses her.  
  
Sydney struggles against the kiss then finally relaxes returning the passionate kiss. When Sark releases her Sydney stares at him stunned then speaks her voice shaky, "Don't ever kiss me again." She shoves him away then hurries up to the guest bedroom slamming the door behind her. She leans against the door her fingers going to her lips, 'He kissed me.'  
  
Downstairs Sark stands there for a moment lost in his own mixed thoughts then walks away.  
  
EARLY EVENING Sark enters the guest bedroom where Sydney is sleeping on the bed, 'She's beautiful.' He shakes his head, "Sydney" he calls  
  
Startled by the voice Sydney awakens with a bolt.  
  
"Hey, it's just me."  
  
"What do you want Sark?" She asks groggily.  
  
"It's almost time to go."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Half past five." Sark replies  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Everything has been dealt with. All we need is to get there."  
  
Sydney stands "Well then lets go."  
  
WHILE LATER: CAR Sark listens half-heartedly to Sydney's very short conversation with her Father.  
  
"I'm fine. Yeah. I'll check in later." She hangs up  
  
"You could have spoken longer. The phone goes through numerous relays."  
  
"Yeah well I didn't want to listen to Dad tell me trusting you will get me killed."  
  
"Do you believe that?" Sark asks softly.  
  
"If I did I wouldn't have called you." She says reasonably.  
  
CHAPTER 5 MIDNIGHT: PARIS "How is this going to help me get my baby back?" Sydney demands as she and Sark slow dance while they watch their mark.  
  
"The sooner we get the item... the sooner we get OUR" he stresses "child back where she belongs."  
  
Sydney shivers as his fingers trail down her back, "Julian don't... please."  
  
He brushes his lips over her ear, "He's watching."  
  
Sydney closes her eyes taking a deep breath she nods, "Fine."  
  
"We need this convincing Syd." He looks at her "Our cover is business partners and lovers."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That means I'm going to have to kiss you again." He says softly before leaning in to kiss her passionately. He pulls back their breathing heavy, "Now let's go make our introductions." He says hoarsely.  
  
Sydney nods slightly stunned by the feelings the kiss evoked as she walks with Sark over to where Devre is sitting.  
  
"Mr. Devre."  
  
"Who are you?" The man demands  
  
"Someone who wants to talk business... very important business." Sark replies  
  
"And why should we talk?"  
  
"It involves a lot of money." Sydney replies leaning into Sark trying to keep her focus on why she's doing this. "And I mean a lot."  
  
Devre regards the couple before him then nods, "Let's talk in the back." He stands leading them back to his office. Once in the back office he turns to the couple "Well?"  
  
Sark pulls out a gun aiming it at the man "Sorry." He says apologetically.  
  
"Son of a" Devre reaches to press the silent alarm when he's slammed against the desk by the woman.  
  
"Don't" Sark warns  
  
Sydney glares at Sark, "Look we won't hurt you. All we need is the Rambaldi artifact. We'll leave after that."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"It's a drawing." Sark supplies "You received it in payment for a deal."  
  
"That thing? I'm only holding it until he pays me."  
  
"Where is it?" Sydney demands  
  
"In the safe."  
  
"Get it." Sark orders  
  
Sydney releases the man letting him up. She watches the man close as he spins the combination and opens the safe removing a piece of old paper between two pieces of glass.  
  
"Here" Devre hands it to the woman  
  
"This it?" Sydney asks Sark  
  
Sark nods "Let's go"  
  
Sydney goes to his side frowning at her expression, "You promised." She reminds  
  
Sark sighs, "Turn around." He orders the man once Devre turns around he knocks the man out with the butt of his gun, "Better?"  
  
"Let's just go." Sydney starts towards the door only to have Sark grab her arm and turn her around his lips descend on hers in a rough kiss. "I told you not to do that." Sydney says shakily as he pulls back.  
  
Sark smirks, "Come on let's get out of here." He grabs her hand pulling her out of the office. The two hurry out of the back of the club into the cold rain.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sydney demands once they reach the car.  
  
"We need to switch cars." Sark answers as they get in. "Then we'll go to another place to lay low and I will try to get a hold of Sloane." 'And perhaps Irina.'  
  
Sydney nods "Do you think he'll agree to the trade?" She asks hesitantly  
  
"He does want the artifact."  
  
"He'll kill you won't he"  
  
"Not if he wants to risk the wrath of Irina. I'm more valuable alive."  
  
"Even after helping me?"  
  
"I'll just say you threatened to kill me." Sark smirks  
  
Sydney smiles slightly, "And if the artifact doesn't work?"  
  
"We always have to choice of your mother." Sark says softly  
  
"No. She's not going near Ava." Sydney says quickly.  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your choice." Sark shrugs  
  
WHILE LATER: CAR "Tell me about Ava" Sark requests  
  
Sydney glances at him as he drives "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything. You haven't told me much."  
  
Sydney's silent for a moment then answers, "She's a good student, gets good grades. She can charm her way out of almost anything." Sydney smiles "Definitely gets that from you."  
  
"Oh, I'm charming now? What happened to me being a 'conniving bastard'?"  
  
"Oh you still are." Sydney retorts "You're also a smart ass."  
  
"Good to know what you think of me."  
  
Sydney continues to tell Sark things about Ava.  
  
HOUR LATER: HOUSE Sark sets the sleeping Sydney on the bed and starts to remove her shoes when Sydney stirs, "Just putting you to bed. Go back to sleep." He says softly.  
  
"Stay with me?" Sydney asks sleepily.  
  
"Sydney" Sark silently groans  
  
"Please Julian... I don't want to sleep alone." She pleads  
  
Sark sighs "All right." He removes his jacket and shoes joining her in bed, "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The former lovers drift off to sleep side by side.  
  
3 AM Sark awakens feeling the bed shift as Sydney awakens with a start, "Sydney?" He sits up touching her shoulder only to have Sydney pull away. He reaches over turning on the lamp.  
  
"Don't" Sydney scrambles out of bed.  
  
Sark watches her close for a moment the asks, "What's wrong?" When Sydney doesn't answer or look at him, Sark gets out of bed and goes over to her, "Sydney?"  
  
Sydney looks at him tears in her eyes, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" He asks  
  
"Why'd you disappear without saying goodbye?" She asks softly her voice filled with hurt.  
  
"Sydney" Sark rubs his forehead  
  
"Was I just a summer screw?" Sydney demands. "Give me a reason why you disappeared from my life... a good reason Julian."  
  
"I don't have much of one. Things were crazy."  
  
"Not good enough!" Sydney says angrily. "The truth Julian!" She shoves him, "Was I just a damn conquest you could screw and disappear on?!"  
  
"No never!" Sark says quickly. "I didn't want to hurt you Sydney. That was something I never wanted to happen."  
  
"You abandoned me... and our baby!" She shoves him "I needed you! You weren't there."  
  
Sark allows her to hit him for a while then grabs her hands pulling her close "I'm sorry."  
  
Sydney struggles against his grasp "Let me go!" Tears begin to fall, "Let me go Sark." She says pained "Please" she begs  
  
"No"  
  
Sydney gives into the pain and sags into him, "I just want my baby."  
  
"We'll get her back." Sark tilts her head up so she looks at him, "I'll do anything to get her out of there."  
  
Sydney stares at him in the dimly lit room and swallows, "I hate you."  
  
"I know." Sark leans in kissing her.  
  
Sydney returns the kiss her arms going around his neck. After a moment they pull back staring at each other then they start kissing passionately. 'I should stop this.' She gasps as Sark presses her against the wall as they kiss. "Julian" she gasps as his lips trail down her neck her hands going to his belt buckle.  
  
WHILE LATER (R)  
"I still hate you Sark."  
  
"I know." Sark caresses her cheek with his thumb, "Remember the first time we shared a bed?" He asks thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah the night I found out Dad wasn't coming to see me for my birthday."  
  
"You arrived soaked and freezing from the rain."  
  
"He promised he'd be there." She whispers. "When he said he wasn't coming all I wanted was to get away from the disappointment." She closes her eyes remembering that night so clear.  
  
Julian opens the door to find Sydney standing in the hall soaked and shivering, "Sydney what's wrong?" He asks as she enters his apartment.  
  
"He's not coming." Sydney says her teeth chattering.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My Dad. He promised he'd be here for my birthday."  
  
Julian sighs "Let's get you into something dry then we'll talk." Julian leads her back into his bedroom.  
  
"I'm too cold." Sydney says shivering.  
  
"You need to get out of these wet clothes." Julian opens a dresser drawer removing a pajama top tossing it on his bed, "I'll help you."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"You were the first guy to see me naked."  
  
"Do you know how hard that was? Having you naked, so damn close to my bed." Sark groans  
  
"You were such a gentleman that night."  
  
"Hey I almost gave in that night but you didn't need to deal with sex that night."  
  
Sydney blushes  
  
"Do you remember what happened later that night?"  
  
"I remember how much I wanted you that night but you said it wasn't a good idea."  
  
Julian pulls away from Sydney trying to calm his body down after their heavy make out. He leans his head against the couch cushions ignoring Sydney's heated gaze, 'Calm down.' He tells himself swallowing heavily as he feels Sydney sit astride his lap well aware all that is a barrier between each other being his pajama bottoms and T-shirt and her panties and his shirt that she's wearing. He hisses as he feels her lips on his neck, "Sydney" he groans as she presses close.  
  
"I want to be with you so bad Julian." She whimpers pressing closer her hands going to the hem of the T-shirt he's wearing.  
  
Julian quickly grabs her hands bringing them to his lips only to have her whimper and squirm in protest. "I know." He holds her hands against his chest.  
  
"Julian" Sydney squirms  
  
Julian hisses "Sydney bloody hell stop." He holds her still wanting to stop her movements that are arousing him.  
  
Sydney looks at him hurt, "You don't want to be with me."  
  
Julian winces at her hurt tone, "Sydney I want to be with you. I think this" he presses his hips against hers inwardly smirking as she blushes feeling his arousal "proves I do." He brushes her hair back, "I want to be with you Sydney... more than anything but I don't want it to be when your upset."  
  
"I'm not anymore."  
  
"You are Sydney." He kisses her knuckles, "I don't want your first time to be remembered as happening because you were mad at your Father."  
  
Sydney sighs burying her face in his neck, "I just want to be with you." She shudders feeling his arms wrap around her.  
  
"Soon" Julian promises  
  
"I'll be 17 next week." Sydney smiles as she nuzzles his neck.  
  
"That you will." He kisses her head.  
  
"Can I stay here tonight?"  
  
"Of course. It's late. You take the bed I'll take the couch."  
  
Sydney pulls back looking at him, "Bed's big enough for both of us."  
  
"Syd"  
  
"Come on." Sydney grins  
  
"All right." Julian stands with Sydney's legs around his waist  
  
"That had to be the longest night of my life." Sark groans, "I barely slept that night. You were so close and wearing so little. Then when I woke up in the morning you were wrapped around me."  
  
"Hey you were the one who stopped things from going further... more than once that week." Sydney reminds  
  
"You were still underage."  
  
"That didn't stop you from doing what we did do." Sydney retorts  
  
"There's a small difference between fooling around and actually having sex." Sark returns  
  
"Oh please not that much." Sydney argues, "Remember what happened that morning?"  
  
Sark smirks "Definitely."  
  
"Julian" Sydney whimpers as he breaks their kiss.  
  
"Do you trust me Sydney?"  
  
Sydney stares at him and nods her breathing heavy at his heated expression, "More than anything." She gasps as she feels him touch her through her panties arousing her even more.  
  
Julian watches her close her eyes and bite her lip whimpering slightly. "Tell me if you want me to stop." He increases the pressure.  
  
"Don't stop." Sydney manages to get out between pants as her pleasure increases "Julian." She whimpers then suddenly she gasps her body arching in pleasure gasping his name.  
  
Julian pulls her close as she shakes from her intense orgasm. "Like that?"  
  
Sydney nods unable to talk  
  
"I always loved hearing you say my name like that." Sark muses "I had to drag myself out of bed that morning because all I wanted was to take it further."  
  
"I definitely wouldn't have protested." Sydney smiles  
  
Julian looks at the clock, "Syd I need to get to work." He drops a kiss to her head and starts to move.  
  
"No." Sydney protests looking at him "Again?" She asks hopefully.  
  
"I've created a monster." Julian groans  
  
"I just like having you touch me... that way or not." Sydney blushes.  
  
Julian smiles at her blush, "Later OK? I have to get to work."  
  
"Oh OK." Sydney pouts  
  
Julian kisses her sweetly, "I'll make it up to you later."  
  
Sydney watches him head into the bathroom and curls up smiling happily.  
  
"Remember that night?" Sark chuckles  
  
Sydney blushes at the memory. "Yeah"  
  
Julian and Sydney are making out on the couch when he breaks the kiss as Sydney squirms closer, "Want me to touch you like I did this morning?" Julian asks  
  
Sydney nods shyly  
  
"I'm going to do something a little different... tell me if you want me to stop."  
  
Sark groans at the memory "You were so responsive. I had to keep myself from ripping off your clothes and taking you right then."  
  
"Why didn't you? And don't say my age."  
  
Sark shrugs "I guess I wanted you comfortable with me touching you."  
  
"So you had planned for us to make love on my birthday."  
  
"Not really... I knew it was going to happen just not when."  
  
"I wanted you so bad that week. Every time you touched me I just wanted you more." Sydney shivers at the memories of that week.  
  
"I learned how responsive you were that week." Sark grins, "Learned exactly what you liked and how you liked it. Learned all the sounds you make and how to make you make them." When he sees her blush Sark chuckles, "No need to be embarrassed love."  
  
"I'm not embarrassed." Sydney says quickly  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
Sydney shrugs  
  
"No need to be embarrassed love... it's just me." He looks Sydney over "I've seen and touched every inch of you." He trails his fingers down her neck.  
  
"Julian" Sydney shudders her body shaking.  
  
Julian leans in his lips inches from her ear, "Like that?"  
  
Sydney bites her lip nodding then suddenly she flies apart crying out his name.  
  
Julian pulls her close as her body shakes he strokes her back, "That's my girl." He kisses her head.  
  
Sydney yawns  
  
Seeing her yawn Sark smiles slight, "Get some sleep Sydney."  
  
"It's hard to sleep. I keep worrying about Ava. Where is she... is Sloane or his men hurting her... I can't keep thinking about all that could happen."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Sydney. Besides I think Sloane knows that if any harm comes to Ava you and your Father would hunt him down... and if Irina found out he hurt her in anyway... beware the damage. I think you and Irina scare him more than your father does."  
  
"I just want her back." Sydney bites her lip.  
  
"You'll get her back... I promise." Sark kisses her forehead "Just go to sleep."  
  
"Don't go?"  
  
"I won't. I'll be here when you wake."  
  
Sydney snuggles into the sheets, "I still hate you Sark."  
  
"I know... I hate you too." Sark watches her drift off to sleep then follows.  
  
TBC.  
Since I didn't post on Monday I'm doing 2 posts today... or at least try. 


	4. Chapters 6 and 7

Disclaimer sent   
CHAPTER 6 8AM Sydney paces the floor wearing Sark's silk dress shirt as the British assassin talks with Sloane.  
  
"Oh and the lovely Agent Bristow accused me of taking her child. I didn't even know she had one." Sark watches Sydney close as he talks with Sloane. "She was alone. Yes, I grabbed her. Agent Bristow is currently handcuffed to the bathroom sink. She helped me retrieve the object. Yes sir. Just a moment." He holds the phone out to Sydney.  
  
Sydney snatches the phone from Sark, "You son of a bitch." She yells, "Where's Ava? I want to talk to her."  
  
On the other end, Sloane watches as his man pulls the child into the room. "She's right here."  
  
"Hey you jerk" Ava turns kicking the man's shin, "Let me go!"  
  
"It's your mother." Sloane holds the phone out.  
  
Ava grabs the phone, "Mom"  
  
Sydney sighs in relief hearing her baby's voice, "You OK sweetie?"  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"I know baby. You'll be home before you know it."  
  
"OK"  
  
"It'll be all right Av." Sydney blinks back tears, "Just be good for Sloane. And don't annoy him too much."  
  
"I can't torment them even a tiny bit?"  
  
"No." Sydney laughs sadly. "I love you Ava."  
  
"I love you Mom."  
  
"Let me talk to Sloane. I'll see you soon OK?"  
  
"OK." Ava glares at the gray haired man, "Wants to talk to you."  
  
"Sydney" Sloane greets taking the phone from the girl.  
  
"Sloane, I swear if she even has a scratch..." Sydney warns  
  
"Oh she's perfectly fine Sydney. I would never hurt your daughter... I am not a cruel man."  
  
Sark takes the phone from Sydney ignoring her protests, "Shall I bring Agent Bristow as well as the object?"  
  
Sydney glares at Sark about to speak when he presses his fingers against her lips.  
  
"Yes sir." Sark hangs up  
  
"Where is she?" Sydney demands  
  
"Sloane wants to meet us at another place. You'll get her back there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"He'll call." Sark looks Sydney over "You know I almost forgot how good you look in my clothes."  
  
Sydney tucks her hair behind her ears squirming a little. "I've grown a few inches since I was 17."  
  
"You still do that when nervous." Sark muses  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Tuck your hair behind your ears."  
  
Sydney shrugs "Childhood bad habit."  
  
"How about I make us some breakfast?"  
  
"You still cook?"  
  
Sark shrugs "Not very often. Since you I haven't had a reason to do any cooking."  
  
"You live more of the rich life now." Sydney returns  
  
"I guess." Sark leads her out of the bedroom to the kitchen. "What would you like? Omelet?"  
  
"Sure." Sydney sits at the counter and watches him move around the kitchen. "I remember the first time you ever cooked for me."  
  
"Surprised you, huh?"  
  
"Hello you've met my father... does he look like someone who takes the time to cook?"  
  
"No." Sark glances at Sydney "What about Danny?"  
  
"Rarely. He could cook but didn't very often mostly because we were rarely home at the same time. Will cooks."  
  
"Ahh Mr. Tippin... how is he?"  
  
"Since you almost killed him?" Sydney returns, "He's fine."  
  
"Sorry about that" Sark says apologetically.  
  
"Now he's stuck in our world and I hate that."  
  
"He was the one who wouldn't back off on your fiancee's death."  
  
Sydney flinches  
  
Sark looks at Sydney "What were you going to tell your fiancee about Ava?"  
  
"I didn't know, I mean I kept meaning to tell him but every time I froze up. Its not the easiest thing to admit to someone you've been keeping a secret as big as mine were."  
  
"What about your friends?"  
  
"I still have to tell them. Dad might have told Will but I think they'll take it decent."  
  
Sark nods  
  
"Julian" Sydney looks down "Are you OK with me not telling her... yet?"  
  
"Yes and no" Sark admits after a moment. "I have mixed feelings over it but I understand why. You want her safe and she won't be if anyone finds out I'm her father."  
  
"She's in enough danger from people who want me dead."  
  
"It'll be OK Sydney." Sark assures "You'll see."  
  
"I just want Ava back. Just help me get her back Julian."  
  
"I will Sydney." Sark runs his fingers through her hair.  
  
Sydney nods nuzzling into his hand.  
  
"What would you like in your omelet? Still like it the same?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Sure." Sydney watches him move around the kitchen preparing their breakfast.  
  
"Tell me about what happened after you returned."  
  
"Where do you want me to start? When I returned or when I found out I was pregnant?"  
  
"Start anywhere."  
  
"Nothing interesting happened when I first got back. I didn't know I was pregnant until the first week of December... though I suspected mid November I was just scared to admit it. When I knew for sure that I was pregnant, I was already four months. By then you had stopped answering my letters and Victoria told me you took off and no one knew where you went. I realized that you were gone and I decided I'd move on with my life and have the baby on my own." She pauses "Then Dad got involved."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He gave me two options one being I finish school and someone else raised the baby or I give the baby up for adoption. I couldn't see myself giving up my baby so I agreed to Chris and Marie raising her under the condition that she always lived nearby. Dad agreed under another condition, that I go away telling everyone that I was at boarding school when I wasn't. I went to Maine for the rest of my pregnancy and for a month after where I was home-schooled. I managed to finish high school on time and head to UCLA on time. The first few years, I lied to people saying I was working as their babysitter so I could see her in public. Then when SD-6 recruited me I wasn't able to see her too often."  
  
"Why is there no record of you having a child?"  
  
"I didn't know until I found out Dad was at SD-6 as well but Ava's birth certificate lists Chris and Marie as her parents. He said that he knew that it would be safer if no one knows I have a child."  
  
"Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"Somewhat but Chris and Marie adore... adored her. God I don't like the idea of having to tell Ava their dead." Sydney rubs her forehead. "I never thought that their deaths would lead to me finally getting her back."  
  
"Is Ava close to your father?"  
  
"No. Dad doesn't see her very often maybe a few times a year. Chris and Marie check in with him every week." Sydney plays with one of the buttons on the shirt, "She was such a happy baby. Always smiling and laughing." Sydney chuckles "She could cheer anyone up."  
  
"How did you decide what to name her?"  
  
"I don't know I just saw it and liked it." Sydney shrugs "It suits her."  
  
"She sounds like an interesting girl."  
  
"Oh she is." Sydney smiles "She's an incredible little girl."  
  
"Well she has an incredible mother." 'And grandmother.' Sark smiles at Sydney before turning back to making breakfast. "Was your Father there when Ava was born?"  
  
"No, he was going to be but I went into labor two weeks earlier than my expected due date and he was too far away to make it there. I was in labor for" she tilts her head slightly "17 very long hours." Sydney winces at the memory. "Ava was stubborn even then." She smiles slightly "She was born with a full head of blond hair." 'Just like her Daddy.' "That only lasted until she was three." She takes the offered cup of coffee from Sark "Thanks."  
  
Sark nods "So she was a blond baby huh?"  
  
"Yep. Her hair stuck up in all directions." Sydney laughs remembering the first moments she had alone with her baby.  
  
Sydney smiles at the baby in her arms, "Hey you." She says softly as the others leave her alone with the newborn. She feels her heart melt when the baby looks at her with big bright blue eyes, "I see you have your Daddy's eyes and his blond hair." She chuckles as the baby yawns, "You are such a beautiful baby. What do you think of Ava as a name?"  
  
The baby yawns  
  
"I think I'll call you Ava... Hope." Sydney smiles "Look at that hair on you." She runs her fingers over the baby's hair.  
  
"She was adorable."  
  
"I bet. After all she does have good genes."  
  
"Stifle the ego Sark."  
  
"Must you call me that?" Sark complains, "I rather like how you say my name."  
  
Sydney rolls her eyes "Its weird though" Sydney says after a moment  
  
"How so?" Sark asks as he grabs two plates from the cupboard.  
  
"That was the first time I can remember that Dad didn't intentionally break his promise on being somewhere." Sydney takes the offered cup and takes a sip, "He arrived two days later."  
  
Sark sets the omelet before Sydney "Here you go." He hands her a fork  
  
"Thanks." Sydney takes a bite of the omelet.  
  
Sark nods as he sits beside her he takes a bite of his own omelet, "Tell me more." he requests  
  
"OK... well she started crawling at five months. Talking at 11 months... her first word was Duck after her favorite toy a rubber duck. She started walking at 13 months. She loved being read too... still does."  
  
Sark listens with interest as Sydney tells him about Ava's first year.  
  
WHILE LATER "We shouldn't be doing this." Sydney gasps as Sark presses her back against the wall his lips on her neck.  
  
"I know." Sark mumbles, "Want me to stop?"  
  
Sydney pulls his head up kissing him roughly, "No."  
  
LATE MORNING "We really shouldn't be doing this." Sydney trails her fingers over Sark's stomach as her head rests on his chest. "Kendall would have me arrested for espionage or something."  
  
"Your parents would kill me." Sark muses  
  
"So would Sloane."  
  
"True. The ones I work for would see me as a betrayer."  
  
"Plus we hate what the other is."  
  
"That doesn't mean we have to hate each other Sydney." Sark trails his fingers down her arm  
  
"I know it's just"  
  
"We're on the opposite side of life." Sark acknowledges, "We had a lot of fun together... remember?"  
  
"Yes." Sydney nods "I remember."  
  
"Your birthday"  
  
Sydney smiles at the memory. "Yeah" She shakes her head "I'm going to go shower."  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"We need to figure out how we're getting Ava and the artifact back and I doubt we'd get very far like this." Sydney pulls out of his arms grabbing the discarded shirt off the floor and pulls it on heading into the bathroom. She closes the door behind her and takes a deep breath before turning on the shower.  
  
Sark stares at the bathroom door then sighs throwing off the covers he pulls on a pair of silk pajama bottoms then grabs his phone walking out of the bedroom. He presses the speed dial, "It's me... we have a situation here that I think you need to know about... it involves Sloane and Agent Bristow."  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON Sydney stares at the floor.  
  
Seeing her expression Sark tilts her head up, "What is it?"  
  
"Part of me doesn't want to leave." Sydney admits  
  
"Well we have to."  
  
"I know." She starts towards the door when Sark stops her turning her around he kisses her.  
  
Sark pulls back "Come let's go back to being enemies."  
  
Sydney nods following him outside to the car.  
  
Once in the car Sark hands her the phone, "Call your Father."  
  
Sydney sighs dialing her Dad's number.  
  
"Jack Bristow"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Syd, are you OK? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I was right"  
  
"Sark found her?"  
  
"Yeah. We have to trade something though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Another Rambaldi artifact."  
  
"Syd"  
  
"We can get it back Dad. I just want Ava back. Kendall can fire me if he wants I don't care."  
  
"He won't do that... he'll have you put in jail."  
  
"I'll get it back Dad."  
  
"Syd"  
  
"I have to go. I'll call you later." Sydney hangs up staring out the car window as Sark drives. 'I'm doing the right thing... I'm getting my girl back.'  
  
"What's on your mind love?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About?" Sark prompts  
  
"Everything... mostly Ava." Sydney rubs her forehead "What was I thinking in joining SD-6?" She mutters. "If I hadn't none of this would have happened."  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"She's pretty much all I have Sark and now this."  
  
"So leave"  
  
"I can't... not until I finish what I started. As much as I want to leave I can't not when Sloane's still out there." Sydney shoves her hair out of her face.  
  
"Sydney it's going to be all right." Sark reaches out taking Sydney's hand he brings it to his lips, "She'll be with you soon."  
  
"Yeah" Sydney squeezes his hand. "Thanks Sark."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You could have walked away when I told you. You could have said you didn't give a damn and left me to deal with this myself."  
  
"I never would have done that Sydney. She's my child as well."  
  
"Yeah she is." She rests her head against the headrest, "I remember the day I finally got the nerve up to go to the doctor's, and he told me I was pregnant. I suspected but I was just too scared to admit it, I guess. I remember sitting on the exam table"  
  
Sydney sits on the exam table swinging her legs as she waits nervously for the doctor her arms wrapped around her middle. 'Please let me be wrong.' She glances up briefly as the doctor enters, "I'm pregnant aren't I?"  
  
The doctor sits down, "Yes. Do you have any idea how far along you are?"  
  
Sydney nods "Two to four months."  
  
"Now you have options."  
  
"I have to go home." Sydney says desperately.  
  
"Miss Bristow, we need to find out how far along you are so if you decide to go through with the pregnancy you can start prenatal care."  
  
Sydney nods "I'll come back."  
  
"I went home and curled up on Dad's chair, I fell asleep waiting for him to come home from work. As always we weren't talking much, or if we were we'd argue. He finally came home around midnight. I spent that time trying to come up with a decent story."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"  
  
Sydney shrugs "I don't know. Considering the age difference, he would have flipped out. I didn't want him to do something stupid."  
  
"Sydney what are you doing up?" Jack asks startled to see his daughter sitting in his chair.  
  
"Dad" Sydney jumps up barreling into him.  
  
Jack frowns returning the unexpected hug "Sydney what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what Syd?" Jack pulls her back looking at her he frowns at her expression, "Sydney what's wrong?" He demands  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"What Sydney?" Jack asks softly as he brushes Sydney's hair back. "Sydney what?"  
  
Sydney pulls away and curls up on the chair pulling her knees to her chest staring at the floor.  
  
Jack crouches before her "Sydney tell me what is going on." He orders  
  
"I'm pregnant." Sydney says softly not looking at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Jack exclaims  
  
Sydney jumps in surprise then slowly looks at him, "I'm sorry Daddy." She starts to cry, "I didn't mean for this to happen." She starts to sob  
  
Jack winces his daughter's cries tearing at him, "Shh" He pulls Sydney close, "It's going to be OK Sydney." He soothes.  
  
"He managed to keep calm... I'll give him that." She glances at Sark briefly then looks back out the car window her mind drifting back to the conversation she had had with her Dad the next day.  
  
Sydney sits on the couch as her Dad paces the living room, "Dad say something." She pleads  
  
"Who's the father?" Jack demands  
  
Sydney bites her lip "I went to a party and things got out of hand." She lies  
  
"His name? Or was it more than one guy?"  
  
Sydney remains silent.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Don't remember where the party was."  
  
"How far along are you?" Jack asks after a moment.  
  
Sydney shrugs, "I went to the doctor yesterday, and the doctor only confirmed it."  
  
Jack sighs, "For now this stays between us. We're going on a trip."  
  
"Where?" Sydney demands  
  
"I have some calls to make. I want you to go get dressed and pack a bag."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Go Sydney." Jack orders  
  
Sydney hurries out of the room  
  
"By that night I was in Toronto. Dad had a friend who was a doctor."  
  
Sydney sits on the middle of the bed as she waits for her Dad to finish talking with his doctor friend. 'Oh Julian where are you?' She lifts her head just as her Dad walks into the room, "Dad?" She asks hesitantly.  
  
"You're four months."  
  
"Oh." Sydney curls up on her side her back to her Dad she asks her voice soft, "Is my baby OK?"  
  
"He said that it's healthy."  
  
Sydney nods a faint smile appearing then feeling the bed dip as her Dad sits beside her. "I'm having this baby." She says firmly. She turns looking at her Dad, "You can't talk me out of this... this is my baby."  
  
"Its too late for an abortion." Jack rubs his forehead, "You can't raise a baby Sydney... you're still one yourself."  
  
"This is my choice Dad... my baby." 'All I have of Julian.' "I'm not going to give my baby up for adoption."  
  
"Sydney you're 17."  
  
"I don't care!" Sydney snaps sitting up, "It's my baby."  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"No you aren't changing my mind." Sydney says angrily. "You can't force me to give up my baby and if you try I'll leave."  
  
"Sydney"  
  
Sydney jumps up running into the bathroom she slams the door behind her.  
  
Jack sighs  
  
"So your Father wanted you to give up our child." Sark says coldly.  
  
"For a brief moment but I said no way and after that he never mentioned it again. He came to terms that I was keeping the baby."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"He went back to LA for a while and arranged the whole Boarding school lie. I stayed in Toronto with his friend for a month until Dad brought Marie and Chris back with him. I didn't know until years later of course but Marie and Chris were former CIA. They had been married for five years and Dad hired them to take care of Ava. We moved to Maine where Ava was born."  
  
Sark sighs "Sorry love but we're going to have to cut the conversation short... we're almost at the air strip and Sloane sent a jet with his men to pick us up." He brings Sydney's hand to his lips, "Tell me more later when we're away from Sloane and his goons?"  
  
Sydney nods "I will."  
  
Sark pulls the car over to the side of the road and reaches out brushing his fingers across her jaw. "I want to know about my daughter Sydney."  
  
"And you will."  
  
"And I am going to keep my promise to keep her safe and away from the others."  
  
"Julian" Sydney looks down "if something does happen to me tonight..."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen"  
  
"Hear me out"  
  
"All right love."  
  
"If something happens I want you to swear to me you will take Ava to my Dad... and not take off with her."  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"I'm serious Julian. I want you to take Ava to my Dad not to Irina and I don't want you to take off with her."  
  
"If something does happen to you she'd be safe with me." Sark looks away  
  
"I know I also know that the others would go after you and I don't want Ava caught in the middle." Sydney reaches out forcing him to look at her "Swear Julian."  
  
Sark lifts his hand to hers and turns his head pressing his lips to her palm. "I swear I won't run off with our daughter if by some remote chance something does happen to you." They stare at each other for a moment then Sark adds, "I promise Sydney."  
  
"I know." Sydney nods  
  
Slowly the two move closer, "I'm going to kiss you again." Sark smirks  
  
"This is the last time." Sydney warns, "After Ava and I arrive in LA this is over... we can't continue."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's too dangerous... and we have Ava to think about." She says softly.  
  
"Yes we must look after our daughter." Sark kisses her deeply then pulls back their lips inches apart. "It'll be OK Sydney... just don't start a fight with anyone."  
  
Sydney nods "Let's just go... sooner we get there sooner I get Ava back."  
  
"And I can meet my daughter for the first time... though she won't know who I am." He finishes sadly.  
  
"It's for the best."  
  
"I know." He nods pulling back onto the road, "Doesn't make anything easier Syd."  
  
"I know it doesn't." Sydney watches as he drives the rest of the way to the private airstrip.  
  
5PM: GERMANY Sydney glares at Sloane as she stands beside Sark wearing handcuffs. "You have the artifact now where is Ava?"  
  
"Is it the proper artifact Mr. Sark?" Sloane questions  
  
"Most definitely." Sark assures  
  
"Sydney, thank you for helping Mr. Sark retrieve." Sloane smiles at Sydney "I knew you could do it."  
  
"Shut up Sloane." Sydney snaps "I only did this for my daughter."  
  
"If I may ask" Sloane regards Sydney "Who is her father?"  
  
"None of your business." Sydney snaps. "Now where is my daughter?"  
  
"You managed to keep her existence a secret." Sloane muses  
  
"Dad's decision" Sydney shrugs "I'm glad he made it because God knows what you would have done to her as a baby."  
  
"I wouldn't harm a child Sydney."  
  
Sydney snorts, "Where's Ava?"  
  
"Ah there she is." Sloane nods  
  
Sydney turns her eyes widening as she sees a man carrying Ava. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"She wasn't being very cooperative." Sloane shrugs  
  
"You sedated my daughter?!" Sydney yells  
  
"She'll wake." Sloane waves his hand  
  
"Son of a..." Sydney looks at Sark, "Sark, take these off me."  
  
"She won't try anything." Sloane shrugs  
  
Sark stifles the urge to kill Sloane as he undoes the handcuffs.  
  
Sydney takes Ava from the man wanting to avoid killing the man carrying her. "Ava." She swallows heavily as she looks over her daughter for any sign of trauma. She takes a deep breath then steeling her expression she looks at Sloane, "You have what you want Sloane. Now this stays away from Ava... you go near her I swear to God I will kill you." Sydney warns, "She's not part of this life."  
  
"She's right Arvin."  
  
Paling at the familiar slightly accented voice, Sydney turns to see Irina enter the room with three armed men. She glares at Sark who ignores her, 'That son of a bitch.'  
  
"Irina what are you doing here?" Sloane asks slightly nervous.  
  
"Mr. Sark, please make sure Sydney and the girl arrive home safely." Irina turns to Sydney "And don't worry Sydney I will make sure Sloane and everyone else leaves her alone."  
  
Sydney nods looking at Ava, "Thank you." She looks back at Irina, "This doesn't change things."  
  
"I know but it's something I can do for you." Irina nods at Sark, "Make sure they are safe Mr. Sark."  
  
"I will." Sark promises, "I'll take her." He nods at Ava.  
  
Sydney hesitates for moment then sees his brief look of hope before his eyes harden to their normal blank and nods carefully handing Ava to Sark, 'First time to see Father and Daughter.' She realizes then pulls her eyes away from Ava turning back to Sloane she takes the artifact out of his hand and puts it in her pocket, "Can't return without this now can I."  
  
"Sydney"  
  
Sydney looks at her mother  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
Sydney looks at Ava a small smile appearing she nods, "Thank you." She walks with Sark out of the building hurrying to the car. Sydney opens the back passenger door stepping aside so Sark can put Ava down. She watches as Sark sets Ava in the back seat and momentarily pausing to look at his daughter for the first time, he gently brushes Ava's hair out of her face. When Sark looks at her Sydney smiles slightly then asks softly, "What do you think?"  
  
"Irina was right she's beautiful." Sark says with a slight edge of awe to his voice.  
  
"Yeah she is." Sydney gets into the back seat with Ava. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Inside Sloane watches Irina cautiously well aware of her temper, "Congratulations on the granddaughter."  
  
"She's off limits Arvin." Irina says coldly, "Go near the girl again and the next time I see you I will kill you." She walks away  
  
HOUR LATER: CAR Sark glances in the rearview mirror to see Sydney gazing at Ava curled up on the seat her head on Sydney's lap.  
  
"You said you wouldn't tell Irina." Sydney says angrily in Russian.  
  
"I did it to ensure your safety" Sark returns in Russian "and our daughter's. I wanted to be sure Sloane knew what could happen if he harmed either of you."  
  
"Julian you knew I didn't want her to know."  
  
"She's safe Sydney... that's all that matters."  
  
"Did you tell her about us?" Sydney demands  
  
"No. I told you I wouldn't tell anyone and I have kept my promise." He says angrily.  
  
Sydney looks at Ava who is still drugged asleep on her lap, "You better because if that comes out she's in danger."  
  
"Is she OK?" Sark asks switching back to English changing the way the conversation is going.  
  
"Other than being drugged, she has a few bruises on her arm. Otherwise she looks good." Sydney strokes Ava's hair, "At least he didn't hurt her."  
  
"It's going to be fine Sydney."  
  
"It won't be until she awakes up and I can talk to her." Sydney strokes Ava's cheek. "If there is any harm from what he gave her I swear to God I will kill him." She says fiercely.  
  
'Not if I don't first.' "She's fine Sydney."  
  
"Its just so... disconcerting for her to be this quiet." Sydney whispers, "From the moment she was born she hasn't been quiet."  
  
Sydney smiles through her exhaustion as she hears the newborn cry. "Is she OK?"  
  
The doctor smiles, "She's fine." He hands her the newborn.  
  
Sydney cuddles the baby close, "Hi baby. I'm your Mommy... I love you lots... you know that don't you." She smiles as the baby's cries calm slightly.  
  
"She's going to be fine Sydney."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
2 HOURS LATER: AIR STRIP Sydney watches as Sark sets Ava on the Jet couch and lingers looking at the sleeping girl with interest. 'He's almost like I remember.'  
  
"We're about to take off sir." The co-pilot says wincing as the assassin glares at him then hurries into the cockpit.  
  
Sydney steps past Sark and maneuvers the seatbelt for Ava then sits beside her buckling her own she places Ava's head on her lap while Sark covers the girl with a blanket. "Thanks"  
  
Sark nods sitting across from Sydney, his eyes on the sleeping girl.  
  
WHILE LATER "Here." Sark hands Sydney a glass of wine as they sit side by side across from Ava.  
  
"Thank you." Sydney takes a sip looking at Ava.  
  
"What now?" Sark asks  
  
"Go home and try to get our lives figured out." Sydney rolls her shoulders "Try to balance keeping her safe and work."  
  
"I will keep Sloane in line. I am betting Irina will want to keep him on a very short leash."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"You know Sydney there are some things we need to discuss."  
  
"Not now"  
  
"Soon though" Sark says firmly  
  
Sydney nods "Fine."  
  
HOUR LATER "Mommy" Ava says groggily.  
  
Sydney opens her eyes startled when she realizes she fell asleep with her head on Sark's arm. "Av your awake." She smiles "Sweetie how are you feeling?" She asks  
  
"Tired Mommy. My head hurts." Ava sniffles  
  
Sydney frowns when she sees Ava's lower lip tremble, "Oh sweetie." She moves over to where Ava is and pulls the little girl onto her lap as Ava starts to cry. "Its OK baby. Everything is going to be fine." She rocks Ava as the girl clings to her, "Its OK baby." Sydney strokes Ava's hair as the girl cries. She meets Sark's gaze over Ava's head then rests her cheek against Ava's head, 'My baby. They hurt her.' She blinks back tears.  
  
MIDNIGHT Sydney covers Ava with a blanket and sits on the floor beside the girl. "Finally, she's asleep."  
  
"You should get some rest Sydney." Sark remarks  
  
"I can't. She needs me."  
  
"She's asleep." Sark points out gently. "I'll stay awake just in case she awakens."  
  
Sydney looks at him thoughtfully then at Ava.  
  
"Sydney we're in the air... I'm not going to take off with her." Sark says annoyed  
  
"I wasn't thinking about that." Sydney snaps "What I was going going to say is that she doesn't know you Sark and I don't want to frighten her anymore than she's been."  
  
"Its not like you aren't nearby Sydney. Just get some sleep. She'll be fine."  
  
Sydney reluctantly nods "Fine but wake me if she even slightly stirs."  
  
"I will." He assures. As Sydney lies down across from Ava he covers her with a blanket.  
  
"Thanks" Sydney yawns  
  
Sark nods moving over to the table where his laptop is. He sits at the table and watches for a while as the two sleep then returns to his work.  
  
CHAPTER 7 7AM: OUTSIDE CA Sydney and Sark sit across from each other at the table. "We need to discuss things Sydney." Sark says leaning back in his chair.  
  
"If you are going to suggest we tell her then no. If we're going to discuss the whole thing of sharing custody then hell no that's not going to happen." She snaps  
  
"That's not what we need to discuss" Sark looks over at Ava "We need to discuss what's best for her."  
  
"What's best for her is for us to try and make life normal for her. That means: no barging into her life and bring your issues along... that goes for me as well. Ava stays with me and she is going to have a normal life." She looks at Ava, "Just because you know about her that doesn't mean I'm going to back off... if I did back off."  
  
"It could mean jail for you." He says sadly  
  
"As well as Dad for protecting me."  
  
"Then continue trying Sydney... I never asked you to stop."  
  
"I won't... I can't. Like you said, 'everything I do or did' is for Ava. Even if it means the possibility of putting her Father and Grandmother in jail."  
  
"We both will do whatever we believe it takes to keep our daughter safe." Sark covers her hand with his own bringing it to his lips kissing the back of her hand. "I've only known about Ava for a few days and I would do anything to keep her safe."  
  
"Would you turn yourself in?"  
  
"If the situation required me to but right now its better for me to be where I can keep an eye on Sloane. If I was in jail I would never see Ava again. This way I can check on her every so often.... if it is all right with you."  
  
"It's fine, just keep your distance. I'm betting Dad is going to see about security on Ava when she's not with us. But I swear Julian if you tell her or even slightly hint at being her Father or what you do you won't ever see her again but at a distance." She warns  
  
"I said I'd keep my promise and I will until the day I die if need be."  
  
"Mommy." Ava says sleepily.  
  
Sydney looks over to see Ava awake. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" She stands walking over to where Ava is sitting.  
  
"Tired."  
  
"It will take a while for you to feel better." Sydney sits beside her. "Are you OK?" She asks brushing Ava's hair back.  
  
Ava nods "Are we going home Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah baby we are."  
  
Ava looks around curiously her eyes landing on the blond man who is watching them curiously. "Mom?"  
  
Sydney notices Ava's curious expression as she looks at Sark, "Ava that's Sark. He's taking us home."  
  
"Hello Ava. Its good to see you awake." Sark says pleasantly.  
  
"Hi" Ava says shyly. "When will we be home?"  
  
"We should land in a few hours." Sark informs the girl as he sits across from them.  
  
"Ava, Sark and I want to know what happened when they came to the house and everything after." Sydney says gently.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we want to make sure they don't hurt you again." Sydney answers stroking Ava's hair.  
  
Ava snuggles close "OK."  
  
"When did they show up Ava?" Sydney asks  
  
"When Marie sent me to get ready for bed. I was about to change into my pajamas when I heard a couple thuds and then my door opened and they came into my room." Ava twirls on a strand of hair, "And I saw Marie on the floor and there was blood on the floor." She sniffles "I bit him when he grabbed me and I ducked under his arm and ran out the door when the other man grabbed me."  
  
"Ava do you know where they took you the first time?" Sark asks softly.  
  
"No it smelled though."  
  
"You were still in California though, right?" Sydney asks  
  
Ava nods "After I talked to you he stuck me with the needle and that's all I remember."  
  
"How did you get the bruises?" Sark quesions  
  
Ava rubs her arm "He dragged me out of the room."  
  
"Who did? Sloane?" Sydney demands  
  
"No... he left the others in charge of me. I watched a bunch of movies though."  
  
"Did these other men hurt you?" Sydney asks  
  
"No." Ava shakes her head, "He told them to leave me alone. He threatened the guy who grabbed my arm."  
  
"Which one bruised you?" Sark asks forming a plan to get revenge.  
  
"He was big... he had brown hair. I think they called him Matthew." Ava lifts her head, "Mommy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's going to happen to me now?" Ava asks nervously. "Are you going to send me away?"  
  
"No baby. You're going to come live with me."  
  
Ava grins, "I get to live with you, Francie and Will?"  
  
"We might have to find a place of our own since the house we live in now is small. But you are staying with me from now on."  
  
Ava nods snuggling close "I love you Mommy."  
  
"I love you too baby." Sydney looks at Sark over Ava's head.  
  
WHILE LATER Sark looks up from his laptop to see Ava sitting across from him at the table as Sydney sits nearby. "How are you feeling Ava?" He asks politely.  
  
Ava shrugs "I'm bored."  
  
"Ahh"  
  
"Ava let Sark work."  
  
"It's fine Sydney." Sark closes his laptop then remembers something. "Do you know how to play chess?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about checkers?"  
  
Ava shrugs "A little. Chris sometimes plays with me... though I like Scrabble more."  
  
"Well we can play a game of checkers with chess pieces."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll see." Sark goes over to a cupboard and removes a boxed type of game board.  
  
Sydney pulls her legs under her body and watches the two amused as Sark and Ava interact. 'He's so sweet towards her. Why doesn't that surprise me? He maybe a killer but he still is Julian... at times.'  
  
Ava watches the man set up the pieces, "Is Sark your last or last name?"  
  
"It's just what people call me." Sark shrugs  
  
"What's your real name then?"  
  
Sark looks at Sydney who nods then he answers, "My name is Julian."  
  
Ava grins then turns her attention to the board  
  
He sets up the pieces "There. You first." He watches Ava regard the board with interest. 'Sydney's right... she has my smile.'  
  
10 AM Sydney and Sark lean against the hood of the car as Ava runs around nearby, "He said he'd come alone." Sydney assures as she watches Ava, "Dad will."  
  
Sark follows her gaze and a faint smile appears at the sight of his daughter, "We need to talk when things settle down."  
  
"About?"  
  
Sark looks back at Sydney pushing his sunglasses up, "Her... the future... our strategy..."  
  
"Later"  
  
"Agreed." Sark nods "What now Sydney?"  
  
"Deal with Kendall and the CIA. Get Ava situated with living with us... possibly look for a new place to live. Get her enrolled in school. So far that is the plan." Sydney shrugs "Then things will hopefully fall into place."  
  
"It's going to be an adjustment... for all of you." Sark muses  
  
"Yeah it will be but it will work out... I hope." Sydney sighs, "I don't know how I'm going to answer all the questions that are bound to be asked by her."  
  
"You'll figure out what to say.. don't they call that motherly instinct?"  
  
Sydney laughs dryly, "I haven't been much of a mother to her Julian... Marie was... for all purposes her mother."  
  
"You did what you thought was best for her Sydney."  
  
"Some times I wonder if I did make the choice in her best interest... or my own."  
  
"I believe they go hand in hand." Sark reaches out cupping her cheek he brushes his thumb over her lower lip. "You were 17 Sydney... you did what you thought was best."  
  
Sydney shivers quickly pulling away, "I know." She looks down.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Sydney looks at Ava who has stopped running, "Hey baby. Something wrong?"  
  
"When's Grandpa getting here?" Ava walks over to join them.  
  
"Soon baby." Sydney assures "Are you getting hungry?"  
  
Ava nods "Why couldn't we get anything to eat?"  
  
"Because I don't want people other than Grandpa knowing I'm back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's complicated baby."  
  
"You always say that." Ava huffs  
  
"Sorry sweetie." Sydney notices a car coming towards them "See there's Grandpa." She steels herself for the argument that is bound to occur when her Father gets out of the car.  
  
Jack Bristow pulls the car to a stop a few feet from them. As Jack gets out of the car Ava ambushes him in her excitement to see him. Jack picks her up "Hello sweetheart."  
  
Ava grins "Hi Grandpa." She hugs him. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too... you had everyone worried."  
  
"Mr. Sloane's a butthead."  
  
"I know." Jack chuckles his eyes darkening when he sees Sydney talking with Sark. "Give me another hug."  
  
Ava hugs him tight "Love you Grandpa." She kisses his cheek.  
  
"I love you too sweetheart." Jack returns as he sets Ava down, "I want you to get into the car. I need to talk to your Mom and Mr. Sark."  
  
"I want to say goodbye to Julian first." Ava ducks under her Grandfather and runs over to where her Mom and Sark are. "Bye Julian."  
  
Sark crouches before the girl, "It was very nice to meet you Ava." He looks at Sydney "Be good for your Mum huh?"  
  
"I will." Ava shifts "Julian will you teach me how to play chess?"  
  
Sark glances at Sydney briefly, "Maybe one day... depending on your Mum and Grandpa."  
  
"OK." Ava nods  
  
"Ava, Sydney get in the car... NOW" Jack orders  
  
"Ava go on. I'll be right there." Sydney urges as Sark straightens up. Once Ava is in her Dad's car Sydney speaks, "Dad come on he helped me get Ava back. We came back fine."  
  
"Get in the car Sydney." Jack says stiffly  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Don't argue with me Sydney." Jack snaps  
  
"Fine but keep in mind that a very impressionable eight year old is watching." Sydney looks at Sark then walks over to the car getting in.  
  
"Mommy what's Grandpa saying to Julian?"  
  
"I don't know baby. Probably a lot of stuff you are too young to be hearing." Sydney says dryly as she tries to read their lips.  
  
"Stay away from my daughter and granddaughter Sark." Jack says coldly.  
  
"Unless you forget your granddaughter is my daughter as well." Sark returns with a smirk amused by Jack's expression.  
  
"I promised Sydney I wouldn't drag your sorry ass back to headquarters and throw you in jail for Ava. The only reason I agreed to you staying out here is because Sydney is right, you are the only one who can keep Irina and Sloane away from Ava. But I swear if anyone finds out that you are her Father and starts coming after her you will be the one I hold responsible."  
  
"I won't tell. Ava's the only blood I have left. I won't allow anyone to harm her... or her mother."  
  
"Stay away from them Sark!" Jack snaps as he walks to his car.  
  
"Dad" Sydney begins as he gets in.  
  
"Not one word Sydney."  
  
"Grandpa why are you mad at Julian?" Ava asks curiously.  
  
"It's complicated sweetpea." Jack says gently. "Ava from now on you can't mention to anyone, not even Will or Francie, that you met Sark."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if anyone knows that Julian helped us willingly we'd all be in trouble." Sydney answers hesitantly. "He'd be in trouble as well."  
  
"Oh" Ava leans between the seats "I'm hungry Grandpa."  
  
Jack glances at the little girl and nods, "We'll get you some breakfast then head to where we need to be."  
  
"Where?" Sydey asks  
  
"Kendall ordered you both to be brought in the moment you arrived. He wants to debrief both of you and I want the doctors to check Ava out."  
  
"No doctors Grandpa." Ava whines  
  
"Just to make sure you're OK." Jack assures  
  
"Its a brief debrief Dad, I want to get Ava home and settled in."  
  
"I told him." Jack assures  
  
Sydney nods  
  
HOUR LATER: CIA "Welcome back Sydney." Vaughn smiles as he sees Sydney enter with Jack carrying a little girl.  
  
Jack sets Ava down and crouches before her, "Remember what I said"  
  
Ava nods looking around at all the people some eyeing her curiously while others work, "Mom I'm hungry."  
  
Sydney looks at Ava and smiles "All right sweetie." She leads Ava into her Dad's office and settles Ava on the floor before the coffee table, "Here you go sweetheart." She sets the bag of food and the drink on the table.  
  
"Yum" Ava says happily as she removes the items noticing her fish on her Grandpa's desk, "Simon."  
  
"Eat first, visit Simon later." Sydney says sternly opening the Egg McMuffin wrapper for Ava. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks Mommy." Ava bites into the Egg McMuffin.  
  
Sydney unwraps the second Egg McMuffin and takes a bite. 'I have my girl back.'  
  
WHILE LATER Eric Weiss ducks his head into Jack's office to find Sydney talking with a little girl, "Syd, Kendall is ready to meet with you."  
  
"When does he want to talk with Ava?"  
  
"Later."  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
"Kendall ordered him there for your debrief." When he sees Sydney look at Ava thoughtfully he adds, "You know I happen to know that to Marshall has an X-Box and Playstation and numerous video games in his office. How about I take Ava there and play some games while you meet with them?"  
  
Sydney laughs knowing Weiss is right, "All right. How does that sound Ava?" She looks at her daughter.  
  
Ava nods shyly.  
  
"All right then but nothing too violent." Sydney adds  
  
"Perish the thought." Weiss grins  
  
"And keep an eye on her. Ava, I want you to obey Weiss, OK?"  
  
Ava nods  
  
"I also happen to know where Marshall hides his gummy bears." Weiss says in a stage whisper.  
  
Ava grins, "I like gummy bears."  
  
"Have fun and Weiss if you even let her out of your sight..." Sydney trails off  
  
Weiss swallows at the threat "I promise she's in good hands Sydney."  
  
Sydney kisses Ava's forehead, "Be good and keep your hands off Marshall's gadgets."  
  
Ava nods standing she walks with Weiss out of the office.  
  
Sydney stands taking a deep breath she steels herself for the upcoming battle with Kendall, 'You can do it Syd.' She walks out of the office heading to the conference room where she finds her father, Dixon, Vaughn, Marshall, and Kendall. She nods in greeting and sits down awaiting the barrage of questions.  
  
"Now what the hell has happened Agent Bristow? Where is Mr. Sark and Mr. Sloane?" Kendall demands  
  
"I have no idea, Sark was ordered to make sure we returned to LA. I managed to bring the artifact back." Sydney reminds  
  
"And why didn't you bring Sark back as well?" Vaughn demands  
  
"I had my hands full with an unconscious child." Sydney retorts "That was more pressing then getting into a fight with Sark which was what would have happened."  
  
"Unconscious?" Kendall asks a very slight hint of concern tingeing his voice.  
  
"Sloane sedated my daughter for being slightly unruly." Sydney grinds out.  
  
"Is she OK?" Dixon questions  
  
"She is going to be checked out by the doctors later." Jack answers  
  
Dixon nods  
  
4PM: HOUSE "Sydney are you sure you don't want me to take Ava out for ice cream or something?" Jack asks concerned as he pulls into the driveway.  
  
"I'm sure. I have to do this Dad." Sydney looks back at Ava, "Come on sweetie."  
  
"I'll have Ava's things delivered tonight."  
  
"Thanks Dad." Sydney leans across the seat kissing his cheek, "For everything."  
  
Jack nods, "Ava I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"OK. Bye Grandpa." Ava gets out of the car  
  
Sydney holds out her free hand to Ava her other hand holding the box containing the fish bowl and Simon. "Come on baby." She leads Ava to the house "Can you open the door Av?"  
  
"OK Mom." Ava opens the front door and enters ahead of her Mom looking around curiously.  
  
"Guys I'm home." Sydney calls knowing that Will and Francie are home.  
  
"Syd where have..." Francie trails off when she sees the little girl in the foyer. "Oh hello." She looks at Sydney confused as Will joins them.  
  
"Will can you put this on the kitchen table?" Sydney asks handing him the box.  
  
Will nods noticing the girl he looks at Sydney quizzically, "What's this?"  
  
"That's Simon." Ava chirps, "He's my fish."  
  
"Sydney?" Francie looks at the girl pointedly.  
  
"Come on let's go into the living room." Sydney ushers Ava into the living room.  
  
Will sets the box on the kitchen table and removes the fish bowl, "Nice looking fish."  
  
"Yep." Ava grins  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"Francie, Will this is Ava Hope... Bristow, my daughter." Sydney says nervously.  
  
"Daughter?" Francie says stunned  
  
"Wow." Will says  
  
Seeing Francie's expression Sydney winces, "Look I'm sorry I never told you guys. It's just a long and complicated issue."  
  
Francie shakes her head, "It's nice to meet you Ava." She smiles at the girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Ava smiles  
  
"So Ava how old are you?" Will inquires  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Eight... like being eight?" Will questions  
  
Ava shrugs, "Not so bad."  
  
SAME TIME: JET "Hello Irina." Sark sighs, "Yes I'm on my way. There is much to be discussed." Sark hangs up the phone, 'The safety of my daughter being the most important.'  
  
7PM: HOUSE Sydney and Francie sit at the kitchen table watching Will and Ava watch cartoons, "Sydney she's just incredible."  
  
"Yeah she is." Sydney smiles over her tea.  
  
"So where has she been all this time?" Francie asks curiously. "Has she been living with her Father?"  
  
"No. She's been living with her guardians. They were killed a few days ago."  
  
"Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
Sydney sighs, "It's a long story. Basic story Dad wanted me to finish school and he saw raising Ava as crimping my education. He wanted me to finish school before taking on the task of raising Ava."  
  
"And now that her guardians are dead?"  
  
"She's with me." Sydney smiles "The way it's always supposed to have been."  
  
"Sydney what about her father?" Francie asks curiously.  
  
Sydney shrugs "Long story."  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT Sydney sits on the edge of the bathtub and presses the speed dial.  
  
"Hello Sydney."  
  
Sydney shivers hearing Sark's smooth voice, "Hi."  
  
"Is everything OK?"  
  
"Yeah. We had a long day."  
  
"Debriefing?"  
  
"Yeah and Ava had to be checked out by the doctors."  
  
"Is she all right?" Sark asks worried.  
  
"She's fine. Have to wait until tomorrow for the blood test."  
  
"No harm done?"  
  
"No. The bruises should be gone in a few days."  
  
"Good." Sark says relieved.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks." Sydney says softly.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"I guess the next time I see you things will be back to normal."  
  
"Things will never be the same between us Sydney... there's too much between us... now more than ever." Sark says sadly.  
  
"I guess so." Sydney whispers "We're enemies again."  
  
"Unfortunately so."  
  
"I should get to bed."  
  
"Goodnight Sydney." Sark hangs up  
  
"Goodnight." Sydney whispers hanging up she stares at the phone in her hand. 'Enemies now Syd... no longer lovers or in love.' She takes a deep breath then stands returning the cell phone to its hiding place before returning to her bedroom where Ava is asleep. 'At least I have something to remember him.' She smiles joining Ava in bed.  
  
TBC.  
What do you think? 


	5. Chapters 8 through 10

Disclaimer sent   
CHAPTER 8 NEXT DAY: RUSSIA Sark takes a deep breath then enters the library where he finds Irina sipping tea on the couch, "Irina." He nods in greeting going straight to where the liquor is.  
  
"I take it they arrived home safely." Irina states  
  
"I delivered them to Bristow. Amazingly he allowed me to leave without any bodily harm." Sark takes a sip of his wine. "What happened with Sloane?" 'Kill the bastard for harming my child?'  
  
"He knows the girl is off limits." Irina says coldly.  
  
"And the one... Matthew?"  
  
"What about him?" Irina's eyes narrow  
  
"He bruised the girl. He was the one who killed the people caring for her." Sark informs her stifling his own rage, 'I can't just kill him without Irina's permission... Sloane will wonder why.'  
  
Irina scowls, "Take care of it."  
  
"And how would you like that done?"  
  
"Your choice. I want a warning to all that would go after my Granddaughter."  
  
Sark nods, "Now what about Sloane's obsession?"  
  
"The others are also becoming... annoyed." Irina answers "He is putting the Alliance in danger with these antics."  
  
"The only way to stop him is to either kill him or find the rest of the artifacts and hand them over to the CIA or destroy them."  
  
"As of now we are going to allow him to proceed." Irina takes a sip of her tea, "But if he crosses the line."  
  
Sark nods sitting on the couch.  
  
MORNING: LA "Mommy"  
  
Sydney smiles opening her eyes to see Ava sitting beside her, "Morning Ava."  
  
"Morning Mom." Ava grins  
  
"Sleep well sweetie?"  
  
Ava nods snuggling against her Mom. "Yeah."  
  
"We have a busy next few days."  
  
"Mom what about Marie and Chris?"  
  
"Grandpa took care of everything. He had them buried yesterday. I'll take you to say goodbye this afternoon."  
  
"OK."  
  
"We haven't spoken about them." Sydney says softly.  
  
Ava shrugs "Their dead. They killed them."  
  
"I'm sorry they did Ava, I never meant for you to be hurt by them. It's why I stayed away all these years, I wanted you safe from Sloane and everything and everyone."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ava... you know what Grandpa and I do for a living... as does Will but Francie has no idea."  
  
"So no telling Francie."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"OK."  
  
"Now we should get up and have breakfast."  
  
"What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Let's see what we can find." Sydney sits up throwing off the covers.  
  
NOON "Hey Dad." Sydney opens the door to find her Dad standing on the porch.  
  
"Did everything arrive OK?" Jack asks closing the door.  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"I had the rest of the items put in storage." Jack follows Sydney into the kitchen where they find Ava watching cartoons with Will. "Oh and here." He removes an envelope from his pocket, "Her records like we agreed."  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
"Now about school and where you're going to live." Jack begins  
  
"Dad" Sydney sighs  
  
"You can't live here for much longer Sydney. There's not enough room for all of you." Jack reminds as she pours him a cup of coffee. "If you and your friends want to move into a bigger house buy or just rent I will pay the down payment."  
  
"Dad you don't"  
  
"I want to Sydney."  
  
"I'll talk with Will and Francie." Sydney nods giving him a small smile, "Thanks Dad."  
  
"Have you decided where she's going to go to school?"  
  
"Dad, she's only been here a day. I was going to wait a few days before I make that decision" she looks at Ava "I want to wait until she's comfortable."  
  
"When you decide where is she going to go to school?"  
  
"I take it you have an idea." Sydney remarks  
  
"Private school is more secure than public."  
  
"Dad I can't afford private school." Sydney reminds "And I can't exactly ask him to pay tuition without people asking questions of how I got the money."  
  
"I'll take care of the money for school."  
  
"Dad you can't keep doing this"  
  
"Why can't I help further my granddaughter's education?" Jack lifts his brow "Besides what else would I use my money for?"  
  
Sydney sighs knowing her father won't drop the subject unless she agrees, "OK fine."  
  
Jack nods looking at Ava, "How did Ava do last night?"  
  
"She slept through the night. I think it was just to wear the drugs off."  
  
"Good."  
  
FEW HOURS LATER: CEMETARY Sydney hugs Ava from behind as the girl stares at the headstones, "Everything is going to be OK all right?"  
  
Ava nods "I know Mom."  
  
"We'll find the men who killed them." Sydney promises 'And make them pay.'  
  
"OK"  
  
"Are you ready to go sweetheart?"  
  
"Yeah." Ava says after a moment.  
  
NEXT DAY: CZECHOSLOVAKIA Sloane looks up to see Sark enter the room, "Ah hello Mr. Sark. What do I owe the reason for this unexpected visit?" He asks trying to remain calm.  
  
Sark walks straight over to the man Ava described and pulls out his gun shooting the man in the shoulder then slams him onto the table. 'Control... don't kill yet.'  
  
"Mr. Sark" Sloane protests  
  
Sark presses his hand into the wound smiling when the man yelps in pain. He leans down his lips inches from the other man's ear and speaks so low that only the other man can hear him, "The girl you traumatized... took from her home with force" he pauses swallowing his rage, "that girl is my child. You harmed my child."  
  
"I didn't know." The man groans  
  
"And no one else will." Sark pulls back slightly and pulls the trigger shooting the man in the head. He steps back looking at Sloane trying to control his rage at the older man.  
  
"What was that for?" Sloane asks  
  
"Irina's orders." Sark shrugs. 'And my pleasure.'  
  
Sloane looks at the body with disinterest "I guess that means I need to have him replaced." He muses as three men enter the room, "Remove the body." He orders regarding Sark, "How is Sydney? Did they arrive home safe?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Sloane nods "How long are you staying?"  
  
"I'm not. Irina has something else she wants me to take care of."  
  
Sloane nods  
  
WHILE LATER: LA "Sydney Bristow"  
  
"Call me back." Sark says hanging up.  
  
Sydney looks at Ava who is helping Francie, "I'll be right back." She heads to the bedroom retrieving the hidden phone pressing the speed dial.  
  
"Hello Sydney."  
  
"Hi. Why'd you call?" Sydney asks  
  
"Busy?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"The man, Matthew... is dead."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes. Irina's orders which I was very glad to obey." Sark hangs up.  
  
Sydney sighs in relief, 'One less person to worry about.' She hangs up returning the phone to its hiding place then rejoins her family.  
  
CHAPTER 9 2 MONTHS LATER: NEW HOUSE Sydney enters her bedroom startled to find Sark looking at a picture of her and Ava. "What are you doing here?" She hisses, "If anyone finds out your here"  
  
"Relax Sydney no one knows I'm here. I don't appraise Irina of everything I do." He picks up a picture of Sydney carrying baby Ava. "Besides your friends are gone."  
  
"Even so"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"Its one in the morning I'd be surprised if she wasn't." Sark retorts  
  
"She's fine, excited for tomorrow. Hard to believe she'll be nine." Sydney smiles slightly as she watches Sark look at the pictures. "She asks about you sometimes."  
  
"What do you tell her?"  
  
"Not much. What can I tell her" Sydney shrugs "not like I can say the truth, 'Oh sorry sweetie Julian can't visit because he's busy killing people.'" She says sarcastically.  
  
"You do the same... you just have another reason for killing people." Sark returns his voice icy. He winces as Sydney slaps him "Can't face the truth Syd?" He smirks  
  
"Get out!" Sydney hisses about to hit him again when Sark grabs her arm. "Damn it Julian what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see my daughter." Sark releases Sydney's arm then heads to the door.  
  
Sydney's eyes widen, "She's asleep. Don't wake her."  
  
"I'm not going to wake her." Sark assuresabout to open the door when Sydney grabs his arm. He looks at her his eyes hard, "I want to see her." He says firmly  
  
"Julian, don't wake her."  
  
"I won't." Sark lifts his hand to her cheek searching her eyes, "Its her birthday... I just want to see her."  
  
Seeing the plea in his blue eyes Sydney nods, "Just don't wake her."  
  
Sark nods opening the door he heads to the room across the hall and enters the darkened bedroom.  
  
Sydney watches from the doorway as Sark carefully sits on the edge of the bed looking at Ava. 'This should be how things should be... but will never be.'  
  
Sark smiles faintly, 'Happy birthday little one.' After a few minutes he stands joining Sydney in the doorway, "How is she doing in school?" He asks softly as he looks at Ava.  
  
"Good. She's made a few friends. She seems to be enjoying her classes and teachers. She's getting good grades."  
  
Sark nods  
  
"Come on let's talk in my room." Sydney pulls the door closed she heads to her room knowing Sark will follow. Once in her room Sydney locks the door and looks at Sark, "Why are you here Sark?"  
  
"I came to see our daughter... that's it."  
  
Sydney crosses her arms over her chest, "And?"  
  
"Nothing. Can't I see my daughter on her birthday without any ulterior motives?"  
  
"You always have ulterior motives Sark."  
  
"Well this time I don't." Sark steps up to her his hand going to her cheek.  
  
"We agreed." Sydney says nervously at his touch yet doesn't move away.  
  
"I know." Sark brushes his thumb across her lip.  
  
"Then you should stop."  
  
"If you want me to stop then stop me." Sark says softly watching her eyes drift shut. He leans in kissing her gently then looks at Sydney, "I wanted to do that for two months."  
  
Her want overriding her common sense she kisses him back.  
  
LATER "I should go." Sark says as he strokes Sydney's arm.  
  
"I know." Sydney presses her lips to his chest then lifts her head looking at him.  
  
After a moment Sark slips out of bed, "How is your dissertation coming along?" He asks as he dresses.  
  
"Fine. I've been able to work on it every so often." Sydney watches him dress.  
  
"Good. I know how important school has been for you."  
  
"Only way I can get out of this life. Kendall knows once everything is dealt with and the final debrief is done I'm gone. I never planned to do this as long as I have." She sits up resting her chin on her knees.  
  
"And after you're done?"  
  
"Give Ava a normal life. No more security. No more guns or running around the world. I'm going a normal average Mom."  
  
"Sorry love but you'll never be a normal average Mom." Sark chuckles as he buttons his shirt.  
  
"I can try." Sydney retorts  
  
"That you can." Sark sits on the edge of the bed pulling on his shoes then says casually, "Her school is an expensive place."  
  
"Dad pays the tuition. I protested but he wanted her somewhere safe."  
  
"You could have asked me to pay for school." Sark remarks  
  
"Then how would I have explained that?" Sydney demands "Kendall's already pissed off about not being told about Ava. If Ava was suddenly in private school and I was paying tuition, they would be suspicious about the money. What would I say, 'Oh I lied about knowing who her father is... sorry not telling you. Oh and her father is the guy I'm supposed to bring in.' That would really go over well." She says sarcastically. "Dad offered OK. He's been paying everything since Ava was born. Its just the way things go." She shrugs  
  
Sark grabs a pad of paper on the nightstand and jots down a few numbers, "Here" He hands the paper to Sydney.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I set up a blind Swiss account for Ava." When he sees her expression he adds, "Before you protest its money from my Grandmother's estate. Use it if you want."  
  
"Why didn't you ever use it rather than doing this... job?"  
  
Sark shrugs "When she died I was angry with her. I told myself I didn't want anything to do with her so I just let the money sit and started doing this."  
  
"Julian... do you ever regret doing what you do?"  
  
"At times." Sark admits reluctantly. "But as I see it what I was when we met was a vacation. I was a criminal before we met Syd. I stopped for a while but" he shrugs "like they say you can't stop."  
  
"Why'd you stop in the first place?"  
  
"I wanted to make her proud. Grandmother was all I had. When she found me I was living the bad life, Sydney. I was doing what I could to survive. When she told me she wanted me to live with her, I promised her that I would be good. I scrambled to finish school on time and start university."  
  
"You never finished did you" Sydney states  
  
Sark looks at her "I was a month from finishing when she died. A few days after she died I destroyed all evidence of who I was and returned to my old life."  
  
"Regret it?"  
  
Sark looks over at the pictures on the dresser "For the first time in years I am regretting it." He pulls on his suit jacket, "I have to go."  
  
Sydney stands pulling on her robe she walks with him to the back door.  
  
"Thank you for letting me see her." Sark says appreciatively.  
  
Sydney nods watching him walk out into the darkened backyard.  
  
NEXT MORNING "Mom"  
  
Sydney awakens with a start when Ava jumps on the bed, "Morning sweetie." She says sleepily.  
  
"It's my birthday." Ava says happily  
  
"That it is." Sydney smiles at the grinning girl. "So are you ready for your birthday?"  
  
"Yeah." Ava bounces  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"8. I'm glad my birthday fell on a Saturday this year."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Are you going to work?"  
  
"Not unless its a big emergency." Sydney answers sitting up.  
  
"Good." Ava nods  
  
"Let's go see about breakfast."  
  
"OK" Ava bounds out of bed running out of the room.  
  
Sydney smiles following Ava out of the room.  
  
WHILE LATER "Hey Dad." Sydney opens the door to let her Dad in.  
  
"Hey sweetheart. Where's Ava?"  
  
"She is in the living room watching cartoons." Sydney answers  
  
"This was on the porch." Jack hands Sydney a plainly wrapped package with Ava's name and no return address.  
  
Sydney swallows when she sees the initials in the left hand corner, J.W.S. 'Julian.' She realizes leading her Dad back into the living room. "Ava Grandpa's here."  
  
Ava tears her eyes from the TV "Hi Grandpa."  
  
"Happy Birthday Ava."  
  
"Ava there's a package for you." Sydney calls  
  
"Can I open it now?" Ava asks hopefully.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Where are Will and Francie?" Jack asks  
  
"Will's still in bed. Francie is somewhere." Sydney shrugs handing Ava the package, "Here"  
  
"Who's it from?" Ava asks curiously as she looks at the package.  
  
"Why don't you open it and see." Sydney glances at her Dad then watches as Ava opens the package to reveal a book on chess as well as a note. "What's the note say?"  
  
Ava opens the note and reads aloud, "Might as well get started now... maybe one day we'll be able to play. Julian." She looks at her Mom, "Think we'll ever get to play?"  
  
Sydney looks at her Dad to see him frown she looks back at Ava, "Who knows. You might as well learn."  
  
"Cool." Ava takes the book over to the couch and sits down immediately opening it.  
  
Sydney avoids looking at her Dad sensing his displeasure.  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"Don't Dad." Sydney says softly her eyes on Ava, "Just leave it alone."  
  
"You shouldn't encourage him."  
  
"I'm not. This is the first time he's had any contact with her." Sydney lies knowing her father would become upset if he knew Sark was there the night before.  
  
"Do you talk to him?" Jack demands  
  
Sydney squirms "He's called a few times to see how she is."  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"All he does is ask how she is that's all." Sydney shrugs  
  
"Damn it Sydney"  
  
"Don't Dad" Sydney turns around  
  
Jack frowns "Fine Sydney just be careful."  
  
"I know how to handle him all right." Sydney snaps. "Just let me deal with him."  
  
"Deal with him but don't let him get to you." Jack walks away joining Ava on the couch.  
  
Sydney runs her fingers through her hair.  
  
LATE AFTERNOON: PARK Sydney sits with Francie as they watch Ava and Will chase each other around the park, "I can't believe she's nine." Sydney smiles  
  
"Syd can I ask you something?" Francie asks  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ava's father... where is he?"  
  
Sydney shrugs "Not really sure."  
  
"Have you ever thought of finding him?" Francie asks curiously watching Ava.  
  
"I don't really know anything about him." Sydney hedges as she watches Ava and Will, "I really don't think bringing another stranger into Ava's life is a good idea at this time."  
  
"Don't you think she'd want to know him?"  
  
"Yeah but things are... complicated."  
  
"Things can't always be complicated Sydney... unless you let then be." Francie stands joining Will and Ava.  
  
'I never let things get complicated they just became complicated.' Sydney sighs joining her friends.  
  
9PM: HOUSE Sydney smiles as she enters her bedroom to find Ava sitting on the bed once again engrossed in the chess book. "Ava you really like that book huh?"  
  
Ava nods.  
  
"Ava" Sydney sits on the bed, "sweetie there's something we need to talk about."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I know you liked Julian and all but there is a possibility you'll never see him again. He might not be able to teach you how to play chess. If you want someone to teach you how to play Grandpa knows."  
  
"I want Julian to teach me."  
  
Sydney sighs at her daughter's stubborn expression, 'She just had to get her Father's stubborness.' "Ava, all I want is for you to understand that you might not see him again."  
  
"But if I do I want him to teach me how to play chess."  
  
Knowing Ava won't change her mind Sydney nods "All right." She looks at the clock, "Its time for bed."  
  
"Can I sleep in here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ava kisses her Mom's cheek then sets the book aside burrowing under the covers. "Night Mom."  
  
"Night sweetie." Sydney pulls the covers up.  
  
"Mom" Ava fidgets with the blanket  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"What was my Dad like?" Ava asks curiously.  
  
Sydney looks at Ava thoughtfully debating her answer, "Well he was smart, funny, incredibly sweet... he could always make me laugh... just like you."  
  
"How come you don't talk about him?"  
  
"Its a hard topic."  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
"Only for giving me you." She taps Ava's nose. "You were the best thing to come out of that relationship."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Sydney smiles "Now go to sleep."  
  
"Love you Mom."  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: HOUSE Sydney smiles at the sight of Ava asleep beside her on her bed when her phone rings. Quickly she grabs it, "Yes?"  
  
"Call me back?"  
  
Sydney smiles slightly, "Sure." She hangs up removing the hidden cell phone she presses the speed dial. As Sark picks up she settles back on the bed, "Hi."  
  
"Hi. How is she?"  
  
"Fast asleep beside me." Sydney answers looking at Ava, "She wore herself out. She spent a good part of the morning and evening looking through the book you left."  
  
"Good." Sark says pleased  
  
"She even fell asleep with the book. She really wants you to teach her how to play." Sydney says softly.  
  
"Hopefully I'll be able to one day."  
  
After being silent for a moment Sydney asks, "Do you ever wonder what things would have been like if I had known before I left?" She looks at Ava.  
  
"I've wondered." He admits "You?"  
  
"Occasionally."  
  
"What do you wonder about?" He asks curiously.  
  
"Lots of things."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Would we have stayed together... would we have been happy... lots of things." Sydney shrugs "I guess we'll never know." She says sadly.  
  
"I guess we won't." He agrees "Thank you Sydney."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For letting me see her last night."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"I guess I'll see you around Sydney." Sark hangs up  
  
Sydney stares at the phone in her hand and shakes her head before getting off the bed she returns the phone to its hiding place. She returns to the bed and crawls in beside Ava reaching over to turn off the lamp. "Happy birthday baby." Sydney whispers  
  
2 MONTHS LATER: HOUSE "Hi Francie," Sydney greets entering the house with Ava.  
  
Francie smiles "Hi Sydney. How was work?"  
  
"Good. You?" Sydney removes her jacket.  
  
"Pretty good." Francie looks at Ava, "Hey Ava how was school?"  
  
"It was OK." Ava returns glumly  
  
"Something wrong sweetie?" Sydney asks concerned by her daughter's lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"Nothing Mom. I'm just tired." Ava gives her Mom a slight smile then scurries out of room hurrying to her room.  
  
Sydney shakes her head looking at her best friend, "So what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I have a date."  
  
"Ooh who is he?"  
  
"David. Cute and smart."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"So how are things going with you and Vaughn?"  
  
"They aren't. Haven't been for a while."  
  
"Too bad he was cute." Francie grins  
  
Sydney laughs  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: HOUSE Sydney joins Francie on the couch, "How is everything going Francie?" She asks  
  
"Good." Francie assures "The restaurant is taking off."  
  
"Good. I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you." Sydney says apologetically "Things have just been hectic."  
  
"Not a problem. I understand." Francie smiles  
  
"How about we go out Friday night, just you and me? Will or Dad can stay with Ava."  
  
"Sure I'd love too."  
  
"Good." Sydney nods smiling at her best friend.  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT: RESTAURANT Sydney laughs, "This feels good. I've been looking forward to tonight all night." She leans back looking around, "This place is really busy."  
  
"Mmm" Francie nods "It is Friday." She takes a drink of her beer.  
  
"You've done good Francie." Sydney smiles  
  
"Thanks Syd." Francie smiles back. "How's work?"  
  
"Its good. Same as always... busy and stressful."  
  
"You should just quit."  
  
"I know but I have to support Ava somehow... Dad can't always support her." Sydney takes a sip of her beer. "Not much longer... my paper is coming along."  
  
"Good." Francie nods  
  
MIDNIGHT: HOUSE Sydney enters her bedroom to find Sark sitting at her desk, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just waiting to talk to you." Sark answers, "Relax love no one knows I'm here. You're mother thinks I'm in France looking for something."  
  
"Oh." Sydney tosses her jacket on the bed. "Why are you here?" Sydney locks the bedroom door. "And how did you get in here?"  
  
"Snuck in when Mr. Tippin went upstairs after putting Ava to bed." Sark watches as Sydney removes her shoes. "How is Ava?"  
  
"She's good." Sydney answers opening her dresser drawer she removes a pair of pajamas. "So are you going to tell me why your here?"  
  
"What if I said I came to see you?"  
  
"Right Sark." Sydney turns away from him pulling off her top she tosses it aside. "Why did you come all this way?" She asks turning around to glare at him  
  
"I just wanted to check in on you... in person." Sark trails his fingers across Sydney's jaw.  
  
"We agreed this is over." Sydney says firmly. "We agreed it's too dangerous." Sydney swallows 'God I want to kiss him.' "You should go."  
  
"I know"  
  
Slowly their lips meet in a deep kiss as they pull at each other's clothes.  
  
HOUR LATER "What is with us?" Sydney says softly. "We're enemies and we've tried to kill each other yet we still end up in bed."  
  
"Despite everything we're still attracted to each other." Sark returns  
  
"You should go." Sydney moves to her back looking at him.  
  
"Do you want me to go?"  
  
"Yes... no... yes" Sydney sighs "You need to go"  
  
"I know." He sighs, after a few moments he gets out of bed and dresses in silence.  
  
"We agreed to stop this." Sydney stands pulling on her pajamas.  
  
"You could have said no at any time Sydney." Sark says calmly as he buttons his shirt. "You still want me... you can't deny it." He slips on his shoes and grabs his overcoat.  
  
"I don't want you!" Sydney says angrily.  
  
Sark smirks "Sure love." As she is about to punch him he grabs her hand, "Don't ever hit me." He says coldly.  
  
"I hate you." Sydney hisses struggling to get out his grasp. "Now GET out." She says deadly.  
  
Sark releases her "I'll see you around Sydney." He quietly slips out of the room.  
  
Sydney sits on the bed staring at the wall her arms wrapped around herself. "I hate him." She mutters then curls up on her bed. "I hate him. I hate him."  
  
Sark gets into his car and sits there taking a deep breath he starts the car.  
  
CHAPTER 10 2 MONTHS LATER: HOUSE Sydney awakens with a start when she feels a hand cover her mouth. She struggles  
  
Sark leans in and whispers, "It's me. Stay quiet." He removes his hand  
  
Sydney glares at him in the dimly lit room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to get Ava and get out of here."  
  
"Sark what..."  
  
"Syd I'll explain all but we have to get Ava and get out of here. Your friends are still gone." Sark says softly.  
  
"What's going on?" Sydney gets out of bed and quickly dresses.  
  
"We don't have time to argue." Sark hisses, "We need to get Ava and get out of here!"  
  
Sydney frowns at his worried tone knowing he never loses his calm tone and nods hurrying out of her room she heads to Ava's room turning on the bedside lamp. "Ava" she shakes the girl.  
  
Sark stands in the doorway gun in hand he keeps an eye out, "Sydney hurry!"  
  
Sydney shakes Ava again, "Ava sweetie"  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Sweetie I need you to get up."  
  
Ava yawns "Why?"  
  
"We need to leave." Sydney grabs the girl's shoes helping her put them on then grabs a sweatshirt tossing it to Ava. "Hurry."  
  
Ava smiles when she sees Julian in the doorway, "Julian."  
  
Sark looks over giving the girl a small smile, "Hello Ava."  
  
"Hurry Ava"  
  
Ava pulls on her sweatshirt "Mommy what's going on?" She asks sleepily.  
  
"We're going on a little trip." Sydney replies  
  
"What about Simon?"  
  
"Will and Francie will take care of him." Sydney assures  
  
"Sydney we have to go."  
  
"Come on sweetie." She takes Ava's hand and they hurry out of the house. Sydney opens the back door of the car for Ava, "What is going on Sark?"  
  
"I'll explain later." Sark starts the car once Sydney is in.  
  
"Are we going to Grandpa's?" Ava asks  
  
"No sweetheart." Sark glances back at Ava. "We're going somewhere else. Why don't you go back to sleep."  
  
After a few moments of silent Sydney speaks, "Where are we going? What is going on?"  
  
Sark glances at her, "Somewhere safe. I'll explain later."  
  
"Give me your phone."  
  
"Here" Sark hands her his phone.  
  
Sydney dials her Dad's number  
  
"Jack Bristow"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Sydney is everything, OK?" Jack asks concerned hearing his daughter's voice.  
  
"Can you have someone keep an eye on Will and Francie for a while?"  
  
"Why? What for?"  
  
Sydney looks at Sark, "I have no idea."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"We're taking off for a while."  
  
Sark holds his hand out for the phone.  
  
"Just a second Dad." Sydney hands him the phone  
  
"Agent Bristow"  
  
Jack scowls, "What the hell are you doing with my daughter Sark?"  
  
"Trying to keep them both alive." Sark answers handing the phone back to Sydney.  
  
"Dad I'll call you back. Yes. He's not going to hurt us. She's his as well Dad." Sydney hangs up, "What's going on?"  
  
"Not now all right Sydney."  
  
"No don't say not now. She's my daughter and I want to know why you woke both of us up at midnight!"  
  
"Someone plans to take her." Sark says in Russian  
  
"Take her? Why?" Sydney demands  
  
"Revenge... leverage, I don't know. I'm still looking into it."  
  
"So you just took us in the middle of the night before knowing everything?! Damn it Sark."  
  
"I am not going to risk her safety waiting for more confirmation." Sark snaps. "I could have just taken her you know." He returns  
  
Sydney's eyes widen "You wouldn't"  
  
"I wasn't going to just take Ava unless you refused to go as well. You may be willing to wait for confirmation and risk her but I'm not."  
  
Sydney glares at him  
  
"It's your choice whether or not you go with us Sydney but I am taking her with me with or without you." Sark says coldly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh I would." Sark warns  
  
"Where are we going?" Sydney asks after a moment.  
  
"Somewhere safe." Sark replies  
  
Sydney nods  
  
HOUR LATER: JET Sydney glances at Ava asleep on the seat, "Well how is it you found out?"  
  
"The men I had watching Ava saw some suspicious men other than those your Dad had watching her." He says casually.  
  
"Julian"  
  
"They kept a low profile and stayed away." Sark assures  
  
"You didn't tell them why did you?"  
  
"No. I promised I wouldn't."  
  
Sydney nods "So where are we going?"  
  
"Quebec for now then we'll see from there."  
  
"Does she know you're here?"  
  
"Yes. She ordered me to make sure nothing happens to either of you."  
  
Sydney sighs  
  
"Even if she didn't order me to I'd still do it." He stands going over to the couch where Ava is sleeping and resituates the blanket over her.  
  
Sydney watches Sark watch Ava sleep with a light in his eyes she rarely sees.  
  
Sark looks over at Sydney "She's all I have Sydney. I may not be able to see her and she might not know who I am but she's my only family."  
  
12 HOURS LATER: QUEBEC "Where are we?" Ava asks sleepily.  
  
"Canada sweetie." Sydney replies  
  
"Oh" Ava yawns "Why?"  
  
"Um... vacation." Sydney lies  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOUSE Sark steps out into the yard where he finds Sydney sitting at the patio table watching Ava run around. He joins Sydney at the table handing her a file, "Here's what I found. I emailed it to your Father as well."  
  
Sydney opens the file revealing pictures of Ava, "Yours?"  
  
"No... these are the ones I... liberated from a cell."  
  
Sydney glances at him then back at the pictures, "These are from everywhere she's been."  
  
"I know."  
  
"They were planning for a while." Sydney remarks  
  
Sark nods "Four months from what I've determined."  
  
"And how long have you been looking into this?"  
  
"A month."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Would you have believed me?"  
  
Sydney flinches knowing he's right. "How long are we staying here?"  
  
"You can stay as long or as short as you want but she's staying with me until this is taken care of."  
  
Sydney glares at him, "You aren't keeping her Julian."  
  
"I am. Your choice to leave Sydney but she stays with me." Sark stands, "And don't challenge me Sydney." He says his voice cold. "Decide what you want to do and let me know otherwise I'm taking Ava in a few days."  
  
"You can't"  
  
"I can and I will." Sark walks into the house leaving Sydney standing there.  
  
8PM Sydney enters the den stopping in her tracks when she sees Ava sitting on Sark's lap before a chessboard. She stands there watching the two interact, 'He is so sweet with her much like Julian was.'  
  
Sark looks up briefly giving Sydney a faint smirk before turning his attention back to the board. "Good"  
  
After watching them for a few minutes Sydney speaks, "Ava, sweetheart its time for bed."  
  
"Mommy I'm not tired." Ava whines  
  
"Don't argue with your mother." Sark says firmly. "We'll finish tomorrow."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
Ava grins kissing his cheek before scrambling off his lap, "Night Julian."  
  
"Night Ava."  
  
"I'll be right up to tuck you in." Sydney watches as Ava skips out of the room. Once she hears Ava start up the stairs Sydney looks at Sark, "Don't ever threaten to take my daughter from me" She says coldly.  
  
"If it keeps OUR daughter safe then I will."  
  
"We'll finish this after I put my daughter in bed." Sydney walks out of the room leaving Sark sitting at the chessboard. She enters the bedroom just as Ava crawls under the covers, "So did you have a good day?"  
  
"Julian's place is fun."  
  
"Yes it is." Sydney smiles sitting on the edge of the bed. "We'll be staying with Julian for a while."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"What about Grandpa? He doesn't like Julian."  
  
"I'll deal with Grandpa." Sydney pulls the covers up to Ava's chin.  
  
"How long will we be with Julian?"  
  
"I don't know." Sydney brushes Ava's hair back.  
  
"What about school?"  
  
"I guess I'll be home schooling you for a while so you can keep up somewhat." Sydney leans down kissing Ava's nose "Get some sleep."  
  
"I love you Mom"  
  
"I love you too baby." Sydney stands turning off the lamp, "I'll leave the bathroom light on OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Sleep well my girl."  
  
"Night Mommy."  
  
"Night baby." Sydney closes the door and heads downstairs steeling herself for a fight with Sark. She enters the den where she finds him sitting at his desk.  
  
"I take it she's in bed." Sark says glancing up briefly  
  
"If you try to take Ava from me at any time I will have your sorry ass thrown in jail." Sydney threatens.  
  
"There's only one reason I would ever take Ava from you... if she's in danger which she is." Sark leans back in his chair, "I am not a heartless man Sydney, and I would never hurt my daughter and taking her from you would hurt her."  
  
"You threatened to take her from me Sark."  
  
"Threatened" Sark corrects as he stands  
  
"Don't even threaten to take her from me."  
  
"Then don't question me when I say she's in danger."  
  
"How am I supposed to take your word when it comes to anything? You lied to me when we were together, and you've lied to me since the moment you returned. You have even tried to kill me! You've aligned yourself with people who would love to kill me... as well as Ava." Sydney says angrily. "I am not going to lose Ava to you or anyone else." She starts to walk out of the room when Sark grabs her arm. "Don't"  
  
"We are going to finish this conversation even if it results in a fight." Sark reaches around to close the door. "I am not going to take Ava from you, I would never do that to her. I would do anything to keep her safe."  
  
"Which I can do fine." Sydney snaps. "I don't need you to take care of her!"  
  
"It would have taken you twice as long to get her back from Sloane." Sark reminds "Having me in her life even like this... benefits her."  
  
"Why couldn't you just listen to me when I told you to stay away" Sydney whispers  
  
"Because I can't." Sark returns, "I have gone nine years not knowing I have a child. Do you think I enjoy watching from the sidelines? Do you think I like not being in her life?"  
  
"You know why she can't know! I don't even like the fact she even knows a little bit about what I do. Do you think she'll understand what you do or that we're technically enemies? Or that you are wanted by, God knows, how many government agencies? I am not telling her Sark. I don't care what you say she's not going to find out."  
  
"She needs to know Sydney... you can't hide the truth from her forever."  
  
"Maybe not forever but until she's old enough to know."  
  
"Oh you mean until either I'm in jail or dead."  
  
Sydney winces  
  
"So what are you going to do Sydney... just get married and hope she'll see whoever you marry as her father?" Sark demands  
  
"Danny was going to be her father until Sloane had him killed!"  
  
"You hadn't even told the man you had a child!" Sark returns "If you were bloody serious about marrying the man you should have told him before things became serious. Do you think that he wouldn't have had second thoughts if he knew about her?"  
  
"No because he still wanted to marry me after I told him the truth about what I do."  
  
"That's a little different Sydney. Its one thing to tell a man that you lied about your job and it's another for him to find out he's not going to be the father of your firstborn. Just keep in mind that whoever you date I will keep an eye on him."  
  
"You aren't my father Julian! I can date who I want"  
  
"I may not be your Father but I am bloody well hers!" He says angrily. "And as much as you want to deny the fact I'm her Father you can't Sydney. I may be shoved to the shadows but there is no way I am fading out of her life. I'm always going to be around Sydney so keep in mind who you bring into her life."  
  
"I hate you." Sydney walks out of the room as Sark follows.  
  
Sark follows her up the stairs to her bedroom, "If you hate me then why do you keep sleeping with me?" He smirks  
  
Angered at him and herself Sydney turns and slaps him.  
  
Sark grabs her arm, "I told you don't ever hit me." He slams her against the wall pinning her arms against the wall as she struggles.  
  
"Let me go." Sydney says angrily  
  
"Why can't you deal with how you feel about me?" Sark demands  
  
"I have... I hate you."  
  
"There's a different between hating a person and hating what the person does Sydney." Sark leans in "Do you hate me for what I do or do you hate me for me?"  
  
Sydney closes her eyes, "Both." She whispers heavily.  
  
"Did you love me when we were together?" Sark asks softly watching as tears slowly run down her cheeks. "Did you love me?" He asks again.  
  
Sydney opens her eyes meeting his defiantly, "Yes! Yes, I loved you. But you aren't the same person I fell in love with."  
  
Sark releases her and steps back "I'm still me Sydney"  
  
Sydney shakes her head "No you aren't." She walks out of the den leaving Sark staring after her. Once Sydney closes the door, she gives into the tears and slides to the floor.  
  
NEXT MORNING Sark sits at the patio table reading the newspaper as he drinks his morning coffee. He looks up as Sydney and Ava join him, "Good morning."  
  
Sydney glares at him  
  
"Morning" Ava says cheerfully as she sits at the table.  
  
Sark smiles at the child's cheerful tone, "Sleep well Sydney?"  
  
"Bite me Sark." Sydney snaps as she pours herself some coffee.  
  
"So what would you like to do today Ava?" Sark asks folding his newspaper.  
  
"Explore more."  
  
"Just don't go too far from the house." Sydney says quickly.  
  
"OK" Ava digs into her food.  
  
NOON "Ava, lunch" Sydney calls from the patio then joins Sark at the table.  
  
"She's been out there all morning." Sark remarks amused  
  
"She's always been an explorer." Sydney shrugs  
  
A few minutes later Ava runs up the steps dirt smears on her hands. "I'm starved."  
  
"You need to go wash your hands and face first." Sydney says  
  
"I'm just going to get dirty again." Ava grumbles  
  
"I don't care. Go wash up."  
  
"Oh fine." Ava huffs as she walks into the house.  
  
"Are you going to be civil or ignore me this whole time?" Sark asks Sydney  
  
"I'd rather ignore you." Sydney snaps  
  
"You can't ignore me forever love." Sark smirks  
  
"I can try." Sydney says snidely.  
  
Sark shakes his head, "Ever the stubborn one."  
  
Sydney is about to retort when Ava bounces out of the house, "Clean?"  
  
"Yep." Ava sits at the table.  
  
"So Ava what did you explore out there?" Sark inquires  
  
"Climbed a couple trees." Ava answers digging into her food.  
  
"What now?" Sark asks  
  
Ava shrugs chewing.  
  
"Don't climb too high in the trees I don't want you getting stuck." Sydney says  
  
Ava swallows "I haven't gotten stuck in a tree since I was five, Mom."  
  
Sydney chuckles  
  
"What happened?" Sark asks curiously  
  
"I climbed this tree in the backyard when I got too high. Chris had to climb up and get me down."  
  
"She's always been the adventurous type." Sydney smiles fondly.  
  
"I loved climbing trees when I was your age." Sark muses, "There wasn't a tree I wouldn't try to climb."  
  
"Trees are fun to climb."  
  
Sark smiles "That they are."  
  
"Just be careful when you climb the trees Ava. I don't want you to fall."  
  
Ava nods "I'll be careful Mom."  
  
"Good."  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER Sydney enters the den where Sark is staring at the computer screen, "If we're staying Ava needs some school books."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Math, science, vocab., spelling, history... all the types of books a third grader needs."  
  
Sark nods over at the laptop on the coffee table, "Search what you need and write them down, you'll get them in a few days."  
  
"I need to check in with Dad soon." Sydney adds as she sits at the table.  
  
Sark nods, "Where's Ava?"  
  
"Still outside."  
  
"The guards will keep an eye on her." Sark assures  
  
SAME TIME: CIA "Where is Sydney, Jack?" Vaughn demands  
  
"She went on a trip." Jack says calmly.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
"You don't know where she is?" Vaughn asks stunned.  
  
Jack sighs, "Let's take a walk."  
  
15 MINS LATER: PARK "Jack, what is going on?" Vaughn demands  
  
"I recently received intel that there is a threat against Ava by a previous mark." Jack says  
  
"Who? Where?" Vaughn asks worried. "Why didn't you inform us of the threat?"  
  
"Because Sydney wanted to deal with it on her own."  
  
"So where did they go?"  
  
"Their safe... with someone who Sydney believes won't harm either of them."  
  
"Who?" Michael asks  
  
"If any information or surveillance comes through on Ava and Sydney I want you to bury it."  
  
"Jack" Michael protests  
  
"Look if the CIA or anyone finds out where Sydney and Ava are and with whom they will be in danger."  
  
"Who are they with?" Vaughn demands "Jack if you want me to help you I need to know who their with."  
  
Jack regards the younger man and nods, "They are with Sark."  
  
"WHAT?!" Vaughn exclaims "Has Sydney gone nuts? She despises Sark."  
  
"Sydney has her reasons for what she does." Jack shrugs "At this current time she believes Sark is the one who can help her."  
  
"If Kendall finds out she'll find herself in jail for life."  
  
"I know that's why he can't find out."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Vaughn rubs his forehead. "This has the potential to blow up in our faces Jack."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Where does Kendall think she is?"  
  
"No where. I told him that Sydney wanted her whereabouts kept secret."  
  
"How long does he think she'll be gone?"  
  
"A few weeks. We left it at that for now. Hopefully it won't take that long to take care of all of this because she'll end up killing him." 'Or falling for him.' "We just need to buy them some time."  
  
"Do you think he'll be able to keep them safe?"  
  
"We'll have to see."  
  
"And are we going to aid Sark's search?"  
  
"I will you won't."  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Sydney isn't going to like the fact I even told you and if Kendall finds out you helped... she'd never forgive that. I will deal with whatever Sark needs and anything that happens after this is all dealt with."  
  
Vaughn nods  
  
LATE NIGHT: QUEBEC Sydney stops in the doorway of the living room where she finds Sark sitting on the couch with Ava curled up on his lap asleep. "How long has she been asleep?" She asks softly.  
  
"Not long. She fell asleep while I was reading to her."  
  
"She does that some times... especially after a long exhaustive day."  
  
"I think she explored the whole yard." Sark chuckles  
  
"Good thing she can entertain herself." Sydney says dryly. "I'll take her up to bed." Sydney moves forward to take the sleeping child.  
  
"I'll put her to bed." Sark says as he carefully stands with Ava in his arms.  
  
Sydney follows them up the stairs to Ava's room and watches as Sark gently lays Ava on the bed carefully tucking her in. 'When he's like this he reminds me of Julian.'  
  
After a moment, Sark stands joining Sydney in the doorway then looks back at Ava, "When I see her it amazes me"  
  
"How so?" Sydney asks softly.  
  
"We made her." He looks at Sydney to see the brief moment of sadness flash in her eyes, "Or do you see me as two people?" He asks coldly.  
  
Sydney winces "At times I do." She admits, "When you're with her I see the man I once loved then you become the man I despise."  
  
"And which side of me does she remind you of?"  
  
"Both" Sydney admits after a moment of thought as she walks out to the hall.  
  
Sark follows pulling the door closed and joins her, "She's the perfect mix of us."  
  
Sydney smiles slightly, "Yeah she is."  
  
"She's an incredible girl."  
  
Sydney nods "I know."  
  
"Sydney can we call a truce?" He asks "For her sake." He nods at the bedroom door.  
  
Sydney bites her lip then nods "For now. Ava doesn't need to deal with the tension."  
  
Sark nods "Agreed"  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you in the morning." Sydney heads to the bedroom across from the hall.  
  
Sark stares back at her.  
  
TBC... I hope to post more on Monday... lets just see how things go. 


	6. Chapters 11 through 13

Disclaimer sent   
CHAPTER 11 COUPLE MORNINGS LATER "Sark, have you made any progress?" Sydney asks as she watches Ava sit at the table doing her schoolwork.  
  
"Some. I have sent your father the information as well."  
  
"We can't stay forever Julian."  
  
"I know." Sark nods "It could be a week or more."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"Mom can I go play outside?"  
  
"Is your vocabulary done?"  
  
Ava sighs heavily, "No"  
  
"When you're done with that you can go play for an hour."  
  
Ava groans, "I'm bored with this"  
  
"Finish it then you can play." Sydney smiles  
  
EVENING Sydney looks up as Sark enters the dining room looking annoyed. "What's going on?"  
  
"We need to leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Martin, help Ava get some things together... her schoolbooks as well." Sark looks at his 'butler' briefly then looks at Sydney.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ava asks curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Sark says, "Go help Martin"  
  
Ava nods grabbing a roll she follows the 'butler' out of the dining room.  
  
"Sark what is going on?" Sydney demands once Ava is out of earshot.  
  
"My contacts say that Gregor Vasli and his men know where we are."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sydney asks worried  
  
Sark nods "We need to be out of here within half an hour."  
  
"Where are we going?" Sydney asks  
  
"You'll see. Just go pack." Sark walks out of the room  
  
Sydney stares after him then follows him out of the room. "Do we have to leave?"  
  
"Do you want to take a risk of a fight with Ava nearby?"  
  
Sydney sighs "No but I really don't like the idea of moving her too much."  
  
"I agree. After I take you guys there I'm going to speed up this problem."  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid that gets you caught."  
  
"What you actually care what happens to me?" Sark smirks once they stop at her door.  
  
"Only for her sake." Sydney looks at Ava's open bedroom door where Martin is helping her pack some clothes. "She actually seems to like you."  
  
"I'm a likeable guy Syd."  
  
"You also have an ego." Sydney snaps walking into the bedroom.  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: JET Sydney looks at Ava, curled up asleep on the seat, "How bad is it Sark?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." Sark admits "I won't know for sure until I meet some contacts and speak with Irina in person." He looks over at Ava, "She wants to see Ava."  
  
"No"  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"How am I supposed to explain to Ava that her Grandmother is actually is alive after all these years?"  
  
"The truth"  
  
"Oh yeah I can imagine that conversation" Sydney says bitterly "Ava asking me why Grandma lied about who she was or where she's been. I'm not sure if that's good for her or bad for her."  
  
"Its the truth Sydney... you can't keep the truth from her forever."  
  
"I can for now." Sydney closes her eyes "The truth hurt me enough and I want to keep hurt from Ava."  
  
"So do I Sydney but you can't always protect her."  
  
"I can try." Sydney sighs, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Greece then somewhere else."  
  
"Where after that?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"How long are we going to be in Greece?"  
  
"A day or two. I need to meet with someone."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
LATE NEXT AFTERNOON: GREECE "Wow" Ava runs through the house.  
  
"Wow is right. Whose place is this Sark?"  
  
"This is one of Irina's many homes." Sark answers following them inside.  
  
"Mr. Sark" the 'butler' greets "Ms. Irina informed me you would be here... as well as your guests." He nods at the young woman and child who enter, "She requested clothes for you both."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"Their upstairs in your quarters."  
  
"Can I play outside?"  
  
"Not yet" Sydney replies  
  
"The guards are all around the house so no one can get in with out being seen." Sark assures "Irina wanted to ensure your safety."  
  
"Who's Irina?" Ava asks curiously  
  
Sydney glances at her daughter, "Just someone."  
  
"Oh" Ava looks around "Can I explore?"  
  
"If you'd like." The 'butler' says when he sees the woman about to protest he adds in Greek, "The items have been locked up."  
  
Sydney nods looking down at Ava, "Sure."  
  
Ava grins, "Julian are you going to explore with me?"  
  
"I can't Ava. I have to go into town." Sark answers "But when I get back we'll play a game of chess if you want."  
  
Ava grins "OK."  
  
Sark turns to Sydney as the child starts to explore, "I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
Sydney nods watching him walk out of the house.  
  
WHILE LATER: CAFE Sark sits at the table as Irina joins him, "Hello Irina."  
  
"Sark. How are my daughter and granddaughter?"  
  
"Very well." Sark answers, "What news do you have for me?"  
  
"I have received word from Jack that he is pushing the CIA off to one side giving you time to track Vasli and any others who are a threat to them." Irina takes a sip of her coffee.  
  
"And Vasli?"  
  
"Well your home is in one piece."  
  
Sark nods "Good. I would hate to have to find a new home. It is among my favorites."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"I need to finish this with Vasli soon... your daughter is becoming impatient."  
  
"I see you're still alive so things must be going well."  
  
"We have a... tentative truce for Ava. We decided to get a long for her sake."  
  
Irina nods "I went through some channels and set up a meeting with Vasli in Denmark." She slides a piece of paper over to him. "Try to convince him and if that doesn't work... do whatever you have to do to stop him."  
  
Sark nods "Don't worry I will."  
  
"Only if you have to." Irina says firmly "I do not want to give any of them the chance to go after them later."  
  
Sark nods "We could do a full strike or just take out Vasli and give the CIA the information we do have on them and allow them to take care of remainder of Vasli's group."  
  
Irina nods  
  
"It would give Jack and your daughter a way to... protect themselves from jail and being fired." Sark muses  
  
"If Sydney and Jack were in jail that would leave Aunt Irina able to claim her niece." Irina remarks  
  
"Yes but everyone knows that Sydney only has her father. You'd never gain custody"  
  
"Though her father would" Irina muses  
  
Sark's eyes narrow, "And do you think your daughter would ever tell who the father is? Her own bloody fiancee didn't know about the girl."  
  
"True" Irina agrees  
  
"Besides he may not agree to give up custody of his child." 'I definitely wouldn't give you custody of my child.' "That is a lost decision Irina."  
  
"Yes I know. Has she had second thoughts?"  
  
"No unfortunately she has not."  
  
Irina nods  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOUSE Sark smiles seeing Ava in the pool as Sydney sits on the edge of the pool both laughing. 'They are so happy together. I would do anything to keep them happy.'  
  
Ava grins seeing Sark watching them amused, "Julian, come swim with us."  
  
Sark goes over to Sydney's side, "Maybe later."  
  
"Please" Ava pouts  
  
Sydney smiles, "Later Ava. Besides its time for you to come out of the pool."  
  
"I'm having fun Mommy."  
  
"I know you are." Sydney smiles "But its time to get out."  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
Sydney stands grabbing a towel from a chair wrapping it around Ava. "How did it go?" She asks Sark as she rubs Ava dry with the towel.  
  
"Good. We leave tomorrow night."  
  
"Where are we going now?" Ava asks curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Sark says mysteriously.  
  
"Go get dressed baby."  
  
"Can we play chess later?" Ava asks hopefully.  
  
Sark nods "Sure"  
  
"OK" Ava runs into the house  
  
Sydney looks at Sark, "Well?"  
  
"You don't need to know."  
  
"Yes I do. She's my responsibility."  
  
"Fine there are two ways to handle Vasli. Either kill him or buy him off."  
  
"Whatever it was I did, led to his daughter's death, Sark. There is no way he'd allow a pay off for his daughter's life!" Sydney says angrily, "I sure as hell wouldn't." She wraps the towel around herself then walks into the house leaving Sark standing there.  
  
NEXT NIGHT: JET Sydney watches as Ava sits on Sark's lap as Sark reads to the girl.  
  
Seeing her Mom Ava grins then turns her attention back to the book.  
  
LATER "Sydney why doesn't Ava have a second language?" Sark asks  
  
"I didn't until middle school." Sydney shrugs "Never saw a reason to start her on another language. She has another year until she has to take a language class at school."  
  
"Russian should be her second language."  
  
"Why because it's Irina's first?" She snaps  
  
"Because it's my first."  
  
Sydney starts "What?"  
  
"I was born in England Sydney but I spent the first ten years in Russia."  
  
"You never told me that."  
  
"My childhood wasn't the greatest. We went back to England when I was ten. By the time my mother died I had lost the accent... for the most part."  
  
"Yeah well if you'd been around it would have been her second language then."  
  
"Stop blaming me for your decision." Sark stands going over to the bar pouring himself a drink. "That was your choice Sydney. All you had to do was tell Jack and he would have found me." He takes a drink his eyes going to where Ava is sleeping, "You made the assumption that I wasn't ready Syd."  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"Who knows... you never gave me the chance to decide whether or not I was ready."  
  
Sydney glares at him, "Don't start that fight."  
  
"You're the one who turns it into a fight."  
  
"You keep bringing it up."  
  
"Because you keep ending it or walking away. There's a lot that hasn't been said Sydney."  
  
"Fine we'll discuss it some time but not now. I don't want to wake her."  
  
"Fine but before you go home we need to discuss this... fully."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"Get some sleep."  
  
LATE NEXT MORNING: LONDON "Where are we going?" Ava asks bouncing in her seat.  
  
"Calm down sweetheart." Sydney chuckles looking in the back seat.  
  
"I'm hungry." Ava grumbles  
  
"I will make us some breakfast when we get to the house." Sark assures  
  
"OK" Ava grins  
  
WHILE LATER: HOUSE Sydney stares at the house stunned then looks at Sark, "You kept it?"  
  
Sark shrugs "One of the few things I still have of hers."  
  
Sydney slowly gets out of the car her eyes on the house.  
  
"Get back here" Julian chases after Sydney across the yard.  
  
Sydney laughs then shrieks with laughter as he catches her. "Julian put me down!" She giggles as he picks her up twirling her around.  
  
"Say it" He challenges  
  
"Say what?" She asks innocently.  
  
Julian sets her on her feet, "Say it."  
  
Sydney pushes him onto the grass then lies on top of him nose to nose, "I love you." She grins, "So do you love me?"  
  
Julian runs his fingers through her loose hair, "More than anything."  
  
Sydney swallows heavily at the memory, 'You didn't love me enough.' She brushes her hair behind her ear as she follows them into the house. "It hasn't changed." She remarks  
  
"Not much." Sark agrees watching Ava walk through the sitting room. "You can take the room you had last time. I'll put Ava in the room across the hall."  
  
Sydney nods "Ava come on let's get settled in then you can explore after breakfast."  
  
"OK Mom" Ava grabs her backpack and follows Sark up the stairs.  
  
Sydney follows trying to keep her mind off the memories of the weekend she spent with Julian and his Grandmother. As she enters the guest bedroom, she had slept in that weekend swallowing heavily when she sees everything is the same as it was ten years ago.  
  
In the room across the hall Sark tears his eyes away from Sydney and looks at Ava, "Why don't you help me make breakfast."  
  
Ava nods "OK" She says happily  
  
"Unpack your schoolbooks and I'll be right back." Sark walks out of the room going to his former bedroom where he sets his bag down then removes his overcoat tossing it on the bed.  
  
Ava runs into the bedroom across the hall where she finds her mother standing at the window, "Mom?"  
  
Sydney tears her eyes away from the window and looks at Ava smiling, "Yes?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Ava asks sitting on the bed, "You look sad."  
  
"Just thinking." Sydney answers  
  
"Can we call Grandpa?"  
  
"Later OK." Sydney gives Ava a small smile that quickly changes when she sees Sark in the doorway with a knowing smirk.  
  
Ava grins seeing Sark  
  
"Ava are you ready to help me make breakfast?" Sark asks  
  
Ava nods excitedly, "Yeah." She runs over grabbing his hand, "Come on Mommy."  
  
"I'll be down later."  
  
"OK" Ava tugs on Sark's hand, "Come on."  
  
"All right." Sark chuckles  
  
"What are we going to have for breakfast?" Ava asks curiously.  
  
"Well let's see what we can find."  
  
Sydney follows them out of the room and watches as the two head down the stairs then returns to the guest room swallowing heavily as her eyes land on the bed.  
  
"Julian we shouldn't." Sydney protests, "What if your Grandmother wakes up?"  
  
"She won't." Julian assures  
  
Sydney shivers remembering that night, "Don't go there, Syd." She runs her fingers through her hair then walks out of the room and heads downstairs to the kitchen where she finds Ava sitting on the counter as Sark moves around the kitchen. "So what's for breakfast?"  
  
WHILE LATER Sydney sits at the table watching Ava help Sark wash the breakfast dishes. 'He's so sweet with her. Hard to believe Sark has a sweet side.'  
  
"Mom can I play outside?" Ava asks  
  
"Not now. I want you to do some schoolwork."  
  
"Mom" Ava whines  
  
"That won't work sweetie." Sydney smiles over her coffee, "Bring your books downstairs."  
  
"But I want to play"  
  
"You can after you do some schoolwork." Sydney assures  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Bring down your books and I'll let you know." Sydney watches as Ava trudges out of the kitchen.  
  
"This place brings back a lot of memories." Sark says once Ava is out of range.  
  
"Why here?" Sydney asks  
  
"The safest place to be. No one knows I still have this place. After her solicitor died, I found another one who has never met me and never will. All he knows me as is Julian Winters. He takes care of everything with the house. He hired the groundskeeper and the housekeeper."  
  
"Who stocked the place?"  
  
"The housekeeper." Sark answers  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I have a meeting in three days that may lead to this ending."  
  
Sydney nods as Ava enters the kitchen with her backpack, "We'll finish this later." She turns her attention to Ava, "What do you want to study first?"  
  
Ava shrugs setting her bag on the table.  
  
"Let's get the math out of the way first." Sydney suggests  
  
"OK"  
  
9PM "Goodnight baby." Sydney kisses Ava's forehead.  
  
"Night Mommy." Ava mumbles sleepily.  
  
Sydney quietly exits the room then heads downstairs where she finds Sark pouring himself a glass of wine. "She's asleep."  
  
"Would you like a drink love?"  
  
"No thanks." Sydney sits on the couch. "Why bring us here?"  
  
"I told you its safe." Sark sits on the other end of the couch regarding her, "Are we going to talk about all of this or ignore it?"  
  
Sydney sighs "Fine but don't try to start a fight."  
  
"I don't start them Sydney... you do."  
  
"You provoke me."  
  
"Fine I won't provoke you."  
  
Sydney takes a deep breath, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Ava... us"  
  
"There is no us."  
  
"There will always be an us Sydney... after all there is Ava as proof."  
  
Sydney closes her eyes  
  
"As much as you want too you can't erase our past together Sydney."  
  
"You and I don't have a past Sark... Julian and I do." Sydney says coldly.  
  
Sark's eyes narrow "I'm still Julian"  
  
"No you aren't." Sydney whispers not looking at him.  
  
Sark sets his wine glass aside then moves closer sliding his fingers under her chin he urges her to lift her head. "Look at me." He orders  
  
Sydney slowly opens her eyes  
  
"I am Julian Sydney." He says firmly, "I am Julian and I am Sark. I am the same guy you once loved."  
  
"No you aren't" Sydney scrambles away from him wrapping her arms around herself. "You aren't Julian" Sydney says feebly.  
  
"I am and you know it." Sark says softly as he stands, "Why can't you admit it?" He asks running his fingers through her hair. "Why can't you admit that you feel something for someone like me?" Sark asks sadly.  
  
"I don't feel anything for you." Sydney says heavily  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't" Sydney denies  
  
Sark leans in brushing his lips across hers chuckling as she inhales sharply. "Tell me you don't feel anything when I kiss you... or when I touch you." He caresses her face with the back of his fingers "Tell me that you feel nothing for me... that everything you ever felt for me is dead. I'm part of Julian Sydney... he's part of me."  
  
"No" She whispers pained at the thought the man she loved with everything, is the man before her.  
  
"Julian is a side of me only you and Grandmother saw... this is what everyone else sees."  
  
"Which side loved me?"  
  
"Both." Sark admits "You made me happy... that wasn't something I was used to."  
  
"If you loved me, then why did you disappear?"  
  
"I couldn't keep my personalities separate after she died. I lost the person I built that personality for. You were home and I thought moving on. I shoved that Julian aside and brought this one back. If I had known I wouldn't have left like that, I would have come to you... I would have been there... I swear." He wipes away the tears that fall down her cheek with his thumbs, "I'm sorry." He leans in kissing her sweetly. "I'm sorry for leaving like I did. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I'm sorry for hurting you... and Ava. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt either of you." He kisses her again slowly deepening the kiss.  
  
Sydney slowly slides her arms around his shoulders giving into the kiss. 'I shouldn't be doing this.' She thinks shoving her conflicting emotions aside.  
  
MIDNIGHT Sydney rubs her cheek against Sark's bare chest as they lie in her bed, "This isn't 'I forgive you for lying to me' sex." She warns  
  
Sark chuckles "I wouldn't expect it." He drops a kiss to her head, "Are you ever going to forgive me?" He asks softly.  
  
Sydney shrugs "Part of me says maybe the other says hell no."  
  
"What's stronger?"  
  
"Both are equal." Sydney admits yawning.  
  
"You should sleep." Sark states  
  
"I know." Sydney reluctantly pulls out of his arms going to the dresser she grabs her pajamas, "If you're going to stay put something on. She tends to crawl into bed with me first thing."  
  
"So is that an invitation to share a bed Bristow?"  
  
Sydney turns to look at him to see the familiar smirk she shrugs, "Your choice."  
  
"How can I turn down that invitation." Sark gets out of the bed pulling on his boxers he gathers his clothes then walks out of the bedroom.  
  
Sydney shakes her head crawling under the covers knowing he'll return she closes her eyes. 'What was I thinking?' She asks herself, 'Hell you know what you were thinking... you wanted him... still want him.'  
  
"Did you miss me?" Sark asks with a smirk as he crawls in behind her.  
  
"No. Shut up and turn off the light." Sydney says without opening her eyes.  
  
Sark reaches over her and turns off the lamp before curling his body around hers. "Good night sweet Sydney." He kisses her shoulder.  
  
"Night"  
  
CHAPTER 12 7AM "She's quite perfect." Sark says softly.  
  
"Yeah she is." Sydney smiles at the sight of Ava curled up beside next to her asleep. "When she was a baby I'd watch her sleep for hours."  
  
"Do you realize that it's quite possible she was conceived in this bed." Sark muses in Russian.  
  
"Or your bed, the study, the backyard... the apartment..." Sydney adds in Russian.  
  
"We did let our hormones get the best of us at times." Sark agrees  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"When she wakes up she's going to ask why I was in your bed." Sark remarks  
  
"Possibly." Sydney shrugs "We'll see."  
  
Sark sighs, "I wish we could just tell her"  
  
"We agreed."  
  
"She's all the family I have and she doesn't know I exist."  
  
Sydney winces at the sadness in his voice, "I want to tell her as well, but we can't. Its too dangerous."  
  
"Not if we tell her not to tell anyone."  
  
"She's a kid who's already kept a lot of secrets over the years. I don't think this is something she could keep."  
  
"Why must there be so many secrets in our lives" Sark muses sadly.  
  
"Because we screwed up and things ended up being like this." Sydney turns her head looking at Sark, "I'm sorry." She says softly.  
  
"So am I."  
  
Sydney looks back at Ava. "She didn't deserve all of this."  
  
Sark kisses her shoulder, "She's adjusted well and seems to accept this."  
  
"She shouldn't have to."  
  
"I know."  
  
HOUR LATER Ava stumbles into the kitchen rubbing her eyes where she finds her Mom and Sark making breakfast. "Mommy"  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Sydney asks  
  
"I don't feel good." Ava walks over to her Mom wrapping her arms around her waist.  
  
Sydney frowns setting the knife down she reaches down smoothing Ava's hair back, "You feel a little warm." She remarks "God I hope your not coming down with a cold."  
  
"I don't like being sick." Ava grumbles  
  
"I know you don't." Sydney runs her fingers through Ava's hair. "Maybe you'll feel better after breakfast."  
  
"OK"  
  
NOON "Sweetie, are you feeling better?" Sydney asks her daughter as she sits beside Ava on the couch.  
  
"No."  
  
Sydney touches Ava's forehead, "You aren't any warmer." She remarks, "You sound a little congested though."  
  
"My head hurts a little."  
  
"I'm sorry baby."  
  
Ava yawns  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap." Sydney suggests  
  
"OK" Ava stands and slowly walks out of the room.  
  
Sydney stands returning to the kitchen where she finds Sark cleaning up the lunch dishes.  
  
"How is Ava feeling?"  
  
"She has a slight fever... a little congested."  
  
"So she has a cold, huh?"  
  
Sydney nods "It looks like she does." She sits at the counter, "She doesn't do too well when she's sick. Hopefully all it is is a cold."  
  
"What else could it be?"  
  
"With Ava who knows. When she was little she was always getting sick... colds, ear infections, sinus infections... everything a child could get she got and she had it bad. She'd get colds every few months. The chicken pox were hell. Luckily she hasn't ever had the flu."  
  
"I'm sure she'll feel better in a few days."  
  
"Mmm." Sydney rubs her forehead, "When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. I should only be gone for a few days."  
  
"And what if"  
  
"You're safe here Sydney." Sark says softly. "Just stay close to the house. Don't go into town. I'll leave the number for the solicitor in case you need something."  
  
Sydney nods "We'll be fine."  
  
"Yes you will." He reaches out and caresses her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Sark shrugs "I have yet to decide. Soon you will be able to go home."  
  
Sydney looks down, "Yeah"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just..." She sighs "Nothing."  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"Being here makes me wonder."  
  
"Same." Sark admits  
  
"Do you come here often?"  
  
"No. This is the first time in... five years. Being here brings back a lot of memories." He smiles slightly, "I remember the day she brought me home, I was 16. I had been living on the streets for four years by the time she found me. I'd only seen her a few times as a child and one other time just before my Mother died. When I walked into the house I felt so out of place that I almost bolted. She knew I was but she just said, 'It's you're choice Julian. Just keep in mind this is your home... it always has been.' When she said that I knew that if I stayed I'd have to change but I knew that I was all she had... and she was all I had."  
  
"And you stayed."  
  
"I took off a few times when things became intense but I always returned." He leans against the counter, "This is the only true home I've ever had."  
  
"So you kept it."  
  
Sark nods "I can't exactly live here but I can't seem to part with it."  
  
"Does Irina know you still have it?"  
  
"I have no idea. If she does she's never said anything. Grandmother left money in a trust fund for the care of the house and a trust fund for me."  
  
"You miss her."  
  
Sark nods "She was all I had left."  
  
"What about your father?" Sydney asks curiously. "You've never mentioned him."  
  
"I have no idea who he is." Sark admits "Grandmother admitted that he was Russian and that's why Mother took me to Russia to be near him. I don't know if I ever saw him."  
  
"Don't you wonder?"  
  
"Yes but there is no one who can answer my questions about my mother or him... except him and he's a little late for being a Father."  
  
"So that's why you're so set on telling her"  
  
"You missed out on a lot with yours as well Sydney. Why should she have the same fate as us?" Sark asks in Russian.  
  
"Because we have no choice." Sydney walks out of the kitchen.  
  
Sark follows her stopping at the bottom of the stairs "We have a choice Sydney... you just won't risk it."  
  
"I can't risk it Julian." Sydney pauses on the stairs, "She's all I have."  
  
"You have Jack and Irina though you don't want to admit you have Irina... she is truly all I have Sydney. The only one I have left has no idea I'm around."  
  
"Do you think I like having to tell her I don't know where you are? Or lying when people ask me who her father is?" Sydney asks in Russian. "I hate it but I have to do it. Its not like we can disappear from our pasts and raise her." She continues up the stairs  
  
Sark stares after her knowing she's right.  
  
8PM "How are you feeling Ava?" Sark asks as Ava curls up against him on the couch.  
  
"Sick." Ava grumbles  
  
"I'm sorry." Sark strokes her hair. "You'll feel better in a few days."  
  
"I don't like being sick."  
  
"I hated it too." Sark chuckles as she looks at Sydney.  
  
"Being sick isn't any fun." Sydney agrees joining them on the couch. "At least your fever hasn't gone up. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow."  
  
"Hope so... I want to play outside."  
  
"You will soon." Sark assures  
  
"Av, why don't you go on up to bed. I'll be up to tuck you in."  
  
"I want a story first." She looks at Sark, "Will you read me a story?"  
  
"Sure. Go pick one out."  
  
Ava stands going over to the bookcase she scans the titles then grabs one returning to the couch, "This one." She hands him the book then snuggles against his side.  
  
"All right." Sark opens the book.  
  
Sydney rests her head on the couch cushions listening to Sark read to Ava, 'His voice. I always liked listening to his voice.'  
  
WHILE LATER Sark closes the book and looks at Ava who is asleep against him. "Well she managed to fall asleep."  
  
"Hopefully she'll sleep through the night."  
  
"I'll take her up."  
  
Sydney nods watching Sark pick Ava up, "She's getting attached to you." She says softly.  
  
"I'm a likeable guy." Sark shrugs as they walk up the stairs.  
  
"Ava getting too attached to you leads to her being hurt when you leave." Sydney remarks as she follows Sark into the bedroom. She watches as Sark sets Ava on the bed and carefully tucks her in.  
  
"I know." He says softly as he sits on the edge of the bed gazing at the sleeping child. "You know that I don't want that."  
  
"I know."  
  
After a moment Sark stands joining Sydney in the doorway, "Just give me this Syd." He looks back at Ava, "This will probably be the only time I'll be able to be in her life." He says sadly.  
  
Sydney steps up to him wrapping her arms around his waist as they look at the bed.  
  
EARLY NEXT MORNING "Do you remember the last time we were like this?" Sark asks softly as he curls his body around Sydney's as they look out the bedroom window, "Watching the sun come up."  
  
Sydney smiles "You always did have a romantic streak."  
  
"Of course." He kisses her shoulder, "Though we did do more than just watch the sun come up."  
  
Sydney blushes "I should go check on Ava." She moves out of his arms and leans down kissing him lightly before throwing off the covers. "What time are you leaving?" She asks as she pulls on her pajamas.  
  
"Three."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"Hopefully the day after tomorrow."  
  
Sydney nods "Want me to make breakfast?"  
  
"If you want." Sark shrugs getting out of bed he pulls on his own pajamas. "I'll go start the coffee."  
  
Sydney nods walking out of the bedroom she heads to the room where Ava is sleeping. Once at the bed she reaches out to brush Ava's hair back only to feel the girl's forehead is even warmer.  
  
Ava slowly opens her eyes "Mommy?"  
  
"Hey sweetie, are you still feeling sick?"  
  
Ava nods coughing  
  
"Now a cough huh" Sydney sighs, "You're a little warmer as well."  
  
"Morning Ava how are you feeling?" Sark asks concerned.  
  
"Sick."  
  
"I think her fever is up. She has a cough now."  
  
"There should be a thermometer in Grandmother's bathroom. I will see if its still there." Sark walks out of the doorway heading to his Grandmother's room at the end of the hall.  
  
"I don't want to be sick." Ava whines then coughs again.  
  
"I know baby." Sydney brushes Ava's hair back.  
  
Sark returns to the bedroom "Here you go." He hands the thermometer to Sydney.  
  
Sydney takes the thermometer "Open"  
  
Ava opens her mouth as her Mom sticks the thermometer under her tongue. After a few moments her Mom takes the thermometer out.  
  
"Yep you have a fever." Sydney says with a sigh.  
  
Ava coughs  
  
"You should be fine in a few days. Do you want some juice?" Sydney asks  
  
Ava nods  
  
"All right." Sydney stands "I'll be right back." Sydney walks out of the bedroom with Sark. "She has a fever of 99.7. Hopefully it won't last." She heads down the stairs into the kitchen. "She's going to need some cold medicine."  
  
"There is a pharmacy a few blocks away. Write down what you want and I'll call the pharmacy and have them deliver."  
  
Sydney nods grabbing a pad of paper, "Here" she hands the paper to Sark, "Hopefully by the time you get back she'll be fine."  
  
"I'm sure she will be." Sark assures watching Sydney pour a glass of orange juice for Ava.  
"I will make breakfast."  
  
"Thanks." Sydney kisses him lightly then walks out of the room.  
  
MIDAFTERNOON "I'll see you the day after tomorrow." Sark assures Ava. "And if you're better we'll explore the woods OK?"  
  
Ava nods  
  
"Try not to torment your mother."  
  
Ava grins, "I won't."  
  
"Good." After a moment, he stands walking out of the bedroom where he finds Sydney leaning against the wall. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sydney shrugs "I just have a bad feeling."  
  
"About?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Sydney admits "But it's something."  
  
"Everything is going to be fine." Sark pulls her close kissing her lightly, "I'll call tonight and check in all right?"  
  
Sydney nods her arms going around his neck, "I still hate you."  
  
Smirking, Sark returns "I hate you too."  
  
"Just be careful. She really likes you and she'd be hurt if something happened to you."  
  
"I'll be fine. Its just a sit down Syd."  
  
"Or it could end up being more."  
  
"It could." She reminds  
  
Sark runs his fingers through her hair, "It will be fine Sydney. I'll call you after the sit down."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
Sark steps away and walks down the stairs.  
  
Sydney goes to the window at the end of the hall that looks out over the driveway. She stands there watching the car pull out of the driveway.  
  
"Mom" Ava calls with a cough  
  
"Coming sweetie." Sydney heads into the bedroom.  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT Sydney closes the bedroom door and dials her Dad's number  
  
"Jack Bristow."  
  
"Hey Dad"  
  
"Sydney" Jack says relieved. "How are you? How's Ava?"  
  
"I'm fine. Ava has a cold and a fever."  
  
"Is she OK?"  
  
"She's fine. Her fever is at 100"  
  
"How is it going with him?"  
  
"He's not around. He had a sit down with Vasli."  
  
"About?"  
  
"He hopes to get Vasli to agree to leave us alone."  
  
"You know it won't work."  
  
"He wants to try."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I didn't ask." Sydney lies  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"Dad he's just looking out for her."  
  
"I want to believe that Sydney really..."  
  
"No you don't. All you see is his bad side. He does have a good side Dad. You should see how he is with Ava. He's like he was."  
  
"Sydney you can't fall for him again."  
  
"I'm not. I know what he is Dad. I know what he's done."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I know you Sydney"  
  
"Then you have to trust my judgment on him."  
  
"I want to but with him lately your judgment has been clouded."  
  
"Don't Dad all right."  
  
"You should come home Syd"  
  
"Soon, I promise."  
  
"Be careful Sydney... we've been keeping an eye on Sark intel. So far no one has figured out that you are with him."  
  
"We'll be fine." Sydney assures  
  
"How is Ava doing?"  
  
"Good. She's been keeping up in her schoolwork. Sark's been teaching her how to play chess."  
  
"How is she doing around him?"  
  
"She really likes him."  
  
"The more attached to him she gets the harder it will for her once he's out of her life."  
  
"I know but this is the only chance he gets to be around her."  
  
"You want to tell her don't you?"  
  
"Part of me does but the other part knows it's too dangerous." Sydney sits against the wall, "She's his Dad and no matter what I can't ignore it. I've tried to forget that fact since I found out what he does but I can't."  
  
"You can't tell her Sydney... no matter how much you want to as long as Sark is alive telling her he's her father will put her in danger."  
  
"You think I don't know that? God, Dad I've been facing that since he showed up. I wish that things were different that she could know the truth but she can't."  
  
"Its for the best Sydney."  
  
"Yeah I know." Sydney sighs, "I'm exhausted... I'll call in a few days."  
  
"All right. Be careful. I love you Sydney"  
  
"I love you too Dad."  
  
"Give Ava a kiss for me."  
  
"I will." Sydney hangs up staring at the closed door. 'I really wish I could tell her.'  
  
CHAPTER 13 LATE NEXT MORNING "Oh damn." Sydney pulls her hand back from Ava's burning forehead.  
  
"Mommy" Ava whimpers coughing.  
  
"I know sweetie. I'll be right back" Sydney hurries out of the bedroom grabbing the phone off the dresser pressing the speed dial for Sark's phone.  
  
DENMARK Sark grabs the ringing phone, "Yes?"  
  
"I have to take Ava to the hospital."  
  
"What?" Sark pauses in buttoning his shirt. "How bad?"  
  
"Her temperature is up to 101. There's no choice Julian. I'm taking her to the hospital."  
  
"Sydney it's too dangerous." Sark protests  
  
"Its not just her fever Julian, her cough is worse. This is more than just a cold. I'm taking her to the hospital."  
  
"If you do that leaves you open to the CIA and Vasli."  
  
"The CIA is better than Vasli. I'll call Dad and tell him what's going on and he'll have CIA over here come keep an eye on us."  
  
"What are you going to tell them about how you got to London?"  
  
"I'll tell them something."  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"Its my decision Julian."  
  
"Fine. I will finish up here and head back."  
  
"If the CIA is around you can't"  
  
"I'll figure it out" Sark replies "The keys to the car are on the wall next to the door. Call me when you know something." He hangs up staring at his reflection in the mirror, 'Do this and see your little girl.'  
  
LONDON Sydney hangs up the phone then hurries back into Ava's room, "Come on sweetie. We're going to the hospital. I want you to put your shoes on."  
  
Ava nods and with her Mom's help she puts her shoes on coughing on and off. "Mommy" She says painfully.  
  
"I know baby. We're going to the hospital to get you some help. I'm going to call Grandpa as well."  
  
"Is Julian coming back?"  
  
"Not yet." Sydney replies dialing her Dad's number as they walk out of the room.  
  
"Jack Bristow"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Sydney what's wrong?" Jack asks worried at his daughter's tone.  
  
"Ava's sick. Her temperature is up to 101. I'm taking her to the hospital."  
  
"All right, where are you? I'll find some CIA agents or a MI5 agents to keep an eye on you."  
  
"We're in London."  
  
"I'll make some calls then fly out. Don't tell anyone where you were staying."  
  
"I won't. It's Julian's Grandmother's place and they'd probably confiscate it."  
  
"Mommy" Ava coughs again.  
  
"Dad I have to go. I'll call you when I reach the hospital." Sydney hangs up as they reach the door leading to the garage. She grabs Ava's jacket off the coat rack and helps Ava into the jacket. "It's going to be OK." She assures brushing Ava's hair back from her burning forehead.  
  
Ava nods  
  
"Come on." Sydney opens the door ushering Ava into the backseat of the car.  
  
HOUR LATER: HOSPITAL "How long has she had this fever?" The doctor asks  
  
"Since the day before yesterday. Her fever was level until this morning. Her cough became worse this morning."  
  
"Well so far it looks like she has pneumonia." The doctor informs her "We'll need to run a few more tests to be accurate."  
  
Sydney nods looking at Ava who is squirming, "Sweetie."  
  
"I wanna go home." Ava says coughing.  
  
"I know." Sydney brushes Ava's hair back. "It's going to be OK. Just get some rest."  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: DENMARK "Sir"  
  
Sark looks at the man, "Is it done?"  
  
"Everything you and Irina ordered has been done."  
  
Sark stares at the warehouse, 'As much as I want information out of Vasli I won't risk my daughter's life.' "Have they arrived?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Set off the detonations. Wait and make sure there are no stragglers. I have to return."  
  
"Yes sir." The man presses the button  
  
Sark watches as the building goes up in flames, 'No one goes after my child.' "Call me once you are through. Make sure that there are no survivors." He gets out of the van and walks away from the burning building.  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: LONDON Jack enters the hospital room to find Sydney sitting beside a bed watching Ava. "Sydney"  
  
Sydney looks up "Dad"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Still out. Her temperature is stable though."  
  
"Have you spoken with Sark?"  
  
"He called from the plane, he's on his way back. He said Vasli's been dealt with."  
  
"I received intel an hour ago that there was an explosion at a warehouse in Denmark. Five bodies were found."  
  
Sydney looks at Ava, "Then once she's out of here we're heading home."  
  
"We need to be sure that Vasli's men are all taken care of."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"Sydney have you had anything to eat?" Jack questions  
  
"No... not since last night. I woke up this morning and found her like this."  
  
"Go get something to eat."  
  
Sydney shakes her head, "I can't"  
  
"I'll stay with her Sydney." Jack assures  
  
Sydney sighs knowing her Dad won't relent, "All right." She leans down kissing Ava's forehead before reluctantly walking out of the room. As she reaches the vending machines her phone rings and she digs it out of her pocket flipping it open she presses talk, "Sark?"  
  
"How is she?" Sark demands  
  
"Asleep. They gave her some drugs. Where are you?"  
  
"Outside. I thought it best if I not come in considering your father and everything."  
  
"Are you disappearing without saying goodbye to her?"  
  
"No but I think it is best for me to stay away while you have all of those guards around."  
  
"She's asleep. I'll talk to Dad about getting rid of the guards and when she wakes up I'll call you."  
  
"Thank you Sydney"  
  
"I think I should also be thanking you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You protected her."  
  
"That's what a parent does... protect their offspring."  
  
Sydney smiles "Still... thank you. I'll call you when she wakes." Sydney hangs up the phone then stares at the vending machines.  
  
MIDNIGHT Jack scowls when he sees Sark sitting on the edge of the bed, "Why must he be here?"  
  
Sydney sighs grabbing her Dad's arm she pulls him out of the doorway. "As much as you hate it he is her Father. He just wants to say goodbye."  
  
"I don't trust him Sydney. He always has an agenda."  
  
"Dad, look at him." Sydney says angrily "Does he look like he has an agenda other than wanting to say goodbye to the only family he has?"  
  
Jack looks into the room to see Sark talking to the little girl.  
  
In the room Sark gives Ava a faint smile, "I have to go Ava."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're going home"  
  
"Why don't you come home with us?" Ava suggests  
  
Sark chuckles, "Unfortunately I don't think your Mom and Grandpa would like that."  
  
"You like Mom don't you?" Ava asks curiously  
  
"It's complicated Ava. Your Mom and I have different lives."  
  
"Oh." Ava coughs "Are you going to visit?" She asks hopefully once she's done coughing.  
  
"We'll have to see." Sark brushes her hair back.  
  
"I set up back plane tickets and I took care of renting a cottage for you here in London so you have a cover about where you've been." Jack says his eyes on Sark. "Everything is set up for your return. The intel Sark sent me will help us track down any stragglers from Vasli's operation."  
  
"He was going after Ava because of his own daughter's death."  
  
"So I gathered." Jack glances at Sydney "Have you heard from your mother?"  
  
"No... I think Sark met her when we made a stop over in Greece. He didn't say it outright but" She shrugs her eyes on Sark. "Heard anything on Sloane?"  
  
"No. He's been quiet since you left. He's up to something"  
  
"He's always up to something." Jack says dryly as he sees Sark stand and walk away from the bed. "As is he"  
  
Sydney enters the room staring at Sark keeping herself from touching him.  
  
"I'll check in with you in a few days."  
  
Sydney nods "Thank you"  
  
Sark gives her a faint smirk then looks at Jack who is glaring at him.  
  
Sydney sighs seeing her Dad's expression, "Dad"  
  
Jack nods his silent thanks to Sark... reluctantly.  
  
Sydney walks over to the bed where Ava is curled up, "Hey sweetie"  
  
Jack follows Sark out of the room, "Who must we worry about?"  
  
"Right now no one but Sloane." Sark looks into the room where Sydney is talking to Ava, "He needs to be dealt with soon."  
  
"Mom I want Julian to stay." Ava says sleepily.  
  
"I know you do but he can't."  
  
"Why not? You like him."  
  
Sydney winces "Honey I know you like him but he can't stay."  
  
Ava coughs  
  
"Why don't you go back to sleep." Sydney suggests  
  
Ava nods "I wish Julian would stay."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
Ava yawns  
  
Sydney watches Ava drift off to sleep.  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER "I'll be right back Dad. I'm going to go get Ava's stuff from the house."  
  
"I can do it." Jack offers  
  
"If he's still there you two will get into an argument and that's not something I want to worry about." Sydney looks at the bed. "I shouldn't be gone long."  
  
Jack nods watching Sydney walk out of the room.  
  
WHILE LATER: HOUSE Sydney enters the house to find Sark sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop, "Hi"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Asleep. Dad's staying with her."  
  
Sark stands walking up to her, "How are you?"  
  
Sydney shrugs, "Hate seeing her sick. She looks so miserable."  
  
"She'll be fine." Sark brushes her hair back.  
  
Sydney turns her head pressing her lips to his palm, "I know."  
  
Sark searches her eyes leaning in he kisses her lightly then pulls back  
  
Sydney returns the kiss her arms going around his neck.  
  
Sark presses her against the wall the kiss deepening.  
  
HOUR LATER "I should pack her clothes and get back. Dad must be worrying." Sydney sits up slightly.  
  
"As always Jack looked displeased to see me." Sark remarks  
  
"Of course." Sydney says dryly. "Would you want to see the guy who knocked up your teenage daughter?"  
  
"I'd rip off his head." Sark says angrily.  
  
"Then don't fault Dad for his issues with you... OK triple issues... perhaps quadruple." She muses  
  
Sark grabs her around the waist pulling her on top of him  
  
Sydney yelps in protest "Sark, I have to get back."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sydney sighs leaning down she buries her face in his neck, "Part of me wants to stay."  
  
"Part of me wants that as well." Sark strokes her back and neck.  
  
"This means you're going back to full time Sark isn't it?"  
  
"The Julian personality despises this work."  
  
"And what does the Julian personality like?"  
  
"He would like to stay with you and Ava."  
  
Sydney smiles faintly, "I thought you hated me."  
  
"You're the one who hates me love."  
  
Sydney lifts her head, "I like you like this."  
  
"At your mercy?"  
  
"That works as well... but I like you nice."  
  
"Find it hard to believe Sark has a good side huh?"  
  
Sydney laughs kissing him lightly, "I have been surprised at times these last few days."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Sydney shrugs "How good you are with Ava."  
  
"She's an incredible girl." Sark runs his fingers through her hair, "You did good Sydney."  
  
"She did turn out pretty good... thanks to Marie and Chris." She looks at the clock, "I'm going to go take a shower. You go start packing up Ava's things."  
  
"Why don't I join you in the shower" Sark suggests with a leer  
  
"No. Dad's already going to be worrying since I've been gone for over an hour."  
  
"So just tell him we had a goodbye screw."  
  
Sydney winces "Like that would go over well." Sydney moves off Sark and walks into the bathroom.  
  
45 MINS LATER Sydney stares at Sark, "Seriously this is over now."  
  
"Do you want it over?"  
  
"There's no choice. I can't sneak off... you can't sneak in. We can't risk it... there's more than us to deal with."  
  
Sark nods "Agreed."  
  
Sydney takes a deep breath "I should go"  
  
"The cab is here."  
  
"Yeah" Sydney nods breaking her gaze from his and they walk out of the house with the bags. Once at the cab they make their silent goodbyes then Sydney gets into the cab. 'He and I are over... for good. It's for the best.'  
  
30 MINS LATER: HOSPITAL "Sydney where were you?" Jack demands. "I was starting to become worried."  
  
"I'm fine. It took me a while. I picked up some... I didn't want to leave the place a mess." Sydney lies setting the bags in the corner. "How is she?"  
  
"Still asleep."  
  
"Good." Sydney nods relieved as she removes her jacket.  
  
Jack regards his daughter, "Is he gone?"  
  
Sydney nods "He wasn't at the house. I assume he left a while ago."  
  
"Why are you refusing to tell me where he lives?"  
  
"He doesn't live there anymore. It was his Grandmother's house."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I can't Dad."  
  
Jack sighs "All right."  
  
"Thanks" Sydney sits on the couch across from the bed.  
  
WEEK LATER: LA "Hey Ava. How are you feeling?" Francie asks  
  
"Better. A little tired." Ava shrugs  
  
"Take your things to your room Ava." Jack instructs as he hands the girl her backpack and the duffle bag of clothes.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Hey Francie." Sydney hugs her friend.  
  
"How was your trip?" Francie asks  
  
"Good... other than Ava getting sick."  
  
"I bet. She looks good though."  
  
"After four days in the hospital I'd hope so." Sydney laughs "Where's Will?"  
  
"Who knows with him." Francie rolls her eyes  
  
"New girlfriend?" Sydney asks curiously.  
  
"Possibly." Francie shrugs "He hasn't been around but to sleep." She looks at Jack, "Jack dinner is almost ready... are you going to stay?"  
  
"I wish I could but I have something I have to take care of." Jack smiles slightly then looks at Sydney "Tomorrow?"  
  
Sydney nods "Ava come say goodbye to Grandpa."  
  
A moment later Ava runs back to the living room then once she stops she starts coughing.  
  
"Ava you know you're supposed to take it easy." Sydney gently chastises  
  
"Bye Grandpa." Ava hugs her Grandpa  
  
"Goodbye sweetheart." Jack returns the hug, "Feel better."  
  
Ava nods  
  
Jack walks out of the house  
  
"So dinner is almost ready." Francie announces "Ava why don't you set the table"  
  
"Wash your hands first." Sydney adds  
  
"OK"  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT Sydney tucks Ava in, "Feel better in the morning."  
  
Ava yawns, "OK."  
  
"Ava I know that what I told you is confusing but there's a reason."  
  
"I know" Ava fidgets with the comforter, "I just"  
  
"You like Julian"  
  
Ava nods "I wish" she bites her lip.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Ava" Sydney says sternly.  
  
"I wish Julian was my Dad." Ava yawns  
  
Sydney winces hearing that. "Just get some sleep."  
  
Ava yawns burrowing into the covers  
  
"Night baby." Sydney leans down kissing Ava's forehead.  
  
"Night Mommy." Ava mumbles  
  
After a moment of watching her daughter drift off to sleep Sydney stands turning off the lamp she walks to the doorway and pauses looking back at Ava. "He is your Daddy." She whispers blinking back tears.  
  
TBC.... 


	7. Chapters 14 through 16

Disclaimer sent   
CHAPTER 14 3 WEEKS LATER: RUSSIA Irina Derevko walks into the library where she finds Sark staring at his laptop, "You've been awfully subdued lately, Julian."  
  
Sark looks up "I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Has Vasli's protege made his appearance?"  
  
"Yes. I have yet to meet with him but from what I have learned he has no interest in going after the girl. He wants to return to how things were... drugs and terrorism."  
  
Irina nods "Keep an eye on him. Make sure that's all he wants."  
  
Sark nods  
  
"Speaking of my Granddaughter how is she?"  
  
"Reports have said she is well."  
  
"Have you spoken to my daughter?"  
  
"No." 'Its too hard to talk to her.' "She is busy dealing with Sloane. He has upped his obession."  
  
"Yes. That is beginning to worry me but not as much as your current attitude is." Irina remarks  
  
"Just bored." Sark shrugs "Things have been calm lately."  
  
"You lack your normal zest with your kills." Irina states regarding him curiously. "Is something going on?"  
  
"No." Sark closes his laptop and stands walking out of the room with his laptop. He walks up to his quarters and sets his laptop on the desk opening it he pulls up the pictures of Ava. He smiles slightly at the sight of the laughing girl. 'My daughter.' He closes his eyes, 'I don't think I can do this anymore... all I want is to be in my daughter's life. There's only one way that can happen.' He runs his fingers through his hair.  
  
WEEK LATER: SOMEWHERE IN CA "I'm surprised you showed up."  
  
Jack turns to see Sark enter the room, "Why did you call me?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I want out." Sark says simply.  
  
Jack stares at the British assassin, "What?"  
  
"I said I want out." Sark repeats  
  
"If this is a plea to get into Sydney and Ava's life..."  
  
"All I want is the possibility that one day Sydney will allow me to see Ava. I can give you alot of information if you help me get a pardon... hell I'll even work for the CIA."  
  
"Do you even think that doing that Sydney would allow you in Ava's life?"  
  
Sark shrugs "I have to try."  
  
"And why should I believe this isn't a con?"  
  
"Its not."  
  
"You'd need proof."  
  
"Here" Sark hands Jack a folder, "this is everything you need to know on Sloane's next mission. Perhaps this will help you realize I'm serious."  
  
"We all know you hate Sloane... if you give us Irina"  
  
"In due time." Sark assures  
  
Jack stares at the younger man, "If this information isn't reliable then I won't help you"  
  
Sark nods  
  
"I'll see what I can do about this."  
  
"No one but you, Kendall and I are to know about this. The security risk is too high."  
  
"Not even Sydney?"  
  
"Especially not Sydney."  
  
"If this pans out." Jack agrees looking at the file.  
  
"As long as no one suspects I did this it should pan out." Sark starts to walk out of the room when he pauses, "How are Sydney and Ava?"  
  
"They are doing well."  
  
Sark nods continuing out of the room.  
  
'I wonder if this is trustworthy.' Jack looks at the file in his hand.  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: CIA Jack watches Kendall look over the file. "I don't know if this is credible."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"He wants a pardon... and I'm pretty sure he wants more than that but he never is forthright until need be."  
  
Kendall looks at the file, "Do you think his intel will pan out?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out."  
  
"If we get him a pardon he will still have to give us information even after the pardon."  
  
"What if he works for us?" Jack asks "That way we can keep an eye on him."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"He requested that it stay between the three of us. He doesn't trust that Derevko and Sloane won't find out."  
  
"Agreed. I will make inquiries under a hypothetical until the details are set."  
  
"Make sure they know that the agreement only holds if they agree that the pardon goes through despite who the pardon is for."  
  
Kendall nods "As long as you make him understand that the pardon will only go through if the information he gives pans out. And if the pardon does go through he will no longer be able to do what he does."  
  
"Will you be able to get the pardon to extend to other countries?"  
  
"I'll see." Kendall replies, "Jack are you sure about this? I know you and Sydney have issues with Sark."  
  
'An understatement.' "If it helps us bring down Sloane and Derevko so Sydney and Ava can be safe then I will have to deal with any feelings I have about him."  
  
"Are you going to tell Sydney?"  
  
"No. She doesn't need to know."  
  
"We'll need to find a way to extract him from them."  
  
"I'll figure that out when we need to worry about it."  
  
Kendall nods "See if the intel is correct and if it is we'll see about opening talks with him. Tell him that I will try my best."  
  
Jack walks out of the office  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: LA Sark closes the phone and takes a deep breath, 'I could be free soon.' He closes his eyes. 'I hope this will go the way it should.'  
  
THREE DAYS LATER: CIA "The mission to Belgium went well." Jack says approvingly.  
  
"Just where did we get this intel Jack?" Dixon inquires  
  
"A new contact." Jack answers  
  
"We managed to retrieve disks on Sloane's progress. Marshall is in the process of decrypting them right now." Vaughn says  
  
"How do we know this information is reliable?" Sydney asks her Dad curiously.  
  
"We'll have to see how it pans out." Jack replies  
  
WEEK LATER: SOMEWHERE IN CA "The pardon has been set up but there is a problem." Jack informs Sark, "Your extraction. We can't just take you it will arouse everyones suspicions. We need to deal with the Alliance in full before we deal with your pardon."  
  
Sark nods "What about Irina?"  
  
"The CIA wants her."  
  
"And what about when I give them the information?"  
  
"You will have to work for us."  
  
Sark nods  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Sydney wants out and the only way she can get out is if everyone is dealt with."  
  
"Why do you care about my daughter wanting to leave?"  
  
"Because it affects mine as well."  
  
Jack frowns "What makes you think Sydney would allow you within five feet of Ava even with the pardon?"  
  
"I have to try." Sark shrugs  
  
"Just because you do this it doesn't mean Sydney is going to tell Ava the truth."  
  
"I know." Sark admits "But this is something I have to do." He walks out of the building.  
  
3 NIGHTS LATER: HOUSE Sydney jumps in surprise when she enters her bedroom to find Sark looking at the pictures of Ava, "What the hell are you doing here?" She hisses closing and locking the bedroom door behind her. "We agreed Sark!"  
  
"I know." He says softly as he stares at the picture of newborn Ava in Sydney's arms. "She was a beautiful baby... I wish I had been there."  
  
Sydney joins him smiling at the picture, "Yeah she was beautiful." Sydney frowns at his silence, "Julian what's going on? Why are you here?"  
  
Sark sets the picture down and looks at Sydney, "I always did like how you say my name." He muses reaching out he runs his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Julian" Sydney shivers then moans as his lips crush hers in a bruising kiss. She slides her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. 'Damn it Sydney you shouldn't do this.' A voice scolds. 'Screw it! I want him.' Sydney shoves his jacket over his shoulders  
  
Sark pulls back and searches Sydney's heated gaze as he tosses his jacket aside. He takes her face between his hands then kisses her again.  
  
LATER Sydney slowly lifts her head and shoves her hair back looking at Sark who is watching her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Sark gives her a faint smile brushing her hair back, "Nothing."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sydney asks curiously.  
  
"You once asked me if I regretted anything about my life"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I regret letting you go."  
  
"There's nothing we could have done. If I hadn't left when I did Dad would have made me."  
  
"I know but I still regret it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was happy."  
  
Sydney rests her head on his chest listening to his heart beating under her ear. "I was too." Sydney admits  
  
Tangling his fingers in her hair Sark gently pulls her up so they are face to face then glances at the clock, "I need to leave soon." He says sadly knowing it will be a long time... if ever... that he'd see her.  
  
WHILE LATER Sydney sits on the middle of the bed wearing her pajamas watching as Sark dresses, "What's wrong?" She asks concerned  
  
"Nothing." He pulls on his overcoat  
  
Sydney frowns at his blank expression, "Something is going on with you."  
  
"I'm fine." He sits on the edge of the bed brushing her hair away from her face. "I just have a lot on my mind." He gives her a crooked smile. "How is Ava?" He asks changing the subject.  
  
"She's doing well. She asks about you from time to time." She stands taking his hand she leads him to the door, "Luckily Francie and Will are asleep."  
  
Sark smirks "Good thing you didn't scream."  
  
Sydney glares at him in mock anger a faint blush appearing, "I never scream"  
  
Sark presses her against the closed door "I've made you scream in pleasure many times."  
  
"You didn't tonight."  
  
"Only because we would have woken up the whole house."  
  
Sydney blushes "Good point."  
  
He follows her into Ava's bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed looking at the sleeping girl, 'My daughter. If things go right maybe I will be able to see you again... maybe tell you the truth. I'm doing the right thing for you and your Mom... giving you both the chance to have a normal life.' After a moment, Sark stands joining Sydney in the door he looks at Ava again. 'I love you my little girl... I just wish I'll have the chance to tell you.' He walks out of the room with Sydney quietly closing the door behind them.  
  
"I keep telling you to stay away but you don't... so I'm not going to waste the words."  
  
Leaning in Sark kisses her passionately then steps back searching her eyes, "I should go."  
  
Sydney walks with him to the back door, "Julian"  
  
Sark pauses "Be careful Sydney" He says softly as he walks out the door he looks back at her then walks away.  
  
Sydney stares after him a feeling of dread and confusion filling her. She sighs closing the door she resets the alarm then walks back to her room.  
  
CHAPTER 15 3 DAYS LATER: SOMEWHERE IN CA Jack looks at Sark who is staring out the window, "Are you sure about not wanting to tell Sydney about this?"  
  
Sark nods "Its better this way. Besides who knows how long it will take for the questions to finish."  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Jack nods, "As of now Sark is dead."  
  
"When will you tell her?"  
  
"She'll find out after we strike."  
  
Sark nods, "And Irina?"  
  
"Hopefully we'll get her alive... Sloane no one really cares."  
  
"Who knows where I am?"  
  
"Only Kendall and I. The woman who oversaw your pardon doesn't even know your name."  
  
"Good. How long until you take down Sloane and Irina?"  
  
"It should be soon. We're planning to strike all the places at once. We decided to leave Sydney out of it. Vaughn, Dixon, and Weiss are positioned at the main places. Kendall and I are coordinating. All the security information you gave and the men who disappeared" Jack says with a faint look of disapproval, "should deflect any belief that you are still alive."  
  
"What will you tell Sydney?"  
  
"I would prefer the truth but I will tell her you were killed in an explosion with the others from the other day."  
  
"She'll want to know why you didn't tell her sooner."  
  
"I'll just tell her I wanted to wait until Marshall finished checking the security cameras showing your arrival. That the explosion was so bad that no bodies were recovered." Jack regards the man who remains impassive, "This is going to hurt her Sark."  
  
"I know but it is for the best."  
  
"You broke my daughter's heart once and here I am helping you break it again... as well as Ava's. Ava seems to like you Sark." Jack walks out of the room.  
  
Sark removes the picture of Ava from his inner coat pocket and looks at the picture of the smiling girl, 'I hope I will be able to see you again.' He returns the picture to his pocket, "Hopefully."  
  
2 DAYS LATER: CIA Jack meets Sydney outside his office, "We need to talk." He grabs her arm guiding her into his office.  
  
Sydney frowns "What's going on?"  
  
"It hasn't been officially announced yet"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sit down." Jack presses the security button on his desk then looks at Sydney.  
  
Sydney sits down staring at her Dad. "What is it Dad?"  
  
Jack takes a deep breath, "Yesterday we received intel on where Sloane and your mother were."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We managed to find them and bring them in."  
  
Sydney sighs in relief, "Where are they?"  
  
"They are currently being interrogated. Kendall and Vaughn are taking care of it themselves."  
  
"So what now? Still after Sark?"  
  
"No. Sydney"  
  
"What do you mean no?" Sydney's eyes narrow when she sees her Dad's expression, "What's going on Dad?"  
  
"Sydney I didn't want to tell you this until it was confirmed..."  
  
"What was confirmed?"  
  
"Sark was killed in an explosion in Vienna the other day."  
  
Sydney stares at her Dad her stomach dropping, "What? Are you sure?"  
  
"We have the security footage of the whole place. Sark went in then the place blew up."  
  
"Are you sure he was in there?"  
  
"I had Marshall go over all of the security... Sark didn't leave." He sits on the edge of the coffee table, "The explosion was so bad that they couldn't find any remains."  
  
"Maybe he got out some other way."  
  
"He didn't Sydney. There was no way out of the building other than the exits. Nothing on the security feed was doctored."  
  
Sydney leans forward the words 'He's dead. Julian's dead' playing through her mind.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
Sydney takes a deep breath, "Ava is going to be hurt."  
  
"Sydney you shouldn't have let her get close to him."  
  
"I know I just... I knew that that was the only time she'd ever be around her father." She runs her fingers through her hair, "I just wanted to give them both the chance to get to know each other."  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"Don't Dad I did what I thought was best for Ava." She takes a deep breath trying to control the urge to cry. She stands heading to the door she pauses "I know you always mean well and try to protect us but he's still her father. I tried to ignore that fact but I couldn't." She walks out of the office leaving her Dad staring after her.  
  
LATER Sydney steps up to the plexi-glass cell and looks at her Mom who is just sitting on the bed.  
  
Irina stands "Hello Sydney" she steps closer  
  
"Sark's dead... I didn't know if Dad or anyone told you but I thought you deserved to know. I know you two were close." Sydney searches her Mom's gaze "Or do you care?"  
  
"I care." Irina returns "Sark was loyal to me."  
  
Sydney nods turning to walk away  
  
"Sydney how is your daughter?"  
  
'About to have her heart broken.' Sydney looks at her mother, "She's fine. Sloane didn't traumatize her too much."  
  
"Good." Irina watches as Sydney walks away.  
  
EVENING: HOUSE Sydney leans against the doorframe of Ava's bedroom watching as the girl sits on her bed the chess book Sark gave her open. "What are you doing sweetie?"  
  
"Just reading. I want to beat Julian the next time he visits." Ava grins  
  
Sydney swallows heavily as she enters the room sitting beside Ava, "Sweetie we need to talk" she reaches over and closes the book  
  
Ava looks at her Mom curiously, "About what?"  
  
"Its about Julian." Sydney reaches out brushing Ava's hair back.  
  
"Is he going to visit again soon?" Ava asks hopefully.  
  
Sydney looks away briefly and takes a deep breath then looks back at Ava, "Sweetie Grandpa told me something today... something about Julian."  
  
"What Mom?" Ava questions  
  
"Julian was killed the other day in an accident."  
  
Ava stares at her Mom, "But he said"  
  
"I know sweetie."  
  
Ava looks down at the book and bites her lip blinking back tears  
  
"Ava I know you liked him... and he liked you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really. He thought you were the best."  
  
Ava crawls onto her Mom's lap  
  
Sydney hugs the girl, 'She's never going to get to know her Daddy.' She blinks back tears.  
  
SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE IN CA "Sydney knows." Jack informs Sark "She's upset."  
  
Sark nods staring out the window, "And Irina?"  
  
"Sydney informed her of your death."  
  
"What's going to happen to Irina?"  
  
"She'll be kept where she is until she gives us all the information you can't."  
  
Sark nods  
  
Jack walks out of the room  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: HOUSE Sydney sits on the couch her arms around her knees as she stares out the window at the night sky. 'I lost you once and I thought I'd never see you again and you walk into my life and our baby's then you die on us.' She blinks back tears.  
  
Will joins Sydney "Vaughn told me that they caught Sloane and your Mom."  
  
Sydney looks at him and nods, "Sark is dead."  
  
"Good."  
  
Sydney winces slightly  
  
"Did you see your Mom?" Will questions  
  
Sydney nods "Didn't stay long. Just told her Sark was dead and left."  
  
"Now that they found Sloane and your Mom what are you going to do?"  
  
"I have to debrief and within a few weeks I'll be gone."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I'll finish my dissertation and hopefully be able to graduate. Then I'll start looking for a job as a teacher."  
  
Will nods  
  
"Then I'll be able to give Ava a normal, safe life." Sydney rests her head on the couch cushion looking at Will. "That's what I've wanted for so long and I'm finally going to be able to go for it." 'Without her father.'  
  
"I'm glad you'll be able to do this... I know how important it is to you."  
  
NEXT DAY Sydney enters Kendall's office "Sir"  
  
Kendall looks up "Agent Bristow what can I do for you?"  
  
Sydney enters the office and walks over to his desk setting a piece of paper on his desk, "Just wanted to give you this."  
  
Kendall picks up the paper and reads "Your resignation?"  
  
"As well as a request"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"That I am able to see my mother every so often."  
  
Kendall lifts his brow, "That's quite an unusual request for someone who wants to resign."  
  
"She's the only one who can answer some of my questions and I'm not entirely ready to ask them. Sir I know it's a lot to ask but there's a lot I need to know from her."  
  
"She is a federal prisoner."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kendall regards the young woman, "I will see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your resignation will be held until your final debrief... and if you change your mind let me know."  
  
"I don't think I will. I've done what I set out to do since Danny died and make Sloane pay and now I've done it. Now its time for me to finish my paper and graduate."  
  
"If you would like to stay until you find a teaching job I could arrange a desk or handler job until then." Kendall offers  
  
"I'll think about it." Sydney says after a moment.  
  
"It wouldn't be a field job or full time. Just enough so you can work and look for a teaching job. Let me know and I will hold your resignation until you find a teaching job."  
  
"Thank you sir." Sydney stands walking out of the office as her Dad joins her.  
  
"What were you talking to Kendall about?" Jack asks  
  
"My resignation once the final debrief." Sydney replies  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"You knew I wasn't going to stay past catching Sloane." Sydney reminds as they walk. "He offered to see about the possibility of me doing desk work or handler until I find a teaching job."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That I'd think about it." Sydney walks away leaving her Dad staring after her.  
  
2 WEEKS LATER: HOUSE Sydney opens the door to find a man standing there, "Yes?"  
  
"Sydney Bristow?" The man asks with an English accent.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am Bradley Anderson. I am the solicitor for a Mr. Julian Winters."  
  
Sydney stares at the man then shakes her head, "Come on in." She steps aside allowing the man to enter. She leads the man to the living room, "What can I do for you?" She gestures to the seat across from the couch watching the man warily.  
  
"Well" Mr. Anderson sets his briefcase on the coffee table, "I received word that my client was unfortunately killed in an accident. About three months ago my client sent me a new Last Will and Testament and these arrived three weeks ago." He opens his briefcase and removes two envelopes.  
  
Sydney takes the envelopes and stares at them, one addressed to her and the other addressed to Ava, then looks at the man, "Why else are you here?"  
  
"He requested that within two weeks of his death I deliver that and tell you the contents of his Will."  
  
Sydney swallows nodding "All right."  
  
Mr. Anderson removes another envelope and opens it removing a folded set of papers. He unfolds the papers and begins to read aloud, "I, Julian Winters, being of sound mind and body leave my estate to Sydney Bristow and our daughter Ava Hope Bristow. All holdings in the name of Julian Nikolai Lancaster as well as Julian Nikolai Winters and Evelyn Winters Lancaster go to Sydney and Ava Bristow."  
  
Sydney stares at the lawyer, "He left us everything?"  
  
"Yes. He also says that his Grandmother's home goes into trust for Ava and the care of the home will be kept up through the estate as well as his home in Paris and his flat in London."  
  
Sydney starts "Which flat?"  
  
"Ahh yes... 243 West London." (I made up the address. Too lazy for research I guess)  
  
"He kept it?"  
  
"He bought the building with part of his inheritance after his Grandmother's death. He left instructions that if you want to sell the building you could but the flat can be rented but not sold."  
  
Sydney swallows "How much is the estate worth?"  
  
"Well Mrs. Winters estate was estimated at 5 million. Her holdings another 5. His own holdings were estimated at another 3.5 that includes the home in Paris as well as a couple buildings. The account he had me set up for the girl is not included in his holdings and that is another 350,000 as well as a percentage of the holdings over the year."  
  
"Are all his holdings legal?"  
  
"Yes. He informed me about eight months ago that he wanted me to be sure that all the holdings were legal and none of them could be taken from whoever would inherit."  
  
"And?"  
  
"No matter what the estate and holdings cannot be taken."  
  
Sydney takes a deep breath  
  
"He also stipulated that the contents of his Will can only be revealed if you agree to it. If the contents get out without your permission the estate automatically sues whoever reveals it."  
  
"I can't believe he did this." Sydney mutters  
  
"All I need is for you to sign the paperwork." He removes piece of paper and a pen from his briefcase handing them to Sydney.  
  
Sydney takes the pen and signs her name.  
  
"Here's a copy of the Will as well as his financial statement."  
  
Sydney takes them, "Thank you." She looks at the papers in her hands "Who handles the estate?"  
  
"If you would like me to continue then that's fine... if you want to hire someone else to be the executor of the estate that is your decision."  
  
"Might as well."  
  
"You basically control the estate but I will help you with the day to day of taking care of business."  
  
Sydney nods "Fine."  
  
"I am sorry about your loss. I wish I had been able to meet him."  
  
"You never met him?"  
  
"No. We did all our business by mail and phone calls. I never knew why but that's how he wanted things."  
  
Sydney nods "He's always been a private person."  
  
"I have a flight to catch. Thank you for your time." He stands  
  
Sydney stands as well shaking the man's hand "Thank you for coming out here. I know it must have been a long trip."  
  
"It was what he asked."  
  
Sydney walks the man to the door  
  
"If you need to reach me here is my card." Mr. Anderson hands her a business card as he walks out of the house.  
  
Sydney closes the door and stares at the papers in her hands, "Oh Julian."  
  
THAT EVENING: JACK'S APARTMENT "I received a visitor today." Sydney informs her Dad as she joins him in the kitchen.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"A lawyer... Bradley Anderson."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Julian's lawyer."  
  
Jack looks at his daughter who is watching Ava sit at the table, "What did he want?"  
  
"Turns out Julian left all of his legal" she stress "holdings to us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He left us his Grandmother's estate as well."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Approximately 13 million."  
  
Jack stares at her "Sydney how are you going to explain that?"  
  
"That her father wanted her to have something."  
  
"Sydney they will ask who her father is!"  
  
"Its no ones business." Sydney says angrily.  
  
"I agree but he is considered a terrorist."  
  
"He's dead." Sydney snaps  
  
"Syd"  
  
"Don't Dad." Sydney walks over to the kitchen table, "How's the homework going?" She crouches beside Ava.  
  
Ava shrugs "Boring."  
  
"Dinner is almost ready girls." Jack announces, "Ava put your books away."  
  
"OK" Ava closes her book and gathers her things.  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: SOMEWHERE IN CA Jack enters the room "What the hell were you thinking?" He demands  
  
Sark looks up from his book "I take it you are talking about the fact she received a visitor today."  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Jack says angrily, "There will be many questions about how she received that much money."  
  
"Its all legal holdings Jack." Sark assures "The CIA recovered all the money I made from what I did... as well as all I stole in selling the homes I disclosed."  
  
"She will have a lot of questions to answer"  
  
"There is no way to link any of it to me. When I left home I destroyed all evidence of that life. My lawyer and accountant never met me face to face. You and Sydney are the only ones who know about that and are you going to tell them and risk your granddaughter's future?"  
  
Jack stares at the man  
  
"I assure you Jack the money is all legal. The money I did invest was what I inherited from my Grandmother. I wouldn't have left it to them if it wasn't legal." Sark takes a sip of his wine.  
  
"I swear if this is a way for you to one day build your own organization if you ever get out of protective custody I will have your pardon revoked."  
  
"Its 13 million Jack and I couldn't build an organization on that little amount of money. Besides its Sydney and Ava's. Now Sydney won't have to worry about supporting Ava and you won't have to keep paying Ava's tuition."  
  
"The fact I pay Ava's tuition is none of your business." Jack snaps  
  
"You have been supporting Ava her whole life... now is my turn to make sure my daughter is provided for." Sark opens his book and returns to his reading. "They will be suspicious why you turned off the security link for this long."  
  
Jack walks out of the room  
  
SAME TIME: HOUSE Sydney sits on her bed and stares at the envelope in her hands then slowly opens it removing a piece of paper. She smiles at the familiar handwriting 'I'd forgotten what his handwriting looked like.' She leans back against the headboard and begins to read,  
  
'Dearest Sydney,  
  
If you have received this then the unfortunate has happened and for that I am sorry. I never wanted to leave you and Ava like this.  
  
I know you are reluctant to tell Ava about me but if you ever decide to tell her please tell her that I do love her. That even though I haven't known about her for long I would do anything for her... and you. Tell her she's the best thing that's happened to me since the moment we first met. Tell her I'm sorry that I won't be able to finish our chess game. If you do decide to tell her please give her the letter.  
  
You did good Sydney... brought a bright and beautiful little girl into this world. I am proud of you for doing what you did. I know those years must have been hard for you and I'm sorry that I was the cause of it. If I could I'd change things.  
  
I know what you are thinking about the visit you received from the lawyer and part of you is conflicted about taking the money or even using it but I swear to you that all of the money is legal and that I would never put you two in harm. You decide but I hope that you make the choice for Ava's future.  
  
As you learned I kept the flat... bought the building and you're probably wondering why I did that. I was happy there and have good memories of that place. We made love there... our baby was possibly conceived there. It was the closest we had to having a home together. When we were together I dreamed about being with you... having a family... having everything I never had as a child. You are the only woman I ever thought of having a life with.'  
  
Sydney blinks back tears, "Now we'll never have that."  
  
'I never thought about having a family with anyone but you. I never thought I'd actually have a family but you made it possible... you had our baby despite everything. Even after all these months the fact we have a child still amazes me. What amazes me most is that we made something so... innocent and perfect. You two mean everything to me and all I do is for you both to make sure you both are safe... always remember that.  
  
I still love you Sydney... I never stopped... I just shoved it aside so I could face my life without you. For everything I have ever done to you I am sorry.  
  
I love you and Ava more than anything. Julian'  
  
Sydney curls up on the bed staring at the letter, 'He still loved me.' She smiles faintly, "I love you Julian."  
  
CHAPTER 16 WEEK LATER: HOUSE "What are you working on Ava?" Sydney asks curiously as she sees her daughter staring at a piece of paper as she sits at the desk in her bedroom.  
  
"I have to do a family tree and research my family." Ava looks at her Mom, "What am I supposed to write?"  
  
Sydney enters the bedroom sitting on the bed, "I really don't know much about your great-grandparents. They died before I was born. And your Dad's side all I know about his family is that after his mother died he lived with his Grandmother."  
  
"Would Grandpa tell me about his side and Grandma's family?"  
  
Sydney winces "I'll talk to him tomorrow and see if he has any information."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What is my Dad's name?"  
  
"Ava I really don't"  
  
"I know you don't want to talk about him." Ava sighs heavily.  
  
"I will its just... right now I need to figure things out."  
  
Ava looks back at the paper, "Its OK... I'll just leave him blank."  
  
Sydney winces at the sadness in Ava's voice. "Ava"  
  
"I need to finish my homework." Ava says stiffly.  
  
Sydney stands stopping to kiss Ava's head then walks out of the room. 'I need to tell her something... soon.' She walks into her room grabbing her phone she dials her Dad's number.  
  
"Jack Bristow"  
  
"Dad... what do you know about Mom's side of the family?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ava needs to write a paper on her family."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Again. Dad for years all she's had to lie about who she is, now she doesn't have to lie."  
  
"Laura had no family but I'm sure if you asked Irina she might be able to get her to tell you something about her family. If you want to see her I will clear it with Kendall. He might be willing for Ava's project."  
  
"I think I'm going to tell her."  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"About Julian."  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"He's dead... what harm can it be to tell her. Besides she doesn't have to know about what he did."  
  
"What if she tells Vaughn or the others?"  
  
"She won't. She's never told them about spending time with him... or told Francie that I worked for the CIA. I need to do this Dad... I hate lying to her. I have no reason to keep the secret from her... he's dead."  
  
"Syd"  
  
"Its my decision. Can you check with Kendall and let me know? If he doesn't agree see if he'll let Irina tell you what she can then you can tell Ava... we'll tweak it if need be."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I will call you tomorrow." Jack hangs up.  
  
'I'm not going to tell her tonight but soon.' Sydney runs her fingers through her hair.  
  
NEXT MORNING: CIA "Hello Jack." Irina greets when she sees her husband on the other side of the plexiglass. "I was told you were coming. Why are you here?"  
  
"Kendall gave Sydney permission to come here"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Ava has a project to do on her family and Sydney wants your side. She said if you want to tweak it then fine. I just came to tell you so you could start thinking about it." Jack turns to leave.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack pauses looking at her "Yes?"  
  
"What is Ava like?"  
  
"Exactly like Sydney was as a child."  
  
"Stubborn?"  
  
"Very." Jack smiles faintly.  
  
"Out of curiousity... who is Ava's father?"  
  
"You'd have to ask Sydney about him." Jack says stiffly. "She'll be here later this morning." He walks away.  
  
SAME TIME: SCHOOL "Ava," Sydney says as the girl opens the car door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We'll talk this afternoon, OK?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Your Dad."  
  
"Really? You won't back off?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ava smiles "OK"  
  
Sydney watches Ava get out of the car, "You're doing a good thing Sydney." She mutters  
  
LATE MORNING: CIA "Thanks" Sydney folds up the paper, "this time Ava won't have to lie... its the first time she's ever been able to tell the truth."  
  
Irina nods "Are you going to tell her how you found out?"  
  
"No. She still believes your dead. I see no reason to tell her otherwise... she's never going to see you."  
  
"What about her father?" Irina asks curiously.  
  
Sydney winces "He's not around."  
  
Irina nods "What does she need?"  
  
"Names and dates." Sydney sits on the chair  
  
"All right." Irina sits on the bed "There isn't much to tell though." She warns  
  
"Fine."  
  
HALF HOUR LATER "And that's all." Irina says "Is it enough?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to change things?"  
  
"I haven't decided."  
  
"If she does have to research she won't find anything." Irina warns, "None of my families records are accessible."  
  
Sydney nods "I know."  
  
"What has she done in the past?"  
  
"She had to use her guardians family."  
  
"The ones Sloane killed."  
  
Sydney nods "This is the first time she hasn't had to lie."  
  
"I'm glad I could help."  
  
"I should get going." Sydney stands "Thanks"  
  
Irina nods "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Sydney walks out of the room and heads to her Dad's office. She finds him sitting at his desk.  
  
"How did it go?" Jack asks  
  
"Good. Ava wants your side of the family."  
  
"What about his?"  
  
"All I know is his Grandmother." Sydney shrugs  
  
"You could ask Marshall to research his family."  
  
"I tried when he returned but everything on him, excluding his mother and his grandparents, has been erased."  
  
"Syd are you sure about telling her? It's just going to hurt her to know."  
  
"I know but he's still her father. I need to tell her." Sydney sits on the couch with a sigh.  
  
Jack regards his daughter "Are you OK Sydney? You look a little tired."  
  
"I am. I haven't been feeling well lately."  
  
"Have you been to the doctor?"  
  
"No. I'm sure its nothing."  
  
Jack nods "Tell Ava I'll see her this weekend and she can ask me all she wants."  
  
"Sure. Thanks Dad."  
  
"What are your plans for today?" Jack inquires  
  
"Oh it's my turn for grocery shopping and I have a couple of errands to run." Sydney answers standing  
  
"All right. I'll see you soon then." Jack watches as Sydney walks out of the office. 'Losing him like that has changed her.' He realizes  
  
LATE THAT AFTERNOON: HOUSE Sydney and Ava enter the empty house, "Put your things away." Sydney reminds  
  
"Mom you said..."  
  
Sydney nods "I know and we will I just want you to put your things away first and change out of your school clothes. Would you like a snack?"  
  
"Sure." Ava bounds down the hall.  
  
Sydney leans against the counter swallowing heavily. 'This is going to be interesting.' She opens the refrigerator removing a couple apples. 'I have to do this. She needs to know. I just hope she'll forgive me for keeping it from her this long.'  
  
Ava enters the kitchen to find her Mom cutting up some apples.  
  
"How was school Av?" Sydney questions  
  
Ava sits at the counter "It was OK. What did you do?"  
  
'Saw my Mom.' "Saw Grandpa. Ran some errands. Went to the grocery store." 'Tried to figure out how to break it to you who your Dad is.'  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Eat your snack first."  
  
"No. Tell me who my Dad is first." Ava says stubbornly.  
  
Sydney sighs knowing her daughter won't think of anything else. "All right. Let's go sit on the couch." She grabs the plate of apples and carries them over to the coffee table. She sits on the couch and Ava sits next to her. She takes a deep breath, "Ava you know I never wanted to keep this from you but thinking about him was hard. He was my first love and I lost him."  
  
"If you loved him why didn't you marry him?"  
  
"Because I was still a kid and he wasn't much older."  
  
"Did he love you?"  
  
"Yes." Sydney smiles faintly remembering the times and ways he said he loved her.  
  
"Who was he? How come he never saw me? Would he have liked me?"  
  
"Ava" Sydney takes a deep breath, "this is hard for me and I never wanted to keep this from you this long but there were reasons." Sydney looks down, "Ava, Julian was your Dad."  
  
Ava stares at her Mom, "Julian was my Dad?"  
  
Sydney nods looking at her hands, "Yes."  
  
Ava bites her lower lip, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Julian did things that were wrong and he had a lot of enemies. We knew that if anyone including the people Grandpa and I work for found out that Julian was your father that they'd use you to get him."  
  
"Did he know about me?"  
  
"Not until Sloane took you." Sydney watches as Ava pulls her knees up to her chest. "Ava?"  
  
"You should have told me." Ava jumps up running out of the living room.  
  
Sydney sighs then after a moment she stands heading back to her bedroom. She opens her nightstand drawer and removes the envelope with Ava's name. She walks to Ava's bedroom where she finds the girl sitting on her bed staring at her wall, "I'm sorry for not telling you before now but you have to understand we didn't keep it from you to hurt you we did it to keep you safe." She looks at the envelope in her hands, "Julian's lawyer brought this to me two weeks after he died..." She sets it beside Ava, "I know it hurts Ava but there are reasons that are complicated." She turns to walk out the door when she stops, "He loved you Ava." Sydney walks out of the room.  
  
After a few minutes, Ava looks at the envelope on the bed then slowly picks it up. She opens the envelope and removes a couple pieces of paper then unfolds them and begins to read,  
  
'Ava Hope,  
  
If you're reading this then I guess it means two things: One your Mom told you or two you were looking through her things and found it. I hope it is the first.'  
  
Ava giggles  
  
'So if it is one then you know that I am your father. If its two then surprise I'm your father.  
  
I know this must be hard thing to learn but there are very good reasons why she didn't tell you. I know its hard to believe that but its true and I know how much this must hurt to know she kept it from you this long... and that I agreed. I know that it's hard for you to understand that but you need to know we did it for your safety.  
  
I have done a lot of things in my life Ava and many of them were bad. I don't want the bad things I've done to hurt you but you need to know the fact that I did do them and that we kept this from you to protect you. It had nothing to do with wanting to keep it from you but having to keep it from you.  
  
I know you are curious about everything behind your Mom and my relationship so ask her. I want you to know from me that meeting your Mom was the best thing that happened to me at that time... and you are the best that has happened to me these last few months. I know you have a lot of questions and most of them your Mom can answer but there are a few things she can't answer... things you need to learn from me. After you read this letter I want you to give it to your Mom so some of her questions can be answered as well.  
  
Ava, you need to listen to your Mom about not saying anything about the fact that I'm your father. Bad things could still happen even though I'm no longer around and I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. You deserve to know the truth about me and here it is... all that I know... all that you need to know.  
  
I was born Julian Nikolai Lancaster, in London, England and spent the first ten years of my life in Russia. At the age of 15 I stopped being Julian Lancaster and became Julian Winters, three years after my mother, Grace Lancaster, died. I don't know if I ever met my father... all I know about him is that he's the reason Mother took me to Russia. At the age of ten Mother decided to return to London, only to lose her three years later.  
  
I did a lot of things I should never have done between the years Mother died and Grandmother brought me home with her. I stole, I lied, and did many illegal things in those years. Then one day this little old woman found me and walked up to me and said, "Julian Nikolai Lancaster, where have you been? I have been bloody worried about you for three years." That woman was stubborn. She stayed after me for two months before I finally agreed to give living with her a chance. Your Great Grandmother was an incredible woman. If your Great Grandmother hadn't been so stubborn I never would have met your Mom.  
  
I remember the day I met your Mom. I was at a bookstore and she bumped into me... she'll deny it of course. The moment I saw your Mom I thought she was beautiful. We spent hours that afternoon talking about books and anything we could think of.  
  
Since I don't have a lot of time to write this ask your Mom to tell you about our adventures that summer. I just want you to know that I did truly love your Mom and that I am sorry for any hurt you felt over the fact I wasn't around for you. Don't blame her Ava. She loves you so much and wanted the best for you.  
  
I don't blame your Mom for not looking for me and you shouldn't either. She did what she thought was best and I did disappear on her without saying goodbye. I regret that... perhaps if I had called her to say goodbye I would have found out about you or given her a reason to find me.  
  
If you hate anyone for the fact I wasn't around it should be me. I lost my Grandmother and I lost my main reason to be good... so I packed up and returned to my former life without saying goodbye. I always regretted that Ava, even before finding out about you. I just thought your Mom would be better off without me and my problems. After I left I did a lot of bad things, things I never want you to do so listen to your Mom and Grandpa when they tell you not to do something.  
  
Now for the brief moment of advice from your old man:  
  
One, finish school on time and go onto college if you want.  
  
Two, stay away from strangers.  
  
Three, trust your Mom when she tells you not to do something because she knows what she's talking about.  
  
Four, enjoy being a kid... don't grow up too fast. It won't help you when your older.  
  
Five, be your own person don't end up like those bloody American teenagers who do nothing but go with the flow. Do what you want not what others expect.  
  
Six, grow up to be a normal adult.  
  
Seven, don't ever forget how much your Mom and I love you.  
  
Eight, ask your Grandfather to finish teaching you how to play chess. I'm sure he'd love it.  
  
Well, that's all the decent amount of advice I can give someone your age. You're Mom is more of the advice type then I am. I'm more the reactive type. Just listen to your Mom.  
  
You're a good kid Ava... grow up to be a good adult.  
  
I love you and your Mom, Ava... I don't want either of you to forget that.  
  
Julian Nikolai Lancaster Winters'  
  
Ava blinks back tears 'Love you too Daddy.' She stares at the papers in her hand. 'My Dad loves me... but he's not here anymore.'  
  
Sydney looks over as Ava walks into the living room carrying the envelope. "Are you OK?" She asks softly.  
  
Ava hands the envelope to her Mom, "He wanted you to read it."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Ava shrugs  
  
Sydney takes the envelope and removes the letter, unfolding it she begins to read as Ava curls up resting her head on her leg. Sydney absently strokes Ava's hair smiling faintly as she reads the letter. Once she finishes the letter she blinks back tears returning the letter to the envelope she hands it to Ava. "I'm sorry Ava. I know it hurts."  
  
Ava looks at her Mom, "Tell me about him? Everything?"  
  
"I'll tell the Julian side but the Sark side... you're too young for that."  
  
"But you said everything"  
  
Sydney sighs "Fine but there are things I don't think you are totally ready for all at once. And it stays between you, me and Grandpa. That means you can't put Julian on your project."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because no one can know Ava."  
  
Ava sighs "OK."  
  
"What do you want to know first?"  
  
"Tell me about when you first met him."  
  
"Well it's like he wrote, we met in a bookstore but we bumped into each other."  
  
"Oh" Sydney says startled as she drops her books. "Sorry"  
  
"My fault... I was distracted." The man says crouching to help her gather her books. "Poe?"  
  
"Yeah I thought I'd" Sydney trails off when she meets the man's blue eyes, "get started early on next years reading for school." She says softly.  
  
"Poe, Shakespeare, Wolff," He reads the titles "nice."  
  
Sydney blushes  
  
"Julian Winters." He smiles charmingly  
  
"Sydney Bristow." Sydney replies as she stands with her books in hand.  
  
"So Miss Sydney Bristow what are you doing in London?" Julian asks with a smile.  
  
"Summer vacation. My father shipped me off to stay with some friends." Sydney shrugs "I have a lot of free time ahead of me so I thought... might as well get started on my reading."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"A week."  
  
"Do the whole tourist part?"  
  
"Years ago. Dad ships me off somewhere every summer."  
  
"So where else have you been?"  
  
"Last two years here. Three years ago it was Italy. Four years ago Switzerland." Sydney shrugs  
  
"A lot of traveling"  
  
"Yeah well he works too much."  
  
"Anyway after he helped me locate the rest of the books I was looking for we sat down in a cafe and ended up talking for three hours."  
  
"Did you like him then?"  
  
"By the end of our three hour coffee yes. He was sweet, charming, funny... he made me laugh. He made me forget I was being shipped off by Dad so he didn't need to deal with me for three months." Sydney runs her fingers through Ava's hair, "By the time we went on our first date I really liked him."  
  
"Where did you go on your first date?"  
  
"He took me to Phantom of the Opera then we walked around and talked."  
  
"When did you know you loved him?"  
  
"The first time he kissed me... about a week after we met. It was fast but we both knew how we felt but it took us a month to admit it. I remember the moment I realized that I was falling in love with him... we had gone to the zoo that day and that evening we were sitting in the park talking then he kissed me. After he kissed me it suddenly started to rain"  
  
"I'm going to have to kiss you."  
  
"Oh really?" Sydney smiles  
  
"Really." Julian leans in kissing her sweetly then pulls back smiling faintly. "See"  
  
"Well good thing you did." Sydney says solemnly when suddenly the sky opens up and it starts pouring. "Um do you realize we're just sitting here and its raining?"  
  
"Yes." He kisses her again.  
  
"He didn't react to the rain just kissed me again. I remember thinking 'Wow its pouring and he's not caring.' At that moment I realized that I was seriously falling for a guy I'd only known for a week. It was a weird feeling."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was older than me... I barely knew him."  
  
"How much older was he?"  
  
"He was four years older than me."  
  
"Did Grandpa like him then?"  
  
"Grandpa didn't know about Julian being your Dad until a few months before Sloane took you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I knew Dad wouldn't approve or possibly not care. I didn't want to deal with whatever issues Dad would have so I kept the fact I was seeing Julian a secret. No one not even the people I stayed with knew about him." Sydney runs her finger down Ava's nose.  
  
"When did you tell him you loved him?"  
  
"Few weeks before my 17th birthday."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"We were pretty much inseparable that summer. He had to work and go to school but he always had time for me." She smiles faintly.  
  
"I wish I'd known him better."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"How come you call him Julian?"  
  
"Because that's how I know him. He never told me Julian was his first name."  
  
"Mom tell me more."  
  
"All right" Sydney proceeds to tell Ava all she knows about Julian not getting into the Sark conversation quite yet.  
  
THAT NIGHT "Mom will you tell me about Dad's life after you left?"  
  
"I don't know much but I can tell you some... just not now. Give me a few days OK?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its a hard topic Ava."  
  
Ava nods  
  
"Now get some sleep."  
  
"I love you Mom"  
  
"I love you too baby." Sydney leans down kissing Ava's forehead. "Sleep well."  
  
TBC.... 


	8. Chapters 17 through 19

Disclaimer sent   
CHAPTER 17 2 WEEKS LATER: HOUSE Sydney gasps as she sees the date on the refrigerator calendar, "Oh my..." She trails off turning she hurries out of the kitchen.  
  
"Mom I'm going to be late." Ava yells  
  
Sydney rushes back to her bedroom and picks up her date book flipping through it her stomach dropping. She sits at the desk staring at the date book her mind frozen.  
  
"Mom" Ava says from the doorway. "I'm going to be late." She says impatiently.  
  
Sydney looks up startled out of her thoughts. "Yeah OK." She closes her date book and stands following Ava out of the room. Mechanically she walks out of the house barely listening to Ava's chattering.  
  
HOUR LATER: HOUSE Sydney enters the kitchen setting the bag on the counter.  
  
"Hey I thought you went to the grocery store yesterday." Will says joining Sydney in the kitchen.  
  
"I did. I just forgot a few things."  
  
"Here I'll help you put this stuff away." Will starts to remove things from the bag his eyes widening when he sees the first item he pulls out. "Sydney?"  
  
Sydney pales seeing the pregnancy test in his hand and takes it from him. "I'll put away the groceries." She shoves it in her pocket  
  
Will watches her "Sydney are you pregnant?"  
  
Sydney takes a deep breath, "I think so." She leans against the counter closing her eyes, "I hope I'm not but... I'm late."  
  
"Maybe you aren't."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I am." Sydney admits  
  
"Go take it. I'll put this stuff away."  
  
"Will"  
  
"Syd the sooner you know the better you'll feel."  
  
"Thanks" Sydney gives him a small smile then walks out of the kitchen.  
  
WHILE LATER Sydney walks out of the bathroom to find Will sitting on her bed, "Groceries put away?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sydney sits next to him. "God I never thought I'd be dealing with this again." She runs her hands over her face.  
  
"Sydney can I ask you something?"  
  
Sydney looks at him  
  
"Who would the potential father be? I know you and Vaughn broke up a long time ago. I haven't seen you go out on a date since him."  
  
Sydney looks down, "Ava's father."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know him."  
  
"I do... or did but not everything I should have known."  
  
"Well who is he? Have we met him?"  
  
"You've met him." Sydney looks away biting her lip  
  
"I have? Who is he? Please don't say Marshall."  
  
"Sark."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sark is Ava's father... and if I am pregnant he's this ones father."  
  
"You slept with an assassin?! The man who tried to kill me?!"  
  
"I slept with him long before he was Sark. I met him one summer in London and I fell in love with him... and he loved me." She stands "I came home and he disappeared after his Grandmother died and then I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what happened to him until he showed up at SD-6. He changed since I was 17... became Sark."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"No one but you, Dad, and Ava know. Ava didn't know until yesterday." Sydney looks at Will who is staring at her stunned, "Will?"  
  
"I can't believe it Sydney! You slept with the guy who almost killed me."  
  
"If it makes you feel better he apologized for it." She says weakly.  
  
"What are you going to do if you are pregnant Syd? Are you going to have it?"  
  
Sydney swallows "I think so. I had Ava and I was 17. Now I'm old enough to have a baby and not have to send it away to be raised by someone else."  
  
"Sydney you know what could happen if anyone found out about you and Sark."  
  
"I know" Sydney looks down "I just won't tell anyone who the father is... I went 9 years without telling Dad who Ava's father is."  
  
"There's no reason for you to be planning before you know."  
  
"Times almost up." Sydney says standing she walks back to the bathroom and picks up the test.  
  
Will watches her from the doorway, "Well?"  
  
Sydney takes a shaky breath, "It's positive... I'm pregnant." Suddenly feeling weak she slides to the floor staring at the test in her hand, "Oh God."  
  
Will sits beside her, "Its going to be fine Sydney."  
  
"Dad is going to kill me." Sydney mutters "I told him nothing happened between Julian and I." She looks at Will tears in her eyes, "I'm going to have another baby who won't be able to know its Dad."  
  
"Sydney... you don't have to have it." Will points out gently. "No one would have to know you slept with him."  
  
Sydney looks at him startled, "I had Ava without him, I can have this one."  
  
Will nods, "Then I'm there for you." He slips his arms around her shoulders.  
  
Sydney rests her head on his shoulder, "Thanks Will. I know you didn't like Sark but I think you might have liked Julian."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"It was hard for me to see him as Julian after I found out but I did when he was around Ava. When he was around Ava his sarcastic coldness would leave and he'd be like he was... relaxed and sweet."  
  
"You didn't love Sark did you?"  
  
"I learned to deal with the fact that he had two sides." Sydney looks at Will, "I'm scared Will."  
  
"Hey you have us and your Dad."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you think Ava's going to be excited?"  
  
Sydney smiles faintly, "I hope so."  
  
"Come on let's get you and my future Godkid some food."  
  
"Future godkid huh?"  
  
"Of course." Will grins helping her to her feet. "When are you going to tell Ava and your Dad?"  
  
"I'm going to make a doctor's appointment first and then I'll tell them." Sydney drops the test in the trash can. "So say nothing to anyone." She warns  
  
"I won't say a word."  
  
"Thanks." Syndey smiles, "So what are you doing home?"  
  
"Took the morning off." Will answers "What about you? Don't you have an interview?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow."  
  
Will nods  
  
THAT AFTERNOON: HOUSE "Mom?"  
  
Sydney looks at Ava, "Yes Av?"  
  
"Do you think you and Dad would have gotten married one day?"  
  
"I don't know. We changed a lot over the years."  
  
"What did he do for a living?"  
  
"Um he did a lot of bad things."  
  
"Bad things how?"  
  
"Come on let's go sit on the couch." Sydney guides Ava over to the couch and they sit. "When your older I'll tell you more but I can tell you what he did was bad."  
  
"Bad how?"  
  
"Its why we told you not to tell anyone about him. He had a lot of enemies Ava and we didn't want his enemies to find out about you and take you to get to him. That's all I'm going to tell you."  
  
"Mom"  
  
"No Ava. You aren't old enough." Sydney says seriously. "All you need to know is that he loved you and would do anything to keep you safe."  
  
Ava nods  
  
"So would I."  
  
"I love you Mom"  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
WEEK LATER: DRS OFFICE Sydney smiles faintly when she looks at the screen, "Well?"  
  
"You are indeed pregnant." The doctor says "It looks as through you are about two months."  
  
'The last time.' "Is everything OK?"  
  
The doctor nods "Everything looks good."  
  
Sydney sighs in relief, 'Thank God.'  
  
"This is your second?"  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"How old is your older child?"  
  
"My daughter, Ava, is nine."  
  
"Have you told her?"  
  
"Not yet but I will soon." Sydney smiles  
  
"Think she'll be excited?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Well then we'll need to get you started on prenatal pills."  
  
Sydney nods, 'Another baby. Julian's baby. He'll never know.' She closes her eyes taking a deep breath.  
  
THAT EVENING: JACK'S APARTMENT "How is Ava doing?" Jack asks Sydney.  
  
"She's good. She's taking everything OK. She wants to know more but I told her that there's a lot she's not going to know until she's older." Sydney pushes the food around on her plate.  
  
Jack frowns, "I don't see why you even had to tell her."  
  
"Because I owed it to him. He saved her life Dad. I didn't want her to grow up and think he didn't want her." Sydney glances at her Dad, "I know you don't like the idea of her knowing but I do. I may not be ready to tell her everything but she needed to know something." She looks down at her food.  
  
"What's wrong Sydney?"  
  
Sydney bites her lip, "Promise you won't get mad?"  
  
"Sydney" Jack says warningly.  
  
"I lied."  
  
"About?"  
  
"I told you nothing happened between Julian and I."  
  
Jack sets his fork down, "And?" He prompts "I know you wouldn't tell me that without a reason Syd." He says gently.  
  
"I'm pregnant" Sydney looks at her Dad  
  
"His?"  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"Damn it Sydney! I told you not to get involved with him."  
  
"I tried Dad... really. I just..." she looks down  
  
"Do you have any idea what could happen if they find out who the father is?"  
  
"Yes the same thing that could happen if they found out he was Ava's father. I know Dad." Sydney says angrily.  
  
Jack stands walking into the kitchen trying to control his anger, 'Damn it Sark.'  
  
Sydney stares at him, "And before you ask yes I'm going to have it. Its no ones business who the father is."  
  
"Does Ava know?"  
  
"Not yet. You and Will are the only ones who know"  
  
"Mr. Tippin knows?"  
  
Sydney shifts under her father's glare, "He found the pregnancy test in the grocery bag. He sat with me while I waited for the results."  
  
"Does he know who the father is?"  
  
Sydney nods, "I told him... he was angry but he dealt. I'm going to tell Ava and Francie soon."  
  
Jack rubs his forehead, "How far along are you?"  
  
"Two months... I went to the doctor's this morning."  
  
"Sydney are you sure about having it?"  
  
Sydney glares at him, "Yes!"  
  
"What about finding a job? Its going to be hard for you to find a job while you're pregnant."  
  
"I think I'll just wait until after the baby's born to find a full time job. I'll see about substituting." Sydney shrugs "We'll just have to use the money Julian left us."  
  
"There will be questions."  
  
"I know Dad but its no ones business." She says stubbornly.  
  
"They have yet to know about that money."  
  
"I'll just tell them that I inherited it from an old friend." Sydney shrugs  
  
Jack nods  
  
"I know you don't approve Dad... but I'm an adult now." Sydney stands "Its my choice what I do with my life."  
  
"Even by having the child of a man you once professed to hate?"  
  
"I hated the side he showed everyone but I loved the side he showed around Ava and all those years ago. I know he did things but I also understand why... he had no one Dad after his Grandmother died. He didn't want to worry me with everything... that's why he disappeared Dad. I was the one who just let him disappear on us. If I had gotten over the hurt I felt with him disappearing and still tried to find him none of this would have happened. He and I both share equal blame for why Ava doesn't have a father... and why this one won't either." She sits on the couch pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
Jack watches her pained by her sad expression, "No one will know Sydney. Make sure Will keeps his mouth shut. If it is discovered you could be arrested."  
  
"I know." Sydney looks at her Dad, "We tried to stay away from each other Dad."  
  
Jack walks over to the couch and sits beside Sydney pulling her close, "Everything will be fine Sydney. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"'k" Sydney nods resting her head on his chest, "I'm sorry Daddy. I really didn't mean for this to happen again."  
  
"I know. I know." Jack strokes her hair as she cries. 'Damn you Sark. I should just kill you so she'll never have to find out we lied to her.'  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: SOMEWHERE IN CA Jack enters the study where he finds Sark sitting on the couch reading.  
  
"What did I do this time for you to visit this late?" Sark asks without looking up from his book.  
  
"Thought you'd want some more books." He sets the books on the coffee table.  
  
Sark sets his book aside and picks up the others aware of Jack's displeased gaze "Something you want to yell at me over Jack?"  
  
"Many things but unfortunately even the federal government doesn't condone abuse of prisoners." Jack turns to walk out of the room "And the first book is probably more your type."  
  
Sark opens the book and a small piece of paper falls out. He glances at the closed door then unfolds the paper inhaling when he reads the coded message.  
  
'She's pregnant.'  
  
Sark closes his eyes 'Damn it Julian you bloody idiot. She's going to have to go through this on her own again... unless I give them something big under the condition I get out of custody soon.' He muses 'Will she want me when she finds out I lied? I need to try... she's carrying our child.' He smiles faintly. 'Another child.'  
  
SAME TIME: HOUSE Sydney sits on the edge of the bed looking at Ava, 'Sleep well my girl. Tomorrow things will change.' She leans down kissing Ava's forehead then walks out of the room.  
  
NEXT MORNING "Morning Syd." Francie greets  
  
"Hi Mommy." Ava says happily  
  
Sydney groans when she sees the bacon and eggs turning she bolts out of the kitchen.  
  
"OK what was that?" Francie looks at Will.  
  
"Nothing." Will avoids looking at his friend. "Ava finish eating. I'm taking you to school."  
  
Ava nods shovelling food in her mouth.  
  
"Slow down kiddo you don't want to choke." Will laughs  
  
WHILE LATER "Syd?" Will knocks on the bathroom door.  
  
Sydney lifts her head, "Come in."  
  
Will enters the bathroom, "You OK?"  
  
Sydney grimaces "I'd forgotten what morning sickness is like."  
  
"I'm taking Ava to school."  
  
"Thanks." Sydney slowly stands  
  
"How'd your Dad take it?"  
  
"Upset but he'll get over it." Sydney grabs her toothbrush quickly brushing her teeth, "Now things with everyone else is going to be interesting."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Mom"  
  
Sydney walks out of the bathroom when her daughter walks into her bedroom, "Will's taking you to school."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'll pick you up after school."  
  
"Are you OK Mom?" Ava asks curiously.  
  
Sydney nods "I'm fine. Have a good day." She kisses Ava's forehead.  
  
"Bye Mom."  
  
"Bye baby." Sydney looks at Will, "Thanks for taking her to school."  
  
"Not a problem." Will smiles "Come on kid." He ushers Ava out of the bedroom.  
  
Sydney sits on her bed and sighs blinking back tears, 'Oh Julian, I wish you were here.'  
  
THAT AFTERNOON: PARK Sydney and Ava sit on the picnic bench eating ice cream, "How was school?"  
  
"It was OK." Ava looks at her Mom, "Mom, are you OK?"  
  
"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Sydney sets her ice cream down.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I found out something the other day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well" Sydney takes a deep breath, "your going to have a little brother or sister in about seven months."  
  
Ava grins, "Really?"  
  
"Really." Sydney grins back  
  
"Does Grandpa know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ava looks at her Mom thoughtfully, "Is Dad its Dad?"  
  
Sydney nods, "You can't tell anyone about that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you OK with this Ava?"  
  
Ava nods "Yeah."  
  
"I know you miss him Ava."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Sydney nods, "Yeah I do." She reaches out brushing Ava's hair back, "But he's not here... its just us."  
  
"I know. I just wish"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I knew him better."  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Summer vacation is coming up."  
  
"So?"  
  
"How about we see about going to London for the summer?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sydney nods "Maybe go to the house he left us in Paris."  
  
"He left us a house?"  
  
"Two houses and a couple buildings."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He wanted you to have something of his."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know you'd rather have him."  
  
Ava nods  
  
"Everything will be OK Ava."  
  
"I know Mom."  
  
THAT NIGHT: HOUSE Sydney joins Francie on the couch, "She's asleep."  
  
"She came home excited. Where did you two go?"  
  
"The park. We needed to talk."  
  
"Everything OK?" Francie asks concerned  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sydney smiles, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Francie stares at her best friend, "Your pregnant?"  
  
Sydney nods, "Two months."  
  
"Vaughn's?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"A former boyfriend. We met up and"  
  
"Things led to this."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"So where is the Dad to be?"  
  
Sydney sighs hugging the pillow, "Um he won't be around."  
  
"Sweetie why didn't you tell me about him before?"  
  
"I just... the whole things is very... complicated."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Its OK. I had Ava without her Dad and I can have this one."  
  
CHAPTER 18 2 MONTHS LATER: AIRPORT "Sydney are you sure about this?" Jack questions  
  
Sydney looks at Ava who is standing nearby. "Yeah. She wants to know more. What's an easier way than to take her there. Its only for a few months Dad. I already arranged appointments with a doctor there."  
  
"I know. Just be careful... there are still people who would go after you."  
  
"I know Dad. We'll be fine. I'll check in with you, Will and Francie, and Dixon every few days. Besides Will and Francie will be out in a few weeks."  
  
"I want you to call me after your doctor's appointments."  
  
"And I will. Dad we'll be fine." Sydney kisses his cheek, "Don't worry."  
  
"I do Sydney."  
  
"I know Dad." Sydney sighs "Just don't worry too much."  
  
Jack walks over to Ava, "Be good for your Mom OK?"  
  
"I will Grandpa." Ava hugs him.  
  
"I'll come and see you next month."  
  
Ava nods  
  
"I love you sweetpea."  
  
Ava grins "Love you Grandpa."  
  
Jack steps back looking at Sydney, "Be safe."  
  
Sydney nods hugging him. "I love you Dad."  
  
"I love you too Sydney."  
  
LATER: PLANE Sydney looks at Ava who is curled up on the seat her head resting on her arm, 'She looks so much like him when she's asleep.' She rests her hand on her middle, 'Wonder who your going to look like... are you going to look like your Daddy or like me? Or both of us? I hope you have your Daddy's smile and eyes just like your sister. I just wish he was here.'  
  
12 HOURS LATER: HOUSE IN LONDON "Ava sweetie come on."  
  
"Mom I'm tired." Ava yawns  
  
"I know baby. Go on up to bed and we'll bring everything in later."  
  
"OK" Ava trudges into the house and drops her backpack as she heads up the stairs.  
  
Sydney shakes her head, "What are you going to wear to sleep in?"  
  
"T-shirt. I'm too tired to change."  
  
"All right. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in." Sydney locks the door and sets the alarm. She looks around the downstairs then slowly starts up the stairs stopping outside Julian's room. 'Not right now.' She enters the guest bedroom and sets her backpack on the bed then removes her coat and shoes before heading across the hall just in time to see Ava crawl into bed. "Sleep well Av."  
  
"What are we going to do when we get up Mom?"  
  
"We'll see. Let's just get some sleep." Sydney sits on the edge of the bed and brushes Ava's hair back, "I love you Ava."  
  
"I love you Mom." Ava says sleepily.  
  
After a few minutes Sydney stands and walks out of the room. Taking a deep breath she heads into Julian's room and turns on the light. "Still the same." She smiles taking in the dark tones. She goes over to the closet and opens it to find a bunch of dress shirts hanging. Taking one off a hanger she buries her face in it and blinks back tears, "Still smells like you." Her mind drifts back to the conversation they had on her wearing his clothes.  
  
"Julian"  
  
Julian looks up from his reading and smiles when he sees Sydney wearing his shirt from the day before. "Syd why are you wearing my shirt?"  
  
"I like wearing your clothes." Sydney says impishly as she crawls onto his lap. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I have class tomorrow and you distracted me this evening." He says in mock disgust.  
  
"Come back to bed. Who cares about studying right now." She grumbles burying her face in his neck. "Please"  
  
"Sydney I do need to study. I have an exam coming up."  
  
"You need a break." She lifts her head  
  
"Why do you like wearing my clothes?" He asks curiously.  
  
"They look good on me." She grins  
  
"I won't argue that one."  
  
"They smell like you. And I'm comfy." She tilts her head "Come on please?"  
  
"Syd"  
  
"OK fine leave your girlfriend in a nice warm bed alone" she stands heading back to the bedroom she steps into the bedroom for a moment then she looks out again "naked." She tosses the shirt into the hall.  
  
Julian groans tossing his book aside "Bloody hell Sydney." He hurries back to the bedroom where he finds Sydney standing there naked. "Must you distract me?"  
  
Sydney grins "Yes" She wraps her arms around his neck.  
  
Sydney curls up on the bed thinking about their time together past and recent as she drifts off the sleep.  
  
8 HOURS LATER Sydney opens her eyes as she feels the bed shift and smiles faintly when she sees Ava curl up beside her. "Hey sweetie. Did you get some sleep?"  
  
Ava nods sleepily. "Why are you in here?"  
  
"I just came in here for a minute then fell asleep."  
  
Ava snuggles close "Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why'd you leave Daddy?"  
  
"I had to go home. The school year was starting. I didn't mean for this all to happen Ava. If I could change things I would."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He really loved you Ava. He risked everything to help protect you. If the people he worked for found out he helped you..." Sydney trails off. "He was different like the Julian I fell in love with around you."  
  
"Think he'd be around if he was still alive?"  
  
"I have no idea. I do know he'd do his best to protect both of you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What would you like to do today? We could go do the tourist thing or we could go see the places your Dad and I went."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"OK." Sydney starts to slowly sit up silently praying she won't need to bolt for the bathroom. "Why don't you go pull on your clothes from last night and we'll bring everything in from the car then we'll get ready."  
  
Ava nods bounding out of the bedroom.  
  
Sydney smiles then stands walking out of the room.  
  
MIDEVENING: HOUSE "Yeah we had a good day Dad. We went to the park. I took Ava to the place where we met. We did some shopping." Sydney looks at Ava who is sitting at the kitchen table drawing. "How is everything there?"  
  
"Good. I spoke with your mother."  
  
"How is she?" Sydney asks warily.  
  
"She's decent. She still refuses to answer some questions. She's been asking about Ava."  
  
"About?"  
  
"She just asks what she's like that sort of thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jack asks concerned.  
  
"Good. Tired."  
  
"You need to take it easy Sydney."  
  
"Dad I'm fine." Sydney says heavily.  
  
"I'm just looking out for you Sydney."  
  
"I know Dad."  
  
"I want to talk to Grandpa"  
  
"Ava wants to talk to you Dad."  
  
"Put her on."  
  
Sydney hands the phone to Ava.  
  
"Hi Grandpa."  
  
"Hi sweetheart. How was your day?"  
  
"Fun. We went all over."  
  
Sydney listens as Ava tells Jack about their day.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT "Did you have a good day sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah." Ava yawns "Mom?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Why doesn't Grandpa like my Dad?"  
  
"Well" Sydney pauses "Dad and Julian were on separate sides of thinking and doing... or at least that's what they thought. But I realized something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They were actually a lot a like."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Stubborn. Each had their own way of thinking and they'd stick to it."  
  
"Do you think if things were different they might actually have liked each other?"  
  
"I don't know. I'd like to think they would but we'll never know. Grandpa loves you you know that."  
  
Ava nods "I know."  
  
"All right its late. Get to sleep."  
  
"What's the plan for tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm not sure we'll see when we get up."  
  
"OK"  
  
"I love you sweetie."  
  
"I love you Mom."  
  
CHAPTER 19 3 WEEKS LATER: AIRPORT "Syd" Will and Francie say happily.  
  
Sydney smiles hugging her friends "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Ava." Will grins "I brought you a new game."  
  
"Cool." Ava grins back  
  
"Look at you." Francie smiles looking Sydney over.  
  
Sydney blushes looking down at her growing middle, "Yeah I'm getting big fast. Thank God I have Ava to chase after otherwise I'd probably be ten pounds heavier than I am."  
  
"How are you doing Ava?" Francie asks  
  
"Good. Me and Mom have been having fun." Ava grins at her Mom.  
  
"Yeah we are." Sydney runs her hand over Ava's hair, "Let's go get your things and get going."  
  
"So" Will slings his arms over Sydney and Ava's shoulders, "How are two of my three favorite girls?"  
  
Sydney smiles "We're good. How are you guys doing?"  
  
"Good." Will nods  
  
"How's the restuarant doing Fran?" Sydney inquires  
  
"Good. Its going a little slow right now. I left Kyle in charge. Hopefully the place will be in one piece when I get back."  
  
"Oh relax Francie. Its been such a long time since you've taken a vacation." Will grins at his friend.  
  
"I know. I am going to relax." Francie nods firmly.  
  
"Good." Will nods  
  
OVER AN HOUR LATER: HOUSE "Nice place." Francie smiles looking around the house as they enter.  
  
"Ava why don't you show Francie and Will to their rooms." Sydney suggests  
  
"OK. Come on." Ava grabs their hands pulling them up the stairs.  
  
Sydney smiles hanging up her jacket she heads to the kitchen.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT "Uh" Sydney sighs sinking onto the couch "she is so damn stubborn when it comes to going to bed."  
  
"I bet." Will laughs  
  
"How are you feeling?" Francie questions  
  
"Good. Tired a lot. Otherwise I feel fine. Dad's worrying a lot."  
  
"We know. We've been ordered to give you a break from Ava and make sure you get plenty of sleep." Will laughs.  
  
"We've also been ordered to make sure you call him the minute your done with your check up." Francie adds  
  
Sydney groans "He doesn't listen"  
  
"I think its sweet he worries." Francie smiles  
  
"It is but it can be annoying."  
  
"He's just looking out for you and his future grandson or daughter." Will reminds  
  
"I know." Sydney sighs "So what is going on in your lives?"  
  
"Will has a new girlfriend."  
  
"Do not" Will denies  
  
"Do too. I saw them kissing in the restaurant." Francie grins  
  
"What's she like?" Sydney asks "I'm living through you two now so give me dirt."  
  
"Her name is Sara." Will relents  
  
"Cute?" Sydney grins  
  
"Very." Francie grins at Will's discomfort.  
  
"Come on Will give me dirt on this new girl."  
  
Will groans "She's a grad student in art history. Her name is Sara Regan."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And nothing. We've been out on a few dates." Will shrugs  
  
"How are things with you Francie? Seeing anyone new?"  
  
"No. I've been too busy to date."  
  
"She's practically living at the restaurant."  
  
Sydney smiles as the two bicker.  
  
NEXT MORNING Sydney enters the kitchen to find Francie cooking while Will and Ava sit on the floor of the living room watching cartoons. "Hey you didn't need to make breakfast." Sydney protests  
  
"Hey we told your Dad we'd give you a break from your break." Francie shrugs "So sit down and relax. What time is your doctor's appointment?"  
  
"One." Sydney sits at the kitchen table. "God its hard to believe I'm at five months."  
  
"I bet. So have you thought about names?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Better get started on naming my future godkid." Francie grins  
  
"And what makes you two think your going to be the godparents?"  
  
"Who else would be?" Francie lifts her brow.  
  
"Good point." Sydney laughs  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready you two. Ava come and set the table. Will come pour drinks."  
  
"All right. Come on kid" Will turns off the TV the picks Ava up tossing her over his shoulder.  
  
Ava shrieks with laughter "Put me down."  
  
Will carries her into the kitchen and puts her on her feet, "Morning Syd"  
  
"Morning." Sydney pulls Ava onto her lap, "Morning you."  
  
Ava grins "Morning Mom." She kisses her Mom's cheek then stands.  
  
"Did you guys sleep well?" Sydney asks as she watches everyone move about the kitchen.  
  
"Out to the world until she" Will mock glares at Ava "jumped on me at 8 in the morning."  
  
"Ava" Sydney says with a laugh  
  
"I didn't want to wake you." Ava shrugs as she sets the table.  
  
"Its fine." Will assures Sydney.  
  
Sydney sighs "All right."  
  
"So what's the plan for today?" Ava asks curiously.  
  
"Will's staying with you. Francie and I are going to go do some shopping after my check up." Sydney answers  
  
Ava nods "OK"  
  
"We'll have fun kiddo." Will assures  
  
"I know."  
  
NOON "All right we'll be back this evening in time for dinner. Ava don't hide from Will and please behave." Sydney drops a kiss to Ava's head. "Don't play video games all day."  
  
"We won't." Will assures "You better call your Dad once your done with your appointment... otherwise he'll worry."  
  
"I know. I will." Sydney promises "Bye you two."  
  
"Bye Mom."  
  
Sydney follows Francie out of the house to the car.  
  
2 HOURS LATER: DRS OFFICE Sydney looks at the doctor worried by his silence, "Well?" She demands "Is everything OK?"  
  
"Ms Bristow did your physician inform you that you have scarring of your uterus?"  
  
Sydney frowns "No."  
  
"Did you have an injury to your abdomen?"  
  
'More than once.' Sydney nods "It was a car accident." She lies "Why?"  
  
"This could cause complications for the birth."  
  
Sydney stares at the doctor "But the baby is all right?"  
  
"Yes but there is a good chance you will need to have a ceasarean."  
  
Sydney swallows  
  
"I am quite surprised you have managed to carry this child this far. I am more surprised your doctor did not detect this." He looks at the woman "You will need to take it easy for the remainder of your pregnancy. I suggest you don't travel just to be sure you don't go into labor early. If you do go into labor it is quite possible one or both of you won't survive. We'll need to schedule a c-section as your due date approaches."  
  
Sydney nods stunned by his news, 'I can't put my baby in any danger.'  
  
"Other than this slight complication your child is quite healthy." The doctor assures "Just stay calm and take it easy no over doing it."  
  
Sydney nods then sits through the rest of the exam going over what the doctor told her.  
  
WHILE LATER "Well?" Francie asks as Sydney walks out of the office looking stunned. "Syd is everything OK?"  
  
"I really don't feel like going shopping."  
  
"Yeah sure." Francie watches her friend concerned by her silence. "Are you OK Sydney?" Francie asks once they're in the car.  
  
Sydney shakes her head  
  
"Is something wrong with the baby?" Francie asks worried knowing how important the baby is to her friend.  
  
"No... not really." Sydney looks at her friend "There's some scarring on my uterus... he said that I might need a c-section and that I need to stay off my feet and not travel. If I do go into labor... the baby might not survive."  
  
"So you won't be coming home to have the baby?"  
  
Sydney shakes her head looking down at her middle, "I can't risk it Francie."  
  
"Do you want me to drive?"  
  
"Francie you've never driven in London traffic. I'm fine, I'll break down after I tell Dad."  
  
"What about Ava?"  
  
"Not yet. She's probably having a good time with Will. I don't want to upset her. She's really looking forward to having a baby brother or sister."  
  
"Did the doctor say anything was wrong?"  
  
"No he said the baby's fine. I just don't want to worry Ava."  
  
Francie nods watching her friend drive in silence. "Syd everything will be OK."  
  
Sydney nods trying to keep herself from breaking down. 'This is the last part of Julian. I can't lose this baby.'  
  
WHILE LATER: HOUSE Will and Ava look up surprised to see Sydney and Francie enter the house, "I thought you two were going shopping."  
  
"We decided not too." Francie shrugs  
  
"I'm going to go lie down." Sydney mutters heading up the stairs.  
  
"Is Mom OK?" Ava asks worried as she watches her Mom head up the stairs.  
  
"She's fine." Francie lies  
  
Will frowns only to have Francie shake her head.  
  
Sydney closes the door to Julian's former room and curls up on the bed hugging the pillow with one hand as she dials her Dad's number with her free hand.  
  
SAME TIME: CA Jack stands moving away from the table where Sark is talking with Kendall. He looks at the Caller ID and frowns pressing talk, "Syd?"  
  
Sark looks over when he hears Jack say Sydney's name, 'Is she OK?' He wonders then steels himself to turn back to Kendall's questioning.  
  
Jack walks out of the room, "Calm down Sydney." He says gently. "What happened?"  
  
LONDON "The doctor told me something"  
  
"Are you two OK?" Jack asks worried  
  
"Yes... no."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"All those fights caused some damage."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Scarring. I told the doctor I was in a car accident... what else was I supposed to say... 'Oh I was stabbed more than once in the abdomen... as well as numerous other places.'"  
  
"What do you mean scarring?"  
  
Sydney curls up "He said basically that he's surprised I managed to carry a baby this long."  
  
"And your doctor here didn't mention anything?"  
  
"No." Sydney sniffles  
  
"What else did the doctor say?"  
  
"That the baby's fine. I'm most likely going to need a c-section and that if I don't the baby might not survive. That its best if I don't travel."  
  
"So you and Ava will be staying?"  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
"Have you told Ava?"  
  
"No. She worries almost as much as you." She sniffles  
  
"Did the doctor say anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sydney perhaps Will or Francie should stay with you for the remainder of your pregnancy."  
  
"They can't Dad. They work remember."  
  
"I will speak with Kendall and see about him working there."  
  
"Dad I can't ask Will to stay"  
  
"You might not but I can. You need someone there Sydney, Ava can't be expected to keep an eye on you on her own. Now if you are worried about Francie paying the rent I will cover Mr. Tippin as well as your rent while you're gone."  
  
"Dad"  
  
"This is not up for argument Sydney." Jack says firmly "I will take care of things here and I will call Mr. Tippin if you want."  
  
"No I'll talk to him. Though he's not going to like this... he has a new girlfriend."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"So did she pass security?"  
  
"What makes you think she went through security?"  
  
"Dad our mailman went through a deep background security check." Sydney reminds  
  
"I'm looking out for you Sydney."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Everything is going to be all right. I'll be out in a few weeks, unless you want me to fly out now."  
  
"I'm fine. I'll just a mini worry fest and major ice cream." Sydney sniffles  
  
"All right." Jack relents "Call me any time."  
  
"I know." Sydney hangs up  
  
LA Jack closes the phone and returns to the room where he finds Sark and Kendall still talking.  
  
"Is everything all right Jack?" Kendall asks  
  
"I need Mr. Tippin to be considered for distance work."  
  
"I thought Mr. Tippin was on vacation."  
  
"He is. I just received information that something has come up and he's going to need to stay longer than believed. I'm sure he'll be able to do his work there."  
  
"Agreed." Kendall nods "I will have everything he needs sent to him"  
  
"I will take it when I go see them." Jack sits down  
  
Sark leans back in his chair running his hands over his now short hair. "Can we finish?"  
  
"Have plans Mr. Sark?" Kendall scowls  
  
"No but the sooner I fulfill our agreement the sooner I can get out of this place." 'And hopefully be there for the birth of my second child.'  
  
LONDON Sydney sets the phone on the nightstand, 'I wish you were here Julian. I could really use your sarcastic remarks.' She sniffles wrapping her arms around her middle.  
  
LATER: LA Jack turns to Sark, "If you want to get out of fulltime custody you need to give them something big."  
  
"I'm out of the loop Jack. I have no idea what is going on out there. I have no sources to go to."  
  
"There has to be something for you to give them."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sark demands "Is something wrong with Sydney?"  
  
"She had a check-up. Apparently her numerous injuries over the years have caused a problem."  
  
"How so?" Sark questions  
  
Jack regards the younger man debating how much to tell him, 'But if I tell him it could motivate him to give us more information.'  
  
"Come on Jack I've done everything I have been asked for the last five months!"  
  
"Do you love Sydney?"  
  
"Yes." Sark says angrily "Do you find that so bloody hard to believe? I gave up everything to keep them safe, I think that proves that I love them. I betrayed Irina and you know what she would do to me."  
  
Jack nods making his decision, "The doctor told her she shouldn't still be pregnant due to her past injuries." Jack watches Sark close seeing his brief pained reaction 'He really loves her.' He realizes  
  
Sark runs his hands over his hair "I've given you guys everything... if I was on the outside I could find out what's going on."  
  
"Its not going to happen unless your sure about getting information. You've been gone for five months... regaining the control that Irina and Sloane had would be hard."  
  
"I need to know who's in the game. If you find that out I would have an easier time finding out what's going on."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Jack walks out of the room resetting the security.  
  
Sark stares at the wall 'Sydney.' He runs his hands over his face, 'I'll figure this out Syd. I need to find a way to be there.'  
  
EVENING: LONDON Sydney awakens when she feels the bed shift and smiles when she sees Ava, "Hey sweetheart."  
  
Ava smiles "Hi" She snuggles against her Mom.  
  
Sydney hugs the girl, "What time is it?"  
  
"6. Will sent me up to wake you for dinner." Ava looks at her Mom with a faint frown.  
  
Sydney drops a kiss to Ava's forehead, "I'm fine. Don't worry. Grandpa worries enough for all of us." She sits up "Come on let's go eat."  
  
Downstairs Will looks at Francie "Well?"  
  
Francie looks at him, "The doctor put her on travel restrictions. She's basically staying here for the rest of her pregnancy."  
  
"And?"  
  
Francie shakes her head when she hears Ava's voice, "Later. She doesn't want to worry Ava."  
  
Will nods as Ava and Sydney walk into the kitchen. "Get some sleep Syd?"  
  
Sydney nods "Yeah."  
  
"Feeling better?" Francie asks worried.  
  
"Yeah." Sydney gives them a small smile "Come on let's eat."  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT "Here you go." Francie hands Sydney a cup of tea.  
  
"Thanks." Sydney smiles taking a sip of the tea. "I remember the first time I came here." She looks around the living room, "Julian wanted me to meet his Grandmother." She looks at the mug, "His Grandmother was such a nice woman."  
  
"I haven't seen any pictures of Julian around here."  
  
"He destroyed them after his Grandmother died."  
  
"Aahh" Francie nods "You miss him."  
  
Sydney nods as Will joins them she changes the subject. "Did she go down OK?"  
  
Will nods "She went right to sleep."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So what's going on?" Will demands  
  
Sydney stares into her cup trying to decide how to tell her best friend. She takes a deep breath, "Short version I'm stuck here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The doctor said I might need a c-section. I need to take it easy for the remainder of my pregnancy." She swallows heavily, "He said I shouldn't even have carried a baby this long... that something could happen." She looks at her middle, "I'm not going to risk it." She wraps her arms around her middle blinking back tears.  
  
"Then we'll stay with you." Francie says  
  
"Francie... you can't. You have the restaurant." Will protests, "I'll stay I can do my work anywhere."  
  
"I can't leave you guys." Francie argues  
  
"Francie that restaurant is your dream." Sydney says "You can't leave it for four or five months." She protests "I won't let you." She says stubbornly.  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"Francie" Sydney and Will return  
  
Francie sighs knowing she won't be able to overcome her friends stubborness, "Fine but I'm flying back before my godson or daughter is born."  
  
"Agreed." Sydney grins "I love you guys." She bursts into tears. "Damn hormones." The three friends hug and laugh.  
  
LATER After saying goodnight to Francie, Sydney and Will find themselves alone. "Dad's going to call you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"He wants you to stay here. He said he'd talk with Kendall about you working from here."  
  
Will nods  
  
"Thanks Will."  
  
"Not a problem. You need someone to look after you."  
  
Sydney leans against him, "I can't lose this baby Will." She whispers pained as she hugs her middle, "This baby and Ava are all I have left of him."  
  
"As much as I disapprove of him and really disliked the guy I know how much you loved him."  
  
"He was my first love... I loved Danny and Noah but it was different with Julian. He was the first person who really understood how it hurt when Dad wasn't around." She smiles through her tears "Dad kept promising he'd visit before and after my birthday but things always came up and Julian always made up for it." She swallows.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine Syd. You'll see." Will hugs her as she cries against his shoulder.  
  
TBC... 


	9. Chapters 20 and 21

Disclaimer sent   
CHAPTER 20 3 WEEKS LATER: LONDON Sydney sits on the couch looking out the window where Will and Ava are playing in the backyard then looks down at her coded journal as she writes,  
  
'Its been three weeks since the doctor told me about the scarring. Dad came out and made me go to a specialist who also confirmed it... needless to say he was furious my doctor at home didn't find this.  
  
Will is being a big help. He's keeping Ava occupied and out of trouble. He mostly works here in the house so I don't have to worry about him being out and around on his own in London. He occasionally goes to CIA London headquarters to work but for the most part he works here.  
  
Everyone in LA is good. I check in with them every so often. Weiss told me that Michael has a new girlfriend who seems nice and is doing good. I'm glad Michael's doing good... as much as I love him I'm not in love with him. Sometimes I wonder if I was in love with him or the idea of being in love with him. Michael is a great guy but he's not Julian. God I miss Julian.'  
  
She takes a deep breath then continues  
  
'The baby is getting big... as am I. I'm six months pregnant and I still don't know what I'm having. I want to know but I'm just so scared that something could happen to my baby. I can't lose this baby.  
  
Dad still worries a lot calls every day to check on me... unless he's on a mission. He tells me how Mom is doing. He says she wants to see me when I get back. So far he's been seeing her once a week just to check in on her. And he worried about me being around Julian.  
  
Ava's doing well. I decided that since we can't travel until the baby's a few months old that I'd enroll her in a school here. We found one not far from the house and she's fine with going back to school even though its still technically summer vacation in the states. She's grown so much since I told her. She seems to know when I'm thinking of him and just automatically tries to comfort me. She doesn't know about the problem... I haven't been able to tell her and I don't want to worry her... she's really looking forward to the baby.  
  
He'd be proud of his little girl. I miss him so much... in some ways more than I did the first time. I just wish he was here to curl up in his arms and just have him tell me this will all be OK.'  
  
She smiles slightly feeling a slight movement in her middle then continues writing  
  
'I love my babies... and I am so glad I have them.'  
  
She closes her journal taking a deep breath and looks out the window. "Your Daddy should be here." She whispers resting her hands against her middle and rests her head against the window.  
  
EARLY EVENING DAY BEFORE: CA "With great reluctance they agreed to your proposal even this little jaunt before you start the process. Keep in mind Mr. Sark if you disobey any orders Jack gives you you will spend the rest of your miserable life in jail." Kendall warns  
  
"I know." Sark glares at the man as he steps onto the jet ahead of Jack.  
  
"Good luck." Kendall says sympathetically knowing that the other man despises the former assassin. "Try not to kill him."  
  
"I would if I could." Jack says dryly.  
  
Sark sits on the seat staring out the window, 'I hope she forgives me for this... its been six months.'  
  
Jack notices the younger man staring out the window, "Are you sure about this? She won't be very happy that we lied to them."  
  
Sark looks at Jack, "I lied to protect them... why did you?"  
  
"Same." Jack agrees  
  
"I'll take the blame." Sark shrugs "I'll tell her I planned the whole thing." He looks out the window, "What about Kendall and the others?"  
  
"We'll deal with that later. Right now Sydney needs you and as disdainful as I find you it is obvious that my daughter cares about you."  
  
"Does she and Mr Tippin know you're coming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He won't be happy to find out I am still among the living." Sark says dryly.  
  
"Well then it is a good thing that Sydney keeps the guns locked away from him."  
  
Sark nods  
  
"I will deal with Mr. Tippin."  
  
16 HOURS LATER: LONDON Will starts in surprise when he sees Jack enter the kitchen with... Sark. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"Long story." Sark says his eyes going to the window where he sees Sydney sitting on a lawn chair in the yard with a book in hand as Ava plays nearby. He barely hears Will and Jack talking nearby, 'She's beautiful.'  
  
"Fine." Will throws his hands up in the air going to the back door. "Ava" He calls  
  
Sark steps away from the window as Ava runs across the yard bounding into the house.  
  
Ava stops in her tracks when she sees her Dad standing with her Grandpa and grins "Dad"  
  
Jack and Will watch as Sark picks up the girl hugging her tight both stunned and in some ways touched by the sight of the normally cold assassin's reaction to the little girl.  
  
"Mom said you were dead." Ava says puzzled.  
  
"Its complicated but I'll explain later OK?"  
  
Ava nods hugging him tightly "I love you Daddy." She mumbles  
  
Sark smiles slightly, "I love you too." He says softly.  
  
Ava pulls back "Are you staying?"  
  
"We'll have to see." Sark glances at Jack briefly then sets Ava on her feet crouching before Ava, "I'm going to go talk to your Mom"  
  
Ava nods  
  
Sark kisses her forehead then stands walking out to the backyard.  
  
"She really isn't going to take this well." Will muses  
  
"They don't need an audience. Ava go wash up."  
  
"Grandpa"  
  
"Sa... your father isn't going anywhere for a while." Jack assures "He'll be here when you come downstairs but right now they need to talk then you can go back out there."  
  
Ava sighs "OK"  
  
Once the girl is out of the room Will looks at Jack, "What is going on? Where has he been?"  
  
"In custody. He made a deal for his freedom... or semi-freedom. We received intel that led to the capture of Irina and Sloane. We have a use for him."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"We're still figuring all of that out." Jack admits "But it will be worth it."  
  
"He is going to be in a lot of trouble with her... as are you."  
  
"I know." Jack glances out the window.  
  
Sark steps up to the lounge chair and takes a silent deep breath, "Hello Sydney." He says calmly knowing she's going to react to hearing and seeing him.  
  
Sydney looks up startled her eyes widening when she sees Sark step into view she drops the book onto the grass beside her, "Julian?" She says shakily her heart pounding as she struggles to sit up.  
  
Sark crouches beside the chair his eyes locked on hers seeing the confusion, happiness, surprise and... love dance across her face. He reaches out brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I thought you... Dad said..." She searches his blue eyes "You're alive." She says awed then her eyes narrow in anger, "You son of a bitch! You faked your death." She slaps him.  
  
"OW." Sark winces "Bloody hell love did you have to do that?" Sark rubs his cheek.  
  
"YES! Do you know how upset she was?" She struggles to stand her hands going to her back.  
  
"I did what I thought was best for you and Ava." Sark stands as well regarding her.  
  
"You thought lying to me was for the best?" Sydney yells  
  
'She's bloody beautiful.' He inwardly smirks seeing the fury radiating from her. "Calm down love." He says gently.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down!" She blinks back tears, "I thought you were dead."  
  
Sark steps up to her, "I'm sorry but it was the only way."  
  
"Only way for what?" Sydney asks unable to stop the tears from falling. "You left us."  
  
Sark steps closer his hand going to her cheek wiping at her tears, "I managed to get you your freedom." He points out then kisses her sweetly, "I'm sorry."  
  
Sydney lets out a ragged sob then hugs him. "I missed you."  
  
Sark returns the hug "Do you still hate me?" He asks teasingly.  
  
Sydney buries her face in his neck and nods "A little... but I love you more."  
  
Sark smiles faintly "I love you too." After a moment he starts in surprise when he feels a small thump against his middle and looks at Sydney who giggles.  
  
"Someone wants to say hi to Daddy." Sydney smiles at his briefly startled expression.  
  
Sark looks down then rests one hand against her middle his other arm around her shoulders.  
  
Sydney watches his eyes brighten as he feels his baby move for the first time. 'He's alive. He's here.'  
  
Sark kisses her forehead, "Forgive me?"  
  
"A tiny bit but I'm still mad. You keep lying to me." She says hurt  
  
"I only do it to protect both of... all three of you." He sits on the lounge chair pulling Sydney onto his lap. "I wanted you to have your freedom and the only way for that to happen is for Sloane and Irina to be in custody. I gave them that under the condition I get out."  
  
"And?"  
  
Sark sighs resting his forehead against hers "I have to work for the CIA."  
  
"Which means people will find out your alive."  
  
"Unfortunately that is true but we no longer have to deal with Sloane's insanity." He brushes her hair back, "Everything will be fine... I promise."  
  
Sydney hugs him burying her face in his neck inhaling his scent.  
  
Jack watches from the window as Sydney and Sark talk on the chair. 'She seriously loves him.' He shakes his head as Ava skids to a stop beside him.  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Hmm" Jack looks at the girl "Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to be nice to Dad now?"  
  
"I'll work on it." Jack promises  
  
"OK" Ava nods  
  
"Let's let them talk some more." Jack gently urges the girl away from the window.  
  
Sydney sighs "Did Dad tell you?" she lifts her head looking at Sark.  
  
"He kept me up to date but he wasn't able to tell me everything in full."  
  
Sydney looks at his hand resting on her middle, "The doctor said he's surprised I'm still pregnant." She gives Sark a weak smile, "I guess we have two stubborn kids." She blinks back tears.  
  
"Everything will work out Syd." He assures  
  
"That's what Will and Francie say." She rests her head on his shoulder "But I'm still worried."  
  
Sark hugs her kissing the top of her head, "You'll be fine... the baby will be fine."  
  
Sydney nods finally feeling the full reassurance that she's wanted since she found out. "Will must be on edge."  
  
"Jack said he would smooth things over with Mr. Tippin."  
  
"Promise to be good around him?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Sydney looks at him, "Why didn't you tell me you were doing this? Or more importantly why didn't you tell me your first name is Julian?"  
  
Sark sighs "After her death I didn't want to be Julian anymore. So I dropped Julian and started going by Julian." He explains. "Look the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to worry you. I knew it could take a while to get out of custody. When your Dad informed me you were pregnant I had to step things up even more so. But when he told me about your last appointment. I gave them enough to satisfy them for a while but I'll need to minorly reestablish myself with the remaining members."  
  
Sydney looks at him startled "But"  
  
"Its just to make sure they know I'm back and you three are off limits. I'm not going to take my former position Sydney. I'm not interested anymore." He trails his fingers along her jawbone, "All I am interested in now is keeping you three safe and being in your lives. I don't care about the power struggle anymore. I don't care about the hunt."  
  
"What will you be doing for the CIA?"  
  
"Occasional work." He runs his fingers through her hair, "I just want this"  
  
"You'll be happy being a normal person... for the most part I mean?"  
  
Sark nods "I want to be Julian again. I don't want to hide all the time behind Sark. I know Sark is part of me and I can't totally let that side go. I want to be Julian... and Dad."  
  
"You'll be happy with that? You won't get bored and disappear on us?"  
  
"No... you'd never bore me." Sark assures "This is what I want. I know I'll never be able to fully stop being Sark because its not safe for any of us but I can be Dad and Julian."  
  
Sydney smiles, "We'll have to answer a lot of questions by the CIA."  
  
"We'll figure that out later. Right now its about us and our children." He kisses her nose  
  
"Speaking of our children..." Sydney looks towards the house "I am betting one is very impatient to spend some time with her Daddy." She looks back at Sark regarding him thoughtfully then reaching up she runs her hand over his closely cropped hair. "You cut your hair." She says with slight disappointment.  
  
Sark shrugs "Easier to take care of. But now that I am not at the whim of your father or Kendall I will grow it out."  
  
"Good." She kisses him lightly.  
  
"Our" Sark grins "I love hearing that. You rarely say she's our daughter."  
  
"Well she is."  
  
"How has she been?" Sark asks glancing at the house.  
  
"Good. She's missed you." Sydney says "Since we're here for a while she's going to start school here next week... pretty much to keep her busy. She has nightmares sometimes"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Sloane... they don't happen often but they do happen."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Sark inquires caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.  
  
Sydney shrugs "I didn't think about it when we were talking. Its not like she has them all the time." She kisses him lightly, "Come on help me up... we should go see our daughter... Dad is probably barely able to keep her still." She laughs "Your daughter can be incredibly hyper when she wants something."  
  
"And that is my fault?" He lifts his brow.  
  
"Yep. Have you ever seen a hyper Bristow?" Sydney returns  
  
"No but there's never been a hyper Lancaster either."  
  
"Well she got it from someone." Sydney says dryly. "Now come on help me up" she smacks him on the chest. Once she's on her feet Sydney sighs "Its getting hard to stand."  
  
Sark pulls her close "You look incredible." He says awed his hand resting against her side. "I never thought I would be able to see you pregnant."  
  
"That's what I thought." She covers his hand with her own both lost in their own thoughts until they hear the back door slam shut. Sydney looks over to see Ava running across the yard. "Finish this later?"  
  
Sark nods picking up the girl who tilts her head thoughtfully, "What is it Ava?"  
  
"Are you staying Daddy? Or are you going to leave?"  
  
"No sweets I'm not leaving leaving but I do have to leave."  
  
Ava frowns "Why? Can't you stay with me and Mom?"  
  
"I'm not going to be gone for good. I have to take care of some things and then I will return."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I can't totally promise but I will do my best to return." Sark brushes Ava's hair back. "But for a while I will be here."  
  
"Good." Ava nods resting her head on his shoulder  
  
Sydney looks at Sark awed by his expression as he hugs the girl, 'Yep everything is going to be OK.'  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON "When Dad told me that you were dead it hurt." Sydney says softly "Even more than losing you the first time." She looks at Sark her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you again. I never wanted to do that but I needed to protect you." Sark brushes her hair back behind her ear. "And it looks like I picked a good time to make my move." He looks at her middle with a faint smile.  
  
"At least now we know when I became pregnant." Sydney says dryly as she looks at her middle. "Julian" she says hesitantly  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"What are we going to tell the CIA about... everything?" Sydney asks wearily as she rubs at her eye sleepily.  
  
Sark smiles at her childish act, "We'll have to tell them something them because I am not going to miss this ones life." He moves down the bed so he's level with her growing belly.  
  
Sydney smiles slightly as she hears him talking so softly in Russian that she can't hear all he's saying. She reaches out running her hand over his short hair shivering when he kisses her middle then moves up so their face to face. "So what do you want this one to be?"  
  
Sark shrugs "Eithers fine with me."  
  
Sydney yawns "Me too"  
  
"What does Ava want a brother or a sister?"  
  
"I think she just wants someone to play with." Sydney says sleepily.  
  
"You should take a nap." Sark suggests smoothing her hair back he kisses her forehead.  
  
"You won't leave?" She asks sleepily.  
  
"I won't go far." He promises "I'll be here when you wake up." He pulls her close  
  
Sydney snuggles close resting her head on his shoulder her hand over his heart. "You didn't answer me." She says groggily.  
  
"About?"  
  
"What are we going to tell the CIA?"  
  
"We can figure that out later." He kisses her head, "Go to sleep we'll talk later."  
  
Sydney slowly drifts off to sleep with a faint smile, 'He's here. Julian's here.'  
  
Sark runs his fingers through Sydney's hair as her head rests on his shoulder as she drifts off to sleep. 'Sleep well my love.' He kisses her head then slowly sits up. He looks at Sydney who is curled up on her side and smiles faintly. 'I never thought I would be able to see her carrying our baby.' He gently smoothes her hair back then slowly stands quietly walking out of the room. He heads downstairs where he finds Jack at the kitchen table with a laptop, "Where is Ava?"  
  
"Will took her to the library... apparently she ran out of books to read after only three days." Jack looks at the man, "How is Sydney?"  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"She's been doing that a lot lately. Half the time I call she's asleep or just waking up. This ones exhausting her even more than Ava did."  
  
Sark nods  
  
MIDAFTERNOON Sydney stops in the doorway of the library where she finds Ava snuggled against Sark who is reading to her. She smiles knowing the two need to spend some quality time together walks away heading to the kitchen where she finds her Dad working at the kitchen table.  
  
Jack looks up "Hello sweetheart. Did you get some sleep?"  
  
Sydney nods "Where's Will?"  
  
"He had plans."  
  
"Oh yeah." Sydney nods sitting at the table with a sigh. "How is everything at home?"  
  
"Good." He regards his daughter warily, "You have yet to yell at me."  
  
"Why bother you do what you want anyway." Sydney shrugs  
  
"It was the best decision Sydney." Jack states "Especially since your pregnant. If you had known you would have worried."  
  
"You should have told me anyway." Sydney mutters  
  
"Sark asked me not to tell you and I agreed." Jack shrugs "It was the right decision Sydney."  
  
Sydney scowls  
  
In the library Sark closes the book, "Let's go see your Mom." He stands lifting Ava over his shoulder so the girl's upside down.  
  
"Daddy" Ava shrieks with laughter  
  
Sydney smiles hearing the laughter of her little girl coming down the hall. She looks over to see Sark enter the kitchen with Ava upside down over his shoulder. "Why is she upside down?" Sydney lifts her brow a faint smile appearing.  
  
Sark grins "Just is." He sets Ava on her feet then kisses the top of Sydney's head. "Get some sleep?"  
  
Sydney nods smiling.  
  
LATE EVENING "SYDNEY your daughter is picking on me." Will yells  
  
Sydney lifts her head from Sark's shoulder "Ava don't pick on Will."  
  
Ava runs into the living room and flops beside her parents on the couch. "I need someone to pick on." She pouts crossing her arms over her chest "Grandpa's busy."  
  
"You're supposed to be helping Will do the dishes not picking on him." Sydney smiles "Now go finish helping him."  
  
Ava sighs "Oh all right." She huffs walking out of the room.  
  
Sark chuckles brushing his lips over Sydney's ear, "She's definitely our child." He murmurs softly.  
  
Sydney laughs "That she is. She's got your damn stubborn streak."  
  
"You are pretty stubborn yourself." He says amused  
  
"I'm glad your here."  
  
"So am I."  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT Sydney searches Sark's eyes as they stand in the middle of the bedroom swallowing heavily at his expression. "Don't look at me like that."  
  
"I can't help it... you look incredible."  
  
"I'm fat."  
  
Sark trails his fingers down her cheek, "No you aren't... you're beautiful."  
  
Sydney blushes ducking her head.  
  
"I'm serious Sydney." He gently tilts her chin up "Since the moment you told me about Ava I wondered a few things."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sark smiles softly, "I wondered what you looked like carrying our baby. Its what I thought about constantly since Jack told me you were pregnant."  
  
Sydney shivers feeling his hands on her middle, "Julian." She moans slightly every inch of her body going on end. "Ava is"  
  
"Asleep... the door is locked." He leans in kissing her.  
  
LATER Sark looks at Sydney who is lying beside him looking drowsy and happy. "You OK?"  
  
Sydney nods reaching out she trails her hand down his cheek, "Perfect." She leans in biting his lower lip "Again?"  
  
"Syd" he groans  
  
"I'm horny." Sydney whines  
  
Sark groans kissing her. "I love you Sydney Anne Bristow."  
  
"I love you Julian Nikolai Lancaster Winters."  
  
Sark grins "I missed hearing that. I always wanted to hear you say my real name." He kisses her passionately.  
  
CHAPTER 21 NEXT MORNING Sydney starts in surprise when she feels a small body bounce onto the bed.  
  
"Mom, Dad time to get up." Ava announces cheerfully.  
  
Sark lifts his head and looks at Ava, "What time is it?"  
  
"8. Will's making breakfast. Grandpa's gone. He said he has meetings all day." She bounces happily.  
  
"Av sweetie can you stop that." Sydney pleads feeling her stomach roll at the movement.  
  
"Dad how long are you and Grandpa staying?" Ava asks crawling onto her Dad's lap.  
  
Sark wraps his arms around the girl dropping a kiss to her head, "Not long. I'll be back though."  
  
"I start school next week."  
  
"So I heard. Excited?"  
  
Ava shrugs "A little."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Nah." Ava scrunches up her nose.  
  
"She may have some shy tendencies but this one is not a nervous child." Sydney laughs ruffling Ava's hair.  
  
"Hey" Will sticks his head in the door "Breakfast is ready."  
  
Sydney nods "Ava go on downstairs with Will. We'll be right down."  
  
"OK." Ava scrambles off the bed, "Piggy back." She demands  
  
Will groans "I am not your personal jungle gym kid." He crouches down so Ava can climb on, "Don't take too long." He stands pulling the door closed.  
  
Sydney shakes her head looking at Sark she smiles, "You know I almost thought I'd dreamed yesterday."  
  
"Well you didn't my love." He kisses her sweetly. "Now lets go eat breakfast."  
  
Sydney smiles throwing off the covers she grabs her robe pulling it on.  
  
MIDMORNING Sark takes a deep breath and opens a closed bedroom door entering to find the room dust free everything still in its place. He swallows heavily and walks around taking everything in. He picks up a picture of a smiling young woman  
  
"Julian" Sydney stops in the doorway "I thought I'd find you here."  
  
"Everythings the same." He says softly.  
  
"I kind of figured that this was your Mother's room so I thought I'd leave it alone."  
  
"I haven't stepped into this room since I was 18."  
  
Sydney steps up behind him wrapping her arms around him. "You OK?"  
  
"Sometimes I almost forgot what she looked like."  
  
"What was your mother like?"  
  
"Always smiling. She would read to me every night. On the first day of snow she'd wake me and we would go outside and build the first snowman of the year."  
  
"You never told me what happened to her."  
  
"Car accident." He sets the picture down. "The next day I ran away." He laughs dryly, "Its weird... after all the situations I've ever been in losing my Mum and Grandmother were the only times I've ever run." He takes a deep shaky breath  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Sark shrugs "I made the choice to run." He turns looking at Sydney he gives her a weak smile, "I'm fine." He assures  
  
"You never talk about your Mom."  
  
"Like you I still have issues with mine." He runs his fingers through her hair, "I've shoved them aside for years... perhaps now is the time for me to figure things out." He takes a deep breath, "When I'm done with things in Los Angeles I have a visit to make... one I haven't made in 9 years." He kisses her forehead, "Let's go see what your mischeavious daughter is doing to your best friend."  
  
"They are currently chasing each other around yard."  
  
"Well then lets go make sure she doesn't torment him too much." Sark chuckles leading her out of the room.  
  
"Oh she will. They enjoy tormenting each other... it keeps them busy." Sydney laughs  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON Sydney snuggles against Sark as they sit on the bed, "Are you going to come back Julian?"  
  
"I will. I promise. I just need to take care of a few things with the CIA." He strokes her hair.  
  
"They'll want to know why."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We could just tell Kendall your this ones father... not tell anyone Ava's yours."  
  
"What good would that do?"  
  
"Keeps the fact we were involved a secret from everyone but the five of us."  
  
"Thus keeping all of us out of jail."  
  
Sydney nods "We can just tell them that we had a one night stand, you disappeared then I found out I was pregnant."  
  
"Syd"  
  
"Julian that way they won't be suspicious about you being around."  
  
"We'll still have trouble."  
  
"We can handle trouble." Sydney looks at her middle, "Its a risk but that's the best option we have." She takes a deep breath, "I just want to be a family... we've had to wait for nine years for this chance."  
  
"I don't either Sydney. Don't you think though Ava would feel a little left out? She is older and we can't always tell her to deny I'm her father when we won't deny I'm this ones father."  
  
Sydney sighs "Your right." She agrees "I just..."  
  
"You want to be a family. I know so do I but to lie about Ava isn't fair to Ava. Besides it is possible that this one will look a lot like Ava." He reminds  
  
"I know." Sydney rubs her cheek against his shoulder, "I just wish we could tell the truth without causing repurcussions for any of us."  
  
"We'll figure something out." He promises "We'll be a family."  
  
Sydney smiles 'A family.'  
  
THAT NIGHT Sark regards Jack as the two men are left alone, "What is the plan to tell the others I'm still among the living?" He inquires taking a sip of his wine.  
  
"That has yet to be decided on whether or not anyone other than us will know." Jack answers  
  
"If I'm back for good I will need to make my appearance soon." Sark muses "I would rather wait until after the baby is born but its probably better for me to do this now."  
  
"We still need to figure out how we're going to pull off you living here." Jack muses  
  
"Sydney and I were discussing that earlier."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We've come up with few options."  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"None of them will work." Sark stands going to the fireplace "Denying one and acknowledging the other isn't something I'm able to do."  
  
"The other is admit that you are Ava and the baby's father."  
  
"Or we just don't say a thing... unless necessary."  
  
Jack's eyes narrow "And what you just ignore both?"  
  
"No" Sark looks at the other man  
  
"If your thinking of disappearing from Sydney's life again I'll kill you myself." Jack warns "You've put her through enough over nine years."  
  
Sark runs his hand over his hair "I'm not going to leave them... that is not an option!" He says fiercely. "There has to be something that can satisfy their questions without bringing up more..." He rubs the back of his neck "I'm not going to live my life like it was... I'm going to stay with them. Its time for me to have a normal life... with them." He downs his wine "We need to find an excuse for me living here."  
  
"There is one option."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You make the request that Sydney becomes your handler rather than me."  
  
"She resigned."  
  
"Yes but Kendall offered her a desk job or a job as a handler until she's able to start working."  
  
"And what would you tell them?"  
  
"That the only way Sydney being your handler would work is if you lived with them. So that way you become assigned as her... unofficial bodyguard. As it is she is still a very valuable asset to the CIA. We've lucked at that no one has figured out that she's here."  
  
Sark nods "Agreed. We'll discuss the particulars with Sydney before we leave." He starts out of the room then stops, "Are you ever going to stop doubting that I love your daughter?"  
  
"Too many men have broken my daughter's heart... I just happened to be the first yet you were the one she never got over. She was close to getting over the hurt with Danny then he died. Noah almost killed her... literally with his betrayal. Vaughn... decent enough guy but doesn't understand her impulsivity."  
  
"If we had known she was pregnant I never would have let her step on that plane... things would have been a lot different." Sark continues out of the room.  
  
"I know." Jack says softly.  
  
FRIDAY MORNING "Ava be good." Sydney calls from the doorway of the kitchen. "Please don't drive your Dad or Will nuts."  
  
"I'll be good." Ava promises  
  
"Will don't give her ice cream again." Sydney pleads "Last time it took all day to get her to calm down." She looks at Sark "And don't let her talk you into doing something she's not supposed to do."  
  
"Yes boss." Sark says with a smirk.  
  
Sydney shakes her head hugging him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Sark brushes her hair back, "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"You know I would but"  
  
"Its better if no one sees me." Sark sighs kissing her forehead.  
  
"Its only a few hours" she steps back looking at two of the three most important men in her life, "You two behave. That means no baiting each other. Ava your in charge of making sure I come home to find both of them in one piece."  
  
"Sydney" Will whines  
  
"You two need to work your issues out."  
  
"He tried to kill me." Will reminds  
  
"If I wanted you dead you'd be dead." Sark returns  
  
"You heard Mommy no bickering." Ava says annoyed.  
  
Sydney laughs "Have fun." She walks out of the house joining her Dad in the car, "Think they'll be in one piece when we get back?"  
  
"Sark has considerable patience. Tippin... he's too scared of making you mad."  
  
"Good point." Sydney laughs  
  
3 HOURS LATER Sydney steps out onto the back porch where she finds Sark leaning against the railing watching Ava play. "Hey you"  
  
"Its amazing... she's so imaginative... inquisitive." He shakes his head, "She's quite amazing."  
  
"Yeah she is." Sydney leans against him. "I see you and Will made it alive."  
  
"I said I'd be good." Sark drops a kiss to her head. "How was your appointment?"  
  
"Oh he and I are doing good." Sydney says casually.  
  
"That's" Sark starts "did you say"  
  
Sydney grins at him nodding. "He."  
  
Sark stares at her then grins back "A boy?"  
  
Sydney looks at her middle "A boy." She wraps her arms around his neck, "What do you think?"  
  
Sark smiles "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She kisses him sweetly.  
  
"You two are way too mushy." Ava grumbles joining them on the porch.  
  
Sark pulls away and picks up the girl tickling her until she laughs. "We have a lot to make up for." Sark smiles at Sydney.  
  
Ava rests her head on his shoulder  
  
Sydney smiles "You wore yourself out playing didn't you"  
  
Ava shrugs "Need a break."  
  
Sydney runs her hand over Ava's hair, "I bet."  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT Sydney smiles when she sees Ava curled up asleep in her bed hugging her stuffed bear, Hank. "She's out of it." She chuckles leaning into Sark's arms. "I wish you didn't have to go."  
  
"I'll only be gone a week."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." He kisses her head.  
  
"I just got you back and you're leaving again." She grumbles  
  
"Its only for a short time."  
  
"I know." She sighs  
  
"She took the news well." Sark remarks  
  
Sydney smiles "Of course. She's looking forward to having someone to play with."  
  
Sark rests his hands on Sydney's belly "I can't wait to meet this little guy."  
  
"Me neither. I wonder who he's going to look like." Sydney muses  
  
Sark kisses her cheek "Come on" he gently pulls her out of Ava's bedroom into the hall.  
  
Sydney turns looking up at him and smiles "I love you."  
  
"I love you." He echoes  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT Sydney smiles at Sark's calm expression and leans leans down kissing him lightly.  
  
"Bloody hell love." Sark groans opening his eyes "I'd almost forgotten how good you were at that."  
  
Sydney blushes  
  
Sark chuckles tangling his fingers in her hair he pulls her head down kissing her passionately. He shifts her onto her back looking at her he smirks "My turn."  
  
Sydney swallows heavily at his expression, "Julian." She bites her lip  
  
LATER "That's my girl." He murmurs kissing her cheek as he pulls her close as she shudders. "You OK?" He asks softly  
  
Sydney nods slightly  
  
"Worn out?"  
  
Sydney nods again then slowly lifts her head looking at him.  
  
Sark smiles at her expression, "That's the same look you had the first time."  
  
Sydney rubs her cheek against his chest.  
  
"Let's get you into some pajamas... its getting late."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You need to sleep." He kisses her head  
  
"Julian" she whines  
  
"Sydney" He says firmly "you need to sleep."  
  
"You have thirteen months of pregnancy horniness to make up for in under three months."  
  
"And how do you come to thirteen months?" Sark lifts his brow.  
  
"You have no idea how horny I was while pregnant with Ava."  
  
Sark chuckles "I guess I missed some great sex as well."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well we have under three months and if that's not enough time... well I guess we'll just have to start talking about the possibility of number three."  
  
Sydney looks at him, "Open for debate." She grins  
  
"Good. Now will you get some sleep?"  
  
"If you get me my pajamas."  
  
"Sure." He kisses her head then slips out of bed.  
  
Sydney watches him pull on his own pajamas, "I really don't like the idea of you going back to LA."  
  
"There's no choice love. I need to meet with Kendall then make my appearance."  
  
"What makes you think they won't know you helped the CIA?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Julian now isn't the time for you to be so damn cocky."  
  
"I'm not." Sark assures opening the dresser he removes a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top, "These?"  
  
Sydney nods "Julian are you sure about going back?"  
  
"I have no choice." Sark hands her the pajamas, "Its the only way to keep you three safe."  
  
"What are they going to think about you being around us?"  
  
"I will deal with that. I will tell them that Irina ordered me to take care of you and that I stayed hidden until things calmed down."  
  
Sydney bites her lower lip  
  
"I will deal with everything and I promise all will work out." He kisses her forehead.  
  
Sydney nods slowly she pulls on her pajamas. "When you get back there's a lot to discuss."  
  
"I know and we will discuss everything." He assures once she's lying down he reaches over turning off the lamp before settling behind her his arms around her. "I love you more than anything." He says softly.  
  
Sydney smiles "I love you too."  
  
TBC... 


	10. Chapters 22 through 24

Disclaimer sent   
CHAPTER 22 NEXT MORNING "Julian?"  
  
Sark turns to find Sydney standing in the doorway of his mother's bedroom her hands on her middle. 'She's something else.'  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just looking at something."  
  
"What?" Sydney joins him at the dresser looking at the object in his hand a small gold locket. "Your Mom's?"  
  
Sark nods removing another locket from the box, "This was Grandmother's." He smiles slightly. "They have the only pictures left of me from this life."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I never looked in my Mother's." He admits  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I remember her letting me see it once when I was perhaps five but after that..." he shakes his head, "she never let me look in it again."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She never said why."  
  
"Are you going to look now?"  
  
"No. I'm not ready to start digging into my past... just yet. I need to remain focused on being Sark rather than Julian... just for a while longer."  
  
Sydney nods "What's that?" Sydney points at a ring with a red ruby in a gold setting, "What is this?"  
  
"Mother's ring." Sark smiles "She never took it off until one day... not long before we left Russia. I remember coming home from school to find her staring at it on the kitchen table."  
  
"You never talk about her."  
  
"You never talk about yours."  
  
Sydney winces  
  
"Sorry." He says quickly when he sees her wince. He looks at the lockets in his hand "One day though I'll be ready."  
  
Sydney kisses his cheek "When your ready will you tell me more about your childhood?"  
  
"Yes." Sark returns the lockets to the box, "We should get downstairs."  
  
"Ava's upset. She doesn't want you to go."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In her room."  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Sark promises  
  
"Good."  
  
Ava sits on the window seat holding her bear Hank looking out the window.  
  
"Ava" Sark enters the bedroom where he finds Ava sitting on the window seat, "Sweets what's wrong?"  
  
Ava shrugs  
  
Sark picks her up and sits down on the window seat with Ava on his lap, "I know you don't want me to go but I have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to go take care of some things that can keep you, your Mom and your brother safe."  
  
Ava sighs "I don't want you to go."  
  
"I don't want to go either but I have to go."  
  
Ava looks at him "When will you be back?"  
  
"A week."  
  
"A week? Promise?"  
  
"I promise. Nothing will keep me from coming back."  
  
Ava turns snuggling close "I love you Daddy."  
  
Sark hugs her smiling faintly at her words, "I love you too Ava." He stands with Ava in his arms. "Be good for your Mom and Will OK?"  
  
Ava nods her arms going around his neck, "OK."  
  
WHILE LATER Sydney runs her fingers through Ava's hair, "He'll be back." She assures Ava and herself.  
  
"OK"  
  
Sydney closes her eyes, 'You have to come back Julian.'  
  
THAT NIGHT "Hello beautiful."  
  
Sydney smiles hearing Sark's voice, "Julian." She says relieved her hand going to her middle. "How was your flight?"  
  
"Long."  
  
"When do you meet with Kendall?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning then I become my former self."  
  
Sydney winces "Julian"  
  
"Its going to be fine Syd." Sark assures  
  
"I know I just"  
  
"Worry, I know."  
  
"Its not even a day and I miss you already."  
  
"Same." Sark sighs "What did you and Ava do today?"  
  
"Will took Ava grocery shopping with him while I took a nap. Your son is grumpy."  
  
"And what makes you say that?"  
  
"I spent most of the day hanging over the toilet."  
  
"Sorry love."  
  
"I'm getting used to it. He's one unpredictable guy." Sydney says affectionately. "With Ava morning sickness was pretty much predictable." She stretches with a sigh, "When you get back we'll have to start discussing names."  
  
"And who's name he's going to go by." Sark says dryly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sark doesn't exist... legally. Lancaster and Winters ceased to exist years ago. It is probably better for him to go by Bristow."  
  
"We can argue that later." Sydney waves off. "What are you doing now?"  
  
"Being bloody bored."  
  
Sydney giggles, "You miss the chaos of Ava and Will bickering don't you?"  
  
"Amazingly enough but yes. Mr. Tippin is quite the amusing man."  
  
"See if you two would give each other the benefit of the doubt you might actually get along."  
  
"I would but he still doesn't trust me. He has the right not to trust me." Sark muses  
  
"He'll get over it." Sydney assures "He was mad at me for a month when he found out about what I did." The two talk for a while long then reluctantly say goodnight. Sydney sighs "He'll be back."  
  
NEXT MORNING: LA Sark enters the room with Jack where they find Kendall waiting. "Miss me?" He asks with a smirk.  
  
Kendall scowls "You requested that Sydney Bristow become your handler as of now. Why?"  
  
"It benefits us both. Despite what I did to Irina I did make her a promise that I would look after her daughter." 'That and I'm the father of her two children.'  
  
"Sydney agreed to be his handler under the condition that he lives at the house." Jack states  
  
Kendall lifts his brow "As in with her and her children and Mr. Tippin?"  
  
Jack nods "Its the best way to keep Sydney safe. Besides most of his business will be conducted in Europe and London is closer than Los Angeles."  
  
"And you have no problem with the man who repeatedly tried to kill you and your daughter living with your daughter and grandchildren?" Kendall lifts his brow.  
  
"He knows what I'll do to him and what Irina would to do him if she ever found out he's alive... which I will tell her if anything happens to Sydney or the kids... or Mr. Tippin."  
  
"And how will Irina's former associates take to you living with a former CIA agent?"  
  
"They all know Irina's unsaid rule... stay away from her daughter." Sark shrugs "They all know of my orders to keep her alive."  
  
"What will you tell them about where you've been?"  
  
"That I've been waiting for a safe time to return."  
  
"And your cover in England for living with Miss Bristow?"  
  
"The best option is as the father of her children." Jack answers for Sark. 'The truth.'  
  
"And is your daughter OK with that?"  
  
"She has reservations but agrees that its for the best."  
  
"And what name will you go by?" Kendall inquires  
  
"Julian Winters... one of Sydney's former boyfriends. He has no living relatives and it is his former home that they are living in." Sark answers  
  
"And Julian Winters is?"  
  
"Dead. Died a long time ago." Jack replies "The process has been started. All past records have been destroyed. Sark will easily be able to assume his identity."  
  
Kendall nods "And the process for your return?"  
  
"Has been started. I made some calls. By now someone is planning to overthrow me. I will have to deal with those who want control before I get started."  
  
Kendall nods "Keep the body count down."  
  
"What about the British agencies?" Jack inquires "Are we going to tell them Sark is in town? If we don't and they find out our plans could be stopped."  
  
"I will make some calls to some discrete people and inform them." Kendall nods  
  
Sark looks at his watch "I must go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I have a flight to catch. I'm expected in Moscow by tomorrow morning."  
  
Kendall nods "I take it Jack went over protocol for everything?"  
  
Sark nods walking out of the room  
  
Kendall looks at Jack "Are you sure about trusting him around your family?"  
  
"No but they need to be protected... especially with the new baby arriving."  
  
"How is your daughter doing?"  
  
"She's well. A little stressed but well." Jack replies "This might relieve some of the stress."  
  
"Or cause some more."  
  
"Perhaps but she agreed to it."  
  
FEW HOURS LATER: AIRPORT Sark steps onto the jet and silently groans when he sees the woman, "Alison." He smiles charmingly.  
  
"Hello lover. Miss me?" Alison Dorne smiles looking him over. "You look good for a dead guy."  
  
"As they say 'Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.'" Sark pours himself a drink. "How have you been Ali?"  
  
Alison stands walking over to him, "I've missed you." She runs her hand down his chest.  
  
Sark steels himself from flinching at her touch. "Not in the mood Ali." He steps around her sitting on the couch.  
  
"Since when aren't you in the mood for sex?" Alison demands  
  
"I'm bloody exhausted Alison." Sark takes a sip of his wine. "What's going on?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Who is running things in Sloane and Derevko's place?"  
  
"I have. I take it you mean to take over."  
  
Sark nods "It is what Irina trained me for."  
  
Alison scowls "What about Derevko's daughter?"  
  
"She's still off limits."  
  
"What?! That bitch led to Derevko and Sloane being arrested."  
  
Sark bristles 'No one calls my girl a bitch.' "I made Irina a promise that no harm would come to her daughter and I am going to keep that promise."  
  
"WHAT?!" Alison exclaims  
  
Sark glares at her "It is a security precaution. Miss Bristow and her daughter and her friends are off limits Alison. If you or anyone crosses me on that I will kill you and whoever else." He says fiercely.  
  
Alison winces knowing he's telling the truth. "Fine."  
  
"Good. Did you bring what I need?"  
  
"Here." Alison hands him a file and a computer disk "We've been reorganizing since you disappeared."  
  
Sark nods opening the file with his free hand scanning it. "I'll look over everything then we'll talk."  
  
"We could have some fun first." Alison suggests  
  
"Not interested." Sark turns his attention to the file in his hand not seeing the flash of fury cross his now former lover's face.  
  
NEXT NIGHT: RUSSIA Sark steps out of his car and removes his phone dialing Sydney's number. "Sydney" He says relieved to hear her voice.  
  
"Julian." She says with a smile "I was just thinking about you."  
  
"And what were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking 'Daddy is missing out on this.'"  
  
"And what is Daddy exactly missing?"  
  
"Your very happy son is in a very active mood."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm missing it."  
  
"Me too." Sydney sighs "So were are you?"  
  
"Hiding from Alison."  
  
"And who is Alison?" Sydney asks a hint of jealousy infecting her voice.  
  
"On and off and now officially former lover."  
  
"Better be because if you ever cheat on me I swear to God you'll regret it."  
  
"I promise Ali and I are done. Now all I have to do is make sure she realizes it." Sark assures "All I want is you Syd."  
  
Sydney sighs heavily  
  
"What's wrong love?"  
  
"Nothing. I just miss you" Sydney sniffles "Damn hormones are going wacky."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Pretty good. Ava's getting excited about school. It'll keep her busy until we're able to go home."  
  
"I've been thinking"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why don't you stay... for good. Why go back to LA? That is your home now."  
  
"Julian I"  
  
"Just think about it all right?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"She's missing you a lot."  
  
"I miss her as well."  
  
"She's sleeping in here."  
  
"Can I talk to her?"  
  
"Sure just a second."  
  
Sark listens to the muffled voices.  
  
"Daddy" Ava says sleepily.  
  
"Hello sweets. How are you doing?"  
  
"When are you coming home?" Ava asks sleepily.  
  
"Some time on Friday."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good." Ava yawns  
  
Sark smiles "All right you go back to sleep."  
  
"OK. Night Daddy love you." Ava yawns  
  
"Love you too sweets. Sleep well."  
  
"Here Mommy" Ava says sleepily  
  
"Well she's really tired." Sydney chuckles  
  
"I kind of figured."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Russia... outside Moscow."  
  
"Do you remember that mission we ran into each other in Russia?" Sydney asks in Russian.  
  
"You pulled a gun on me."  
  
"So did you."  
  
"True but the thing is I wanted to kiss you." Sark smiles  
  
"Same."  
  
"I almost did kiss you but I knew you'd either slap me or shoot me."  
  
"I probably would have." Sydney admits  
  
"I seem to remember you wearing a very short red dress."  
  
"I always seemed to wear a short dress at least once a week." Sydney says dryly.  
  
"Do you have any idea how many dreams I had of you in that dress?" Sark groans  
  
"Yes well me in a dress like that won't happen for a long time." Sydney remarks amused by his groan.  
  
"What did you do today love?"  
  
"I was too tired to do much. He's wearing me down." The two talk for a while longer than reluctantly say goodbye.  
  
HOUR LATER Sark winces when he feels familiar hands on his shoulders, "What do you want Alison?" He asks coldly ignoring her hands sliding down his chest.  
  
"Its been two years."  
  
"So go screw whoever you've been screwing in my place." Sark snaps shoving her hands away. "I'm no longer interested."  
  
"Its been us for seven years." Alison reminds  
  
"You were never loyal to me I was never loyal to you. I'm not interested anymore." 'That and Syd would probably castrate me if I cheated on her.'  
  
"Its that bitch Bristow." Alison hisses "You have feelings for her."  
  
Sark turns to look at Alison keeping his expression neutral "What makes you think that?"  
  
"You've been watching over her since before you left and since you started watching her you haven't come to me."  
  
'I've found sweetness and sanity with Syd. Not bitterness and insanity.' "It has nothing to do with Bristow. Irina asked me to watch over her daughter no matter what and I am doing what asked. Now get out" he says coldly. "I have work to do." He turns back to the laptop  
  
Alison stares at him stunned by his dismissal, 'Its been us for so long.' Her eyes narrow, 'Its that bitch! I just know he has some feelings for her. I'll deal with her in time.'  
  
2 MORNINGS LATER: LONDON "Are you sure about this Av?" Sydney asks  
  
Ava nods "I need something to do... might as well go to school."  
  
Sydney smiles "All right. I'll see you at three."  
  
Ava throws her arms around her Mom, "Love you Mom."  
  
"Love you too Av." Sydney ruffles the girl's head. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk in with you?"  
  
"Nope. I remember how to get there." Ava assures  
  
"Good."  
  
"When's Daddy coming back?" Ava asks  
  
"Four more days."  
  
"OK" Ava picks up her backpack "Bye Mom."  
  
"Bye sweetie." Sydney watches as Ava walks towards the school then stops looking back briefly then continues. Sydney rubs her side, 'Well little guy lets go find something to do for the next six hours.' She walks back to her car when her phone rings flipping it open she greets "Sydney"  
  
"Why is it you and your Dad never say hi when you answer the phone?" Sark asks amused  
  
Sydney smiles "Why say hi when you can get right to the point."  
  
Sark chuckles "How are things?"  
  
"I just dropped Ava off for her first day of school." Sydney says sadly.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sark soothes  
  
"I know I just... I've gotten used to having her around all day."  
  
"You still have Tippin"  
  
Sydney smiles "True." She starts the car, "What are you doing?"  
  
"About to get some sleep. I've been up all night."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Making inquires. Checking on future operations. Boring things."  
  
"Poor Julian regulated to paper duty."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
Sydney chuckles "Get some sleep and call later?"  
  
"This evening?"  
  
"Sure. Av will have a lot to tell you."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Same." Sark returns  
  
"Bye" Sydney says and once he returns they regretfully hang up.  
  
EVENING: HOUSE "Ava" Sydney walks into the bedroom where she finds the nine year old doing her homework. "Here" she hands the phone to Ava.  
  
"Hi Dad" Ava says happily.  
  
"Hello sweetheart. How was your first day?"  
  
Sydney smiles when she hears her daughter retell her day to her Dad. She quietly walks out of the room heading downstairs to help Will make dinner. "Well Ava's retelling her day for the third time."  
  
"She had a good day." Will agrees  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"For what?" He asks puzzled  
  
"For not starting any arguments with Julian. I know you don't trust him"  
  
"I don't but... you love the guy and as much as I dislike him he obviously makes you and Ava happy." He regards his best friend "I saw you smile more in two days then I've seen in a month."  
  
Sydney shrugs "He always knows how to get to me... whether it was to make me mad, annoy me, or make me smile."  
  
"He obviously does."  
  
"So how was your day?" Sydney asks  
  
"Interesting." Will answers  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: RUSSIA Sark runs his hand over his head 'Three more days. Return to being Sark. Right now is not the time to be distracted. Distraction leads to your family being hurt.' He takes a deep breath then heads back into the house his expression blank.  
  
CHAPTER 23 FRIDAY AFTERNOON: LONDON (I don't know what the school year schedule is for England or any of Europe but I wanted to put Ava in school so I did)  
Will scowls when he sees Sark walk into the kitchen "I see your back."  
  
"Where's Sydney?" Sark asks  
  
"Taking a nap before picking Ava up."  
  
Sark nods heading up the stairs to the bedroom where he finds Sydney curled up on the bed her arms wrapped around her middle protectively. He smiles at the sight and removes his gloves and walks over to the bed where he sits and gently brushes a strand of hair away from Sydney's face.  
  
At the brief touch Sydney slowly stirs and opens her eyes. Through her grogginess she smiles realizing its Julian, "Julian." She smiles struggling to sit up she throws her arms around his neck. "I missed you"  
  
Sark hugs her "I missed you as well."  
  
Sydney lifts her head meeting his lips in a devouring kiss. She breaks the kiss laughing when she feels the baby move, "Hey" she looks down at her middle  
  
"What?"  
  
Sydney smiles "He's glad your home as well."  
  
Sark kisses her forehead, "I'm glad to be home." He slips his hand under her top smiling when he feels the baby move. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Exhausted. I can't do much before I become tired." She searches his eyes "How are things?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"I might have to leave in a few days but I shouldn't be gone long. I left Alison in charge and told her that I'm going to take care of things from here."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"She suspects something."  
  
"And why would she suspect anything?"  
  
"I told her to stay away from you and your friends. She knows Irina ordered me to protect you but she doesn't see why I don't just kill you in revenge for Irina and Sloane's capture."  
  
"Is she going to come after us?"  
  
"Not if she wants to live." He kisses her sweetly "What time does Ava get out of school?"  
  
"Three."  
  
Sark glances at the clock "Two hours." He smirks  
  
Sydney grins shoving his overcoat off his shoulders "Well then we'll need to occupy ourselves for a few hours."  
  
"Works for me." He kisses her passionately.  
  
2:40 Sydney smiles watching as Sark dresses "Leave the guns here." She requests when she sees him automatically reach for his guns. When he looks at her she sighs "Please Julian. I'd prefer to keep them away from Ava."  
  
"Sorry love. Habit." He sits on the edge of the bed his hand resting on her middle.  
  
"She's going to be excited to see you." Sydney rests her hand on his.  
  
"I better go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Leaning down he kisses her lightly, "I love you."  
  
Sydney smiles "Same." She watches Sark walk out of the room stopping to grab his overcoat.  
  
3:05: SCHOOL Sark waits patiently for Ava outside the school when he notices Ava hurrying down the steps of the school.  
  
Ava grins noticing her Dad "Dad" she says happily.  
  
Sark crouches catching the girl in a hug "Hello little one. How was school?"  
  
Ava shrugs "Still getting used to the differences."  
  
"Aahh I know that one. I had a hard time when I first started school here. At least you didn't have to deal with a whole new language."  
  
"Where's Mom?"  
  
"Getting some rest."  
  
"She's been sleeping a lot." Ava grumbles  
  
Sark straightens up gently maneuvering Ava towards the car keeping an eye on his surroundings. "Well your brother is wearing her out." He opens the car door for Ava then moves around to the drivers side.  
  
"Dad are you back for good?"  
  
"Pretty much. I'll have to leave every so often so Will will be staying."  
  
Ava nods  
  
Sark listens as Ava tells him about her day.  
  
MIDAFTERNOON Sydney smiles seeing Ava and Sark sitting at the table going over Ava's homework. 'He's so gentle with her.' She stops behind Sark her arms going around his neck, "How's it going?"  
  
"Good." Sark answers  
  
"I wanna go play." Ava grumbles  
  
"Finish your math first." Sydney says "Then you can go play outside for a while."  
  
"OK."  
  
Sydney sits on Sark's lap her head resting on his shoulder. She smiles 'This is my family... how it should have been.'  
  
Sark presses his lips to Sydney's head as he watches Ava work his hand gently rubbing Sydney's middle.  
  
9PM "Daddy" Ava yawns  
  
"Yes sweets"  
  
"You'll be here tomorrow?" She asks sleepily struggling to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Yes I'll be here tomorrow." Sark assures "We can do whatever you want tomorrow."  
  
"Can we go to the zoo?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Ava yawns  
  
"Go to sleep and we'll talk about what to do tomorrow." Sark pulls the covers up to Ava's chin, "Get some sleep."  
  
"Love you Daddy." Ava mumbles  
  
"I love you too Ava." He kisses her forehead then after a moment he stands.  
  
Sydney looks up from her book to see Sark walk into the living room, "She asleep?"  
  
Sark nods sitting beside Sydney he pulls her close, "She wants to go to the zoo tomorrow."  
  
"Not surprised. We've been five times since we got here." She rests her head on his shoulder, "She loves the animals... especially the monkeys." She smiles  
  
"Well she's a little monkey herself." Sark chuckles  
  
"Yeah she is." Sydney laughs "She's our little monkey."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good. Glad you're back"  
  
"I promise from now on if I leave it won't be long and I'll always come back."  
  
"You better be here when he's born."  
  
"I will. I missed Ava but I won't miss this one." He rests his hand on her middle, "I promise."  
  
"Good." She snuggles close  
  
MIDNIGHT Sark awakens with a start  
  
"Julian?" Sydney lifts her head startled by his abrupt movement.  
  
Sark runs his hands over his head, "Go back to sleep Sydney."  
  
"Are you OK?" She asks sleepily.  
  
"I'm fine." He says roughly.  
  
Sydney frowns hearing his tone and carefully maneuvers herself up she gently touches his back surprised to feel him shaking. "What's wrong?" She asks worried stunned to feel the normally calm man revealing even a slight amount of emotion... even around her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" She asks gently.  
  
"No."  
  
"All right." She kisses his shoulder as she gently rubs his stomach still feeling him shake slightly. "You've never had nightmares before."  
  
"I've always had them... I just never woke you." He admits  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Sark shrugs "I never remember them." He grabs her hand bringing it to his lips "With you is the only time they don't seem as bad."  
  
"What about with what's her name?" She asks jealously.  
  
A faint smile appears at her tone, "Are you jealous of Alison?"  
  
"You were jealous of Michael."  
  
"He wasn't good enough for you." He growls  
  
"I'm not jealous... just curious. You never mentioned her before."  
  
"You never mentioned any of your exes."  
  
"Because you probably know all of them."  
  
Sark sighs "Ali never knew. She and I were never into... talking."  
  
Sydney winces at his inference. "So why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Why tell about something you never remember." He shrugs kissing her knuckles  
  
"You don't remember anything about your dreams?"  
  
"Not really. I just remember being terrified... something I'm not used to feeling."  
  
"You remember nothing? No people?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sydney kisses his shoulder, "Let's go back to sleep."  
  
"You go back to sleep. I need to clear my head." Sark turns catching her lips in a searing kiss.  
  
"Julian"  
  
"Go back to sleep." He says gently.  
  
Sydney slowly lies down "Don't be gone too long."  
  
"I won't." He throws off the covers and pulls on a pair of boxers and a shirt he walks out of the room.  
  
Sydney stares after him then lies down her arms around her middle. 'He'll be fine.'  
  
NEXT MORNING "What do you want to do today Av?" Sydney inquires  
  
"Can we go to the zoo?" Ava asks hopefully.  
  
Sark looks at Sydney "Are you up for the zoo?"  
  
Sydney smiles at Ava's hopeful expression, "Sure."  
  
"Yeah" Ava jumps up and down, "I wanna see the monkeys!"  
  
Sydney and Sark laugh at the girl's enthusiasm. "We'll go see the monkeys." Sark picks Ava up, "What else do you want to see?"  
  
"The koalas!"  
  
"And what else?"  
  
"Not the snakes or spiders." Ava shudders  
  
"You don't like snakes or spiders?" Sark lifts his brow.  
  
"No." Ava shakes her head violently.  
  
"They give her nightmares." Sydney informs him. "She won't even pick up a National Geographic with spiders or snakes on the covers."  
  
"Or slugs."  
  
"Or slugs." Sydney kisses Ava's forehead. "All right the zoo it is."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
NOON: ZOO Sark tenderly brushes Sydney's hair back, "How are you feeling?" He asks concerned.  
  
"Good." Sydney assures rubbing her middle affectionately. "I think he's taking a nap."  
  
"Daddy"  
  
Sydney and Sark look over to see Ava looking at them impatiently, "Yes sweets?" Sark asks amused by the girl's expression.  
  
"We still have lots to see." Ava huffs walking over she grabs their hands "Come on!"  
  
Sark grins at Sydney "Your daughter is quite persistant."  
  
"Just like her Daddy." Sydney kisses him lightly.  
  
"Stop it." Ava scowls "We have more animals to look at."  
  
Sydney giggles, "You heard your very spoiled daughter."  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: HOUSE "I love seeing you and Ava together." Sydney leans against Sark as they sit on the bed.  
  
"I love spending time with her." Sark kisses Sydney's shoulder as he runs his hands over her middle. "I can't wait to meet this one. I wonder what he's going to be like." He muses  
  
"I wonder what his name is going to be." Sydney laughs "We can't keep calling him, baby or it."  
  
"Any idea what you want to name him?"  
  
Sydney shrugs hesitantly.  
  
"Syd"  
  
Sydney sighs heavily "You won't like it." She pulls away  
  
"What?" He prompts  
  
Sydney bites her lip, "Daniel as a middle name."  
  
Sark closes his eyes trying to control the brief surge of jealousy. "Is that what you want?"  
  
Sydney shrugs "I've thought about it a few times since" she swallows "he died."  
  
"You really loved him didn't you." He states  
  
Sydney curls up away from him, "After Noah meeting Danny made things... sane."  
  
Sark silently sighs then reaches out gently stroking her hair, "All right if you want the baby to have Daniel as a middle name its fine with me. Just don't give him a first name after any of your former boyfriends because if you do I'll name the next girl after Alison."  
  
Sydney glares at him  
  
"I'm kidding." Sark assures brushing her hair back. "How about we pick two names and when he's born we decide what fits him."  
  
"Sure." Sydney nods then smiles slightly "Thanks"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not getting all jealous. Most guys would protest."  
  
"I know how much he meant to you and I can respect that."  
  
Sydney gives him a small smile "Some times you surprise me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Lots of ways." Sydney shrugs "Would most people believe your liked by a child? Or that you actually can relax?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would anyone you know believe you cook?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would anyone believe you can sit with a child and help out with homework?"  
  
"No."  
  
"See you surprise me and I'd bet you'd stun every one else. You are a complicated man Julian Winters... either as Julian or as Sark."  
  
"Keeps people guessing."  
  
"Yeah." Sydney yawns  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Sydney nods "I guess today wore me out as well."  
  
"Then get some sleep. We'll finish this conversation later."  
  
"OK. I love you."  
  
"I love you." He returns kissing her shoulder he reaches over turning off the lamp.  
  
CHAPTER 24 WEEK LATER: AIRPORT "Francie" Sydney hugs her best friend.  
  
"Hey" Francie returns the hug "Oh I've missed you guys." She pulls Will into the hug the three friends hug in the airport. "Where's Ava?"  
  
Sydney smiles "At the house... with someone I really want you to meet."  
  
"Who?" Francie frowns "Syd do you have a new boyfriend?"  
  
"Something like that." Sydney grins  
  
"Will? Do you approve of this guy?" Francie asks  
  
"He's good to Ava and Syd." Will shrugs knowing not to say much.  
  
"So why didn't you tell me about this guy over the phone?" Francie demands  
  
"Long story." Sydney shrugs 'Didn't know if our phone is bugged.' "So how is the restaurant doing?"  
  
"Good. Busy."  
  
"Well we're glad you were able to take time out of your busy schedule to come and visit us." Will grins  
  
"You better be." Francie retorts "You look good Syd."  
  
Sydney blushes tucking her hair behind her ears as they walk through the airport. "Thanks."  
  
HOUR LATER: HOUSE Sydney walks into the library with Francie where they find Ava sitting on Sark's lap looking at the chessboard. "Hey you two." She smiles when they look up with almost identical expressions.  
  
"My God." Francie says stunned to see the two identical sets of blue eyes look up.  
  
"Hi Francie." Ava grins  
  
"Francie Calfo, Julian Winters." Sydney introduces  
  
"Miss Calfo it is good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Sark smiles  
  
"I wish I could say the same but someone declined to say anything about you."  
  
"The whole thing is complicated." Sydney shrugs  
  
Ava regards the board thoughtfully then looks at her Dad quizzically.  
  
"There are three moves you can make sweets." He encourages then speaks "Dinner is in the oven. It should be ready" he glances at the clock "by seven."  
  
"OK." Sydney nods and the two head up to the guest room where Francie will be sleeping.  
  
"Nice." Francie grins "Total hottie."  
  
"Yeah he is." Sydney grins sitting on the bed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were back together with Ava's father?"  
  
"We weren't officially back together until last week." Sydney answers leaning back against the pillows.  
  
"Where did you run into him? What's he like? How did he take the news of Ava and this one?"  
  
"We ran into each other on my last trip to Paris for the bank."  
  
"Did you tell him then?"  
  
"No. We started emailing each other then I saw him in LA when he was there on business and I finally told him. He was mad at me for a while and we didn't talk. When I decided to make this trip to London I called him and told him I wanted him to meet Ava." Sydney lies "They took to each other fast. Ava adores him already. He's really sweet around her."  
  
"Sydney is he this ones father?"  
  
Sydney looks at her middle and nods  
  
"How did he take the news?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"You love him Syd?"  
  
Sydney nods "Yeah I do." She smiles at Francie "He loves me too."  
  
"As long as your happy I'm happy."  
  
"Hey girl talk without me?" Will enters the bedroom.  
  
"Nah just dishing on Sydney's hottie."  
  
Will rolls his eyes  
  
"So Will what's going on with you?" Francie demands "It seems I'm living vicariously through you two right now."  
  
"No hottie of your own?" Sydney asks  
  
"No unfortunately not." Francie sighs heavily. "So dish you two" she orders  
  
Sydney laughs "Not much to say. Julian dotes on Ava. As cocky and stubborn as Julian is I still love the guy."  
  
"And what do you think of Julian?" Francie asks Will  
  
"Yeah what do you think of him?" Sydney grins knowing full well that he doesn't totally trust Sark yet he is trying to give the man a chance.  
  
"No comment."  
  
Francie hits him with the pillow. "I need dishing here. No avoidance."  
  
"Nothing to say." Will shrugs knowing Sydney will get mad at him if he says anything.  
  
"They are still getting used to each other." Sydney tells Francie.  
  
7PM "Ava go wash your hands." Sydney ushers Ava out of the kitchen stopping briefly to kiss Sark's cheek.  
  
"OK" Ava bounces out of the kitchen.  
  
"Have a good visit with your friends?" Sark asks softly as he pulls Sydney close.  
  
Sydney nods "Mmm. Dinner smells good."  
  
"So you cook too." Francie grins walking into the kitchen.  
  
Sark smiles at Francie "From time to time." He's about to speak when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, "Excuse me." He kisses Sydney's temple "Go ahead and eat." He steps outside removing his phone he flips it open, "Yes Alison?"  
  
"A guy who cooks too." Francie shakes her head, "You did good Syd."  
  
Sydney smiles "Yeah I did." She looks out the window to see Sark walking the porch while on the phone. "So let's get dinner served up."  
  
"You sit down. Will and I will do this." Francie orders shooing Sydney towards the kitchen table.  
  
Sydney sighs knowing her best friend is serious. "Fine." She sits at the table.  
  
"So how is Ava doing?" Francie asks  
  
"Good. She likes it here. She has a lot of space to run around and play. She misses home though... so do I." She runs her hands over her belly.  
  
"I take it Julian has met your Dad."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"How'd that go?"  
  
"Let's just leave it at... interesting."  
  
"I can imagine." Francie laughs as Will joins them. "Will help me fix the plates for dinner." She orders  
  
"Sure."  
  
After a few minutes Sark walks back into the house still on the phone, "I don't care Alison. You deal with it yourself." He hangs up "Sorry." He grabs his glass of wine from the counter "Business."  
  
"What do you do?" Francie asks curiously.  
  
Sark sits beside Sydney "I used to do some... negotiating for companies." Sark hedges "I recently retired from that and I run my mentors business."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Its a mixture of things. Finance, import/export, and still some negotiating." Sark shrugs "My work allows me to live where I want."  
  
"Must be nice."  
  
"It has its moments." Sark takes a bite of his food just as his phone vibrates again. He swears under his breath taking out his phone he checks the caller ID then presses talk. "I said I didn't want to discuss this. Just do what I said Ali." He hangs up "Sorry." He returns the phone to his pocket.  
"Everything OK?" Sydney asks worried  
  
Sark nods "Just Alison have her normal paranoid issues."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So how did you and Sydney meet?" Francie asks curiously  
  
"At a bookstore. She bumped into me."  
  
"That's Syd... get her distracted by something and she doesn't realize what's going on around her." Francie laughs  
  
"I do not." Sydney denies  
  
"Let me remind you how we met." Francie smirks  
  
"How did you two meet?" Sark asks  
  
"During our freshmen year Francie was with her boyfriend at the time and they were playing frisbee with some friends. I was studying nearby when the frisbee landed on the table."  
  
"Missed her head by inches." Francie laughs  
  
"We started talking and here we are." Sydney shrugs  
  
"Then we met Will."  
  
"Aah yes the infamous meeting of the three." Will grins  
  
"We had some good times." Sydney agrees smiling  
  
"The all night study fests."  
  
"The junk food and pranks we pulled on each other." Will laughs  
  
"Remember the time we took all of Will's socks and boxers and stuck them in the freezer while he was sleeping." Sydney laughs  
  
"That was funny." Francie agrees  
  
"The funniest was the time we reset all the clocks in his apartment." Sydney giggles  
  
"And Will thought he was late for his final that he ran out of the house and didn't realize until he was half way to school that he still had three hours until the exam."  
  
"That wasn't funny. You two almost caused me to have a heart attack."  
  
"Hey that was revenge for the time you called the apartment at three in the morning waking us up every night for two weeks." Francie retorts  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Well we could." Sydney reminds  
  
"And were."  
  
"I said sorry." Will squirms "Besides you forgave me."  
  
"Yeah we did." Sydney smiles at him.  
  
8PM Sark tucks Ava into bed, "Sleep well sweets."  
  
"Can't I stay up?"  
  
"No you can't. You have school tomorrow."  
  
Ava sighs "I hate being a kid. Having to go to bed early."  
  
Sark smiles "Well enjoy being a kid as long as possible. I wish I had been able to enjoy being a kid a lot longer."  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Where's your Dad?"  
  
Sark looks at the girl surprised by her question, "I don't know sweets. I don't remember him or if I ever met him."  
  
"Aren't you curious about him? I was always curious about you."  
  
Sark shrugs "I admit at times I am curious about him but there's not much I can do about knowing anything about him. I don't know his name or anything about him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now its late. If you don't get to sleep your mother won't be very happy with me."  
  
Ava yawns "OK."  
  
"I'll wake you in the morning."  
  
"Night Daddy."  
  
Sark smiles 'I love hearing that.' "Night sweets." He kisses her forehead then stands walking out of the room.  
  
Downstairs Sydney laughs at Will and Francie's bickering. "Come on you two will you ever grow up?"  
  
"He starts it." Francie shoves Will  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Yes you do." Francie retorts  
  
Sydney smiles seeing Sark enter the room "Hey is she in bed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sark nods "I'll be in the study if you need me."  
  
"You sure you don't want to hear embarassing Sydney stories?" Francie asks "Because Will and I have a lot of them."  
  
"You wouldn't." Sydney protests  
  
"Oh she would." Will laughs  
  
"I have work to do." Sark says apologetically. "Have fun." He walks out of the room heading to the study.  
  
MIDNIGHT Sydney walks into the study where she finds Sark sitting at the desk staring at the lap top with a thoughtful expression. "Hey you."  
  
Sark looks up and smiles, "Hello love."  
  
"Its late. Come to bed." Sydney walks over to the desk as he pushes his chair back she sits on his lap with a sigh.  
  
"How was your visit?"  
  
"Good. Now I'm tired. Come to bed?"  
  
Sark nuzzles her cheek and purrs slightly, "Sure. But lets just sit here for a while."  
  
Sydney smiles "Works for me." She rests her head on his shoulder their fingers laced over her middle. "I think he's asleep."  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"He still needs a name."  
  
"We have time."  
  
"Yeah we do but I'd like to have an idea of what to name him by the time he's born."  
  
"All right."  
  
Sydney closes her eyes  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yeah. He wears me out fast." She affectionately rubs her middle.  
  
Sark smiles "Not much longer."  
  
"No... not much longer." She kisses his neck  
  
"Let's get you to bed." He gently urges Sydney to her feet then briefly types something on his lap top. "House locked up?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Sark kisses her temple "So you had a good day love?"  
  
"Yeah. Its good to have both Francie and Will here. I've missed having them both around."  
  
"I know you have. Tomorrow I want you to sleep in and enjoy your day with your friends. I will get Ava up and to school and pick her up."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. I want you to have fun with your friends."  
  
Sydney turns her head "And to believe people think your heartless."  
  
"Don't ruin my image Syd." Sark grins  
  
"No never." Sydney smiles back  
  
"What are your plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"Will has to work so Francie and I are going to go shopping and meet Will for lunch."  
  
"Have fun but don't over shop yourself."  
  
"Sorry that's not possible." Sydney starts up the stairs only to have Sark stop her. She looks at him one step below her making them level. She trails her fingers down his cheek, "I promise I won't overdo it. God between you, Dad, and Will I feel like I have three mother hens."  
  
"Speaking of mothers"  
  
"We agreed not to go there."  
  
"Syd she needs to know."  
  
"Why? Its not like Irina is going to get out of custody any time soon."  
  
"She needs to know Sydney. You told me she's always curious about family and the past. Don't you think its a good idea for her to find out from you?"  
  
"Maybe when she's older but she's not ready for it."  
  
"Syd"  
  
"Don't Sark" Sydney warns  
  
Sark inwardly winces knowing that she's mad, "I won't tell her Sydney because it falls under your purvue since its your side of the family."  
  
Sydney sighs "I don't want to argue about my mother right now."  
  
"Sydney I know you don't want to hear this but as odd as it sounds Irina is the closest I've had to a mother since Grandmother died." When he sees her about to protest he continues "Irina was the one who took care of me when I almost died from a gun shot three years ago. I betrayed her for you and Ava but she's still important to me... after all if it wasn't for her I would probably be dead."  
  
"And because of her your wanted by what five countries? Because of her we most likely will never have a normal relationship!" She hisses before continuing up the stairs  
  
Sark sighs following her to the bedroom, "You can't always blame Irina for everything." He says as he closes the door.  
  
"Yes I can." Sydney snaps "She lied to Dad the whole time they were together. She broke his heart and abandoned me."  
  
"Irina has reasons for everything."  
  
"Are you condoning the fact she abandoned her family?" Sydney demands angrily  
  
"You know I'm not." Sark says calmly.  
  
"You are. You always defend her." Sydney says angrily.  
  
"I'm not defending her. I just understand her reasoning behind some things."  
  
Sydney shakes her head pulling back the covers "I'm going to bed."  
  
Sark sighs running his hand over his hair before heading into the bathroom.  
  
Sydney stares at the slightly closed door then curls up on her side. 'Why do I always fight with him over Mom? I know I'm mad at her but I always take it out on him.' She sighs closing her eyes. When she feels the bed shift she opens her eyes to see Sark sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sark looks over his shoulder, "For what?"  
  
"Whenever we talk about Mom I get mad at you. I just... since your here I guess its easier to take it out on you since she's not here."  
  
"Sydney I know you find it hard to believe but Irina does love you. She wouldn't have ordered me to keep you safe if she didn't." He reaches out brushing a strand of hair away from her face "She does love you in her own way."  
  
"I want to believe that but... I can't." Sydney blinks back tears "I really want to believe that but she's done so much to hurt me and Dad."  
  
"I know." He leans down kissing her forehead.  
  
Sydney sniffles "I just"  
  
"Everything will be OK." Sark assures  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"Go to sleep Sydney."  
  
"I love you Julian."  
  
"I love you Sydney." He gives her small smirk.  
  
NEXT MORNING Sydney rubs her eyes sleepily as she sees Sark dress. "Where you going?"  
  
"I'm taking Ava to school."  
  
"Oh... OK."  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
Sydney nods closing her eyes.  
  
Sark stops at the bed kissing her cheek, "I love you."  
  
"Love you." Sydney mumbles  
  
Sark enters the kitchen where he finds Ava talking with Will, "Ava do you have everything?"  
  
"Do I have to go to school? Can't I stay home with Mom and Francie?"  
  
"No. Do you have everything?"  
  
"Yes." She grabs her backpack.  
  
"Then lets go." Sark grabs his car keys off the counter  
  
"Bye Will"  
  
"Bye Kid. Have a good day."  
  
"OK" Ava bounds out of the kitchen ahead of her Dad.  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON: CAFE Sydney and Francie sit at the cafe table, "Have you and Julian decided on a name?" Francie asks taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"No. We keep saying we'll discuss it but" Sydney shrugs  
  
"You really love this guy don't you."  
  
Sydney nods "Despite everything I still love him."  
  
"Where has he been all these years? Why did you tell me he wasn't going to be in the baby's life?"  
  
"Things happened and we weren't talking and he was mad at me." Sydney shrugs "With Ava I didn't know where he was and I just didn't want to deal with him saying he wasn't ready for a baby." She runs her hands over her middle, "With this one... I just didn't know how to tell him. I'd hurt him once Francie... I just didn't know if telling him about this one would hurt him."  
  
"But did it?"  
  
"No." Sydney smiles "You should have seen the look on his face when he saw me and he realized I was pregnant."  
  
"Is he ready for number 2?"  
  
"Yeah he is. He's a great guy Francie."  
  
"As long as you and Ava are happy."  
  
"We are." Sydney looks at her tea, "He asked me to stay"  
  
"Stay... in London?"  
  
Sydney nods "I told him I'd think about it." She takes a sip of her tea.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you going to marry him?"  
  
'Probably not.' "We haven't discussed it." 'Yeah Dad would take me marrying a wanted terrorist quite well.'  
  
"Do you want to marry the guy?"  
  
"Its different between me and Julian then it was between me and Danny."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"With Danny it was like the world was still going. With Julian it has always been like the world stops and we're the only ones around."  
  
"Julian was your first love huh"  
  
Sydney nods "I think in some ways he was my only love." She sighs "I loved Danny but I didn't feel like I feel around Julian." She leans back in her chair "Julian asked me how much I loved Danny if I never told him about Ava."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"There wasn't much I could say." Sydney admits "Part of me knows he's right but I really wanted to tell Danny. I just... I couldn't get myself to tell him."  
  
Francie nods  
  
"I'm glad your here Francie."  
  
"So am I."  
  
EVENING: HOUSE Sark walks into the house "Do some shopping love?"  
  
Sydney smiles seeing the quirk of a smile, "Hey you where were you?"  
  
"A meeting." At Sydney's expression he kisses her forehead "Nothing to worry about." He says softly. "Now how was your day?"  
  
"Good. We bought lots of stuff for the baby. Will was going to take everything upstairs but he was distracted by your daughter."  
  
"Daddy" Ava runs into the kitchen  
  
Sark picks up the girl, "Hello sweets. I'm sorry I wasn't able to spend the afternoon with you."  
  
"I know. Its OK." Ava hugs him  
  
"Is your homework done?" Sark asks  
  
Ava nods "Will helped me."  
  
"Which means check her math." Francie laughs  
  
"Hey" Will protests "I'm good at math."  
  
"Will you failed eighth grade algebra twice." Francie reminds  
  
"I resent that." Will grumbles "Its not like she's doing equations."  
  
"Dinner should be ready in half an hour." Francie informs them  
  
"How about we go play some chess."  
  
Ava nods  
  
"Give me a kiss Av"  
  
Ava kisses her Mom "Move it." She orders causing everyone to laugh  
  
"You are one bossy kid you know that." Sark teases  
  
"Yep."  
  
2 DAYS LATER: AIRPORT "Oh I wish you didn't have to go." Sydney sniffles  
  
"Hey I'll be back when this guy's born. Just email me the date."  
  
Sydney nods "I will." The two friends hug "I miss you Francie"  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
"Damn hormones." Sydney mutters pulling away she wipes at her tears.  
  
Francie laughs then hugs Will, "Bye"  
  
"Bye" Will returns  
  
Francie looks at her two friends, "Give Ava a hug for me."  
  
"I will." Sydney promises as they stand at the gate watching Francie board the plane. "I miss Francie already."  
  
"So do I. But she'll be back."  
  
"I know." Sydney sniffles "Its just my hormones going wacky."  
  
"Will it make your hormones feel better to have some ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then let's go get some ice cream. Sark's picking Ava up from school."  
  
"OK." Sydney wipes at her tears  
  
TBC... 


	11. Chapters 25 and 26

Disclaimer sent   
CHAPTER 25 2 WEEKS LATER: HOUSE "I won't be long." Sark assures kissing Sydney sweetly.  
  
Sydney nods rubbing her middle. "I love you."  
  
Sark grins "I love you too."  
  
Sydney watches as he walks out of the kitchen and the baby kicks in response. "Hey he won't be gone long... just went to get your sister."  
  
3:00PM Sydney gasps as she feels the baby kick hard, "Hey calm down little guy." She leans against the counter trying to catch her breath.  
  
"So you're the one he's been protecting."  
  
Sydney starts in surprise when she hears the voice and turns to see a tall black woman standing there a gun in hand as two other men stand nearby. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm assuming your the one who replaced me in his bed."  
  
Sydney stares at the other woman "You must be Alison. Sark told me about you."  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"Not much." Sydney looks at the three warily. "Why are you here?" She hugs her middle protectively. 'Julian.'  
  
Alison notices the other woman's gesture "Let's go."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Sydney snaps  
  
"I could kill you... or perhaps I should just kill your baby."  
  
Sydney pales "Hurt my baby and I'll kill you myself." She hisses  
  
"Then don't give us any trouble." Alison gestures with her gun.  
  
Sydney steps in front of the other woman wanting to beat the woman's smugness but knowing that getting into a fight will put her baby in danger she controls herself. 'Daddy will find us.' She rubs her middle soothingly as she feels the baby kick then grabs her jacket off the coat rack by the door, 'Julian find us... soon.'  
  
3:20PM "Mom" Ava rushes into the house dropping her backpack in the foyer. "Mom"  
  
"Ava don't leave" Sark trails off shaking his head he follows Ava back to the kitchen expecting to see Sydney still there. "Sydney?" He calls  
  
"Dad where's Mom?" Ava asks puzzled when she doesn't find her Mom downstairs.  
  
"Perhaps she went up to take a nap." Sark muses "Why don't you go check upstairs."  
  
"OK" Ava runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
Sark notices the cup of tea Sydney was preparing just sitting on the counter and frowns.  
  
Ava knocks on the bedroom door, "Mom?" She opens the door when she doesn't receive an answer to find the bedroom empty.  
  
Sark looks up as Ava enters the kitchen, "Is she upstairs?"  
  
Ava shakes her head  
  
"Maybe she's in the living room or library." Sark remarks "Let's go see." He takes the little girl's hand and they head back to the library. After a few minutes of looking Sark becomes concerned.  
  
"Dad where's Mom?" Ava asks worried.  
  
Not wanting to worry the girl Sark remains calm even though his whole body is screaming 'Something is wrong.' "Sweets why don't you go start your homework." He suggests at her worried expression he gives her a small smile "Go on." Once Ava is out of the room he takes out his phone dialing Will's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Sydney with you?" Sark demands without greeting the other man.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"She's not home. I went to pick up Ava and we came back and Sydney's not in the house."  
  
"She's not with me." Will answers worried. "Sydney wouldn't leave the house without telling one of us."  
  
"She didn't leave on her own... her jacket is gone and the car is still here."  
  
"I'll be right there." Will hangs up  
  
Sark ends the call then dials Jack's number.  
  
"Jack Bristow"  
  
"Have you heard from Sydney?" Sark asks  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
Sark swears under his breath running his hand over his hair, "I need you to have the cameras accessed around here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I left to pick Ava up from school and Sydney's not here yet the car is. Will hasn't heard from her either."  
  
"I will have Marshall check the security cameras and call you back."  
  
"How are you going to answer the fact he'll find me on them?"  
  
"I'll deal with Marshall." Jack assures "I will call you once I know something."  
  
"Good." Sark hangs up taking a deep breath trying to stifle his feelings of worry.  
  
SAME TIME: CAR Sydney looks out the window of the car arms wrapped around her middle, 'Julian... find us.' She swallows the worry that threatens to overwhelm her. 'Hurry.'  
  
4PM: HOUSE "Have you heard anything?" Will demands  
  
Sark shakes his head his eyes on Ava who is sitting at the kitchen table quietly working on her homework. "Jack is looking into the security cameras around here."  
  
"And how is he going to explain you?"  
  
Sark shrugs "I don't care. I want her back."  
  
"And Ava? She's going to wonder soon."  
  
"I know. I will tell her when Jack knows more." Sark reaches above the refrigerator to the cabinet where he removes a bottle of wine.  
  
9PM: SOMEWHERE Sydney ignores the woman who is staring at her with such hate then winces her hands going to her middle, 'Its OK little guy. Daddy and Grandpa will find us.' She takes a deep breath, 'Ava must be worried.'  
  
HOUSE Sark pales when he sees the picture appear on the screen "That bitch." He snarls  
  
"Who is she?" Jack demands  
  
"Alison Dorne." Sark says angrily. "We used to be involved."  
  
"Why would she take Sydney?"  
  
"Because I told her that Sydney and Ava are off limits."  
  
"And she still went after Sydney"  
  
"Ali's not the sanest person in the world."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I have no idea. Alison has her own resources. Irina wanted two with the ability to take control. I was the first choice she was second. Irina is the only one who knows."  
  
"She won't tell us anything... even for Sydney."  
  
"She might tell me." Sark says after a minute. "I'm bringing Ava with me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm not leaving her here alone... even with Mr. Tippin here Alison might come back."  
  
"Fine. I will inform Kendall you are on your way in."  
  
"Ava will be coming as well."  
  
"There will be questions."  
  
"I don't care. Until I get Sydney back the only way I will let Ava out of my sight is if she's in a secure place." Sark hangs up to see Will enter the room, "Wake Ava up. We're going back to Los Angeles."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to see Irina and I'm not leaving Ava here." Sark stands "Just wake her... pack her a bag. We leave in twenty. If you want to come with then fine if not" he shrugs "I'm still taking Ava." He walks over to the closet and unlocks it to reveal a steel door. He spins the lock then opens the door to reveal guns and all sorts of weapons.  
  
Will sighs "Fine." He walks out of the room.  
  
20 MINS LATER "Daddy?" Ava rubs her eyes sleepily as she walks down the stairs with Will behind her. "Is Mommy back?"  
  
Sark crouches before the girl, "Not yet sweets." He brushes Ava's hair back then looks at Will. "Go get your coat on all right?"  
  
Ava nods sleepily as she hugs Hank the bear  
  
Will urges Ava to the foyer to help her into her jacket.  
  
HOUR LATER: JET Sark covers Ava with a blanket then nods at the co-pilot then he settles beside Ava while Will sits across from him.  
  
"Where is Sydney, Sark?" Will demands  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." Sark admits "I have an idea who has her but not why. That's why I need to see Irina."  
  
"She's not going to be happy to find out your alive."  
  
"I know. Hopefully she'll realize it was for the best."  
  
"From what I know about Syd... Irina" Will corrects "isn't one to let anything go."  
  
"No she's not but she did ask me to protect them... and doing what I did was the best way to protect them." Sark looks at Ava, "I'd do it again if it meant keeping them safe."  
  
"And now your current and past lovers are together... what will she do to Syd?"  
  
"I don't know. Alison's unpredictable... to a point. Irina is the only one who know where Alison's places are."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"She would know better than to pick a place I know about. Irina would have the connections to know where to find Alison."  
  
"And if you find this Alison?"  
  
Sark looks at Ava then at Will, "She crossed the line. She put Sydney and our child in danger. If anything happens to either of them it will be painful." He looks back at Ava.  
  
Will shivers at Sark's tone 'He'll do it too.'  
  
15 HOURS LATER: AIRPORT "Grandpa" Ava runs to her Grandpa as he waits beside the car.  
  
Jack picks up the little girl, "Hello sweetheart. How are you?"  
  
Ava shrugs  
  
Jack nods at Will and Sark as they join them, "Kendall is waiting for us. Are you sure about bringing Ava?" He looks at Sark.  
  
Sark nods "She's safer with me."  
  
Jack nods "Will are you going to go see Francie or come with us?"  
  
"Someone needs to keep her occupied." Will nods at Ava.  
  
HOUR LATER: CIA Michael Vaughn, Eric Weiss, and Marcus Dixon and many others stare at the sight of the man they all believed dead walks into the area while holding the hand of Sydney's daughter Ava with Jack and Will following. "What the..." Weiss trails off  
  
"He's alive." Vaughn says stunned  
  
"Mr. Sark" Kendall joins them "welcome back." He looks at the little girl surprised to see her holding the assassin's hand. "Hello Ava"  
  
"Hi Mr. Kendall." Ava says charmingly  
  
"Jack" Kendall nods "she's been told your coming like you requested."  
  
"We'll be there in a minute."  
  
Vaughn, Dixon and Weiss look at Kendall stunned as the three men take the child into Jack's office, "Sir Sark is alive?" Vaughn demands  
  
Kendall nods "We will brief you on everything after he and Jack speak with Irina." He walks away  
  
Weiss shakes his head, "Anyone else stunned by the fact Sydney's daughter was holding Sark's hand?"  
  
"Beyond stunned." Vaughn says  
  
"I thought that they were in London." Dixon states "If Ava is here where is Sydney?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait until the briefing." Vaughn shrugs  
  
WHILE LATER Jack stops before the cell where his former wife is sitting on the cot reading, "Hello Irina."  
  
Irina looks up "Jack so what is with this unexpected visit?" She asks closing her book she stands. "How is Sydney?"  
  
"There's someone who wanted to see you."  
  
Sark enters the room "Hello Irina."  
  
Irina hides her surprise "So you're alive. Does Sydney know?"  
  
"She knows." Sark answers "She's why I'm here."  
  
"Is she OK?" Irina asks worried  
  
"She's missing. Alison took her. We need to find Alison but you are the only one who knows all of her hideouts."  
  
"You don't?" Irina questions  
  
"She wouldn't go to the ones I know about. I need the ones you know about and I need your resources."  
  
"Why would Alison take Sydney?" Irina wonders  
  
"Revenge for you and Sloane being here." Sark answers "She believes Sydney should pay and like I promised I told Alison that Sydney and Ava are off limits. You know Alison doesn't take no for an answer."  
  
"Alison has always been the wildcard... even more than you." Irina muses  
  
"Do you have any idea where Alison could have taken Sydney? A place I wouldn't know about or think about?" Sark demands impatiently.  
  
"I don't know. Its been a while."  
  
Jack presses the button on his watch then speaks "We have 30 seconds." He looks at Irina "Sydney didn't want anyone to know not even you but her pregnancy this time isn't the easiest because of her injuries since Ava. Its why she stayed in London she's not supposed to travel."  
  
"I want Sydney and my son back or I will rip apart what is left of your organization and there will be no survivors." Sark threatens "And you know I will do it."  
  
"Finally someone admits it." Irina shakes her head amused.  
  
"You knew?" Jack says surprised  
  
"I've known Ava was his since the first picture I ever saw of her. I assumed when Sydney told me she was pregnant that it was yours."  
  
"How long did you know about Ava?" Sark demands  
  
"I knew your father... he asked me to keep an eye on you after you and your Mother left Russia. I knew about Ava since Sydney found out she was pregnant." Irina shrugs "Its why I told you to keep an eye on Sydney when you started at SD-6. I knew in time she'd tell you."  
  
"My father? Who is he?"  
  
"That's something your mother wanted you to find out on your own." Irina shrugs  
  
"Now is not the time for this." Jack snaps "We'll deal with that issue later. We need to find Sydney."  
  
"There are two places she could be... I am assuming Alison will keep Sydney in Europe." Irina muses "Easier then bringing her to the States or South America." She gives them a few addresses "If she's not there try Trevan Marselle. He might be able to give you more places... he set up the safe houses for both of your sides." She looks at Sark. "Good luck."  
  
Knowing his former mentor won't give anything else Sark walks away leaving Jack with Irina.  
  
Once Sark is out of the room Irina looks at Jack, "How long has she been missing?"  
  
"Since yesterday afternoon. He went to pick Ava up from school and when he returned she was gone." Jack answers knowing that the secure link has ended.  
  
"How bad are the complications?" Irina asks  
  
"The doctor said she shouldn't be pregnant." Jack walks away leaving Irina standing there. He finds Sark leaning against the wall. "Now is not the time for this Sark."  
  
"Which is why I'm bloody trying to keep myself from going in there and forcing the truth out of her." Sark says in a barely controlled voice.  
  
"Deal with that issue later. We have a briefing with Kendall and the others in ten minutes. I will go see what Marshall can find on Trevan Marselle and those coordinates."  
  
Sark nods walking with Jack out of the secure area.  
  
WHILE LATER Jack enters his office to find Sark sitting nearby watching Ava color with Will. "Kendall's ready."  
  
Sark nods standing then follows Jack out of the room knowing Ava will be fine with Will. They enter the conference room where they find the others seated. "If this was anyone elses life I'd think this would be an intervention." Sark says sarcastically.  
  
"Now is not the time for your sarcasm Sark." Kendall says with annoyance. "What have you learned from Irina?"  
  
"The possible areas where Alison could be keeping Sydney." Jack answers  
  
"Who is Alison exactly?" Dixon inquires  
  
"Alison Dorne." Jack presses a button pulling up a picture on the screen. "Alison was supposedly killed in a car accident at the age of 12."  
  
"And how do you know her Sark?" Vaughn questions  
  
"Take a wild guess." Sark retorts "Alison was third in line to run everything... now she's no longer going to run anything when I get my hands on her."  
  
"Irina gave us possible locations of where to find them but she said it is possible Alison has a new location she knows nothing about." Jack informs them.  
  
"I located Trevan Marselle. He's still alive. We didn't pick him up." Marshall says  
  
"Marselle is not of importance in the organization... he takes care of the safe houses and real estate issues." Sark states. "Keeping him around is useful."  
  
"I checked the security around each of the addresses you gave me and I have yet to find any activity." Marshall says apologetically.  
  
"A jet took off from London at four with no chartered course." Weiss adds "We've tracked it to Germany with a pick up at the airport. We lost the car though."  
  
"So there is a good chance their in Germany." Jack states  
  
"Or they could have crossed the border."  
  
Sark frowns "Which direction was the car going?"  
  
"North why?"  
  
"She wouldn't"  
  
"Wouldn't what?"  
  
"I had a home in the German countryside for a few years but I sold it two years ago."  
  
"And Dorne knew about it?" Jack asks  
  
Sark nods "She lived there on and off over the years whether or not I was there."  
  
"She might have bought the place." Vaughn muses  
  
"Or just killed the people who live there." Sark mutters  
  
"Could she have taken Sydney there?" Kendall inquires  
  
"It is possible." Sark agrees  
  
"Where exactly is this place?"  
  
LATE EVENING Sark enters Jack's office to find Ava on the couch asleep as Will sits nearby reading a book. "How long has she been asleep?"  
  
"About an hour." Will looks up  
  
Sark pulls the blanket up staring at Ava.  
  
"How are things going?" Will asks softly  
  
"She could be in Germany." He glances at Will then back at Ava, "They are checking each place."  
  
"She'd sleep better in her own bed." Will states  
  
"Until we know for sure where Alison is she stays here."  
  
Will nods  
  
"Sark" Jack enters his office  
  
Sark tears his eyes away from Ava, "Well?"  
  
"Marshall confirmed that someone is living in the house. We're still waiting for confirmation that it's Dorne."  
  
Sark nods  
  
"Kendall wants to brief the teams going in... I take it you want to go as well."  
  
"Yes. I know that place better than anyone."  
  
"Once it is confirmed that Dorne is there with Sydney we'll be leaving. Reed said she would make sure Will and Ava get on a flight back to London once Sydney has been retrieved. I take it you want to take Sydney back to London as well?"  
  
"Its a shorter trip to London than it is here."  
  
Jack nods  
  
SAME TIME: GERMANY Sydney steadies herself as the man shoves her into the room. "Do you mind having an extra 25 pounds kind of puts my balance off." She lowers herself onto the cot in the corner.  
  
"I can't believe Sark wants someone like you." Dorne mutters  
  
"What makes you think Sark and I are involved?"  
  
"He's living with you. I saw pictures of you two kissing."  
  
Sydney winces "He promised Irina he'd protect us... so he moved in."  
  
"Its your fault Irina and Sloane are in jail."  
  
"They got caught on their own. I wasn't even at work when they were brought in."  
  
"He should be here running things with me but no he wants you."  
  
'She's not entirely sane.' Sydney realizes  
  
"He was mine for seven years... granted we were never loyal to each other but he has never turned me down. But now he turns me down for you!"  
  
Sydney winces as the other woman suddenly backhands her blood filling her mouth. Sydney spits out the blood glaring at the other woman remaining silent knowing her baby's safety depends on keeping her temper.  
  
"He would rather be around you and your brats then running this organization with me! Its like he's bored with it." Alison says angrily as she paces "Sark has never been bored with this life... he loves the challenge."  
  
'He wants to be with me and our babies.' Sydney thinks as she absently runs her hands over her middle.  
  
"With you out of the way he'll want to run things with me again."  
  
"Or he'll just kill you." Sydney retorts "I know about his promise to Irina. I know that he's loyal to her and only her." 'And me and our children.' "If anything happens to my baby I'll kill you myself."  
  
Alison shrugs nodding at the man in the corner, "Do it." She walks out of the room where two other men are waiting. "We're leaving here once he's done. Have her ready to move." A moment later, the door opens and the man walks out, "Done?"  
  
"You're next."  
  
"We'll do this upstairs."  
  
Inside the room Sydney swallows a wave of nausea as she spits the blood out of her mouth then leans her head against the brick wall, 'Julian hurry... please.' She swallows heavily not wanting to cry despite the pain in her jaw.  
  
9PM: CIA "Its been determined that Sydney is being kept at a farmhouse in the German countryside." Kendall announces "Jack and Sark will be accompanying you to Germany." He looks at Weiss, Dixon, and Vaughn. "Try to keep the body count down." He looks at Sark before he continues "The other members of your team will be meeting you in Germany."  
  
"When do we leave?" Dixon inquires  
  
"In an hour." Kendall answers "You'll go over the plan on the way. Good luck." He walks out of the room.  
  
HOUR LATER "Where are you going?" Ava asks sleepily  
  
"We're going to go get your Mom back." Sark answers "Will is going to stay with you and when we get your Mom back you'll be going back to London."  
  
Ava nods rubbing her eyes  
  
"Go back to sleep." Sark smiles faintly at the girl's actions. He leans down kissing Ava's forehead. "We'll see you in a few days."  
  
"Is Mom going to be OK?"  
  
Sark nods "I'm sure she will be. Be good for Will all right sweets."  
  
"I will." She says sleepily as she hugs Hank the bear.  
  
Sark pulls the blanket up, "Everything will be all right." He assures  
  
Ava smiles sleepily, "Love you Daddy." She mumbles sleepily.  
  
"I love you too sweets." After a moment, he stands walking out of the office where he finds the others waiting. He ignores Vaughn's expression as he joins Jack "She's asleep."  
  
"Good." Jack nods handing Sark his previously confiscated guns.  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: GERMANY Sydney winces shifting uncomfortably. 'Its OK baby.' She rubs her side 'Daddy and Grandpa will find us soon.' She closes her eyes taking a deep breath. 'Please don't let anything happen to him.' She prays silently then slowly she drifts off to sleep her arms around her middle.  
  
SAME TIME: JET Sark closes his eyes, 'We're coming love. Just don't piss Alison off.'  
  
"We have a problem." Dixon announces  
  
Sark sits up "What?"  
  
"We just received a report... there was an explosion at the house." Dixon informs them. "The German authorities are there but they haven't found any survivors."  
  
"Did they leave beforehand?" Sark demands  
  
"According to the security that we sent no one has left since they arrived." Dixon informs them with great reluctance. "Kendall is clearing the way for an investigation."  
  
Jack takes a deep breath, "Check and make sure no suspicious flights have left Germany." He looks at Sark once their alone, "Well?"  
  
"She's not dead." Sark says firmly. 'She can't be dead... they can't be dead.'  
  
12 HOURS LATER: GERMANY Sark stares at the rubble of the house, 'No one could have survived this.' He mentally shakes his head, 'No Sydney would. She had too.'  
  
"We should get back." Jack says. "There's nothing here. Weiss and Vaughn are going to stay to overlook the evidence pick up."  
  
"If anyone else in the organization has anything to do with taking Sydney I will kill them." Sark warns  
  
"We can't deal with that right now Sark. Right now we need to head back to Los Angeles and see what they come up with." Jack regards Sark who is staring at the rubble. "Well?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about all of this Jack." Sark says reluctantly.  
  
"Its Sydney, she'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so." Sark mutters  
  
17 HOURS LATER: CIA Sark walks into Jack's office where he finds Ava curled up on the couch sleeping, while Will sits nearby.  
  
"Where's Sydney?" Will demands  
  
Sark shakes his head, "Jack will tell you." He nods out the window where Jack is talking with Kendall. "How long has she been asleep?"  
  
"An hour or so." Will answers. "Its been hard keeping her inside. She's not used to being cooped up."  
  
"I know."  
  
"At least she's had Marshall to entertain her." Will muses  
  
"We'll be here for a while. Tomorrow we'll take her back to the house."  
  
"The house here?"  
  
Sark nods, "She'll be more comfortable there."  
  
"What about Francie?"  
  
"We'll figure that out later." Sark gently strokes Ava's hair.  
  
CHAPTER 26 NEXT MORNING: HOUSE "Francie" Will calls as they walk into the living room.  
  
Francie walks into the living room to find Will, Jack, Sark, and Ava standing there. "If you guys are here where's Sydney?"  
  
"Ava why don't we go play so they can talk." Will suggests ushering Ava back to her room.  
  
"What's going on?" Francie demands looking at Jack and Sark warily. "Where's Sydney?"  
  
"She's missing." Jack informs Francie.  
  
"Missing? How's that possible?"  
  
"There's a lot about my daughter you don't know Francie." Jack says softly.  
  
"Sydney doesn't keep secrets from me... unless she has too."  
  
"She had to keep this one." Sark says "She was trying to protect you."  
  
"From what?"  
  
Jack takes a deep breath, "She used to work for the CIA."  
  
"She works for a bank." Francie protests  
  
"Never did." Jack says reluctantly, "Look this is a long and complicated story so sit down"  
  
HOUR LATER Francie paces the floor "She's been keeping this from me for 7 years?!"  
  
Jack nods "She's wanted to tell you but she knew you were safer without knowing the truth."  
  
"And you used to be a wanted terrorist?" Francie looks at Sark.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Francie runs her fingers through her hair, "Where is Sydney then?"  
  
"Last time she was seen was when she was taken out of the house." Sark answers. "We haven't seen her since."  
  
"Who took her?"  
  
"Still figuring that out." Jack lies  
  
"Will knows?"  
  
Jack nods "Has since his arrest."  
  
"And Danny?"  
  
"That's why Sydney didn't want to tell you." Jack answers  
  
"Why tell me now?" Francie demands  
  
"She's missing and we knew you'd be suspicious about not hearing from her." Sark explains  
  
"She wanted to tell you Francie... almost did numerous times but I unfortunately convinced her not too." Jack says reluctantly, "She wanted to keep you safe from the truth... especially after what happened to Daniel. Sydney doesn't have many friends outside of work and she needed that."  
  
Francie nods "This is just... unbelievable." She mutters. "I knew Sydney was keeping secrets but not something like this."  
  
Sark is about to speak when his phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket and presses talk, "Yes?" He frowns "What do you mean she hasn't been seen or heard from? What about her security? Fine. I'll return soon." He hangs up looking at Jack, "She's nowhere. No one has heard from her. Security that was watching her... nothing."  
  
"Any idea where else she could be?" Jack demands  
  
"No. Look I need to get back before they start a rebellion." He walks back to Ava's room where he finds Will playing with the girl. "Ava"  
  
Seeing the look on Sark's face Will quietly leaves the room. Sark sits on the edge of Ava's bed pulling her onto his lap, "Ava, I need to leave for a while."  
  
"Dad where's Mom?"  
  
"I don't know Ava. Grandpa and I and everyone else are going to look for them but to do that I need to leave for a while."  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
"I don't want to go either but to get your Mom and brother back I have to do this."  
  
Ava bites her lip, "I want Mommy."  
  
"I know. I'm going to do anything and everything I can to get them back."  
  
Ava nods "When will you be back?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"OK" Ava wraps her arms around his neck, "Love you Daddy"  
  
"I love you too." Sark kisses her forehead, "I'm going to find them."  
  
Ava nods  
  
"I will check in every day." Sark promises. "You'll be safe here."  
  
"I want to stay with you Daddy."  
  
"Everything's going to be fine Ava." Sark assures.  
  
THAT NIGHT: HOUSE "Ava phone. Its your Dad." Francie informs the girl.  
  
Ava turns taking the phone, "Dad"  
  
"Hello sweets."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Still in the air. I just wanted to call and say goodnight. Its almost time for you to be in bed."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes. Its 8."  
  
"But I'm not tired."  
  
"Bed."  
  
Ava sighs "OK."  
  
"I'll check in tomorrow night. Don't torment Will or Francie."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
"Night Daddy."  
  
"Night sweets." Sark hangs up  
  
Ava sets the phone on the table.  
  
"Bed time Ava." Will reminds  
  
"I know." Ava stands walking out of the living room.  
  
"God I hope Sydney and the baby are OK." Francie sighs  
  
"Me too." Will agrees  
  
"For Ava to lose Sydney... thats going to be really hard on the girl."  
  
Will nods "I know. Sark and Jack will do whatever they can to find Sydney and the baby."  
  
"I know."  
  
2 DAYS LATER: CIA "Jack... we have the DNA report back on the bodies." Kendall says  
  
Jack looks up from his work "And?"  
  
Kendall sets the file on Jack's desk, "I'm sorry."  
  
Jack opens the file and reads the report then takes a deep breath. "Are they sure?"  
  
"They ran the tests three times. It's her and Alison Dorne. I'm sorry Jack." Kendall says sympathetically.  
  
"I need to see Irina." Jack says after a moment. "I want her to hear it from me."  
  
"I'll let them know you're on your way down."  
  
Jack nods sitting there he stares at the file open before him. 'My little girl's dead.' He sets his jaw not wanting to cry.  
  
WHILE LATER Jack enters the secure room where Irina's handcuffed to the table dressed in prison greens. He sits across from her.  
  
"Did you find Sydney?" Irina demands. When he doesn't answer she frowns, "Jack? What's going on? Where's Sydney?"  
  
"She's dead." Jack slowly looks at his former wife. "They identified her remains... as well as Dorne's."  
  
Irina stares at Jack, "What? They had orders to stay away from them!"  
  
"Well obviously they didn't give a damn about your orders!" Jack retorts. "She's dead Irina."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. They ran the remains found three times."  
  
Irina looks down, 'My baby's dead. Oh god Sydney.' "Have you told Ava and Sark?"  
  
"No. Sark is out of town. He'll want to tell her himself."  
  
Irina looks at Jack seeing the pain in his eyes she closes her eyes.  
  
"I should go." Jack says after a few minutes of silence. "I have a lot I need to do." He stands starting towards the door.  
  
"Jack"  
  
Stopping Jack looks at her, "Don't Irina. Your too late for anything." He walks out of the room leaving Irina sitting there lost in thought.  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER Jack picks up the ringing phone, "Your late."  
  
"Kind of hard to get away and call an enemy." Sark says sarcastically.  
  
"You need to get back here."  
  
"Why?" When Jack doesn't answer Sark frowns, "What's going on Jack?"  
  
"They identified the remains."  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"Yes. Dorne as well as some other people."  
  
Sark takes a deep breath, "Have you told Ava?"  
  
"If you want me to tell her I will but you are her father. She needs to hear this from you Sark."  
  
"I'm on my way back." Sark hangs up.  
  
NEXT EVENING: HOUSE "Where is she?" Sark asks as he enters the house.  
  
"Her bedroom." Will answers as Jack enters behind Sark. "What's going on?"  
  
"We need to talk." Jack says closing the door. He follows Will into the kitchen where Francie is cleaning up.  
  
Francie looks up "Any news?"  
  
Sark enters the bedroom to find Ava sitting on her bed reading. "Ava"  
  
Ava looks up "Daddy" she sets her book aside, "Did you find Mommy?"  
  
Sark takes a deep breath closing the door, "Ava we need to talk." He sits on the bed lifting her onto his lap.  
  
"Daddy what's going on?" Ava asks worried. "Where's Mommy?"  
  
HOUR LATER Sark walks into the living room where he finds Jack looking at pictures of Sydney and Ava. "She cried herself to sleep. Where are Will and Francie?"  
  
"Upstairs." Jack answers "What now?"  
  
"I'm shutting down the organization."  
  
"Sark"  
  
"Look that was the plan anyway. I'm just doing it ahead of time. We have enough to nail all of the leaders."  
  
"We'll discuss this later." Jack says as Will walks into the living room.  
  
"Francie's asleep." Will announces. "How's Ava?"  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I'm going to look for all who planned this and rip them into pieces." Sark says coldly. He walks out of the room heading back to Ava's bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed his eyes on Ava as she sleeps tears streaks on her face, 'I'm going to make them hurt for taking them from us. I swear Ava I'll make them pay.'  
  
TBC.  
I have to work on Wednesday... so I won't be updating until Thursday. 


	12. Chapters 27 through 29

TITLE: 'TIL WE MEET AGAIN AUTHOR: Inquisitive One EMAIL: DISCLAIMER: The only characters that are mine are the ones that have no connection to a show. Which aren't many characters in this story.  
DISTRIBUTION: My site , , Yahoogroups: inquisitive1supdates and some others.  
SUMMARY: AU. Sark and Sydney met long before SD6. What happens when they meet again?  
NOTES: FLASHBACK/  
Will knows about Sydney's job yet Francie doesn't.CHAPTER 27 2 YEARS LATER: HONG KONG "Sydney"  
  
Sydney looks up to see her Dad standing there, "Dad" She stands hugging her Dad.  
  
Jack hugs her back "Sydney." He frowns looking around, "Sydney where's the baby?"  
  
Sydney bursts into tears, "I don't know. They took him last month."  
  
"Its OK." Jack strokes her hair. "We'll find him."  
  
Sydney pulls back looking at her Dad, "Where's Ava?"  
  
"With Sark. They're living in England right now. They split their time between LA and London."  
  
"I need to see them, please Dad."  
  
Jack sighs "I'll call him and tell him to meet us in LA."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"Lets get you home."  
  
NEXT DAY: LA "A few bruises, former broken bones, scrapes and scars... but otherwise she's fine." The doctor informs Jack and Dixon. "Nothing too serious."  
  
Jack nods  
  
"Where's Sark?" Dixon asks  
  
"On his way." Jack answers  
  
"Is he bringing Ava?"  
  
"Will's meeting them at the airport and taking Ava to the house and Sark is coming here." Jack answers then walks into the hospital room where Sydney is sitting on the bed. "Doctor said your fine. Small wounds."  
  
Sydney nods  
  
"Where were you Sydney?"  
  
"They moved us a lot. Especially after Caleb was born."  
  
"They let you keep the baby with you?"  
  
Sydney nods "I think they realized I'd cooperate more if he was there. They'd take him for days at a time just to piss me off." She hugs herself, "When they took him this time I had a bad feeling that it was going to be longer than normal for them to bring him back... if ever."  
  
"So you escaped."  
  
"They said he's still alive but I don't know if that's true." She looks at her Dad, "I have to find him. He's just a baby. He must be terrified."  
  
"We'll find him." Jack promises  
  
Sydney nods hugging herself. "How is Ava?"  
  
"She's good. Misses you a lot. She's growing fast."  
  
"I bet." Sydney blinks back tears. "I missed her so much."  
  
"Why don't you get some rest. Sark will be here in a few hours."  
  
Sydney nods "Stay?"  
  
Jack nods "Sure."  
  
Sydney lies down closing her eyes  
  
Jack sits there watching as Sydney drifts off to sleep, 'My little girl is alive. Where was she? Who had her? Where is her baby?'  
  
2 HOURS LATER "Sydney?"  
  
Sydney turns her head to see Sark standing behind her slowly she stands, "Julian."  
  
Sark steps up to her his hand going to her cheek, "Sydney"  
  
Sydney wraps her arms around his neck giving into her tears, "Julian"  
  
Sark hugs her as she cries into his shoulder. 'She's alive.'  
  
Sydney pulls back looking at him, "I missed you." She whispers  
  
"I missed you too." He kisses her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Why?" Sark brushes her hair back, "You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"They took him... they took Caleb."  
  
"We'll get him back." Sark soothes "We'll find him." He promises  
  
"He was crying when they took him. He was so scared." She sobs clinging to Sark.  
  
"We'll find him." Sark murmurs, "And I'll make them pay for taking you from us."  
  
"I don't care about that... I just want Caleb." Sydney says pained.  
  
WHILE LATER Sydney rests her head on Sark's chest. "They took him from me last month. I thought they would bring him back after a few days like they always did... but after a week... I knew they weren't going to bring Caleb back so I took the first chance I had to get out. Before when I tried they would threaten to kill him so I stopped trying."  
  
"Sydney... he"  
  
"He's not dead." Sydney says quickly as she looks at Sark horrified. "Caleb's not dead." She says firmly.  
  
"Where were you being kept?" Sark asks  
  
"All over. After Germany she took us to Switzerland."  
  
"Alison's alive as well?"  
  
Sydney nods "Up until about nine months ago she was around."  
  
"She planned this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sark closes his eyes, 'I am going to make this painful Alison.' "What happened after they took you?" He asks softly.  
  
"I don't remember everything." Sydney admits. "They did something to some of my memories."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"Being locked in dark rooms. Going days without food."  
  
"While you were pregnant?"  
  
Sydney nods "I was so scared that those weeks before he was born that he wouldn't survive. Thank God he was born healthy." She shivers  
  
"They let you keep him?"  
  
"Yes. They'd take him to get me to do what they wanted."  
  
"When was he born?"  
  
"Four weeks after they took me, they had to do a c-section." She shivers "I was terrified they'd take him but when I woke up he was next to me sleeping." Her mind drifts back to the night her son was born.  
  
Sydney cuddles the newborn, 'Julian missed the birth of his second baby.' She blinks back tears as she looks at the baby. 'I love you so much Caleb. Your Daddy and sister love you so much. We'll get out of here baby... one day.' She kisses his forehead just as he starts to whimper.  
  
"So the brat's here."  
  
Sydney looks up glaring at Alison "What do you want?" She demands holding the baby closer.  
  
"Wondering something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it Sark's?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"I'm going to find out anyway." Alison warns  
  
Sydney looks at the baby as he starts to whimper, "Get out."  
  
"I'm going to find out" Alison walks out of the room.  
  
'I'm not going to let that bitch take you. Your my baby... mine and Julian's.'  
  
"Alison threatened a few times to take him from me... especially after she had the paternity test."  
  
"So she knows?"  
  
Sydney nods "She was furious when she found out. She tried to take him from me numerous times, but I fought her on it. Broke a few ribs the last time."  
  
"Do you think Alison has Caleb now?"  
  
"No, I don't think even they would hand him over to her. I think they realized that she would probably hurt him."  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
Sydney sighs, "Scared, skittish. Caleb has spent a total of maybe two hours outside since he was born. He clings to me whenever they would come in. He's terrified of them."  
  
"Sydney... have they hurt him?"  
  
"A few times... to get me to do things."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"I don't remember. I remember leaving and coming back... I can't remember what I did during the times I was gone. When I came back he'd have bruises... needle marks." She shivers "I begged them to leave him alone but they wouldn't. I begged them to bring him to you. I tried everything but nothing worked."  
  
"You did what you could." Sark assures  
  
"How's Ava doing?"  
  
"I took her back to London after we dismantled the Alliance. I work for British Intelligence as well as the CIA, it was the condition they had for reinstating my citizenship. I mostly work analysis, occasionally they send me out but never more than a few days. Ava panics when I'm gone too long."  
  
"God this is going to confuse her."  
  
"She'll be ecstatic."  
  
"I've missed her so much." Sydney whispers  
  
"She's missed you as well."  
  
"How is she doing in school?"  
  
"She's doing well. She'll want to tell you everything."  
  
"I can't wait." Sydney smiles  
  
"Sydney"  
  
Sydney lifts her head looking at Sark "Yes?"  
  
"I love you." He says softly.  
  
"I love you." She whispers  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOUSE Sydney steps into the house 'Not much has changed.' She thinks looking around as they walk into the living room where Francie and Will are talking.  
  
"Oh my God" Francie says stunned when she sees Sydney.  
  
Will's eyes widen in surprise when he sees Sydney standing beside Sark. "Syd your..."  
  
"Alive." Sydney finishes "Hi guys" she says warily.  
  
"Where's Ava?" Sark questions  
  
"In her room." Will answers still staring at his best friend.  
  
Francie stands walking over to Sydney once Sark walks away and hugs her, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Sydney returns the hug. "A lot."  
  
"Where were you?" Francie asks. "Where's the baby? What's his name?"  
  
Sydney smiles at her friend "His name is Caleb." She bites her lip then answers "They took him from me last month. I don't know where he is."  
  
"Oh sweetie." Francie hugs Sydney again. "You'll find him."  
  
"I just want him back Francie."  
  
Will joins his best friends joining in the hug, "Missed you Sydney"  
  
Sydney returns the hug "I missed you too." Sydney whispers.  
  
"Mommy"  
  
Sydney smiles hearing Ava's voice and breaks the group hug to see Ava standing with Sark. "Ava" she picks up the girl hugging her tight.  
  
"Mom" Ava hugs her Mom tight. "I missed you"  
  
"I missed you too." Sydney looks at Sark. She pulls back looking at Ava, "Look at you... you've grown up so much." She brushes Ava's hair back, "We have a lot to talk about."  
  
Ava nods  
  
Seeing the look on Sydney's face Sark speaks, "Why don't you two go talk and I will call Jack and check on everything."  
  
Sydney nods walking back to Ava's bedroom.  
  
Once they hear the door close, Francie speaks "Where is the baby?" She asks Sark  
  
"No idea. We're going to find him and make whoever took them pay." Sark says coldly.  
  
In the bedroom, Sydney sits on the bed with Ava on her lap, "God I've missed you."  
  
"Where were you Mommy?" Ava asks. "Why'd you go away?"  
  
"They took me somewhere. They wanted things from me."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"I knew you were alive."  
  
"You did?"  
  
Ava nods  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just did." Ava shrugs "Are you leaving again Mommy?"  
  
"Reluctantly yes." Sydney brushes Ava's hair back, "Daddy and I have to go find your brother."  
  
"What did you name him?"  
  
"Caleb Daniel."  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"He's a lot like you but he's shy. He looks exactly like you did as a baby."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know." Sydney answers. "They took him away. Daddy and I are going to find him."  
  
Ava nods  
  
"We have to find Caleb and find out why all of this happened." Sydney kisses Ava's head. "We'll come back... I promise."  
  
Ava hugs her Mom. "I love you Mommy."  
  
"I love you too Av."  
  
LATER Sark walks into the bedroom that used to be Sydney's and now is theirs to find Sydney looking out the window. He steps up behind her wrapping his arms around her, "We'll find him Sydney." He murmurs  
  
"I miss him Julian."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I tried to stop them from taking him but I couldn't. He was terrified... you should have seen the look on his face." She shivers  
  
Sydney bolts out of sleep just as the door opens and four men enter. One heading to the crib where Caleb is sleeping, Sydney jumps up to step between the man and the crib. The other three men grab her. She watches as the man picks up the baby who awakens with a start and starts crying. "Where are you taking him?"  
  
Caleb starts crying and squirms reaching for his Mommy. "Mommy."  
  
"No" Sydney struggles to reach the boy.  
  
Caleb screams, "Mommy"  
  
Sydney's throw against the wall and the men walk out of the door, "Caleb!" She pounds on the door, "Caleb." She stands there listening to Caleb's screams echo down the hall.  
  
"I just... at that moment I knew they took him for good... or at least for a long time. I had to find a way out... and I did. Killed five guards along the way but I got out. I looked as much as I could through the rooms near where I was kept... nothing. I half hoped that they had sedated him so I couldn't hear his cries but I knew it was fruitless... I couldn't... feel him. I know it sounds weird but I can feel Ava and Caleb when their close."  
  
"We'll find him Sydney." Sark promises. "Then we'll make them pay for everything."  
  
Sydney turns in his arms looking at Sark, "I'm sorry"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That you weren't able to be there when he was born." She bites her lip, "You've missed the birth of both of them."  
  
"So am I but we can't dwell on that now. You need to rest before the meeting with Dixon and the others." Sark leads her over to the bed, "Get some rest. Jack put them off until tomorrow so you could rest."  
  
"Julian?" Sydney asks once she's under the covers.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I meant to ask Dad this but you know how he is on the topic of Mom... is she still in custody?"  
  
Sark settles next to Sydney, "No."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"No one knows. They were going to make a big trade her for some highly classified information... but she disappeared in the process of making the trade. They didn't get the information and she was gone." Sark brushes her hair back, "No one has heard from her since. For a while they thought I might know where she was and they threw me into lockdown for a week. Jack and Dixon convinced the bosses to release me. I didn't know where she was anyway."  
  
"Do you know how to find her?"  
  
"No. Rumor has it she's retired somewhere."  
  
"She's out?"  
  
"After Jack told her about your... death... she gave up everything she had. She wasn't even half the Irina I knew." Sark explains "She's took it hard Sydney... we all did. After she spilled all she had, she wasn't of any use to the CIA so they agreed to the trade. Then she disappeared."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Just sleep. We have a lot of time to talk." He kisses her forehead. "I love you Sydney"  
  
Sydney gives him a small smile, "I love you too."  
  
CHAPTER 28 NEXT MORNING: CIA "Sydney do you have any idea who took you?" Dixon inquires  
  
"Originally Dorne but I overheard them mention something about the Covenant. I don't remember seeing the people I met with."  
  
"The Covenant" Sark says surprised  
  
"What do you know about them?" Dixon demands  
  
"Nothing really. I've heard rumors about them. Some of the former lesser Alliance associates, the ones still out, joined with them."  
  
"What is their plan?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea. I just thought they were a weaker version of the Alliance. They've shown no interest in domination of... anything." Sark shrugs  
  
"Well they obviously wanted something from Sydney." Jack says annoyed.  
  
"I had no idea that they had done this." Sark retorts "If I had it would have been stopped before it got this far."  
  
"Off topic you two." Dixon says  
  
"Where were you?" Vaughn asks curiously.  
  
"All over. Switzerland, Germany, Russia... moved us every few months. I never knew exactly where I was. We were rarely outside unless it was for transport."  
  
"Do you know anything about why they wanted you?" Dixon asks  
  
"I did things... things I really don't remember."  
  
"What do you remember?" Jack questions  
  
"Leaving and coming back. Nothing in between. Whatever I did... it wasn't good."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Dixon asks  
  
"A few months ago I woke up to find blood all over my clothes and I have no idea how that happened." Sydney runs her fingers through her hair. "No matter how hard I try to remember what I did during those times... I can't."  
  
"They must have done something to block those memories." Jack muses  
  
"Why wouldn't they want you to remember what you did?" Dixon wonders  
  
"I have no idea." Sydney mutters  
  
"What I'm not getting is why would they take you while you were pregnant?" Weiss asks  
  
"They saw me as being weak. They knew I would do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't hurt him. What is puzzling me is why would they take Caleb knowing they had a way to... control me?" Sydney rubs her forehead.  
  
"We need to find out more about this... Covenant." Jack muses. "That's the only way to find out what they want and why they did all of this."  
  
"And where they have Caleb." Sydney adds  
  
Jack nods "Of course."  
  
"Where do we start?" Weiss questions  
  
"Start with questioning the former Alliance members already in custody." Jack suggests. "One of them might know... something."  
  
"I think the biggest key is to find Alison." Sark muses  
  
"Do you know where to find her?" Dixon asks  
  
"There are a lot of choices. She could be anywhere." Sark shrugs  
  
"See if you can locate her." Dixon orders  
  
Sark nods "Already in the process."  
  
"Good." Dixon nods "Let's see what we can find."  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT: HOUSE Sydney sits on the edge of the bed watching as Ava sleeps, 'My little girl. God I've missed you.' She leans down kissing Ava's forehead then stands joining Sark in the doorway, "You did a good job with her." She says softly.  
  
"Not as good as you." Sark runs his fingers through Sydney's hair.  
  
"Still you did good." Sydney turns her head kissing his palm. She takes his hand leading him into their bedroom. "What did you do when in London when you had to leave?" She asks once seated on the bed.  
  
Sark closes and locks the door before sitting next to her, "MI-6 provided a couple agents to stay with her when I was gone. Here... Jack would have a couple agents keep an eye on the house. At school, here and in London, agents would park across from the school and they'd keep an eye on her through the school cameras."  
  
"Did all you could"  
  
"After what happened... I had no choice. Jack wouldn't have let me take her to London without those precautions."  
  
"Yeah sorry about that... I kind of forgot to change the custody part of my will."  
  
"Its fine."  
  
"So you and Dad must have fought about it."  
  
"Actually it was more of a three way fight between Jack, Will and Francie, and myself. After weeks of arguing Dixon stepped in and cut the final deal, six months here and six months in London. He arranged my reinstated citizenship as part of the agreement." Sark explains. "So two months after your... death... we returned to London."  
  
"She does like being there."  
  
"She wasn't happy though. She missed you." Sark trails his fingers across her jaw. "She cried every day for the first five months. Now she's down to a few times a week."  
  
"I missed her so much. I wanted things with Caleb to be different than they were with Ava. I wanted him to have the chance that Ava missed because we screwed up. Now things are worse for him... at least with Ava I knew she was safe and happy and I was able to see her." Sydney stands walking over to the dresser where the pictures of her and Ava are. 'He left everything the same.' She picks up the picture of she and Ava right after Ava's birth, "I just... I'm scared Julian. What are they doing with him? Why did they take him from me? They knew I'd run the first chance I had... regardless of them having him."  
  
Sark stands joining her, "We'll get him back Sydney. I'll do whatever I have to do to get him back. We'll find out who the Covenant is and why they took you. Then they'll pay."  
  
Sydney nods "I remember one of the times they took him from me... about a month after he was born. He had been nursing when they came in and they just took him. I didn't see him for a full day. They didn't even feed him enough when they had him. When I started nursing him he was starved." She hugs herself remembering the fervor in which her son nursed that time... and many other times.  
  
"Did they do that often?"  
  
"At least once a week at first... mostly to remind me they had control of us." She sighs. "Sometimes it amazes me he survived those first few months. I mean they kept food from me for days."  
  
"You both wanted to survive." Sark wraps his arms around her, "Both of you are tough."  
  
Sydney turns in his arms wrapping her arms around him, "He is a stubborn little guy. Gets that from you."  
  
Sark chuckles "You are just as stubborn as I am. The Bristow family is one incredibly stubborn family."  
  
Sydney laughs "Yeah we are. But add in your genetic stubborness..."  
  
"We are going to have our hands full with both of them." Sark says after a moment of thought.  
  
"That we are." Sydney agrees "But so far Ava is good and doesn't show any sign of being as stubborn as us. Hopefully Caleb won't either." She blinks back tears, "If we get him back."  
  
"Hey we will." Sark assures taking her face between his hands. "I promise" he kisses her sweetly.  
  
LATER Sydney rubs her cheek against Sark's chest. "I missed this"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being like this."  
  
"Same." Sark strokes her hair.  
  
"Remember when we used to curl up in your bed and you'd just make up stories?"  
  
"Made up some big ones." Sark chuckles  
  
"That you did... but they always amused me."  
  
"That was my goal."  
  
Sydney lifts her head looking at him, "Did it well." Sydney yawns  
  
"Good to know." Sark brushes her hair back, "Get some sleep. You have to be well rested so we can start looking for our son."  
  
Sydney returns her head to his chest, "I love you Julian."  
  
"I love you too Sydney." Sark strokes Sydney's hair, "Sleep."  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT Sark starts hearing a phone. Blindly he reaches over grabbing the ringing phone off the nightstand, "What?" He growls  
  
"Hello lover."  
  
Sark sits up relieved that Sydney is no longer sleeping on top of him. "What do you want?" He demands throwing off the covers he walks into the bathroom, "Where's my son Alison?" He asks coldly once he closes the door. "If there's anything wrong with him... I will kill you."  
  
"Oh the boy is fine."  
  
"Return him to us NOW!" Sark orders  
  
"I don't take orders from a traitor." Alison retorts  
  
"Then why call?"  
  
"My bosses are willing to make a trade."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You for the boy."  
  
Sark sighs "How do I know you'll return Caleb in one piece?"  
  
"You don't trust me?" Alison asks with feigned hurt  
  
"I never trusted you."  
  
"Well trust me on this. They don't want the boy... they want you. The boy is just the key to getting you."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Dawn tomorrow. I'll call with the coordinates tomorrow. One other person can come to get the boy... see you later lover."  
  
Sark closes the phone, "Damn it!" He mutters taking a deep breath he returns to the bedroom.  
  
"Julian?" Sydney asks sleepily.  
  
"Go back to sleep Sydney." Sark sets the phone on the nightstand and joins Sydney in the bed.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"No one." Sark lies "Just go back to sleep."  
  
" 'k"  
  
Sark lies there going over all he will do to Alison when he gets his hands on her and who he's going to take.  
  
NEXT MORNING: CIA Sark enters Jack's office  
  
"What do you want Sark?" Jack asks coldly.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you help me Sydney gets Caleb back." Sark looks out to where Sydney is talking with Vaughn and Weiss.  
  
Jack frowns "What do you mean?"  
  
"Alison called last night... no Sydney doesn't know."  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
Sark looks at Jack, "A trade... me for Caleb."  
  
"When and where?"  
  
"Won't know until tonight. The trade is for dawn tomorrow."  
  
"Why tell me?"  
  
"Because someone is going to have to go with me to bring Caleb back." He looks back at Sydney "And I can't have her go with me... its too risky. Alison would probably kill her."  
  
"Does she know about this trade?"  
  
"No. You know she'd try to stop me."  
  
"No one would agree to you trading yourself. You have too much knowledge of British and US intelligence."  
  
"Nothing of relevance." Sark shrugs "You know they only told me what I needed to know. I have no high level security access so there's no harm."  
  
"We'll need to inform Dixon so he can explain or somewhat explain your disappearance." Jack joins Sark "What are you going to tell Sydney?"  
  
"Nothing. And you can't tell her this until you bring him back here."  
  
Jack nods then after a moment he speaks "They could kill you Sark."  
  
"I know." Sark looks at Jack, "She wants Caleb back and if they kill me" he shrugs "hopefully they won't but I have to do this Jack. This might be the only way to get Caleb back and find out more about the Covenant."  
  
"Fine. You might not survive this trade Sark."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'll talk to Dixon."  
  
Sark nods  
  
"How do you know Alison won't just kill us?" Jack asks  
  
"Because she knows I won't do what they want if something happens to any of you." Sark says walking out of Jack's office.  
  
HOUR LATER "Jack this isn't a good idea." Dixon protests  
  
"Look Sydney will get Caleb back... Sark will be able to find out more about the Covenant."  
  
"And possibly be killed after they get what they want from him." Dixon points out.  
  
Jack nods "He wants to do this... he'll do it without me going with him. This way I'll be able to bring Caleb back. We might be able to get some information at the same time."  
  
"If he survives" Dixon points out  
  
"Its Sark Marcus. He's survived everything thrown at him. I'm sure he'd find his way out of any trouble that comes his way."  
  
Dixon nods "Good point."  
  
"He doesn't want Sydney to know until he does this."  
  
"I'm not telling her." Dixon assures "She's going to take it hard when she finds out."  
  
"She'll get her son back." Jack shrugs  
  
"I'll explain to all who needs to know why this is being done. If he does decide to rejoin with them they will put him back on the most wanted list." Dixon warns  
  
"I know and I think he realizes it as well."  
  
"Lets just hope Sark doesn't go to the other side... he still has a lot of information from all intelligence fronts."  
  
"Then tell everyone to change access codes." Jack suggests "Make them aware that until you or I give the word he is blacklisted, he has no access to anything of US or British Intelligence until then."  
  
Dixon nods "That could work. I'll make the calls."  
  
"Don't give them too much information." Jack warns walking out of Dixon's office. He stops watching as Sydney talks with Marshall catching up on all of his gadgets. 'She deserves to have her son back.' After a moment of thought he walks over to Sydney  
  
Sydney smiles "Hi Dad"  
  
"We need to talk Sydney." Jack says firmly.  
  
"Yeah sure." Sydney stands "Finish later?"  
  
Marshall nods "Yeah sure."  
  
Sydney walks with her Dad "What's going on?"  
  
Jack guides her out to the hall, "A lot happened when you were gone."  
  
"I figured. You and Julian haven't killed each other."  
  
"After your... death I started doing some checking on my own. No one not even Sark knew about what I was doing."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He had his hands full in dealing with Ava and after Irina disappeared he was in enough trouble." Jack says as they sit down on a bench. "I was looking into a man named Lazarey for something else and I put a hidden camera in his office about a year ago." Jack removes a palm pilot "And this is what I got" he hands it to Sydney.  
  
Sydney watches as a blond woman stops behind the gray haired man and suddenly slices his throat. When the woman turns her stomach drops "I did this." Sydney looks at her Dad "I don't remember doing this Dad! I remember nothing about this... the man nothing."  
  
"His name was Andrian Lazarey. He was a Russian diplomat rumored to be working with the KGB. It must have happened during your... blackouts."  
  
"I just... what the hell did they have me do? Who else did I kill?" Sydney mutters running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"No one knows about this Sydney... and they won't."  
  
"If the CIA and NSC finds out..."  
  
"They won't." Jack assures  
  
"Why tell me?"  
  
"You deserve to know." Jack shrugs  
  
"Does Julian know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does Mom?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
"No. She's hidden herself well." Jack squeezes Sydney's shoulder, "No one knows about this Sydney. And no one will unless you make that decision. But keep in mind if you do say something now... you could lose all access to finding out what happened to you."  
  
Sydney bites her lip and nods "For now... until we know what happened to me." She blinks back tears.  
  
Jack nods  
  
"I better go. I promised Ava we'd spend some time together." Sydney hands her Dad the palm pilot. "Thanks Dad." She stands walking away.  
  
HOUR LATER: HOUSE "Mommy"  
  
Sydney smiles as Ava hugs her. "Hey sweetie. What are you up too?"  
  
"Putting together the new puzzle Grandpa gave me." Ava grabs her Mom's hand pulling her into the dining room where there's a puzzle on the table.  
  
"Where's Will?"  
  
"In his room working."  
  
"Ah" Sydney sits at the table next to Ava "So what did you do this morning?"  
  
"Me and Will played a couple video games. I did some reading." Ava shrugs "The normal."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
"He had some things to finish. He'll be here in a while." Sydney assures looking over the puzzle "Big puzzle."  
  
"500 pieces." Ava answers  
  
"When did you get into puzzles?" Sydney asks  
  
"A few months ago." Ava shrugs "Grandpa thought it would amuse me. I've finished five so far."  
  
"How many pieces?"  
  
"100 and up. I just finished a 400."  
  
"How long does it take you?"  
  
"Depends. One I finished in three days. Another three weeks." Ava shrugs  
  
"How is chess going?"  
  
"Dad and I play every day. Grandpa sometimes plays with me."  
  
"Are they getting along?"  
  
"They argue." Ava shrugs "They swear at each other. Get used to it after a while."  
  
"As stubborn as they are they love you a lot."  
  
"I know."  
  
"They both want what's best for you."  
  
Ava nods "Sometimes I wish they wouldn't fight so much."  
  
"Its the way they are baby. They are two of the most stubborn men I have ever met. Neither will back down unless forced. I used to wonder if they would have gotten along if I had made more of an effort to find your Dad. But I know they wouldn't... Grandpa is overprotective and your Dad is just... stubborn and very infuriating." Sydney smiles faintly, "I guess that hasn't changed while I was gone."  
  
"Francie one time told them both to shut up. It was funny."  
  
"I bet." Sydney watches Ava work on the puzzle occasionally helping with a piece. "So tell me about your friends"  
  
LATE EVENING: HOUSE Sark ends the call, 'Finally.' He dials Jack's number "She called"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Couple hours over the Mexican border in the middle of the desert." Sark answers  
  
"I'll let Dixon know."  
  
"Fine." Sark hangs up walking into the house where he finds Ava cheerfully talking to Sydney. 'Soon Caleb will be where he belongs.'  
  
Sensing eyes on her Sydney looks over to find Sark watching her with a thoughtful look. She lifts her brow questioningly then looks back at Ava who is talking.  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT Sydney opens her eyes to see Sark dressing, "Julian where are you going?" She asks sleepily.  
  
"I have something I need to do." Sark answers. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He stops kissing Sydney sweetly, "I love you Sydney... more than anything."  
  
Sydney smiles "I love you too." She kisses him back "Don't be too long."  
  
"We have a lot to discuss when we have Caleb back and things calm down Sydney." Sark says softly.  
  
"Maybe then we'll discuss the possibility of working on number three." Sydney says airily.  
  
"Think it's a possible?"  
  
"I'm open to the discussion." Sydney grins  
  
"Well then that is one discussion I think we can both agree needs to be discussed." Sark grins back. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Sark shrugs "Hopefully soon."  
  
"OK."  
  
Sark kisses her again "Be careful while I'm gone Sydney."  
  
"I will." Sydney promises. "Just don't be gone long."  
  
Sark nods standing he walks out of the room. He stops outside Ava's room then quietly he opens the door and looks in on the sleeping girl, 'I have to do this Ava. She doesn't feel complete without Caleb. She needs both of her babies. I love you Ava and I will do anything to come back to the three of you.' After a few moments, he closes the door and makes his way out of the house to his car.  
  
CHAPTER 29 DAWN: DESERT Jack looks at Sark as the other man watches the car driving towards them, "You're serious about this."  
  
"I have no choice." Sark shrugs "If I don't do this who knows how long it will be before Sydney gets Caleb back... if ever." Sark removes the tracking ring Marshall had given him under Dixon and Kendall's orders under Jack and his protests "You know she'll figure that out."  
  
Jack nods "I know." He takes the ring from Sark putting it in his pocket just as the car stops a few feet from them.  
  
"Give this to Sydney?" Sark hands Jack and envelope  
  
"Sure." Jack puts the envelope in his inner pocket just as Alison steps out of the front passenger seat.  
  
Alison walks over to them looking at Sark "Are you going to do this?"  
  
"I said I would." Sark snaps. "Where's the boy?"  
  
Alison nods walking over to the car she opens the back passenger and leans in. She looks at the drugged baby as he sleeps in his car seat. She unbuckles the baby lifting him out of the car seat she scowls, 'I hate babies.' She walks over to Sark and Jack "Here's the brat" She says with disgust as she hands the baby to Sark.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" Sark growls when he sees the sleeping blond haired little boy.  
  
"He'll be fine. He should wake soon."  
  
"You drugged him" Sark says angrily.  
  
Alison shrugs  
  
Sark carefully hands the baby to Jack wanting to hold the baby a while longer but knows he can't. "You better go." He watches as Jack walks over to the car and buckles the sleeping baby into the car seat in the back seat then gets into the car.  
  
Once the car drives away Sark looks at Alison coldly, "If anything happens to any of them you know I won't help you."  
  
Alison nods "Lets go."  
  
Jack glances in the rearview mirror at the drugged baby. He picks up the phone dialing Dixon's number.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's done. I'm going to need to stop off at an old sources place. Then we'll be back."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Drugged. This source is a doctor. I'm going to have him checked out then we'll fly back."  
  
"All right. And Sark?"  
  
"He went with them."  
  
"Good. What should I tell Sydney if she asks where you are?"  
  
"Just tell her I had a meeting."  
  
"All right. Good luck."  
  
Jack hangs up and continues to drive.  
  
COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOUSE "Mom where's Dad?" Ava asks when she joins her Mom, Will, and Francie in the kitchen.  
  
"He left late last night." Sydney shrugs "Said he had to go see someone."  
  
"Oh." Ava pours herself a bowl of cereal. "When's he going to be back?"  
  
"He didn't really say." Sydney shrugs taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"So ready to return to school kid?" Will asks  
  
Ava shrugs devouring her cereal "Nothin' better to do." She manages to say  
  
Will laughs  
  
"OK Will and I have to go. Francie is taking you to school." Sydney drops a kiss to Ava's head. "Have a good day and I'll see you this afternoon."  
  
Ava nods "Bye Mom. Bye Will"  
  
SAME TIME: MEXICO "How is he?" Jack asks his friend  
  
"Overall he's pretty good. He's just coming out of the drugs. He's a little underweight. He has some bruises and scratches. He has a diaper rash as well as some needle marks. The nurse is getting him cleaned up and dressed. He'll be ready to go soon." The doctor remarks, "Who exactly is the boy?"  
  
"My grandson." Jack answers  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"Sydney showed up a few days ago. It's complicated." Jack hedges  
  
The doctor nods "He'll be fine in a few days. There shouldn't be any complications. It's best though for the flight home you don't sedate him. I don't know what they gave him and I don't want to mix drugs."  
  
The door opens and a woman walks into the room holding the boy who is looking around wide-eyed. "Here you go." The nurse hands the boy to Jack. "He's all clean."  
  
"Like you requested there are some clothes, diapers and a couple bottles" the doctor picks up a bag setting it beside Jack.  
  
"My God he looks just like Ava did at this age." Jack says awed as he looks at his grandson who is staring at him with bright blue eyes, "Ready to go see Mommy?"  
  
Caleb looks around "Mommy?"  
  
Jack smiles "She's not here but you'll see her soon." He nods at his friend picking up the bag, "Thank you Rico."  
  
"Good luck Jack." Rico watches as his old friend walks out of his office with the boy in his arms.  
  
NOON: CIA "Where's Sydney?" Jack asks Dixon as the other man joins him at his car.  
  
"She went out to lunch with Weiss. Do you want me to call her and have her come back?"  
  
"No let her finish lunch." Jack lifts the dozing boy out of the car seat.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Rico said he's healthy... a little underweight and has a diaper rash but he'll be fine. Sydney will be happy to see him."  
  
"Then she'll be pissed off at us for letting Sark make the trade."  
  
Jack nods "He made the decision. He knows the risks."  
  
"Any idea what they were up too?"  
  
"No. I'm sure we'll find out soon." Jack grabs the diaper bag and closes the car door walking with Dixon into the office.  
  
HOUR LATER "And he went BAM" Weiss gestures wildly causing Sydney to laugh.  
  
Jack looks up from his work glancing at Caleb who is quietly sitting on the floor beside his desk. 'He's too quiet for a baby.' He stands walking to the door he opens it "Sydney" he calls "Can you come in here please?"  
  
Sydney looks towards her Dad and nods then looks at Weiss "Thanks Eric." She grins walking over to where her Dad is standing. "What's going on Dad?"  
  
"I have something to show you." Jack leads Sydney into his office.  
  
Sydney follows her Dad "Wh..." She trails off when she sees the small blond boy sitting on beside her Dad's desk, "Oh my God." She says stunned. "Caleb" she walks over picking up the boy.  
  
Caleb stiffens briefly then looks at the person holding him then slowly he relaxes "Mommy"  
  
Sydney smiles through the tears threatening to fall, "I've missed you Caleb." She hugs and kisses him. "Where did you find him?" Sydney asks her Dad. "I have to tell Julian"  
  
Jack winces "We need to talk Sydney"  
  
Sydney stares at her Dad, "What's going on Dad? How did you get Caleb?"  
  
Jack sighs "Sydney, Sark traded himself for Caleb."  
  
"What?!" Sydney exclaims  
  
"Here." Jack reaches into his pocket removing the envelope Sark had given him, "He wanted me to give you this."  
  
Sydney takes the envelope with her free hand. She sits on the couch adjusting Caleb on her lap she opens the envelope and removes a piece of paper unfolding it she begins to read.  
  
'Sydney,  
  
I had to do it. There wasn't any choice. You wanted Caleb back and this was the only way. It's my fault it got this far... if I had dealt with Alison when I came back then we wouldn't be in this situation.  
  
Don't be mad at Jack... I asked him not to tell you I was doing this.  
  
I love you Sydney... always have and always will.  
  
Julian'  
  
Sydney looks at Caleb who is silently sitting on her lap one hand gripping her shirt the other in his mouth. "Why'd he agree to it?" Sydney asks refolding the piece of paper she returns it to the envelope. She looks at her Dad "How could you let him agree to it?"  
  
"He wanted to do it." Jack shrugs "He knew it might be the only way to get Caleb back. He wanted to know why they took you." Jack sits next to Sydney "He made the decision Sydney. He knows the risks."  
  
Sydney looks at Caleb  
  
"He'll be fine Sydney. You know Sark"  
  
"Too stubborn to die." Sydney whispers. "If he doesn't come back... I'm gone for good. I may not be totally reinstated but even so I will pack them up and leave." She looks at her Dad, "I should take him to be checked out."  
  
"Done." Jack replies. "I had Rico check him out before we flew back. He has a few bruises and scratches. A diaper rash and he's a little underweight. Rico is running his blood for anything else. He'll need his shots once the sedative is out of his system."  
  
Sydney nods looking at Caleb "For a while I thought I'd never get him back."  
  
"Well you have him back."  
  
"Without Julian." Sydney presses her lips to Caleb's head "What did they want with Julian?"  
  
"I don't know Sydney. I'm sure we'll find out soon." Jack stares at the boy, "I can't believe how much he looks like Ava."  
  
Sydney smiles "Yeah he does... minus the curls. She's going to be so excited to see him."  
  
"Yes she is." Jack agrees "Look why don't you take my car home... there's a car seat already there. I'll take Will's car and go pick Ava up."  
  
Sydney nods "I want to get him home."  
  
"There aren't many diapers in the diaper bag so I'll stop off at the store on my way to pick Ava up. Is there anything else you'll need there?"  
  
"Was there any formula in the bag?"  
  
Jack nods "A couple changes of clothes, a container of formula, a couple bottles, and some toys."  
  
Sydney stands with Caleb on her hip, "Then he'll be fine at least through tonight."  
  
"We'll talk at the house than."  
  
Sydney nods "Thanks Dad." She hugs her Dad then looks at Caleb as he whimpers clinging to her shirt. "Its OK Caleb." She soothes running her fingers through the boy's curly locks soothingly. "Its just Grandpa."  
  
Jack gathers the toys from the floor and puts them in the diaper bag "I'll walk you to the car." He picks up the diaper bag and escorts Sydney out of his office.  
  
"Can you get my jacket?" Sydney asks rubbing Caleb's back as the boy stiffens in her arms looking around wildly at all the people. "Its OK Caleb." She murmurs as her Dad walks over to her desk picking up her jacket.  
  
"Sydney"  
  
Sydney turns to see Weiss and Vaughn walking towards her.  
  
Vaughn's eyes widen "Is that?"  
  
Sydney nods excitedly as the two men join her "This is Caleb." She introduces  
  
"How?" Weiss asks looking at the boy who is watching him with a wariness he's never seen in a child.  
  
Jack joins Sydney "Dixon and I will explain when I return." He looks at Sydney "Ready?"  
  
Sydney nods walking with her Dad out of the office to the parking lot. Once at her Dad's car she moves to settle Caleb in the car seat when the boy whimpers and tears start falling. "Its OK Caleb." Sydney soothes wiping at the fat tears as she sets him in the car seat. "I'm not going anywhere." She kisses his forehead as he starts to sob causing her heart to break. "Hey its OK." She closes the door taking her jacket from her Dad she pulls it on reaching into her pocket she retrieves the keys to Will's car handing them to him as she opens the drivers side door wincing at the sounds of Caleb's sobs.  
  
"I'll see you at the house." Jack watches as Sydney pulls out of the parking spot and drive away.  
  
Sydney glances into the back seat "Its OK Caleb. I'll pick you up soon." She says over his cries.  
  
15 MINS LATER: HOUSE Sydney gets out of the car going to the back seat she opens the door unbuckling Caleb from the car seat. As he wraps his arms around her neck and hiccups Sydney rubs his back, "Its OK baby. I'm here."  
  
Caleb buries his face in her neck  
  
"I know." Sydney rubs his back grabbing the diaper bag she slings it over her shoulder as she closes the car door. Walking over to the front door, she shifts Caleb in her arms and unlocks the door with her Dad's spare key. 'Wonder why he never gave Will and Francie the spare key back.' She muses 'Probably for when Ava is in town.' She opens the door, "Anyone home?" She calls walking into the house she closes the door with her foot. When she doesn't have an answer she walks into the living room putting the diaper bag on the couch, "We're safe here, Caleb. No one is going to hurt you here." She sits on the couch, "I guess I should change your diaper huh? Who knows how long it's been."  
  
30 MINS LATER: SCHOOL "Grandpa" Ava grins as she walks into the office, "I thought Mom was picking me up after school."  
  
"She sent me. She has a surprise for you at home." Jack nods at the secretary then with his hand on Ava's shoulder he guides her out of the office.  
  
"What's my surprise?" Ava asks curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Jack leads her out to Will's car.  
  
"Why do you have Will's car?"  
  
"Your Mom and I traded cars. We're switching at the house."  
  
"Oh." Ava says once in the car. "Is Dad back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When's he coming back?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It could be a while."  
  
"But he will come back right?" Ava asks worried  
  
"He'll be back." Jack says hesitantly, 'I hope.' "How was school?"  
  
"School's school." Ava shrugs "Not very interesting."  
  
15 MINS LATER: HOUSE "Mom"  
  
Sydney looks up from watching Caleb play with the few toys from the diaper bag. "We're in the living room." Sydney calls looking back at Caleb.  
  
"Mom what is" Ava trails off when she sees her Mom sitting next to a little boy who is playing.  
  
Sydney looks up tucking her hair behind her ears and smiles at Ava "Ava this is Caleb."  
  
Ava grins joining her Mom and brother, "Hi Caleb."  
  
Sydney runs her hand over the boy's head, "Its OK Caleb." She soothes seeing his posture stiffen as Ava sits next to him.  
  
Caleb looks back at his toys feeling better about the other person's presence.  
  
"Sydney I'm going to head back."  
  
"Keys are on the counter." Sydney stands as her Dad grabs his car keys off the kitchen counter. She joins him, "Thanks Dad." She hugs her Dad  
  
Jack returns the hug "Good luck sweetheart. Call me if you need anything." He kisses her head. "He's a great little boy."  
  
Sydney looks over at Caleb who is playing with the toys barely noticing his sister, "We have a lot to work on with him."  
  
"He'll be fine. You've got the patience for whatever he needs."  
  
"I know what they need and when he gets back I am so going to kick his ass for doing this." Sydney says annoyed as she walks with her Dad to the front door.  
  
"You know why he did this Sydney."  
  
"I know." She walks outside to his car helping him remove the car seat from the car.  
  
"We'll look for him." Jack assures  
  
Sydney nods "I know."  
  
"Mom, Caleb's crying" Ava calls from the doorway.  
  
"Thanks Dad" Sydney smiles then heads towards the house as Ava runs over to Jack.  
  
"Bye Grandpa" Ava hugs him.  
  
"I'll see you later Ava." Jack crouches before the girl, "Help your Mom take care of Caleb OK?"  
  
Ava nods "I will."  
  
Sydney sets the car seat in the corner and hurries back to the living room where she finds Caleb crying. "Its OK Caleb. I'm here." She picks up the boy. "Mommy's here."  
  
"Mommy" Caleb gasps through his tears as he leans into her clinging to her shirt.  
  
"Shh" she rubs his back as Ava walks into the living room. "What happened Ava?"  
  
"He looked up and didn't see you then he started crying." Ava shrugs  
  
Sydney sighs "Its OK Caleb." She soothes "Ava there's a bottle on the kitchen counter. Can you remove the top and put the bottle in the microwave and heat it up for five seconds?"  
  
"OK Mom." Ava hurries into the kitchen  
  
Sydney sits on the couch shifting Caleb on her lap, "I know." She kisses his head "No one is taking you from me again." She murmurs rubbing his back.  
  
A few moments later Ava enters the living room handing her Mom the bottle, "Here"  
  
"Thank you sweetie." Sydney offers the bottle to Caleb who immediately starts drinking.  
  
"Does Daddy know Caleb's back?" Ava asks curiously.  
  
Sydney looks at the girl and then back at Caleb "He knows"  
  
"Then why isn't he here?"  
  
"Ava"  
  
"What?" Ava's eyes narrow "Is Daddy coming back?"  
  
"He'll be back. He just has to take care of some things. He'll be back as soon as he can." She looks at Caleb, 'He has to come back.'  
  
"Mom, does Caleb talk? I mean my friend Chloe's little brother is two and he always talks."  
  
"Caleb's just a little shy. The only person he's talked to is me and we were separated so much that it takes him a while to feel comfortable talking to me. He doesn't say much though. You'll have to teach him some new words." Sydney looks at her daughter "You'll have to be very gentle with him Ava. He's not used to people being nice to him."  
  
"They hurt him?" Ava asks sadly. "Why would they hurt a baby?"  
  
"To get me to do things for them." Sydney answers softly. "But no one is ever going to hurt him like that again." She hugs Caleb kissing his head. "Ava, there are going to be rules with Caleb OK?"  
  
"What kind of rules?"  
  
"The biggest rule is don't yell or make loud noises around him. At least not until he's more comfortable."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Be careful not to startle him. Don't pick him up unless he wants you to pick him up."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Just be careful around him."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do Will and Francie know he's here?"  
  
"No. What do you think... should we call them and tell them to come home or wait until they come home and surprise them?"  
  
"Call them."  
  
Sydney laughs "All right go call them but don't tell them over the phone. Just tell them there's something important at home."  
  
Ava nods jumping up she runs into the kitchen.  
  
30 MINS LATER "What is so important that..." Francie trails off when she sees Sydney standing at the sliding glass door with a child on her hip. "Oh my GOD is that"  
  
Sydney turns grinning at her friend "Yep this is my little guy Caleb."  
  
"Oh he is just adorable." Francie joins her friend looking at the blond haired, blue eyed baby. "When did..."  
  
"Dad brought him this afternoon. He and Julian traded for him."  
  
"Traded what?" Francie asks  
  
Sydney looks down "Julian" she hugs Caleb "I'll explain later" She says as Ava walks into the living room.  
  
"Is he OK?" Francie asks  
  
Sydney nods "Dad took him to a doctor friend who said he's fine. Have to put some weight on but he's fine."  
  
"Well he's just the cutest. Looks just like the pictures of baby Ava."  
  
Sydney smiles "Yeah he does. I wonder if he's going to stay blond though." She looks at Caleb who is clinging to her shirt looking at Francie warily, "Want to say hi to Francie?" When he buries his face in her shoulder Sydney smiles.  
  
"Oh this is the greatest." Francie hugs Sydney  
  
"Now all I need is Julian." Sydney whispers  
  
"He'll be back." Francie assures stepping back. She smiles at Caleb who is looking at her curiously, "Oh you are just so cute." She frowns, "What about toys and clothing and everything?"  
  
"I'll deal with that after they're in bed."  
  
"Hey what's the big emergency?" Will calls entering the house  
  
Ava runs to the front door and grabs Will's hand "Come on." She pulls him back to the living room.  
  
"Whoa shortie what's the big" Will stops in his tracks when he sees his best friend holding a baby. "Is that...?"  
  
"That's Caleb." Ava says happily.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Long story." Sydney hedges  
  
"That's great" Will hugs Sydney.  
  
Caleb whimpers at the unfamiliar man being so close.  
  
Sydney looks at the boy "Its OK Caleb. Its just Will." She rubs his back as she feels the boy stiffen briefly in her arms. Soon she feels the boy relax against her.  
  
"This calls for a celebration pizza." Will announces  
  
"Yeah" Ava jumps up and down.  
  
Sydney laughs  
  
LATE EVENING Sydney sets the sleeping boy on her bed, "Sleep well Caleb." She whispers kissing his forehead.  
  
"Here Mom." Ava hands her Mom a stuffed animal. "I thought he might like one to sleep with."  
  
Sydney smiles "Thanks sweetie." She sets the stuffed bear next to Caleb, "Come on let's let him sleep." She ushers Ava out of the room. "Is your homework done?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Is Daddy coming back?"  
  
"He'll be back." Sydney assures "One thing I've realized about your Dad over the years is that he is one stubborn guy. If anyone can make it out of trouble, he can. Now don't worry about him or this situation."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Sydney nods "How was school?"  
  
10PM Sydney settles on the bed looking at Caleb, curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly. 'Julian should be here.' She runs her fingers through Caleb's hair "Where are you Julian?" She asks softly.  
  
TBC... 


	13. Chapters 30 through 32

Disclaimer sent   
CHAPTER 30 NEXT DAY: SOMEWHERE Sark looks up as a man walks into the room, "So what do you want from me?" He asks coldly as the man sits across from him.

"Well Mr. Sark you have quite the legend behind you."

"I've retired." Sark shrugs "Going to tell me what you want or are we going to sit here discussing my past deeds?"

"You killed my brother."

Sark lifts his brow, "Revenge then?"

"No... his death was an accident. The bomb was meant for someone else and he just happened to get in the way. This is about your inheritance."

"What inheritance? If you're talking about the one from my Grandmother, the money is no longer mine. I'm not even allowed to touch the money."

"No not that measly inheritance. I'm talking about the inheritance from your Father."

"My Father? I don't even know who he is." Sark shrugs

"Well he left you quite a nice nest egg. Which we need you to access."

"How much?"

"800 million in gold."

Sark stares at the man "And the Covenant wants it."

"It belongs to us. The boy is back with his mother. We'll take him back and take the girl if you don't give us the money."

Sark's eyes narrow "Stay away from my kids."

"Then give us the money."

"I have no problem parting with the money."

"You've always been more towards your own survival."

Sark lifts his brow, "So tell me, who is my dear old Dad?"

"Andrian Lazarey. A descendent of the Romanovs."

"A diplomat and a suspected collaborator of the KGB." Sark adds. "He's my father?"

"You were named in his will."

"When did he die?"

"About a year ago. It just took a while to track Julian Winters down only to find out he's you." He regards the other man "You went to great lengths to hide your identity only to return home years later."

Sark shrugs "I missed being me."

MIDAFTERNOON: HOUSE Sydney picks up the phone, "Sydney. Oh hi Dad. What? I'll be right there. No, he's sleeping. Will and Francie are here." She hangs up looking at Will. "I have to go in for a while. He's asleep. Call me when he wakes up."

"Sydney he's going to start screaming when he doesn't see you nearby." Will protests

"He should sleep. If he does wake up just give him his bottle and call me." Sydney grabs her jacket "Can I take your car Will?"

"Sure. Keys are on the counter."

"Mom where are you going?" Ava asks walking into the living room.

"I have to go into work for a while." Sydney grabs the keys "I'll see you in a while."

"What about Caleb?"

"He's still sleeping. Don't wake him."

"I won't." Ava promises

Sydney kisses Ava's head "I'll be back." She hurries out of the house.

HALF HOUR LATER: CIA Sydney enters the conference room where the others are waiting. She sits in the vacant chair next to Weiss.

"Now that every one is here, we have a new situation to look into about the Covenant. Yesterday Sark traded himself for the release of Caleb and we think we've found out why they made the trade... and took Caleb in the first place." Dixon looks at Sydney who sits up straight in her seat. "This was retrieved about two hours ago from a bank in Switzerland." He presses a button on his console causing a picture to appear before each person of Sark entering a bank with two other people.

"What is Sark doing at a bank?" Vaughn asks

"He was accessing an account." Marshall answers

"Whose account?" Sydney questions, "I know all the money he had left is in Ava's name and he can't touch it."

"I did some checking. The account is for a man named Andrian Lazarey. According to the bank records Sark is Lazarey's next of kin." Marshall answers

Sydney looks at her Dad startled "How exactly are they related?" Sydney asks hoarsely.

"Apparently Sark is Lazarey's son." Dixon answers

"How much money did he inherit?" Weiss asks curiously.

"Approximately 800 million in gold." Dixon replies

"Which is now in the hands of the Covenant." Vaughn muses

"Um does everyone else have a feeling of major doom?" Marshall asks nervously. When everyone looks at him he shrugs "800 million can go a long way to destroying all intelligence agencies... especially the CIA."

Sydney swallows heavily 'I caused this.'

"So what now?" Weiss asks "How do we find out what their planning and where Sark is?"

Sydney stares at the picture of Sark, 'Julian what have you done?' She frowns as she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulls her phone out checking the caller ID she stands walking out of the room opening the phone. "Something wrong?"

"He's screaming his head off." Will says worried

"Did you give him his bottle?"

"He didn't want it."

Sydney sighs. "I'll be right there." She closes her phone just as her Dad joins her. "I have to go. Caleb's awake and terrified." She returns her phone to her pocket and starts walking away.

"Sydney" Jack walks with her

"Don't Dad."

"You didn't know Sydney"

Sydney stops looking at her Dad "Do you really think that makes it any easier? I killed his father!" She hisses

"Sydney you don't know the full story."

"That doesn't help me Dad. What if he finds out before I'm able to tell him? He won't forgive me for that Dad." Sydney says sadly then walks away.

Jack stares after Sydney, 'Then we'll have to find out what happened.'

30 MINS LATER: HOUSE Sydney walks into the house wincing at the sound of Caleb's cries. She hurries into the living room where she finds Caleb on the couch crying. "Its OK Caleb." She picks the boy up rubbing his back.

Caleb buries his face in his Mom's shoulder clinging to her shirt sobbing.

"Shh" Sydney rubs his back, "I know." She kisses his head.

"Sorry for calling you but he woke about ten minutes after you left and started crying when he saw you gone." Francie explains watching as her friend cuddles the baby.

"Its OK. I expected this to happen." Sydney admits. "Its going to take a while to work through this."

Slowly Caleb's cries lessen yet he remains clinging to his Mom.

Sydney kisses his head "Its OK Caleb."

"Mommy" He says shakily as he lifts his head looking at his Mom.

Sydney wipes at the tears on his face, "Its OK Caleb."

"Mommy bye bye." He says softly as he stares at his Mom.

At the pain in Caleb's blue eyes Sydney winces, "Not for good."

Caleb sniffles

Sydney sighs hugging the boy "Its OK."

HOUR LATER "So what happened at work?" Will asks once the three friends are sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee while Ava sits with Caleb quietly playing with the toys Francie and Will had picked up earlier.

"Not much. They found out where Julian is."

"Where is he?" Francie asks curiously

"Switzerland... or was earlier today." Sydney shrugs taking a sip of her coffee. "I just hope they find him before anything happens."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Francie assures

"I just hope so." Sydney whispers. "I just don't trust his ex. She's insane."

"As much as I hate to say this because Sark drives me insane and tried to kill me on more than one occasion" Will winces as Francie punches him "but he'll be fine." Will adds quickly. "Its obvious he loves you and he'll do anything to be with you."

Francie nods, "Yeah I mean look you two spent nine years apart and despite all he did you two still managed to get over everything. You two love each other, and if the last two years doesn't prove you two aren't meant to be together than what does?"

Sydney smiles sadly "I just hope we get that chance." She takes a sip of her coffee.

SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE Sark lifts his head as he hears the door open and in Alison walks, "What do you want Alison?" He asks coldly.

Alison looks him over, "You look good Sark. I see Daddyhood hasn't changed you."

"Get out Alison. I don't have time for this." Sark flings his arm over his eyes.

"Don't have time?" Alison snorts "You have all the time in the world." She straddles his waist. "Don't you miss me?"

"Get off of me Alison." Sark growls shoving the woman off him, "I'm not interested."

"You love that bitch" Alison sneers "I should have killed her when she was under." Suddenly she gasps as Sark's hand encircles her neck. "That's the Sark I remember."

"Stay away from her Alison. If you go near my family, I will kill you... though I do have the chance to kill you now... I won't." He releases her with a shove, "Get out Alison." He returns to the bed and lies down his arm over his eyes. "NOW!" He growls

Alison stares at the bed then mutters "Bastard." Then slams out of the room.

Sark sighs 'If they hurt my family I will destroy them... hell I'm still going to destroy them.' He runs his hands over his face. 'I am going back to my family... even if I have to kill every one who stands in my way.'

EVENING: HOUSE Sydney smiles as she hears Caleb giggle and splash in the bathtub upstairs. "Like that huh?" She carefully rinses the shampoo out of Caleb's hair. "There you go."

"Sydney" Will knocks on the bathroom door then enters "how's it going?"

"He's liking his bath. I think he likes being clean after so long of having to go without baths." Sydney smiles as Caleb splashes. "Is Ava bathed and ready for bed?"

"She just got out of the shower and is getting ready for bed." Will answers sitting on the closed toilet seat. He laughs seeing Caleb splash and giggle. "He is happy."

"I love hearing him laugh. I rarely heard him laugh when we were there." She sighs, "I just want him to be happy Will."

"Well he will be." Will assures "And we'll all help him adjust and learn."

"Tomorrow I have to take him to the doctors for his shots. I guess I lucked out that he never became ill when we were there." She pulls up the stopper then stands Caleb up "Hand me the towel." When she has the towel she wraps the towel around Caleb and lifts him out of the tub, "There." She carefully dries his hair then kisses his nose. "All clean." She continues to dry him off then diapers and puts him in his pajamas. "There."

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Will asks

"I'm here unless they get word of where Julian is."

"When are the things coming for him?"

"Tomorrow. He'll have some clothes and nice toys to play with." Sydney picks Caleb up "You are going to get some great toys and a lot of clothes." Sydney kisses his nose getting a grin in response, "You have your Daddy and sister's grin."

"I'll clean this up."

"Thanks Will."

"Not a problem."

LATER THAT NIGHT Sydney opens the front door to find her Dad standing there, "Hey Dad"

"How are things going here?" Jack asks as he enters the house.

"Good. Ava and Caleb are curled up asleep on my bed." Sydney walks back to the kitchen

"Where are Francie and Will?"

"Will had a date. Francie went to the restaurant to do some work." Sydney shrugs "What brings you here this late?" She asks as she pours them both a cup of coffee.

"We never finished our conversation." Jack answers watching Sydney stiffen. "Sydney we don't know what happened... maybe Lazarey threatened you."

"It doesn't help Dad. I killed his father." Sydney hands her Dad his mug, "Even if he does forgive me... I don't know I can forgive myself."

"Look don't go through the whole self pity thing until we find out what happened... what caused all of this trouble."

"I can't rationalize what I did even though I don't remember it!" Sydney says angrily. "I should have told him before he left that I killed Lazarey."

"You didn't know Lazarey was his father."

Sydney sighs. "What if I did Dad? What if they told me why they wanted him dead and I don't remember? There are so many things I need to know about what happened during my blackouts."

"And you'll find out. That's why Sark made the trade. He wanted to know why they took you."

"So do I but I don't want to lose him in the process." Sydney says angrily.

"He'll find his way back Sydney... you two always seem to find your way to each other."

"That's what Francie said."

"Things will work out Syd."

"I hope so."

"How is Caleb doing?" Jack asks changing the subject.

"He cries when he can't see me. He still won't let Francie, Will, or even Ava pick him up. He tenses when they get too close. He laughed"

"Really? What did he laugh about?"

"During his bath. He started splashing and laughing." She smiles "I love hearing him laugh. He doesn't laugh much."

"I'm sure Ava is going to find ways to get him to laugh."

"Yeah she will."

"He'll be fine Sydney."

"I know."

"What's next for him?"

"Tomorrow he has a doctor's appointment for his first shot. I thought it would be easier on us both if we do them one at a time. That isn't going to be easy. He's terrified of needles."

"Well Rico called and said that the blood tests have been run and he's healthy. Nothing unusual in his blood."

"Good. How did he do when Rico drew blood?"

"He was still a little drowsy so he didn't protest."

"Oh he's going to protest... he's going to kick and scream."

"It's only going to be once." Jack assures

"I know. Its just I don't like hearing him cry like that." Sydney shivers "Its different from his normal crying."

"Are they getting along?"

"Yeah. Ava doesn't like that she can't really play with him the way she wants." Sydney shrugs

"How are you sleeping?"

"Not really. I wake up a couple times a night. Last night I almost screamed."

"Nightmares?"

Sydney nods "I think it helped that Caleb was next to me... kept me from screaming."

"What are your nightmares about?"

Sydney shrugs "Being there. Things I don't understand."

"Have you thought about going to that group counseling?"

"I have way too much to deal with." Sydney says quickly. "Caleb screams whenever I'm not in sight. Ava and I have a lot to catch up on. Then there's the fact I have to find a way to get Julian out of this."

"We'll deal with that. He'd want you to deal with Ava and Caleb."

"And I am." Sydney assures "I need to know what they did to me and why and I can't find that out if I'm not out there."

"Sydney"

"I'm not changing my mind Dad." Sydney says stubbornly.

Jack sighs knowing that tone. "God you are as stubborn as your mother." He says amused "All right, I'll talk with Dixon about reinstating you."

"Thanks Dad." Sydney smiles

"I should get going. You should get to bed." Jack sets the mug in the sink then kisses Sydney's forehead, "I'm glad your back Sydney."

"So am I." Sydney smiles at her Dad "I love you Dad." Sydney hugs him.

"I love you too Sydney." Jack returns the hug. "I'll see you soon." He steps away.

Sydney walks with her Dad to the door then watches as he gets into his car and backs out of the driveway. Closing and locking the door, Sydney heads to her bedroom smiling at the sight of Ava and Caleb asleep, 'I have my babies together... now all I need is Julian. You better survive this Julian because if you don't come back I will kick your sorry ass.' She sits on the edge of the bed and gently runs her finger down Caleb's nose. 'Sleep well my little guy.'

LATE THAT NIGHT: JACK'S CAR JACK: What do you know about Lazarey? Jack types

IRINA: A lot. We knew each other years ago.

JACK: We know he's Sark's father.

IRINA: I figured you'd find that out. It took you a while.

JACK: We had no reason to search Sark's paternity. He didn't want to probe it after what happened with Sydney.

IRINA: He was wise not too. Andrian wanted to keep Sark safe.

JACK: Sark traded himself for Caleb.

IRINA: My God... they used the boy for the gold

JACK: Yes. The gold has been removed from the bank. We're trying to track it but we don't have enough information on it. Jack waits for a response hoping his former wife will have an idea of what to do.

IRINA: Years ago Andrian sent me a list that describes each piece of gold... he even Xeroxed each bar for identification. It should help you as long as they haven't melted the bars down.

JACK: We know the history behind the gold and the Lazarey line.

IRINA: Not everything.

JACK: Do you know?

IRINA: More than what you know. Sark is of the Romanov line. It is why Lazarey lived so long despite the trouble he caused.

JACK: If they are the Romanov line then why are they considered dead?

IRINA: Ruin the Russian government if that was discovered. It is why Julian was raised in England by his mother... to protect him.

JACK: Is that why you protected him all these years?

IRINA: I knew he would be able to protect Sydney from some of the dangers Rambaldi's prophecies could bring about.

JACK: Did you know they were seeing each other all those years ago?

IRINA: Yes

JACK: Yet you didn't stop it?!

IRINA: They loved each other Jack.

JACK: She was 17! You should have stopped things from going that far!

IRINA: Sydney was happy with him Jack.

JACK: She was a child Irina

IRINA: It's the past Jack. We can't change it.

Jack sighs as he sees her log off. 'I know.'

NEXT MORNING: SCHOOL "Do I have to go back Mom?" Ava whines "Can't I stay home and play with Caleb?" Ava looks into the back seat where Caleb is looking around curiously.

"Sweetie, Caleb has a doctor's appointment"

"For what?"

"He needs a shot so he doesn't get sick."

"Oh." Ava looks back at Caleb, "Bye Caleb." She opens the passenger side door "Bye Mom."

"I'll see you after school." Sydney watches as Ava closes the door then walks up to the school. "Well buddy, it's just you and me today." Sydney looks to the back seat where Caleb is sitting quietly as he looks out the window. "How about we go to the park before our appointment?"

HOUR LATER: PARK Sydney sits on the grass with Caleb on her lap, "Do you want to go play?"

Caleb shakes his head then looks at the grass then at reaches out touching he giggles at the feeling.

"Grass" Sydney tells him, "Can you say grass?"

"Gass" Caleb says slowly

"Grass" Sydney says again

"Gwass"

"Close." Sydney smiles

Caleb points towards some trees "Mommy?"

Sydney follows his gestures "Those are trees." She says "Trees" she says again

"Tees?"

"Trees." Sydney annunciates

"Twees"

"We'll need to work on your Rs." She stands with Caleb on her hip and walks over to the empty swing set she sits on the swing with Caleb on her lap. "We have a lot of work to do. We're safe here, Caleb. No one is going to separate us ever again." She kisses his head then with one arm around her she slowly swings.

Caleb grips at her arm tightly whimpering.

"Its OK." Sydney soothes "This is as high as I'm going." She assures slowly she feels Caleb relax against her. "See it's not bad."

NOON: HOSPITAL Sydney walks into the exam room carrying Caleb who tightens his arms around her neck whimpering plaintively.

"Is he OK Miss Bristow?" The doctor inquires

"He's scared of anyone unfamiliar." Sydney explains as she sits down with Caleb on her lap.

"Well your Dad sent me what his friend discovered on his check up."

Sydney nods

"How's his rash?"

"Slowly fading."

"Good." The doctor nods "I'd like to check his heart rate and pulse. Just a quick exam... he can stay in his clothes."

Sydney nods standing she walks over to the exam table and tries to set Caleb on the table only to have him cling to her neck. "Caleb its OK. I'm not going anywhere." She tries to unpry his arms around her neck only to have the boy cry.

"Mommy" Caleb cries

"Its OK." Sydney assures allowing the doctor to move behind Caleb who tenses. "Shh." She runs her hand over his head. "You might want to make this fast. He'll start screaming before long." She warns watching as the doctor pushes up Caleb's shirt.

30 MINS LATER Sydney picks up the crying boy, "Its OK." She rubs his back

"Miss Bristow are you sure about not giving him all of his shots now?"

"I'm sure. He's had enough for one day." Sydney says quickly. "Its OK." She murmurs as he clings to her. "Its OK. I'll bring him back in a few days." She picks up the diaper bag "Thanks."

3PM: HOUSE "Ava take your things to your room." Sydney says as they enter the house. She sets the diaper bag on the floor then sets Caleb on his feet helping him unzip his jacket. "There you go." She stands hanging his jacket up, "Homework?"

"A little. I'm going to play with Caleb for a while first then I'll do my homework."

"All right just get it done before you go to bed."

"I will." Ava bounds out of the foyer back to her bedroom.

Sydney looks at Caleb "So let's go find a snack." She holds her hand out to Caleb then walks with the boy back to the kitchen.

EARLY EVENING Sydney stops in her tracks when she hears Ava's voice

"And this is all of us. There's Daddy, Mommy, me, and you."

"Mommy" Caleb says happily.

"Can you say my name? Ava" She sounds out.

"Va" Caleb says

"Ava" Ava says again. "Come on you can say it." She prompts

"Va"

Sydney smiles walking into the living room "Hey you two what are you up too?"

"I was showing Caleb the picture Will took of us." Ava answers

"Which picture?"

Ava holds the picture out to her Mom "This one"

Sydney looks at the picture of the four of them Sark with his arms around her his hands resting on her large belly. "We had a good day that day." She sits on the couch and lifts Caleb onto her lap, "And we'll have more good days with Daddy."

"Mom why aren't there more pictures of us with Daddy?" Ava asks curiously.

"Security mostly. We never knew who'd get their hands on the pictures and what they'd do with them."

"Oh."

"We'll have more pictures one day." Sydney assures hugging Caleb.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Ava asks hesitantly.

"He will, Ava." Sydney says quickly. 'He has too. I can't raise you alone.' She takes a deep breath, "I have to finish dinner. Can you keep an eye on your brother?"

Ava nods

Sydney hands the picture back to Ava and sets Caleb on the couch cushion then stands walking into the kitchen. She takes a deep breath 'Julian, please come back. I need you... they need you.' She runs her fingers through her hair.

CHAPTER 31 2 WEEKS LATER: HOUSE Sydney stands on the porch watching as Ava and Caleb play on the grass. "He should be here Dad." She looks at her Dad.

"We're looking for him Sydney." Jack assures "So far no one has seen him. The Covenant hasn't made any type of threats."

"I have a really bad feeling Dad."

"About Sark?"

"No about the Covenant."

"I've made some contacts... and contacted your Mother."

Sydney looks at her Dad startled, "Julian said you didn't know where she was."

"I don't. I know the best way to contact her... she doesn't always reply."

"So she knows I'm back?"

Jack nods "She was happy to hear you were alive."

"Does she know where Julian is?"

"No but she's checking with her sources." Jack answers reaching into his pocket he removes an envelope, "Here"

"What is this?"

"Your reinstatement papers and ID, a passport saying you were out of the country for the last two years, a birth certificate and social security card for Caleb. Your new SUV will be here tomorrow. Dixon and I convinced them to give you back pay as well. You'll need to go into work tomorrow and sign paperwork."

"Thanks Dad." Sydney takes the envelope.

"I know you want to come back to work full time yet I know you don't want to put Francie and Will out. I did some checking through the CIA and UCLA and I found someone who used to work for the CIA who has a double degree in child psychology and child development. She is willing to work with Caleb. She's opened up several daycare centers throughout California but only works one on one with a handful of children. She also has worked with the children of CIA agents and children caught in the crossfire of missions. She still has CIA clearance as well."

"I'm not putting him in daycare Dad. He'd freak out."

"She's done working with the kids she was working with and is looking for new children, ones who really need the help. What she does is work with traumatized children one on one to acclimate them with other people and bring them up to their age bracket. When I explained about Caleb she said she'd work with him." Jack hands Sydney a card, "Call her Sydney... especially if you're planning on returning to work."

"I'll think about it."

"If you're worried about security then don't. Like with Ava out in public we'll add security for Caleb when he's away from you."

"I know its just... he screams whenever I'm out of his sight for too long."

"He's going to have to learn you can't be there every second Sydney. Its not healthy for either of you."

"I know Dad." Sydney says quickly "Look he's doing better. He's letting you, Francie, Will and Ava pick him up without crying too much. He gets scared Dad... after what they did to him I'd be more worried if he didn't cry."

"Mommy, Mommy" Caleb runs over to the porch and stops at the steps and holds his arms up. "Up Mommy."

Sydney smiles walking down the steps she picks him up, "How's my little guy?" She tickles his stomach getting him to giggle.

LATE EVENING "So what did you and Jack talk about?" Francie asks once the three friends are alone.

"He suggested I take Caleb to this woman who specializes in working with traumatized children one on one. He thinks it would do both of us some good to be apart."

"And you don't think so." Will states

"You've both been on the end of his tantrums when I'm not around. I don't like putting you two through that so how could I do that to anyone else?"

"If it helps him maybe you should risk it." Francie suggests. "Especially if it helps him."

"Plus it would give you more free time to look for Sark." Will adds then slaps his forehead "Did I just say that?"

"Yes" Francie and Sydney laugh.

"You need to do anything you can to help him Sydney. And if being apart for a few hours a day helps then go for it." Francie advises.

"I just don't know what to do. One part of me agrees but another is terrified of someone taking him again when he's out of my sight."

"Think about what's stronger Sydney." Will suggests

Sydney nods "I know." She sighs. "So how was your guys' day?"

NEXT MORNING Sydney stares at the business card in her hand then looks at Caleb who is sitting on the living room floor looking through a book. 'It would give me a chance to look for Julian and find out what happened.' She bites her lip, 'Can I really put him through a full day separation? He starts screaming whenever he wakes up and I'm not there. Dad must trust this person to call her. I want my baby happy... and he has a lot to work on and maybe having some help will help him.' She takes a deep breath picking up the phone she dials the number.

"Renee Carpenter"

"Hi my names Sydney Bristow... my father gave me your name."

"Ahh, Ms Bristow I was wondering when you'd call. How can I help you?"

"I was thinking maybe I should give this a try... especially if it helps him."

"Now I usually like to spend some time with the children I work with in their home environment. So I'd like to come to your home. This way we can discuss anything you want to discuss and I can answer any questions."

"All right." Sydney agrees. "When would you like to do that?"

"I have time today or tomorrow."

"I'm here all day today and tomorrow so when it's best for you."

"How about 11 today?"

"Yeah sure."

"What's your address?" the woman questions

11AM Sydney picks up Caleb and walks to the door opening it to reveal a tall, black woman with graying hair.

"Ms Bristow... I'm Renee Carpenter." The woman smiles "And this must be Caleb."

Sydney smiles "Nice to meet you. Call me Sydney. Come on in." She invites stepping aside to allow the woman to enter. "Yes this is my little guy Caleb." Sydney kisses the boy's cheek, "He's a little shy though."

"Your Father told me you have another child."

"Yes Ava. She's 11." Sydney leads the woman back to the living room.

"Big age difference between your kids." Ms Carpenter remarks

"Yeah." Sydney sets Caleb on the floor then gestures to the couch and once their seated she explains, "I became pregnant the summer before my senior year. Their father didn't know... he'd disappeared before I knew. He didn't know about Ava until about three years ago. Then I became pregnant with Caleb and Julian's former girlfriend kidnapped me. Caleb was born when I was gone... they were told we were dead." Sydney looks at Caleb who is sitting right next to her quietly playing, "They tormented him, drugged him, hit him. They took him from me for days at a time... until the last time they took him. That time I didn't see him for over a month. Everyone believed I was dead until a little over 2 weeks ago and a few days later Julian traded himself for Caleb."

"How is Caleb adjusting to everything?"

"Decently. He cries whenever I'm out of sight. He stiffens when people get too close. He doesn't talk much, Ava's trying to teach him words."

"Does he get them?"

"He'll say them when she says them but otherwise all he says is Mommy, up, down, gone, Va for Ava, bye, I love you, and play." She shrugs "He's just... not ready to do much talking."

"How is he with Ava?"

"He allows her to carry him short distances but he just seems so... uncomfortable when she does. He stiffens and he just gets this look... almost like he did when we were there." Sydney shivers

"How does he do with other people?"

"My Dad, Will and Francie... fine. He tenses when they pick him up. He doesn't cry like he did in the beginning. As long as I stay within sight he doesn't cry too bad." Sydney shrugs

"How's he eating and sleeping?"

"He's gained five pounds since I got him back. He wakes up crying at least once a night. He naps pretty well. He eats when foods put in front of him." Sydney sighs "It would be so much easier to deal with his problems if Julian was here."

"Did your Father tell you what exactly I do?"

"Pretty much."

"Well what I like to do is work with a child in a one on one daycare situation and then slowly introduce them to a normal daycare situation. Now with Caleb, I think he would benefit from some speech therapy... prompt him to talk. I already employ a couple speech therapists, who work at the daycare centers. I would be the one he'd work with most of the time though once a week for an hour or so he'd work with a speech therapist."

"I don't think forcing him to talk is what he needs."

"No not forcing him to talk but work on his vocabulary." Renee corrects

"There's a problem though"

"How so?"

"Caleb is terrified of me leaving him alone. He cries. I once went to pick up something from the store and within five minutes of being gone Will called me saying Caleb was screaming for me. I guess even here where its safe, me leaving him brings him back to when we were there." Sydney rubs her arms looking at Caleb who has moved a few feet away.

"Does he throw tantrums when he doesn't get his way?"

"No. He just... accepts it."

"Mommy play" Caleb calls

"All right." Sydney joins him on the floor pulling him onto her lap. "Hey sweetie." She kisses his head.

Renee moves to join them on the floor looking at Caleb thoughtfully, "He's a thinker."

"He gets that from his Daddy. Now if he turns out to be a plotter that is so what his Daddy is." Sydney laughs

"Hi Caleb." Renee says softly.

Caleb looks at the woman then back at his toys

"Are you going to say hi?" Sydney asks

"Hi" he says not looking up.

"He seems adjusted other than his terror at being separated and lack of vocabulary."

"He used to have a decent vocabulary but during the time we were separated his vocabulary seems to have... decreased."

"They probably didn't encourage him to talk or teach him any new words."

"They most likely kept him drugged." Sydney muses "I thought once he was comfortable he'd start talking more but" she shrugs

"That's what we'd work on." Renee informs Sydney "We'd work on adjusting him to a normal life."

Sydney nods hugging Caleb

"So how about you bring him by tomorrow so he can spend some time at the center. Like I said he'd be the only one there then I'd slowly introduce him to other children."

"I think that would be good."

"I have all day tomorrow free."

"How about for an hour or so around ten?"

"That works for me." Renee agrees. "Do you have any questions?"

"Um no."

"Well if you have any questions we can go over them tomorrow."

Sydney nods

Renee smiles "Well I'll see you tomorrow Caleb."

Caleb glances at the woman then back at his toys

Sydney sets Caleb on the floor then stands "I'll be right back Caleb." She walks Renee to the door, "Thanks for all your help."

Renee nods "We're just beginning. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sydney closes the door and starts back to the living room to find Caleb looking through a book, 'I hope this works. I want him to feel safe and content.'

NOON Sydney sets Caleb on the bed and smiles seeing his peaceful expression, 'You're missing out on something incredible, Julian. But one day you will be here.' She leans down kissing Caleb's forehead, 'He'll be here one day... soon.'

LATE EVENING: JACK'S CAR ( TYPING )  
Jack sits in his car in the parking lot his lap top open. Any word?

IRINA: Not much. How are they?

JACK: She's hanging in there. Ava's asking questions and she's not sure what to tell her. Caleb's adjusting decently but...

IRINA: He had a traumatic beginning to life

JACK: Yes

IRINA: We need to find him fast.

JACK: I haven't found out where he is exactly. So far the Covenant hasn't made any big moves.

IRINA: They will. They're just waiting for a good time.

JACK: Agreed

IRINA: She loves him Jack.

JACK: I know. Jack types then sits there a moment before typing She's terrified of losing him and having to raise them without him.

IRINA: I'll up the search for him on my end.

JACK: He said Dorne's the way to find out things

IRINA: I should have killed her years ago

JACK: Why didn't you?

IRINA: She was still an asset. Now she's a variable I can no longer control

JACK: We need to find Sark first then we'll deal with bringing Dorne and the others down

IRINA: Agreed

Jack sits there staring at the screen trying to figure out what else to tell his former wife.

IRINA: I miss you Jack

Jack sits there then types Same. He logs off closing his lap top.

CHAPTER 32 NEXT MORNING: DAYCARE CENTER Sydney walks into the small daycare center where she finds Renee sitting at the desk working.

Renee looks up and smiles, "Good morning Sydney. Hi Caleb." Renee closes the file and stands walking around the desk. "I'm glad you could make it." She says as she joins them.

Sydney crouches before Caleb unzipping his jacket she removes it. "He's a little groggy... he fell asleep in the car."

Renee crouches before Caleb who looks at her warily, "Caleb would you like to see some of the toys around here?"

Caleb looks at his Mom then back at the woman and nods slightly.

"Well come on back." Renee stands leading them back to a room with two children's tables, toys, artwork on the wall, chalkboards, paint boards, and all sorts of artistic items for children. "Here is the playroom."

Caleb looks around then slowly he releases his Mom's hand. He takes a couple hesitant steps towards the toys and stops looking at his Mom reassuringly.

"Go ahead and play." Sydney encourages watching as Caleb makes his way towards the large toy box and the toys around it.

"He likes to reassure himself that you're close." Renee remarks

Sydney nods

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"You answered them yesterday." Sydney shrugs "If my Dad trusts you with Caleb then you've passed the major test. My Dad, as much as I love him, doesn't trust many people."

"I take it he told you I have CIA clearance."

Sydney nods "Yes. How long did you work for them?"

"My father and my uncle were CIA. I had an Aunt who worked for the State Department. I worked for the CIA for... five years. After I saw some of the trauma that children of CIA and NSC agents went through, I left to pursue my graduate degree. I even persuaded the CIA and numerous other agencies to help me build my daycare centers knowing many parents in the CIA and other agencies want a secure place to send their children. Each agency has a couple former CIA, NSC, and FBI agents working there in security and with the children. The psychologists and psychiatrists who work for me all have high level clearance."

"And this place?"

"Not many people come here. Only children who need the most help come here. The security is the highest level whenever we have a child here."

"What is the average age of the children you work with?"

"I usually don't get involved unless it's a child over the age of one. I have worked with a few teenagers."

Sydney nods looking at Caleb who is quietly looking through the toys.

"How is your daughter adjusting to everything?"

"Pretty good. Her early years were difficult... I wasn't around much. She lived with foster parents until they were killed when she was 8 and she was kidnapped at the same time. It was then I told her father she existed, needless to say, he was angry with me. He helped me get her back but we had problems and I wasn't ready to tell her."

"Then you died."

"Well after Julian did." Sydney shrugs "My family has a bad habit of dying and coming back." She says dryly. "She's been living with Julian for two years in London and LA." She rubs her arms "She misses her Dad. She's had such and up and down life that I'm sometimes surprised how well adjusted she is."

"Has she been in counseling?"

Sydney nods "Dad told me after I... disappeared and Julian decided to return to London... that the only way he'd allow Julian to take Ava was if he put her in counseling. She was in counseling until about... six months ago. She's still a happy child... not as happy as she was as a baby but still happy."

Renee nods "Some adjust fast to problems others don't adjust at all."

"I know."

"He seems to be liking the toys."

"He loves to play." Sydney smiles "He's just content to sit and play for hours."

"Well that's a good sign. I would have been worried if he didn't play. Playing is a way of learning."

Sydney nods her eyes on Caleb.

"How do you feel about leaving him here tomorrow?"

"I know I should but I know his reaction. I hate putting anyone through his panics."

"Panic is good in a child."

Sydney takes a deep breath, "I guess we should give it a try for a few hours."

"All right. Now I like to keep the younger children on a schedule similar to what their parents put them on. So I'd like a written schedule including nap time and lunch."

"I haven't really put him on one other than wake up and bed time. He eats when I eat. He takes a nap when he falls asleep."

"Any particular time in which he sleeps?"

"Sometimes he takes two naps other times only one. If he takes one it's usually an hour or so. Two he'll sleep for maybe half an hour for each."

Renee nods

"I don't lead a very... scheduled life... at least I won't once I'm back at work."

"Well I'd like to put him on a somewhat schedule but you'd need to keep it up when you're with him."

Sydney nods "That's fine."

"I'd like for us to meet at least once a week to discuss his progress."

"As long as I'm in town I'll be there."

"All right. How about we schedule the weekly meeting for... Fridays when you drop him off?"

"Sure. If there's any chance I can't make it to the meetings then someone else will come... most likely my Dad."

Renee nods

WHILE LATER: CIA "Bristow" Jack says in greeting.

"Hey Dad"

"Sydney how did it go?"

"He loved the toys."

"So is he going back?"

"I decided to give it a try."

"I'm glad you did Sydney."

"He starts tomorrow. We decided only a few hours."

"Well it has been arranged here for security to have access to the cameras that are at the private center. They will keep an eye on Caleb like they do Ava. There will also be agents not far from the center just in case."

"He's going to throw a fit."

"You used to throw fits when we left you alone with babysitters."

"My fits were probably nothing like Caleb's are."

"Pretty close." Jack returns a faint smile in his voice.

"You know what I miss about Caleb?"

"What?"

"When he used to talk. He used to talk to me... now he doesn't. I just... miss it. I know he understands most of what is said but he just won't talk like he did."

"When he's comfortable he'll start talking."

"I know." Sydney sighs "I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right. Have a good day."

"You too."

Jack closes his phone and takes a deep breath before turning back to his work.

SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE In a dimly lit room Sark sits on a chair and sighs 'Two bloody boring weeks. At least Ali had the decency to get me some clothes.' He rubs his forehead, 'Think Julian! How the hell can you get out of here?' His eyes narrow when he sees Alison enter the room, 'There is one way... though Syd would rip me apart for that.'

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to break out. Your bitch tried so many times... until they threatened to snap the brat's neck."

Sark smirks "She kicked your ass." He chuckles "She gave you a serious beat down for touching Caleb. Jealousy was always your most... unattractive trait Alison." Suddenly he winces when Alison punches him. Stretching his jaw he chuckles "You always had a temper."

"You betrayed everything we worked for for that... bitch!" Alison says angrily.

"You've forgotten the main thing in what we did Ali... betrayal is a way of life." Sark says coldly. "Now if you don't have anything interesting to say leave."

"You know she's not the innocent woman you believe she is." Alison says coldly "She did things you wouldn't believe."

"She did what she had to to survive." Sark shrugs 'And to protect our son.'

"She killed your father." Alison says smugly. "She slit his throat in his office. She didn't protest in doing it... even after knowing who he was and that he was your father." Alison laughs "Even you would appreciate the irony... your lover, the mother of your children, killed your father. Who, without his contribution, you wouldn't be here... either would your brats." She walks out of the room closing the door.

Sark stares at the door, 'Sydney killed my father. What the hell happened when she was gone? Why would Sydney kill him? Does she remember?' He rolls his shoulders, 'I need to get out of here. Time to plan Julian. You have kids to get back to.'

LATE THAT NIGHT: HOUSE Sydney walks the floor with Caleb whimpering in her arms, "Shh its OK Caleb." She murmurs "I'm here. Your OK." She rubs his back.

"Hey Syd. What are you doing up?" Will asks as he walks into the living room. "Ahh another nightmare?"

Sydney nods pressing her lips to Caleb's head, "At least he didn't wake Ava."

"Have they heard anything about Sark?"

Sydney shakes her head, "No. Dad even contacted Mom and still nothing so far."

"You'll find him."

"I have too Will. I need him." She whispers tearfully. "I can't do this without him."

"Hey its going to work out... you'll see." Will hugs her.

NEXT MORNING: CENTER "Good morning Caleb." Renee smiles at the boy. "Are you ready to play?"

Caleb stares at the woman then looks at his Mom, "Play Mommy?"

Sydney takes a deep breath "I'll be back around noon."

"He'll be fine. Its just separation anxiety."

Sydney nods taking a step towards the door.

"Caleb how about we go play." Renee takes the boy's hand leading him towards the door leading to the play area.

"Mommy" Caleb starts crying

Steeling herself against the cries Sydney walks out of the room. 'He'll be fine.' She thinks as she hears his sobs through the door.

"Mommy"

Sydney clenches her fists then walks down the hall. 'I have to do this. He'll be fine.'

"Its OK Caleb. Mommy will be back." Renee soothes "Now lets go play."

HOUR LATER: CIA "How'd it go?" Jack asks once Sydney enters his office sitting on the couch.

"He was crying when I left."

"He'll be fine."

"I know."

Jack walks over to the couch with a file in hand, "Here is all we have on the Covenant. I had to call in a lot of favors for so little information."

"Thanks Dad. I know you hate him and all"

"As much as I hate to admit it he is their father." Jack says begrudgingly.

Sydney opens the file and starts reading. "The Covenant is interested in Rambaldi."

"Sloane has been spoken with and he knows nothing about them."

"Speaking of Sloane, where is he?"

"He's still locked up. He tried to get a pardon but Irina beat him to giving up information."

Sydney nods her eyes on the file

"See if anything in there triggers anything." Jack suggests. "I'll be right back."

Sydney looks through the file hoping for a glimmer of memory as her Dad leave the room.

NOON: CENTER Sydney enters the center relieved to not hear Caleb crying.

"Ahh Sydney" Renee smiles

"Is he sleeping?"

"No. He's quietly playing."

"How long did he cry after I left?"

"About an hour."

Sydney winces "Sorry."

"Its fine." Renee assures leading Sydney back to the playroom where Caleb is sitting on the floor playing. "After he calmed down he started playing."

Sydney nods walking over to Caleb she crouches, "Caleb"

Caleb looks up his eyes widening he abandons his toys and stands throwing his arms around his Mommy's neck. "Mommy"

"Hey sweetie." Sydney returns the hug. "Its OK. See I came back."

"Mommy bye bye."

"And I came back." Sydney runs her fingers through his hair. "You were safe here." She kisses his forehead. "Are you ready to go home?"

Caleb nods resting his head on her shoulder

Sydney stands with Caleb clinging to her neck. "Thanks. I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you want to try for a while longer tomorrow?"

Sydney looks at Caleb who is holding onto her tight. "Sure." She follows Renee to the outer office and grabs Caleb's jacket.

EARLY EVENING: HOUSE "How'd he do?" Francie asks nodding at Caleb who is sitting on Sydney's lap picking off her plate.

"He cried for an hour after I left. He's been clingy since we left." Sydney shrugs

"He'll get used to it." Francie assures

"I know." Sydney hands Caleb his sippy cup as he reaches for it.

"Mom is Caleb going to start talking?"

"When he's ready." Sydney replies as she takes a bite of her dinner. "Just keep teaching him new words and he'll pick them up. When he's ready he'll use them."

"OK" Ava nods turning her attention back to her dinner.

"He's getting those cute chub cheeks." Francie smiles at the little boy.

"I know." Sydney laughs "He's put on five pounds since his first doctor's appointment."

"He sure eats alot" Will says amused.

Sydney smiles running her fingers through Caleb's hair, "At least he does eat."

TBC... 


	14. Chapters 33 and 34

TITLE: 'TIL WE MEET AGAIN AUTHOR: Inquisitive One EMAIL: DISCLAIMER: The only characters that are mine are the ones that have no connection to a show. Which aren't many characters in this story.  
DISTRIBUTION: My site , , Yahoogroups: inquisitive1supdates and some others.  
SUMMARY: AU. Sark and Sydney met long before SD6. What happens when they meet again?  
NOTES: FLASHBACK/CHAPTER 33 FEW DAYS LATER: SOMEWHERE Sark frowns when he hears the sound of muffled shots and thuds just as the door opens he stands surprised at the sight before him, "How'd you find me?"

"Would you rather talk or get out of here?" Irina grins handing him a couple guns.

Sark takes the guns from Irina, "Where's Alison? I have some pain to inflict."

"That will have to wait." Irina says firmly. "You need to get home."

"Can't. Alison would follow and try something again. Until she's dead I can't go back." Sark pulls the trigger as he sees one of the guards round the corner. "Take it my inheritance is gone?"

"For now." Irina says as they hurry down the hall slamming through doors and shooting the people who jump out at them. "So with all this free time have you thought about marrying my daughter?"

"Irina do you really think we need to discuss this now?" Sark asks annoyed.

"You have two kids with her." Irina points out as they hurry out of the building just as the back up follows. "Blow the place." She orders once they're in the car. "Alison wasn't there but we'll track her down and you can inflict as much pain as you want."

Sark smirks "Good."

"Which if you plan to inflict pain it might be smart to stay away from home."

Sark nods

"At least call Sydney and tell her your out."

"I will... later."

Irina nods

MIDAFTERNOON: HOUSE Sydney smiles watching Ava play with Caleb on the living room floor when her phone rings. She grabs it off the kitchen counter "Sydney" She says in greeting.

"How are the kids?"

Sydney grins hearing the familiar voice, "Where are you?"

"Irina broke me out."

"When will you be back?"

"Not for a while." Sark admits reluctantly. "Alison wasn't there when we left so I have to go looking for her. If I come back she will kill all of you."

"Just don't take too long OK?"

"I'll try. How's Caleb adjusting?"

"He's doing decent but not as well as he could be. I could explain better if you were here." She sighs

"It won't be long. How is Ava?"

"She misses you. She thinks you won't come back."

"I'll be back."

"I tell her that but with all that's happened over the years..."

"I will be back Sydney. We have a lot to talk about."

Sydney closes her eyes "I know."

"I'll be fine Syd."

"You better be."

"I'll call later." Sark pauses "I love you Syd." He says before hanging up.

'I love you too.' Sydney thinks closing the phone.

"Mommy"

Sydney looks over to see Caleb standing in the entryway staring at her his blue eyes worried. "Hey sweetie." She smiles picking up the boy.

"Milk Mommy."

Sydney smiles 'He said milk.' "Sure baby." She shifts Caleb in her arms and opens the refrigerator removing the sippy cup filled with milk handing it to Caleb. "Here"

Caleb grins taking the cup he sticks it in his mouth.

'We have a beautiful little boy Julian.' She kisses Caleb's forehead. 'Just be here soon.'

SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE "How are they?" Irina asks as Sark joins her in the study.

"Caleb's adjusting. Ava thinks I'm not coming back." Sark pours himself a drink and sits on the couch.

"Did you learn anything?"

"Lazarey's my father... which you knew." Sark glares at Irina.

"Yes"

"And how did you know that?"

"Long story."

"Where am I going Irina?" Sark lifts his brow.

"One I don't want to discuss." Irina says firmly. "He died a year ago."

"Alison told me something... interesting."

"What?"

"I take it Jack told you that Sydney has memories missing."

Irina nods "He informed me. What about it?"

"I know one thing she doesn't remember."

"And that is?"

"According to Alison" Sark takes a deep breath, "Sydney was the one who killed Lazarey."

"What?! That's impossible. Sydney would never kill someone without reason." Irina says indignantly.

"According to Alison they used Caleb as a reason for Sydney to do what they wanted. Apparently they threatened to snap Caleb's neck if she didn't do what they wanted." Sark rubs his forehead.

Irina's eyes narrow, "Well then we'll just have to return the favor."

"Oh I assure you Irina, Alison is going to pay." Sark smirks "I'm going to make it painful for her."

"Good."

"So are you going to tell me about my father?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I promised your mother that you would learn it all on your own."

"How did you know my mother?"

"Through Andrian. He introduced us when I met him in New York while visiting a friend. When I left Sydney and Jack, I met them again in Russia. Not long after that your Mother took you back to London."

Sark rubs his forehead, "I don't remember much about living in Russia."

"It was a traumatic time for you when you and your mother finally left."

"How so?"

"You were part of the Russian version of Project Christmas. You were one of maybe ten out of fifty children to survive without any serious problems."

"What happened to the others?"

"Many committed suicide. Others had mental breakdowns. Your mother was scared that you were close to being one of those so she pleaded with Andrian to have you removed from the program. He agreed but knew there would be complications from removing you from the program. He asked me to help."

"What did you do?"

"I reprogrammed some of your training. Buried other parts to appear when you were ready. Which is why you were so comfortable planning those childish crimes of yours. How you have all the military information"

"And how picking up a gun never bothered me."

Irina nods "You adjusted well until your mother's death. Then you started to retreat to some of your former training."

"So you were watching me all those years."

Irina nods "You were a highly intelligent boy... even before the training."

"And everything that happened between Sydney and I? You knew?"

"Yes."

Sark's eyes narrow, "And you knew about Ava."

"Yes."

"And you didn't even think to tell me she was pregnant?!"

"If she had made much of an overture to find you then I would have told you to go to her. She made her decision... you made yours. I wasn't going to force you two into each other's lives when you weren't ready. Obviously you weren't ready and neither was she." Irina shrugs

"You should have told me Irina."

"I have reasons for everything." Irina stands "Its the past Julian." She walks out of the study leaving Sark sitting there.

LATE THAT NIGHT: HOUSE Sydney smiles looking at Caleb as he sleeps next to her, 'He's going to come home. You're going to meet your Daddy soon... hopefully.' She leans down kissing his forehead. 'He loves us Caleb. He'll come back to us. We're meant to be a family.'

AFTER MIDNIGHT Sydney blindly grabs the ringing cell phone off the nightstand, "Sydney" She says groggily

"Did I wake you?"

Sydney smiles faintly "Yes. Luckily, you didn't wake Caleb. Hopefully he'll sleep through the night."

"He's not sleeping?"

"Not all of the time. He's been having nightmares. He's woken everyone a few times with his screams."

"Irina said you went back to work."

"Early this week. I couldn't sit around knowing the Covenant could be planning something." Sydney replies with a sigh.

"Who watches Caleb?"

"A woman Dad found. She works with government children one on one. Right now she's working with Caleb. He panics whenever I leave him."

"How bad?"

"Sometimes he cries for over an hour. Renee allows it without panicking. Will and Francie try not to panic but his cries are... painful. He's terrified when I leave him but there's no choice. I need to know... and I can't find out if I stayed home all day. I'd love to stay home all day and if things were normal, I would but I can't.... Caleb's terrified, Ava thinks you might not come back and I have a bad feeling."

"About?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's the lack of some of my memories that makes this feeling so strong."

"Look you don't need to worry about Alison... I doubt she'll try anything when she realizes I'm no longer locked up. She knows that I will take her on if she goes near you."

"Julian, I can handle Alison. I fought her over Caleb many times. What I can't handle is not remembering."

"We'll figure out why you don't remember." Sark promises. "We'll find out all of what they did to you... and Caleb."

"We need to talk about Lazarey." Sydney says hesitantly.

"I already know Sydney. Alison told me."

"You know... all of it?"

"I know they used Caleb to get you to do it. I know you wouldn't have done it unless you had no choice." Sark says gently "We'll have this conversation when I get back."

Sydney shifts lying next to Caleb, "OK."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about... I don't remember him. We'll talk about this later... I promise."

"All right."

Caleb whimpers squirming on the bed.

Sydney sits up resting her hand on Caleb's tummy, "Its OK Caleb."

"Is he OK?" Sark asks concerned

"He's fine." Sydney answers brushing her fingers down Caleb's nose, "He has that same look you have when you're asleep." She sighs, "I need you here Julian."

"I wish I was there... but I have to finish this Sydney. I have to make things better for all of us. I can't do that under the watchful eye of either government."

"Just... don't get caught. We lose you forever if you do something stupid."

"I know. I love you Sydney."

"I love you Julian."

"Get some sleep. I'll check in soon."

"Be careful Julian."

"I will." Sark hangs up

'Never says goodbye.' Sydney closes the phone setting it on the nightstand she lies down next to Caleb who is asleep. She smiles, 'He'll come back to us.'

SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE "Well?" Irina joins Sark outside

"She's fine. She knows about what she did."

"How?"

Sark rubs his neck, "Didn't say. She doesn't remember why it happened."

"We'll find out why all of this happened."

"Irina... thank you."

Irina nods "Everything is set up for you. I'd go with you but"

"You can't risk going back into custody."

"No it's better if I am out here." Irina reaches into her pocket, "When I emailed Jack he uploaded this. I thought you'd like it." She pulls out a picture handing it to Sark.

Sark takes the picture and smiles seeing Sydney sitting on the floor playing with Ava and Caleb, "Syd was right"

"What?"

"He looks like Ava did at that age."

"You better get back to them in one piece."

"Syd said the same thing." Sark says warily.

"We're more alike than my daughter would like to admit."

Sark nods putting the picture in his pocket, "We both know why that is." He walks back into the house.

NEXT DAY: CIA "And is he coming right back?" Dixon asks as he, Jack and Sydney sit in his office.

"No. He thinks if he does return Alison will follow."

"You don't know if she won't come here." Jack remarks

"No we don't but I think he wants to deal with her on his own." Sydney shrugs

"I wouldn't want to be her." Dixon says warily.

"She deserves it." Sydney says coldly. "She would threaten to kill Caleb just to piss me off." She clenches her fists remembering the anger and pain of those times. "She deserves whatever he does to her."

"He needs to keep in mind that we need whatever information Dorne has." Dixon remarks

"He knows." Sydney assures

"Did he find out anything about the Covenant?" Dixon asks

"No. It was a short call." Sydney shrugs

Dixon nods

"Will he stay out of trouble?" Jack asks

"As much as he can." Sydney answers "He won't come back until he's done what he needs to do."

"Just make sure he stays somewhat in line Sydney. And next time he calls remind him that on his own he's more at risk for countries to capture him and hold him for treason." Dixon reminds gently.

Sydney nods

THAT NIGHT: HOUSE Sydney sits on the living room recliner with Caleb in her arms drinking his bottle. She sighs wiping at the tear streaks on his cheeks, 'I just need you here Julian. Just be careful and come back to us.'

"How's he doing?" Francie asks softly as she walks into the living room.

Sydney looks up "He's settled down. Sorry about waking you."

Francie shrugs "Its fine. I'm just glad your here." She smiles

"So am I." Sydney looks at Caleb, "I thought about this constantly when we were there."

"And Sark was the main focus of those thoughts."

"Pretty much. He should be here Francie."

Francie moves over to the recliner and sits on the arm, "He will be Sydney." She looks at Caleb, "After what happened he was a wreck Sydney. He almost went on a rampage, killed some people and almost went back to his old work. Jack told Sark if he did go back to his old work that he'd never see Ava again."

"Sounds like Dad. Julian must have been angry."

"He was. It was one of the biggest fights they had."

Sydney nods "Those two will never stop fighting."

"Neither will you two." Francie laughs

"No we won't." Sydney acknowledges.

Francie looks at Caleb who is looking at them. "You are just a cutie."

"I think he's going to stay blond." Sydney muses running her fingers through Caleb's hair.

"Its weird... I've seen the pictures of Ava and I know that they look alike and all but Caleb"

"Reminds you more of Julian."

Francie nods

"That's what I realized within a few days of his birth. They both have Julian's eyes and smile but everything else is me." She looks at Caleb who's eyes are drooping "But Caleb... there's something about him that reminds me of Julian."

"Maybe its because he's a boy."

Sydney shrugs "Maybe. I just hope Julian doesn't miss out on too much... again."

"I'm sure he won't." Francie smiles at Caleb who has drifted off to sleep. "He's a great little guy Sydney."

"Yeah he is." Sydney gazes at her son. 'Just like his Daddy.'

CHAPTER 34 WEEK LATER: PARIS Wearing a short red dress and black heeled knee high boots, Sydney enters the club looking around ignoring the pulsing music, 'I should be home with my babies. But no a source wants to see me and only me. Whatever this person has better be good.' She makes her way through the dancers reaching the back corridor when someone grabs her arm she turns to hit the person when her arm is blocked.

"Its me."

Sydney relaxes and turns looking at Sark, "Where the hell have you been?" She hisses "What are you... you're the supposed source!" She accuses when she sees him smirk.

"Came in blind?"

Sydney nods "Why'd you lie?"

"Because I knew that if they knew it was me they'd send more than just you to take me back. I do have information like they were told." He runs his fingers through her hair. "God, I've missed you."

"Same." Sydney kisses him lightly then soon the kiss deepens and she finds herself pressed against the wall. She breaks the kiss smiling at Sark.

"I want you so bad." Sark groans his hand sliding up her thigh

Sydney bites her lip swallowing a groan as she feels his fingers caress her thigh. "Same"

"How about we get out of here?"

"Where?"

"The house? No one would find us there."

"Works for me." Sydney grins

OVER AN HOUR LATER: HOUSE Sydney opens her eyes smiling lazily as she meets Sark's gaze as they lean against the wall breathing heavily. "You ripped my panties."

Sark chuckles brushing her hair back, "I'll buy you a new pair."

Sydney runs her thumb across his lower lip then leans in kissing him lightly, "Going to let me down?"

"I'm very comfortable where I am."

"So am I but I really want out of these clothes. You know how I feel about mission clothes."

"You look incredible."

"Glad you like but I always feel... slutty in the club clothes." As he pulls away she swallows a moan as she turns her back to him, "Unzip me?"

"Sure." Sark unzips the dress then kisses her shoulder, "God I missed you."

Sydney turns her head accepting a kiss, "Same." She murmurs against his lips then steps away from him heading towards the bedroom.

COUPLE HOURS LATER Sydney sighs heavily

"What is it?"

"Caleb must be freaking out."

"Francie and Will can handle him."

"Actually he's with Dad tonight."

"Why?"

Sydney looks at Sark, "Caleb doesn't cry as much with Dad as he does with Will and Francie, so Dad took Caleb for tonight. Will and Francie have Ava."

"How is he doing?"

"Still tenses up when people pick him up or get too close. He wakes up crying most nights. He's doing better with me leaving him, still cries, but calms down quicker. He likes going to see Renee now. She's done a great job with him. He lets Ava pick him up and play with him." Sydney pauses then smiles "He's finally talking more... still not like he used too but still. He'll ask for more juice or milk. He'll ask Ava to play. He'll repeat words when she gives them to him."

"Good." Sark strokes her cheek, "I know that's been bothering you."

"Its not that it bothered me." Sydney sighs "Its just... I miss hearing him talk. He used to talk to me all the time... wouldn't stop unless they were nearby. I even miss hearing him babble. Now he's just... quiet and hesitant."

"He'll be fine."

"I know. He has good days and bad days. Bad days he just sits there quietly playing not even talking to himself. He'll cry over anything that startles him. Good days he'll chatter away to himself yet he'll still cry if he's startled."

"He could grow out of it. In time he just might forget the last two years."

"I know... part of me knows he could but its always going to be there. He's going to have questions when he's older. Questions like 'why aren't there any baby pictures of me?'"

"We'll handle that when it comes up. You don't need to worry about it right now."

Sydney nods "I know." She looks at the clock "Damn I'm late for checking in." She looks around "Where's my purse?"

"In the living room."

Sydney scrambles out of the bed and pulls on Sark's discarded dress shirt hurrying out of the bedroom. She grabs her purse off the couch just as Sark exits the bedroom wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms. Flipping open the phone she dials the familiar number.

Sark reaches into the cabinet and removes a bottle of wine as he listens to Sydney's side of the conversation.

"I'm fine. No. He didn't show up but an associate did and said he'd show up tomorrow at a cafe. I'll get it then. Is Dad still there? Oh, OK well I'll call him. I'm sorry. Yes, I promise I will check in tomorrow. Night Dixon." Sydney hangs up then dials another number just as Sark joins her handing her a glass of wine. "Thanks" She joins him on the couch as her Dad picks up.

"Bristow"

"Hey Dad."

"Sydney where the hell have you been?!" Jack exclaims. "You were supposed to check in hours ago!"

Sydney winces "I'm fine Dad."

"Did you get the information?"

"No. I'm meeting him tomorrow." Sydney lies "He couldn't make it." She slides her legs across Sark's lap.

"Sydney"

"Its fine Dad. How's Caleb?"

"Asleep." Jack answers. "He hasn't woken up."

"Hopefully he won't." Sydney sighs smiling as Sark runs his hand down her leg. "It's going to be interesting how he handles sleeping in the crib all night."

"You should be putting him in the crib every night Sydney." Jack says disapprovingly.

"I know but he wakes at the worst times. Besides I sleep better when he's next to me." Sydney admits then quickly grabs Sark's hand as it wanders too far up her thigh. She glares at him shaking her head.

"I want you to call once you finish the meeting."

"I know I promised Dixon as well."

"Good." Jack says firmly.

"Dad... thanks."

"Be careful Sydney."

"I will." Sydney sighs as her Dad hangs up without saying goodbye. She glares at Sark "Did you have to do that?"

"Yes." Sark smirks

"You are just" Sydney groans shaking her head.

"What am I?"

"An ass."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yeah I do." Sydney takes a sip of the wine.

"So why doesn't Caleb sleep in a crib?"

"He does but it never lasts... at least not at home. With Dad it will last. Besides when he wakes up screaming it's easier to calm him down if I don't have to stumble out of bed to get to him." Sydney admits

"When I'm back we'll have to figure out what to do about the current living situation." Sark muses "I take it you won't want to take Caleb to London?"

"He'd be too distraught at that... at least not right away."

Sark nods "I know you like living with Will and Francie."

"I do but there's not enough room for all of us. Caleb can't sleep in the bedroom with us forever... even in the crib. I love living with Will and Francie though."

"I know."

Sydney shakes her head, "We'll discuss that when you get back." She takes a sip of the wine, "So I see you survived Alison without any serious trauma."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Lets just say her descriptions of what she wanted to do to you... not pleasant." Sydney scrunches up her nose.

"I can handle Alison."

Sydney's eyes narrow, "If you even think of sleeping with her I'll hurt you."

Sark sets his wine glass aside and cups Sydney's cheek, "I don't want her Sydney. Truthfully, I never did. She and the others were just a distraction for the fact I didn't have you." He brushes his knuckle down her cheek, "Now I have what I wanted for 11 years. I'm not going to do anything to risk losing you... not again."

"Good." Sydney grins "But keep in mind if you do ever cheat on me I will kick your ass."

"I don't doubt that." Sark says grimly. "But I promise on our children's heads, present and future, that I will never cheat on you."

Sydney lifts her brow, "Future kids, huh?"

"You said it was open for discussion."

"In a few years." Sydney agrees. "Right now we have enough to deal with."

Sark nods "That we do."

Sydney looks at the glass of wine, "Are we avoiding the subject?"

"It happened Sydney. We can't change it. We don't know why they wanted him dead."

"I wish I could remember." She whispers

"I know." Sark takes the glass from Sydney setting it on the table, "We'll figure it all out. Are you going to tell me how you know it was you?" He asks softly.

Sydney bites her lip, "You have to swear not to tell anyone"

"Do you remember?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Dad."

"Jack knew you were alive?" Sark says startled

Sydney nods "He didn't know until the night Lazarey was killed."

"What does he know?" Sark demands

"He um he was investigating Lazarey on something else. He hid a camera in Lazarey's office. He saw me kill him."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Dad knew you'd go looking for me and get into trouble. He was worried about what would happen if you disappeared on Ava."

"Who else knows?"

"No one. Dad doesn't want anyone to know. He knows that if the NSC found out that I was the one who I killed Lazarey, they wouldn't believe that I lack memories. As it is they barely believe it."

"Then Alison can't be taken into custody... or anyone else who knows the truth."

"Julian"

"If they go into custody they will tell who killed Lazarey. I'm NOT going to lose you over that!"

"He's your father"

"He's nothing to me... I don't remember him. You and our children are all that matters to me." He says firmly. "I'm not going to let them take you from us for something they made you do. That means Alison can't make it back there alive."

Sydney hugs herself

Sark pulls Sydney onto his lap, "It's going to be OK Sydney."

"I just want this over Julian. I want things to go back to the semi normalcy we had."

"Once the Covenant is gone things will change."

"And who will come after us then? I'm tired of this Julian. Stupid Rambaldi." She sniffles

"Its going to be OK." Sark hugs her

"Is it?" Sydney looks at him. "This isn't going to stop. Too many people believe that prophecy for it to stop. I'm supposed to be the catalyst for something and I have no idea what that is!"

"We'll find out what it is they want with you."

Sydney buries her face in his shoulder "I just want this over with. I wish Sloane had never heard of Rambaldi."

"If he hadn't we might not have found each other again." Sark says gently.

"I think we would have. It may not have been then but it would have happened."

"Perhaps." Sark kisses her sweetly. "It's going to work out Sydney."

Sydney closes her eyes "I just want you to come home."

"Soon." Sark promises

LATER "No." Sydney mumbles as she tosses and turns in her sleep.

Sark opens his eyes startled by the movement. "Sydney"

Sydney suddenly bolts awake shaking

"Are you OK?" Sark asks sitting up he gently touches her shoulder.

Sydney runs a shaky hand through her hair

"What was it about?" Sark asks softly

Sydney looks at him then turns burying her face in his chest shuddering at the feelings that the dream invoked. "I can't."

Sark wraps his arms around her, "Its OK." He murmurs

After a few moments of gathering her thoughts Sydney speaks shakily, "They were hurting him. He was crying. He was scared and they wouldn't stop."

Sark closes his eyes surprised by Sydney's admission, "What did they do to him?" He asks softly knowing it's hard for Sydney. "I know you don't like talking about it but I want to know... need to know."

"No"

"He's my son Sydney. I want to know. I need to know."

Sydney shudders "They never broke bones or did anything severely bad to him but still..."

"Like what?"

"They'd come and take him at all hours. A few times when I said no they cut him. They'd threaten to kill him." She shivers "They'd take him and leave him in a room alone... close to me. I could hear him scream and cry for hours then he'd stop and I wouldn't hear him for hours. After a while I stopped arguing with them about taking him because they'd just keep him longer." She blinks back tears and pulls out of Sark's arms. "Hurts more to dream about those times then it does to dream about what they did to me."

"Syd you did what you could."

"I guess we lucked out they didn't do worse." Sydney says relieved.

"I know it hurts what they did to both of you but I will make them hurt."

Sydney nods "I know." As they lie down she tucks her head under his chin.

"Get some sleep and then we'll go over all I found."

"There's one thing I do need you to find out"

"What?"

"Caleb's exact birthday date and time."

"You don't know?"

"Not exactly. I could be right within a few days... I think its December 1. I was unconscious for a while and I don't know how long. I asked Alison but she never answered."

"I'll find out."

"Thank you."

"What birthday did Jack have the birth certificate made for?"

"The date we planned on for the cesarean." Sydney answers "Thought it would be easier to remember and celebrate."

Sark kisses the top of her head "Just get some more sleep."

"I love you Julian."

"I love you too Sydney." Sark pulls the blankets up.

8AM Sydney lifts her head and smiles seeing Sark is looking at her. "Hi"

"Morning."

Sydney looks at the clock "I slept."

Sark nods "Have you been sleeping at home?"

"Somewhat. Not as well as I could be." She admits "I know I should sleep more but between Caleb's nightmares and my own its hard to get a good nights sleep. Then there's worrying about you and the Covenant coming after us."

"They won't... at least not right now." He kisses her forehead "I'll go start breakfast then we can talk about what I found out." He slips out from under her and pulls on his discarded pajama bottoms. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me." Sydney grins sitting up holding the sheet close she watches as Sark walks out of the room. Slowly she gets out of bed and picks up the discarded dress shirt pulling it on she walks out of the bedroom. "So are you going to tell me what you've been doing since Mom broke you out?" She asks sitting on the kitchen stool.

"I've be following up on some of Irina's leads and hunches." Sark opens the top cabinet door and removes a briefcase. "Here. Laptops on the table." He nods at the table next to the kitchen.

"What's in this?" Sydney asks as she takes the briefcase.

"All that I've found."

"You mean stolen."

"OK yes, there are things in there I've stolen, but all of it is important."

Sydney moves over to the table and sits opening the briefcase. She opens the first folder and frowns "I know this guy"

"Who?" Sark joins her, "Oh I saw him with Alison a few days ago. I haven't learned much about him though. I know his name and profession but that's it."

"He's the one who delivered Caleb. I saw him a few times when he removed stitches and patched me up. He was a quiet man... decent but I knew that he wouldn't be any help in getting me out of there."

"Tell me who you do recognize, all right?"

Sydney nods "Feed me and I will." She grins before continuing to flip through the file.

"Not a problem. Coffee?"

"You know it."

COUPLE HOURS LATER Breaking the kiss Sydney groans, "I should call and check in."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Soon. They'll want me back tonight." She moves away from Sark grabbing her phone off the nightstand. "And don't try anything this time."

"Who me?" Sark says innocently.

Sydney rolls her eyes dialing the familiar number. "Dixon"

"Sydney... do you have the information?"

"Yes. I have information on some members of the Covenant... people who do minor work. Some other information."

"When will you be returning?"

"Soon."

"The jet is waiting for you."

"All right. I'll see you later."

"Check in with your Dad, huh?"

"Is he there?"

"No. He had a meeting with someone."

"Well if he has a meeting then just tell him I'll see him when I get back."

"Let us know when you'll be back in LA. We can do the debrief right away."

"Sure. I'll see you later. Bye" Sydney hangs up looking at Sark. "I should go shower... join me?" She asks standing

"Wouldn't miss this for anything." Sark grins following her into the bathroom.

HOUR LATER Sydney stares at Sark as the cab pulls away from the house just as her phone rings, "Yes?" She greets

"I will come home."

"Soon?"

"As soon as I can. I love you Sydney."

Sydney smiles, "I love you too."

"I'll make it hurt Sydney."

"I know. Just make it home. You have two kids waiting for you." Sydney says hanging up.

13 HOURS LATER: CIA Sydney smiles seeing her Dad, "Hey Dad. Is Caleb at the house?"

"No... he's in my office sleeping."

Sydney grins handing her Dad the briefcase she hurries into her Dad's office where she finds Caleb asleep on the couch. She crouches beside the couch and gazes at the boy, "How did he do last night?"

"He woke once. He calmed down after he finished his bottle."

"Thanks for keeping him. He always seems to do better around you." She brushes her finger down Caleb's cheek, "Why'd you bring him here?"

"I knew you'd want to see him right away." Jack shrugs "Now Dixon and the others are waiting for your information. Someone will keep an eye on him." He assures

Sydney nods leaning down she kisses Caleb's cheek, 'Sleep well my baby.' She stands following her Dad out of the office. They join the others in the debriefing room and Jack hands the briefcase to Dixon.

"How was your meeting?" Dixon asks

"Productive." Sydney answers sitting down. "I discovered the names of some of the people involved in the Covenant."

"Any of them who kept you?" Jack asks quickly.

"A few guards. The doctor who delivered Caleb and stitched me up. A few other people who flittered in and out." Sydney answers

"Anyone high up?" Dixon asks

"No. There are a few other options the source said he'd look into." Sydney answers

HOUR LATER Sydney enters her Dad's office and smiles carefully maneuvering Caleb into his jacket.

"Mommy?" Caleb asks sleepily.

"Hey sweetie. I missed you." Sydney kisses his forehead.

"Miss Mommy. No go away again." Caleb says sleepily as he snuggles close.

Sydney hugs him "I'm here."

"The car seat is in your car."

Sydney nods "Thanks Dad." She smiles at him kissing Caleb's head

Jack watches as Sydney walks away. 'She's doing better.'

HOUR LATER: HOUSE Sydney enters the house as Francie opens the front door, "Hey"

"God I'm glad your back."

"Where's Ava?"

"She's sleeping in your bed."

"Thanks for opening the door. He's out like a light." Sydney sets the duffle bag on the floor then shifts Caleb in her arms and removes his jacket. "Shh" She soothes as he whimpers

"How was your trip?"

"Fine. Thanks for keeping Ava. Dad would have gone nuts with both of them."

"Not a problem. Though Will and I could have handled Caleb."

"I know but I didn't want to put you two through his freak-outs. You go through it every day. Besides with Dad he's relatively... calm."

Francie nods "Get some sleep Sydney."

"Thanks Francie." Sydney carries Caleb back to her bedroom remaining as quiet as she can. She sets Caleb in the crib then looks at Ava, curled up on the bed asleep, and smiles. Quickly she changes out of her clothes into her pajamas then sits on the edge of the bed. Gently she brushes Ava's hair back, 'Daddy and I love you guys so much. We're going to be a family... soon.'

Ava stirs then opens her eyes smiling sleepily, "Hi Mommy."

"Shh. He's asleep." Sydney says softly, "Go back to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

Ava yawns, "Bring me anything?"

"Sorry sweetie I didn't have time."

"Oh... OK. I'm just glad your home."

"So am I. Now go back to sleep."

"Night Mommy."

"Night baby."

TBC... 


	15. Chapters 35 through 37

TITLE: 'TIL WE MEET AGAIN AUTHOR: Inquisitive One EMAIL: DISCLAIMER: The only characters that are mine are the ones that have no connection to a show. Which aren't many characters in this story.  
DISTRIBUTION: My site http: Yahoogroups: inquisitive1supdates and some others.  
SUMMARY: AU. Sark and Sydney met long before SD6. What happens when they meet again?  
NOTES: FLASHBACK/CHAPTER 35 WEEK LATER: HOUSE Feeling a gentle, familiar caress Sydney opens her eyes and smiles "What are you doing here?" She asks when she realizes its Sark.

"I missed you." He looks down at Caleb who is asleep next to Sydney.

Sydney follows his gaze and smiles at Sark's expression, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"He looks great."

"He's put on 10 pounds... and he's getting chub cheeks." Sydney brushes her finger down Caleb's cheek. "I thought you said you weren't going to come home."

"I just wanted to see you." Sark shrugs "I can't stay long. I need to leave before the sun starts to come up."

"Oh."

"Hey I'd stay if I could."

"I know."

"He's incredible." Sark says softly.

Sydney nods "Yeah he is."

"Is he talking more?"

Sydney smiles "Yeah. Every day Ava shows him that picture Will took before" she bites her lip taking a deep breath "anyway every day she prompts him to say Daddy. Yesterday he said Daddy on his own." Sydney watches the pride flare up in Sark's eyes. "I can't wait to see how he reacts when he sees you."

"Soon."

"How soon? I can't keep this up Julian. Ava keeps asking when your coming home. I'm running out of soons."

"I've found a lot of information. I'm almost done."

"How much longer?"

"I don't know."

"Just make it soon."

"I will." Sark promises his attention drawn to Caleb as the boy whimpers

"Shh" Sydney soothes rubbing his belly. "Its OK." She sighs as his body tenses his eyes open his lower lip trembling. Sydney sits up holding Caleb close as he whimpers "Its OK." She rubs his back as he clings to her. "I know." She kisses his head her eyes going to Sark's. "Why don't you go see her... I know that's what you want to do."

Sark nods kissing her quickly then stands walking out of the room. Quietly he enters Ava's bedroom and carefully sits on the edge of the bed.

After a few minutes of trying to calm the rigid baby down Sydney sighs "How about a bottle?" She stands walking out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she removes an already made bottle and unscrewing the top with her free hand, she puts the bottle in the microwave pressing the 5 second button. She looks at Caleb's tear streaked face, "Hey its OK." She wipes at his tears just as the microwave beeps. "I bet that's what you want." She removes the bottle and screws the top on then hands it to Caleb she walks back to her bedroom settling on the bed with Caleb on her lap, "Better huh?" She wipes at his tears as he drinks his bottle.

Sark quietly leaves Ava's bedroom and returns to Sydney's bedroom where he finds Sydney sitting on the bed with Caleb in her arms. He settles beside her on the bed his eyes on Caleb who stares at him as he drinks his bottle. "She's peacefully asleep."

"Good." Sydney rests her head on Sark's shoulder. "So are you going to tell me what you've learned?"

"Now is not the time to discuss that." Sark brushes his knuckle down Caleb's cheek smiling as the boy grins around his bottle. The two sit there watching the boy drift back to sleep as he drinks his bottle. "He's incredible."

"Yeah he is." Sydney sets the bottle on the nightstand. "I think he's going to stay blond."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know... just a feeling." Sydney shrugs running her fingers through his blond curls. She lifts her head from Sark's shoulder and meets his gaze, "I miss you."

Sark runs his fingers through Sydney's hair, "I miss you as well." He kisses her sweetly.

Sydney deepens the kiss then abruptly breaks the kiss staring at Sark, "Not a good idea." She says sadly. "More I kiss you more I want you."

"Same." He groans

"I'm not fooling around with you or having sex with Caleb in the room."

"Well then I guess we'll have to make do with our surroundings." Sark carefully takes Caleb from Sydney and carries the boy to the crib.

"What are you thinking?" Sydney asks warily.

Sark returns to the bed and leans down kissing Sydney "Bathroom." He grins pulling her into the bathroom once the door is closed he kisses her passionately.

WHILE LATER "I should get going." Sark trails his fingers down Sydney's arm as he kisses her shoulder. "I've been here too long."

Sydney shifts looking at Sark, "When will you be back?"

"I'm not exactly sure when but soon, I promise." He drops a kiss to her forehead "I promise" he repeats.

Sydney wraps her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder. "You better because if you don't I'll kick your ass."

Sark laughs, "That you will." He presses his lips to her hair then pulls away.

Sydney reaches for her pajamas as Sark dresses, "Where are you heading now?"

"Russia." Sark answers as he pulls on his pants. "After that I'm not sure. In a few days I'll call and check in."

Sydney nods pulling on her top as she stands "How is it coming?"

"Fine." Sark shrugs looking at Sydney as he buttons his shirt, "I'd tell you, but I'd rather find all the information I need before I tell you."

"I know. Just be careful." Sydney steps up to Sark kissing him lightly. "I love you Julian."

Sark smiles "I love you Sydney." He kisses her forehead then watches her walk out of the bathroom and head to the crib as he finishes dressing.

Sydney stands at the crib looking at Caleb who is sucking on his hand. 'My little boy.' She carefully pulls the blanket up to his chin. 'Sleep well little one.' She smiles faintly when she feels Sark hug her from behind. "I want this over with."

"It will be over soon." Sark assures "Then we'll be able to be a family. And one day maybe" he slips his hand under her top, "we'll talk about number three."

"Yeah." Sydney smiles "Just have to come back for that."

"I'll be back." He promises kissing her cheek. "Don't worry about me."

"I have too. I can't do this without you Julian." Sydney turns to look at him

"You won't have to ever again. I'm here and I'm never letting you go... or them." Sark looks at the crib, "You three are all I have. I'm not going to let anything keep us apart... not again."

Sydney nods

"I have to go."

"I know." Sydney watches as he puts on his overcoat then walks with him to the back door.

Sark leans in kissing her deeply then steps away. 'I don't want to do this but I have too.' He opens the door.

Sydney stands there watching as he disappears into the darkness. 'Just come back.' She closes and locks the door walking back to her bedroom. Turning off the light she crawls into bed curling up she blinks back tears, 'It's going to be fine Sydney. Julian will come home. We'll be a family.'

FEW DAYS LATER: CIA "The NSC has learned who killed Lazarey." Dixon announces

Sydney tenses looking up, "Who?"

"A woman named Julia Thorne." Lauren Reed answers. "They don't know anything about her though. Rumor has it she appeared and disappeared. There is only one picture of her and no one not even Marshall has been able to clear the picture up."

Sydney silently exhales in relief.

"What is the plan with this woman?" Jack asks curiously

"They believe that Thorne worked for the Covenant. The NSC and the Russian Intelligence want her in custody." Lauren answers "Though it's going to be hard to find her since no one alive knows what she looks like."

"So we have no idea where to look." Vaughn muses

"No." Lauren admits

"Well let's see what our sources can find." Dixon says in dismissal

Sydney meets her Dad's gaze then as the room empties but for them she speaks after she sees her Dad press the button on his watch, "We have to tell them."

"No."

"Dad"

"I said no Sydney. No one is to know." Jack says firmly

"Julian knows."

"What!" Jack exclaims

"She told him. I had to Dad, he deserved to know."

"Sydney"

"I don't need any lectures Dad." Sydney says stiffly as she walks out of the room leaving her Dad standing there. She walks over to her desk where she finds an envelope with her name, "What the..." she opens the envelope and frowns when she sees the coded message. 'We need to meet.' She looks at the coordinates just as her Dad joins her. "I know you don't approve but it was my decision to make."

"You made it. What is that?"

"I don't know. It's not from Julian. He's keeping his distance until this is done."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I have this feeling I should go."

"I'll let them know your leaving."

"I'll call Will and Francie and see what their doing tonight."

"If their busy I'll take them tonight." Jack offers.

Sydney nods "Thanks. I think Will has a date. Francie... I'm not sure what she's doing tonight." She picks up the phone as her Dad walks away.

HOUR LATER: AIRPORT "Francie has plans tonight, as does Will. They both won't be going out until 8. Ava has her chess club meeting. Francie said she'd pick Caleb up at three and keep him with her at the restaurant then Will is going to pick Ava up at four from school then get Caleb from Francie. Can you pick them up from the house at seven?"

Jack nods "Sure."

"Will said, he'd make sure they have dinner, Ava is finished with her homework and that Caleb has his bath."

"Call me once you meet with this person. I want to know who this person is."

Sydney nods "I will."

"Good luck." Jack watches as Sydney steps on the plane. 'Trouble is about to happen.'

17 HOURS LATER: GERMANY Sydney steps out of the car just as another car pulls up. Gun in hand she steps to the front of the car waiting for the other driver. Her eyes widen when she sees who it is. "Lazarey" she says surprised. "What...? How?"

"Julia... I mean Sydney." Lazarey says nervously as he looks around.

"No one but my father knows where I am." Sydney assures "How did you survive?"

"You don't remember?"

Sydney shakes her head. "There are a lot of things I don't remember from being there. I don't even remember supposedly killing you."

"It is complicated."

"What do you know about the Covenant?" Sydney demands

"They wanted to bring about a new version of Rambaldi. You were the only way to do that." Lazarey says nervously.

"So you died. Leaving Julian your money... but they took it to continue their research."

"That wasn't planned. They were never to know who my son actually was. I knew he disappeared years ago. I never thought they'd figure it out." Lazarey assures "Does he know?"

"Yes. Alison told him. I had to confirm it... even though I don't remember."

"Then how do you know it happened?"

"My Father was watching you on something else." Sydney answers "He planted a camera in your office and saw me do it."

Lazarey looks around "You need to stop the Covenant."

"I know that but I need your help. They are looking for Julia. If they find Julia I'm done."

"If the Covenant manages to finish their plan we're all in trouble."

"What is their plan?" Sydney demands just as they hear two cars coming down the alley.

"Here take this." Lazarey hands Sydney a passkey. "You need to find what's here to get the answers you seek." He says just as two cars on opposite sides of them come to a stop. "Go. If they grab both of us you will never find out the truth." He takes off in a running limp as gunshots are heard.

"Sydney"

Sydney turns to see Sark in the car closest to her shooting at the other car

"Get in." Sark yells

Sydney runs around the car to the passenger side opening the door, "We have to get Lazarey."

"WHAT!"

"He's alive. I didn't kill him. He didn't finish explaining."

"We can't Sydney. We'll get him later." Sark hits the accelerator.

"How'd you find me?" Sydney demands

"I was following Alison here. When I arrived I called Jack and he told me you were in Germany... alone." Sark says looking at Sydney "You OK?" He asks worried.

"We have to go here." Sydney hands Sark the hotel passkey. "He said there are answers to what I need to know."

"Then we'll go. Call Jack and let him know your OK." Sark hands Sydney his phone.

Sydney dials home then takes Sark's hand, "Dad"

"Sydney where are you?"

"Lazarey's alive."

"What!"

"That's who sent the note. I guess I made some sort of deal with him."

"When are you coming back?"

"Not for a while. We have something to take care of."

"Sark's with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Just be careful. I'll take the kids to school tomorrow. They can stay with me until this is done. I will contact Mr. Tippin tomorrow and figure out everything"

"Thanks Dad."

"Find out what you need to and return fast... with Sark preferably."

"Are you softening up to him?"

"No. He's in enough trouble I don't want you dragged into that."

"I'm in more trouble if Lazarey doesn't survive being with Alison and the Covenant." Sydney says looking at Sark, "How did they do tonight?"

"Same as always. Ava finished her homework before bed. Caleb is asleep."

"OK. Thanks Dad."

"Good luck Sydney."

"Thanks Dad." Sydney hangs up.

"How are the kids?"

"Fine. They would have stayed with Will and Francie but they had plans so Dad took them."

Sark nods bringing Sydney's hand to his lips. "Why did you come here alone Sydney?"

"I had no choice. I didn't know who sent the message and I didn't want to freak whoever sent it."

"You should have thought ahead."

"It felt fine Julian."

"Felt fine? If I hadn't followed Alison here she would have grabbed you as well."

"Well we need to find out what that leads too fast because I have a feeling Lazarey won't last under Alison's questioning."

"No he won't. She's relentless when she wants things. Right now... she wants whatever he took."

"I have a bad feeling Julian that whatever we find... won't be good."

"We'll figure it out."

"I know."

FEW HOURS LATER: AUSTRIAN HOTEL As the valet closes the door Sydney kicks off her heels and turns her back to Sark. "Unzip me? I have to get out of this dress."

"I don't know why you protest... you look incredible." Sark kisses her shoulder as he unzips the dress. He watches as she walks to the bathroom then removing the laptop from the bag he turns on the TV. "So what are we looking for Syd?"

"Somewhere to hide something... long term." Sydney calls from the bathroom.

"So long term boxes." Sark muses

"Let's wait until tomorrow to get into the box." Sydney suggests returning to the living room area she joins Sark on the couch wearing a bathrobe. She watches as he maneuvers through the system.

"All right here are the boxes. It looks that only a handful are long term rentals."

Sydney frowns "There JT. It was rented... the day after Lazarey's death. He must have given me something and I brought it here before they took me back. But why don't I remember?"

"Whatever is in that box is what you must have been protecting."

"Why?"

"Because I really doubt they'd risk erasing memories from a valuable commodity." Sark memorizes the box number. "All right so tomorrow before the day guards arrive we'll take what's in the box." He turns off the television and closes the laptop then looks at Sydney, "What did he say to you Sydney?"

"Not much. Just that they planned a new version of Rambaldi. You guys showed up before I could get much." Sydney shrugs

Sark sets the laptop on the table then pulls Sydney close, "You OK?"

"I'm fine... a little surprised he's alive. What about you?"

Sark shrugs

"Do you have any care that your father is alive?" Sydney looks at Sark surprised.

"He's been dead to me since I was a boy Sydney. He broke my mother's heart." Sark says coldly. "All I feel for him right now is disgust for doing this to you."

"Julian"

"Don't Sydney. I really don't want to talk about him." Sark says as he hears a knock at the door. Lifting Sydney off his lap he starts to the door, "He maybe alive Sydney but he's dead to me." He says as he opens the door.

Sydney sighs listening to Sark talk to the valet smiling when she hears the other man refer to them as newlyweds, 'I wonder if he'll ever ask me? Would I say yes if he did ask me?' She looks at the ring on her finger that he bought before arriving in the city, 'I know I love him but marriage? Haven't thought of being married since Danny.' When he returns to the couch with the bottle, she mentally smiles seeing the plain platinum band on his finger, 'I can't believe he did that without me suggesting it. He doesn't seem the type of guy who would want to wear a ring then again he always surprises me.'

Sark sits next to Sydney, "So you like the ring, huh?"

"Of course." Sydney grins kissing him.

WHILE LATER Sark looks at Sydney's ring finger as she rests her hand on his chest then at the ring on his own finger, 'This feels right.' He brings Sydney's hand to his lips, "I love you Sydney."

Sydney smiles "I love you too."

"This looks good on you." Sark muses looking at the ring on her finger.

"Well you chose well."

"You know we could make this real."

Sydney looks at him startled, "What?"

"We could get married for real."

"You know they'd never allow it."

"Why is it their decision?" Sark demands

"Because they hold all the cards for your freedom."

"It doesn't mean we can't get married... besides they don't need to know."

"Kind of hard to keep that a secret. CIA finds out everything."

Sark sighs, "They don't rule our lives Sydney."

"Its not that simple Julian."

"Its as simple as we have loved each other for 12 years and despite all that's happened to us over the years we still love each other. Why not get married?"

Sydney stares at him 'He's right. What reason do I have for not marrying him? I love him. He loves me. He's a great Dad. Do I have any reason that's valid for not marrying him? Other than Dad being pissed off over it? Other than the CIA invading our marriage? He's right though... they don't have to know until we're ready to tell them.' "I guess there's no reason for us to not get married... at least not that makes any sense."

"So" Sark touches the ring on her finger, "Should we make this for real?"

Sydney looks at the ring and smiles, "Yeah lets get married." Suddenly she finds herself on her back looking at Sark. "Julian" She says surprised

"Are you sure Sydney? Because if we do this its for good. I'm not the type of guy who lets what he wants walk away."

"Duh!" Sydney rolls her eyes. She tangles her fingers in his hair pulling his head down so their lips are millimeters apart. "I love you." She murmurs

"I love you." He echoes

LATER "So when will you marry me?"

"Let's just do it." Sydney says impulsively. She looks at Sark who looks at her surprised, "Face it if we decided to do the whole plan a wedding thing they'd all try and talk us out of it. If they knew we were getting married they'd stop it despite what we want. Hell even if we elope they'll try and get us to annul it."

"So you just want to get married and tell no one."

"Not right away." Sydney admits. "We'd tell them when things calm down."

"I don't like the idea of lying to them."

"Since when?" Sydney lifts her brow.

"Good point." Sark grins, "So you really want to marry me? Even though I'm an 'arrogant bastard who deserves to be shot'?"

"I haven't said that to you in a long time." Sydney protests "But" she wraps her arms around his neck "you are my arrogant bastard and if anyone shoots you it will be me."

"Good to know." Sark grins

"You sure you want to marry me?" Sydney asks. "Think you can handle being married to me?"

"I never thought of being married to anyone else." Sark says truthfully.

Sydney kisses his nose "Good."

"We should get some sleep."

Sydney nods tucking her head under his chin and smiles, 'I love this man so much, I want to marry him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.'

Sark rubs her back 'How am I going to get this done in secret?'

CHAPTER 36 EARLY NEXT MORNING Sydney opens her eyes to find the bed empty yet smiles when she sees the ring on her finger remembering the events of the night before. 'He asked me to marry him. I said yes.' She sits up when she hears Sark's voice from the living room. She scrambles out of bed pulling on the discarded shirt she walks out of the bedroom to find Sark standing at the window talking on the phone. 'He's incredible.'

Sark turns and smiles when he sees Sydney, "Thank you." He hangs up walking over to Sydney, "Sleep well?"

Sydney nods "Always sleep better with you."

"Same." Sark kisses her "Morning."

"Morning."

"Coffees here. I'll order breakfast then we'll do this."

Sydney nods "Are you going to come home after we get this?"

Sark sighs "Sure. I have enough information."

Sydney grins "Good." She wraps her arms around his neck, "You have two great kids waiting at home."

"I can't wait to see them." Sark kisses her forehead, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything. I'm just hungry." She kisses him, "I'm going to go shower." She steps out of his arms, "Call me when breakfast is here."

COUPLE HOURS LATER Sydney keeps an eye out as Sark breaks into the safety deposit box, "So, who were you talking to earlier?"

"Just making some arrangements." Sark answers glancing at her, "You aren't backing out are you?"

Sydney grins "No."

"Ahh here we are." Sark opens the safety deposit box to find another box along with an envelope and a DVD. He puts it in the bag in Sydney's hands. "Lets get out of here." He takes the bag and they take off running down the hall.

FEW HOURS LATER: CAR "I wonder what all this stuff is." Sydney muses as she looks at the items in the bag.

"We'll figure that out." Sark assures "But first we have something else to do."

"How are we going to get around people finding out?"

"Its a small town were they are still in the dark. The city hall isn't online."

Sydney nods

"Call Jack and check in." Sark hands Sydney his phone.

"He'll want to know when we're going to be back."

"We should be there in fifteen minutes. We can be in the air by late this afternoon."

"All right." Sydney dials her Dad's number.

HOUR LATER (I suck at wedding stuff so screw it)  
"He's going to kill us when he finds out." Sydney muses looking at the certificate in her hand.

"Won't know until your ready to tell him." Sark remarks

"The wiseass Sark is married." Sydney teases "To his former enemy." She shakes her head "Hard to believe after everything we've been through over the years."

"Not really. Despite what I did I still loved you."

"Good to know." Sydney says with a laugh.

"Regrets?" Sark asks softly.

"No. Of course not, I wouldn't have married you if I thought I'd regret it."

Sark nods "Good."

Sydney folds up the certificate and puts it in her pocket, "What are you going to do once we get back?"

"Who knows" Sark shrugs "I know I'm in for a lot of questions." He muses. "Hopefully, once they have the information they need and want, they'll leave me alone."

"I hope so."

"It's going to work out." Sark assures

"Yeah it will. That part of this I'm sure about but everything else..." Sydney sighs. "I still have a bad feeling."

"When we get to the jet you can see what's on the DVD." Sark suggests

Sydney nods

WHILE LATER: JET Sark presses the play on the laptop and the two sit there as Sydney appears on the monitor. 'Sydney made this.'

"Whoever is seeing this must have a lot of questions. A lot I can't answer but there is some I can. A few months ago, the Covenant ordered the execution of Andrian Lazarey... mostly to get his money. I had two options: kill Lazarey or not. If I didn't then they would have killed Caleb. Once I learned who Lazarey was, I knew I couldn't go through with it, so I told him they wanted him dead and why so he agreed to fake his death. He called in some favors to some people to transport his body.

But first lets get back to the beginning and how this all happened.

After the explosion at the house in Germany, they kept moving me until Dorne became annoyed with having to lug around a pregnant woman. About two or three weeks later, Caleb was born and they knew they'd have a hold over me and then they decided to try to program me to be Julia Thorne but fortunately the Project Christmas training stayed in affect. When they realized that they started using Caleb more and more to get me to do what they wanted.

The first death was a man they brought in, they believed he was a spy and they wanted to test my loyalty to keeping Caleb alive. After that they knew they had me on a short leash, I knew the only way to survive was to become Julia Thorne while I was on the outside. They never let me out for long and they always kept Caleb with them to insure my return.

A month ago, the guards came for Caleb and took him. After a week I realized this time they weren't bringing him back so I ran. When I got out, I went in search of Lazarey and with his help I discovered a lot about the Covenant's plans.

What Lazarey told me is that the Covenant wants is to resurrect Rambaldi, by cloning him, and raise him to work for them... to create the ultimate weapon. For that they needed me or at least part of me. Like the Prophecy said, 'She will bring about the ultimate destruction.' What is in the box is what they need to finish their plan. Lazarey and I found it and came up with the plan to hide it. So if this is found... we'll have trouble... especially if it's found by them.

Despite the dangers of what I knew I needed to do to protect the fact that Lazarey is alive, I had to have all memories of what he told me and my involvement in Lazarey's death and the knowledge of what is in the vial removed. Knowing the information is important but not at the risk of the vial being found.

It's for the best. I can't lose all memories though... I have to get Caleb back."

Sark stops the DVD and looks at Sydney who is sitting there stunned, "Sydney?"

"Oh my God." Sydney hugs herself feeling the pain at what she heard. 'Part of me... that can't mean what I think.' She looks at Sark blinking back tears, "That can't mean what I think."

"Sydney"

"They weren't going to knock me out at first but last minute Alison changed the plan, she ordered the doctor to totally put me under. I have no idea what they did"

"As long as they don't get whatever is in the vial their plan won't succeed."

"That doesn't mean anything Julian! Its part of ME they have, that's as bad as them having Caleb!" She says angrily.

Sark sighs, "Sydney we need to find out what is in the vial first. Then we'll see where to go from there." He pulls Sydney close, "We'll find out what is going on."

16 HOURS LATER: CIA "I dropped Ava and Caleb off at the house." Jack informs Sydney as he joins Sydney and Sark. "How was your trip?"

"We need to find out what's in this." Sark sets the bag on the table where Marshall is working and removes the box.

"Oooh new project." Marshall says happily. "Where'd you find this?"

"In a hotel vault. I put it there... sometime." Sydney shrugs watching as Marshall opens the box. "Lazarey helped me retrieve it during one of my outings."

"Do you know what's in it?" Jack inquires

"Not really. Lazarey said it's a vial." Sydney shrugs "Of what I don't know."

"It is a vial." Marshall acknowledges. "Of tissue."

Sydney takes a deep breath hoping to calm down, 'What are they planning?'

"How old?" Jack asks

"Not sure. But if this is the original box... I'm saying old."

"Its Rambaldi." Sydney says softly.

Jack looks at Sydney "How do you know?"

"'She will bring about the ultimate destruction.'" Sydney mutters

"Look why don't you two go home and sleep. Marshall and the others will look through everything then we can discuss this tomorrow."

"Sure" Sark grabs Sydney's hand leading her out of the room.

Still stunned Sydney follows Sark out to the waiting car, "I know what they are planning. They want to clone Rambaldi... using my eggs."

"Well they can't do it." Sark says as he opens the car door for Sydney.

"The fact that they even thought of that"

"Look its not going to happen. The vial is here. I'm sure given some thought and once they understand what the Covenant planned they'll destroy the vial." Sark closes the car door and moves around to the drivers side seat.

"God all I want is to go home and see the kids." Sydney takes out her phone dialing the house.

"What?" Francie growls sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you."

"Hey Syd where are you?"

"At the office. We're on our way home."

"We? As in he's coming back?"

"Yes."

"All right. See you in the morning." Francie hangs up.

Sydney returns the phone to her pocket

HOUR LATER: HOUSE Sydney and Sark enter the house just as Francie comes down the stairs. "Hey Francie" Sydney hugs her friend.

"Welcome home." She nods at Sark, "How was your trip?"

"Interesting." Sydney says dryly. "Talk about it in the morning?"

Francie nods "I'll see you in the morning." She heads back up the stairs.

Sydney heads back to the bedroom and tosses her jacket on the chair then goes to the crib checking on Caleb. Reaching in she brushes her finger down Caleb's cheek.

Sark joins her at the crib looking at Caleb, "Feel better?"

"A little." Sydney admits

"Lets get some sleep." He kisses her cheek.

"I'm going to check on Ava first." Sydney steps around Sark walking out of the room she heads across the hall to Ava's room where she finds the girl sleeping. Leaning down she kisses the girl's cheek, 'Sleep my girl.'

FEW HOURS LATER Sydney awakens startled when she hears a cry. She looks at Sark, "I better get him before he wakes everyone." Reaching over she turns on the lamp then scrambles out of bed going to the crib she picks Caleb up, "Oh its OK Caleb." She hugs him

"Mommy"

Sydney turns and smiles seeing Ava rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Hey sweetie. Look who's home."

Ava grins seeing her Dad "Dad" she scrambles joining him on the bed.

"Hello Ava." Sark hugs her.

"I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too."

"Did you have fun with Grandpa?" Sydney asks as she walks the floor with Caleb in her arms hoping the boy will relax without a bottle.

Ava nods "Daddy where were you?"

"Around." Sark answers. "I had things to take care of."

"Your not leaving again are you?" Ava asks worried.

"If I do leave it won't be for long." Sark promises

"Good."

Sydney smiles "All right you back to bed. You can talk with Daddy tomorrow. You have to sleep before school."

"Can I sleep with you?" Ava pleads "Please?"

"All right." Sydney relents "but go to sleep." She says firmly.

"OK" Ava snuggles into the bed.

Sydney looks at Caleb who is sucking on his fingers, tears streaked down his face his eyes drooping. She moves to set Caleb back in the crib only to have him whimper in protests, "All right." She sighs walking over to the bed she sets Caleb down next to Ava then joins her family.

"Night Mommy. Night Daddy. Night Caleb." Ava yawns

Sydney smiles "Night Av." She rests her hand on Caleb's stomach as the boy drifts off to sleep. She looks at Sark and grins seeing the amusement in his eyes, "So think we should get a bigger bed?"

"Might be a good idea." Sark grins back. "Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning and figure out how to solve all of this."

"I know." 'Now we're together forever... we'll be fine.'

CHAPTER 37 7AM Sark looks at the clock and groans 'Morning all ready.' He runs his hands over his face then looks at his family asleep beside him. 'I'm home.' He smiles reaching across Ava and Caleb he gently strokes Sydney's cheek. 'She's my wife.' He thinks awed as Sydney opens her eyes. "Morning."

"Morning." She smiles 'my husband.' She silently adds

Sark looks at Ava "Guess we should get her up."

Sydney nods "I'll put him in the crib you get her up." She stands and carefully picks Caleb up.

"Ava come on time to get up." Sark shakes the girl.

"No" Ava whines burrowing under the covers.

"Get up" Sark says firmly pulling the covers back. "Come on you have school."

Ava stretches "Do I have to go?"

"Yes. Now get going."

Ava scrambles out of the bed going to the bathroom.

Sydney opens the closet door going in search of what to wear. "Are you going to get up or just stare at me?"

"Stare for now." He answers as Ava bounds out of the bathroom then out of the bedroom. "So we had an interesting honeymoon."

Sydney laughs "How many people do you think end up sharing their bed with their kids on their honeymoon?" She sits on the edge of the bed.

"Besides us... who knows." Sark shrugs "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

Sark shrugs "Decent." He pulls Sydney down kissing her passionately, "Morning my wife." He says softly.

"I like the sound of that." Sydney grins. "I'm going to shower."

"Want company?"

"I would if we didn't have to get to work." She kisses him lightly. "Hopefully he'll sleep long enough for a shower."

Sark watches as Sydney heads into the bathroom, 'God she's something.' He grins 'And mine.'

WHILE LATER Sydney smiles as Sark enters the bathroom, "Is he awake?"

"Not yet."

Sydney kisses him, "Is Ava dressed?"

"She's in the process." Sark says turning on the shower.

"All right." Sydney walks out of the bathroom closing the door behind her she checks on Caleb who is still asleep and smiles seeing he's asleep.

"Mom" Ava calls

"Shh he's still asleep." Sydney says quickly.

"Will you braid my hair?"

"After I get dressed I will."

"But"

"If you can't wait then go see if Francie will braid your hair." Sydney opens the closet. "I have to get dressed then dress your brother." She removes a pin striped navy blue suit.

"Oh OK." Ava huffs as she walks out of the room.

Sydney shakes her head closing the bedroom door she proceeds to get dressed. As she's pulling on her blouse she hears a sniffle turning to the crib she smiles seeing Caleb stretching, "Morning little guy." She tucks her hair behind her ears then lifts Caleb out of the crib. "You slept longer than normal."

"Mommy" Caleb says rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Lets get you dressed hmm" She sets Caleb on the changing table and starts to unbutton his sleeper. "Daddy's home. What do you think about that?" She quickly changes his diaper. "There"

Caleb stretches "Down"

"Not yet." Sydney kisses his forehead. She quickly dresses the boy "All dressed." She lifts him off the changing table. "Now lets go get your sister." She walks out of the bedroom sticking her head in Ava's room she finds the girl picking up her school books, "Come on kiddo. Let's go get you two breakfast."

"Francie is making breakfast."

"Do you still want me to braid your hair?"

"Yeah"

"Come on I'll do it while I drink my coffee."

"OK" Ava grabs her comb and hair elastic and follows her Mom. "Where's Dad?"

"He's getting ready." Sydney answers as they make their way into the kitchen where Francie is making breakfast. "Morning Francie."

"Morning." Francie greets smiling at Caleb. "Hey little man."

Sydney sets Caleb in his highchair then pours a cup of coffee and takes a sip, "Ahh there." She takes the comb from Ava and runs the comb through Ava's hair. "One or two?"

"One, please."

Caleb pounds on the highchair tray. "Mommy juice"

"I'll get it" Francie says

"Thanks."

Francie opens the refrigerator and grabs a container of apple juice. "How long are you back for?"

"Should be a while." Sydney answers with a shrug "Depends on this mornings meeting."

"Ahh" Francie pours some apple juice in the sippy cup then sets it before Caleb. "Here you go buddy."

Caleb sticks it in his mouth drinking happily.

"Homework done?" Sydney asks

"Yep. Grandpa checked it before he brought us home."

"Good." Sydney nods "Did you behave for Grandpa?"

"Yes." Ava nods

"Stay still."

"OK." Ava sits still so her Mom can braid her hair, "Why did Grandpa bring us here so late?"

"Because Daddy and I didn't come in until late. We didn't even know if we'd return last night."

"Oh."

Sydney finishes braiding Ava's hair, "There."

"Thanks Mom."

Sydney kisses Ava's head, "I have to finish getting ready."

"I'll make sure these two are fed."

"Thanks." Sydney pours a second mug of coffee then grabs her own heading back to her bedroom where she finds Sark dressing. "Here" She hands him the mug.

"Thanks." Sark takes a drink. "Kids ready?"

"Thankfully yes. Francie is making sure they eat breakfast." Sydney sits on the bed coffee in hand, "What if they plan to continue what they wanted... minus Rambaldi's input?"

"We'll stop them before things get that far."

"And if we're too late?"

"They don't have Rambaldi's blood."

"No but they do know they had me doing whatever they wanted when they had Caleb."

"You think they'd try it without Rambaldi's blood?"

"Its possible. They'd have something over me... again." Sydney whispers

"I doubt any of them are that smart. It wouldn't benefit them." Sark sits beside her, "Right now don't worry about this... we don't know what their plan is or was. Whatever they planned has been stopped." He reaches out brushing her hair back, "They can't go through with it."

"Julian"

"We'll find out where their lab is and take everything."

"And find Lazarey"

"I'd love to leave him there but we need him to get you out of trouble in case we don't find everyone who knows about Julia Thorne."

"Then he can tell us about how we found the vial... and what exactly I did to get it." Sydney says as her phone rings, "Can you"

"Sure" Sark kisses her forehead going over to the dresser he grabs Sydney's phone. "Yes" he says in greeting as Sydney moves off the bed heading to the bathroom. "Hello Marshall. Yes, she's busy getting ready. WHAT! When? We'll be right there." Sark hangs up joining Sydney in the bathroom. "We have a problem."

"What?"

"The Pentagon sent people to retrieve the box."

"What? When?" Sydney demands

"About an hour ago."

"They can't take the box. It needs to be destroyed!"

"I agree but it's out of our control... for now."

"We need to get there."

"And we will. Just finish getting ready. I'll see if Francie can take Ava to school and Caleb to wherever he's supposed to be."

Sydney nods

"It'll be OK." Sark kisses her forehead then walks out of the room.

HOUR LATER: CIA "Stupid know-it-alls." Marshall grumbles as he works at his station. "Think they can do better than me."

"Marshall was the vial Rambaldi's tissue?" Sydney asks worried

"I wasn't able to date the tissue but I believe so. I should've tagged it." He grumbles. "I'd love to see their lab." He muses

Sydney takes a deep breath 'This isn't good.'

COUPLE HOURS LATER "We have a situation." Dixon announces to the group. "Transport for the vial has been interrupted. All agents involved are dead."

"Covenant has the vial." Sydney shakes her head, "I could have told you transporting it was stupid. It should have been destroyed."

"Its part of history." Lauren protests. "If that is part of Rambaldi then its a historical event."

"Then we're all in trouble." Sydney says bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Jack demands

"Lazarey said 'She will bring about the destruction.' We know what that is." Sydney says "And now the Covenant has all the ingredients they need to finish their plan. We're screwed in about twenty, thirty years."

"What are you talking about Sydney?" Dixon demands. "What is their plan?"

Sydney reaches into her pocket and removes the DVD, "This was in with the box. I had hoped that if they didn't have the box you wouldn't need to see this." Sydney hands the DVD to Dixon.

"You withheld evidence again!" Vaughn's wife Lauren Reed exclaims

"Because I thought they wouldn't be stupid enough to keep the vial. But once again I've been proven wrong." Sydney says bitterly. She sits there as the others watch her confession. 'Lauren is going to blow another gasket. Dixon is going to be disappointed I didn't tell him. Dad is going to be pissed I didn't tell him about this before and didn't destroy it.' As the confession finishes, she waits for the backlash to occur.

"Your Julia Thorne?" Lauren says angrily. "How long have you known?"

"Not until the other day." Sydney admits. "I suspected when you said that Thorne was responsible for Lazarey's death. Lazarey confirmed it."

"He's dead." Lauren argues

"Actually my father is alive." Sark informs them "But unfortunately Alison has him. He'll only live as long as they allow it."

"So what are you thinking they'll do?" Weiss asks "And what does it mean 'she will bring about the destruction'?"

"They want to bring Rambaldi back." Sydney says

"Bring him back how?" Vaughn asks "Its not like cloning a human is something that can be done at this time."

"They have 800 million dollars." Sark points out. "That can get you a long way in the testing process. Then with what they stole from the Alliance... they have at least 2 billion to spend on planning and creating and then implementing their plan."

"Marshall is it possible they could clone Rambaldi?" Jack asks the techie.

"Theoretically cloning humans is years off. But like Sark said they have the money... and the time."

"And who knows how long they've been trying to clone a human... any human. They could have succeeded before and just been waiting for the chance to get what they need to clone Rambaldi." Sydney muses "And now they have that." 'They have the ability to clone Rambaldi... meaning I could have another child out there one day.'

"So we find the vial before they can actually do this. In the same time we need to find Lazarey." Dixon says thoughtfully.

"How do we find out where the vial and Lazarey are?" Vaughn asks

"They'd probably be in the same place. Alison is the type to gloat over her accomplishments." Sark remarks. "We follow one and get the other."

"Any idea where Alison would be?" Jack asks

"No. She knows better than to go where I can find her."

Sydney frowns looking at Marshall, "Marshall you said you wanted to tag the box and see where they took it. Any chance you actually did?"

"No" Marshall says quickly then squirms under Sydney's gaze, "OK fine, I couldn't help it. They keep taking the fun stuff. I just wondered where they took it." He shrugs

"Marshall" Dixon shakes his head

"Sorry." Marshall stammers. "Not like I was going to do anything about it."

"This gives us a chance to find out where they are and deal with them." Sark muses. "We could take out a major base of theirs. Destroy whatever lab they have."

"And retrieve your father." Lauren adds "The Russians and the NSC will want him back... alive."

"First we need to find out where they are." Dixon looks at Marshall "Find out where the box went."

Marshall nods "Right on it." He hurries out of the conference room.

"They'll want everything you find." Lauren remarks

'No one is getting MY eggs that's for damn sure, I don't trust anyone not to use them.' Sydney glares at the blond woman, "We get what we get."

"Get ready to leave when Marshall finishes narrowing down the target. Retrieve what you can but get out as soon as possible. And find Lazarey." Dixon orders

"What about Dorne?" Lauren asks. "She's also wanted for questioning."

"She's going to fight back... and won't give up. She'd rather go down in bullets than be caught." Sark informs them. "If you do catch her getting information would be hard"

"What afraid she'll tell what you've done over the years?" Vaughn demands

"You already know what I've done." Sark retorts "Alison is... borderline psychotic, has been for years. She enjoys pain giving and receiving."

"Try to bring her in alive." Dixon requests as he walks out of the room.

Once Dixon and the others leave the conference room Sydney, Sark, and Jack are alone and Jack starts pacing the floor, "Did you even think to tell me that your confession was on tape?"

"They were going to find out from someone." Sydney retorts. "Now there's evidence I didn't do anything... besides fake someone's death and kill someone that was going to die anyway."

"Damn it Sydney!"

"Its done Dad. I can't change it." Sydney walks out of the room leaving her Dad and Sark alone.

"She didn't need that Jack." Sark says coldly. "She has enough to deal with."

"Don't ever keep secrets about my daughter from me." Jack says angrily. "If you ever do that again I will do whatever I can to get your pardon revoked."

"For what!" Sark exclaims "Protecting Sydney? Smart Jack... do that and she'd be even more pissed off at you." Sark walks out of the room leaving Jack standing there stewing.

WHILE LATER: OUTSIDE Sark joins Sydney as she sits on the bench, "You OK?"

"No." She looks at him, "I won't be until this is over with."

Sark pulls her into a hug "It's going to be fine."

"You know that vial can't make it back here."

"I know. I think Jack and Dixon know that as well."

"They sure as hell aren't getting their hands on my eggs as well as the vial." Sydney mutters "Why me?"

"You know Rambaldi believed you were the one."

"Why?"

"Who knows" Sark shrugs "genetics perhaps? Maybe he knew you'd be the one capable of being the mother of the first clone."

"Well I don't want to be... not when said clone's brain power could be used to destroy the world. That and it kind of creeps me out."

Sark chuckles "It won't get that far. We'll stop Alison."

"Then what?"

"We'll take some time off and see about looking for a bigger place to live. Do what we can for Caleb. We have a lot to figure out." 'Tell Jack we're married.'

"Yeah we do." Sydney sighs

"Did you call Francie?"

"She and Will are going to figure the whole thing out. She said not to worry that both of them will be fine." Sydney sighs "Ava's really not going to be happy with us... and Caleb"

"They'll be fine. Besides we won't be gone long."

"I know but we just got home."

Sark presses his lips to her hair, "We'll be back before tomorrow."

Sydney nods then sighs

"What's wrong?"

"I guess in a weird way I get why you were angry that I kept Ava's existence from you."

"This is a lot different though."

"I know."

"It's going to work out." Sark assures "Now come on we should get back inside." He prods Sydney to her feet.

THAT NIGHT: SOMEWHERE Alison moves about watching the scientists work as her phone rings. She flips open the phone, "Yes? It's about to be done. I'll call when it's over." She hangs up. "Finish up." She orders the scientists just as she hears gun shots coming from outside the door, Alison reaches for her gun resting on the table and returns fire. She reaches for a vial only to have all of the vials be shot at and go up in shards of glass. She looks over to see Sark then takes off running towards the nearest exit.

"I'll go after Alison." Sark takes off following his former lover.

Sydney looks at her Dad as they regard the lab station before them

Jack hands her a flamethrower. "We don't want anyone to get their hands on any of that."

Sydney looks at her Dad, "Thanks."

Jack steps aside as Sydney torches the station.

"I hope that's all of it."

Meanwhile Sark fires at Alison missing her by inches, "Alison, don't do this."

"Going to kill me Sark?" Alison turns to look at him. "Can you really kill me?"

"Yes" Sark says angrily.

"Then do it!" Alison raises her gun.

Sark pulls the trigger watching as Alison falls to the ground. He walks over to her and looks at her body as she takes her last breaths, "You took her from me Alison. I said you'd pay for it. You of all people should know I finish what I start." He stares at her dead body then turns walking back the way he came.

"Look who we found." Weiss announces as he and Vaughn lug a barely conscious Andrian Lazarey out of a room. "Ah man I forgot the marshmallows and hotdogs." He grumbles seeing the bonfire.

"Can you ever stop thinking about food?" Vaughn asks

"Come on lets get him out of here." Jack leads the three men out of the building leaving Sydney standing there staring at the fire.

Sark joins her, "Alison's dead."

Sydney looks at him, "You OK?"

Sark meets Sydney's gaze and reaches out brushing her hair back, "There was no choice. Alison would have kept coming after you."

Sydney looks at the fire, "I hope that's all they had."

"Did you find him?"

"He's with the others."

"I guess I'll have to face him soon."

"Yeah you will." Sydney nods "But now... lets just go home." She slips her hand in his "I miss my babies."

TBC.  
AN: I know its been a while but between work and the holidays I haven't really been able to get to the library that much. The good news is this fic is almost over. I still have like four (or more) Alias fics in the process of being written. I doubt this fic will have a sequel but you never know with me.  
I hope you've liked this fic. 


	16. Chapter 38 and Epilogue

CHAPTER 38 DAWN: NAVAL HOSPITAL

"You two go home. Get some sleep. Lazarey's on heavy guard until he's ready for questioning." Jack joins Sydney and Sark. "No one but who Dixon allows is to see him. Have to make sure he stays alive to clear everything up."

"Thanks Dad." Sydney kisses her Dad's cheek.

Jack watches as they walk away.

"Are you sure about not staying to talk with your father?" Sydney asks once they're in the car.

"I'm sure."

"Are you going to ignore his existence?"

"No. Just not ready to deal with him." Sark reaches out and lacing their fingers, he brings her hand to his lips as he drives.

"You aren't the type of person to just let things sit." Sydney remarks. "You usually just say what's on your mind." She looks at him, "Are you scared to face your father?"

"No" Sark says quickly.

"Then what?"

Sark shrugs "Not sure. I just need to think about this."

"I get it." Sydney squeezes his hand.

HOUR LATER: HOUSE Sydney looks at Sark, "You OK?"

"Mmm" Sark brushes her hair behind her ear. "I'm fine."

"Did you love Alison?" Sydney asks curiously.

"No. Things were always too complicated for it to be anything other than physical. I loved you and only you."

"As much as I know that's the truth it still bothers you, doesn't it?"

Sark nods, "Ali and I spent a lot of time together. We were as close as we could be without love being involved."

"I think she loved you."

"Perhaps a part of her did but she knew it was nothing more than sex and a... twisted friendship between us. I don't think she was fully capable of the emotion." Sark admits

"She felt something close to love because she blamed me for you walking away from everything."

"She wanted power. Irina would never have allowed Alison to have the power on her own. She knew Ali wasn't stable enough to keep things under control."

"How long were you two together?"

"On and off for six years. She cheated on me, I cheated on her. It was the way things were with us." Sark shrugs "We never discussed anything more... it wasn't an option anyway." He brings Sydney's hand to his lips, "I knew who I wanted... always have."

"Ever cheat on me and I will hurt you." Sydney warns

"Not a problem." Sark assures with a smile. "Besides I know how hard you hit."

"And don't forget it." Sydney kisses his nose.

"Come on lets get some sleep."

COUPLE HOURS LATER Sydney turns her head when she hears chattering coming from the crib. She smiles seeing Caleb standing in his crib. She slips out from under the covers and walks over to the crib picking Caleb up, "Morning baby." She kisses him. "Let's get you changed huh?"

"Syd come back to bed." Sark yawns

"I will. Just need to change his diaper."

Sark lies there watching Sydney quietly talk to the boy as she changes his diaper, 'God she's beautiful. I can't believe I'm married to her.'

"There." Sydney drops the dirty diaper in the garbage can then wipes her hands clean with a diaper wipe. She picks him up and grabs his stuffed dog from the crib then rejoins Sark in bed, "Going to say hi to Daddy?" She watches as the two stare at each other knowing that look well. 'Caleb's figuring out if he can trust his Daddy. Julian is trying to figure out how to encourage Caleb to trust him.'

Slowly Caleb inches closer to the man his eyes never leaving the man's, after a few moments of silence he grins, "Daddy"

Sydney releases her held in breath and smiles at Sark. 'He called him Daddy.'

Sark smiles "Good to hear that." He looks at Sydney then back at Caleb, 'He called me Daddy.'

Caleb snuggles against his Daddy hugging his bear.

Sydney blinks back tears at the sight, 'My boys together, finally.' "I've never seen him relax that fast."

"He knows I'm not going to hurt him." Sark gently runs his fingers through Caleb's curls smiling as the boy looks at him, "You know that, right?"

"Mommy Daddy safe." Caleb says solemnly.

"Yes." Sydney smiles "We're going to keep you safe." She watches as Sark hugs the boy. 'The best things I've ever seen is Julian with our babies for the first time. He's such a different man with them... sweet, kind, gentle... adorable. Hard to believe Mr. Sark is a sucker for his kids.' She brushes her knuckle down Caleb's cheek then kisses Sark sweetly. "Love you." She whispers

Sark smiles, "Same."

WHILE LATER Hearing the bedroom door open Sydney turns to see Ava trudge into the bedroom rubbing her eyes, "Morning sweetie." She pats the bed.

Ava climbs onto the bed joining her brother between her parents. "Where'd you go?" Ava asks sleepily.

"It's complicated." Sark hedges

"Are you leaving again?" Ava demands

"We're not sure." Sydney answers. "Hopefully we'll be home for a while... but we don't know"

"If we do leave it shouldn't be for long." Sark assures as the cell phone rings.

"I'll get it" Sydney grabs the phone off the nightstand and flips it open. "Hello? Hi Dad."

"How has school been Ava?" Sark inquires

"Oh good. Uh yeah, I'll see. Thanks." Sydney hangs up after a moment.

"Its OK." Ava shrugs "Same as always. Are we going back to London?"

"I doubt it... at least not for a while." Sark answers grabbing Caleb before he falls off the bed. "Be careful Caleb." He warns. "Don't want you falling off the bed." He tickles the boy getting a shriek of laughter. "What did Jack want?" Sark questions

"Lazarey's fine. He's conscious."

Sark nods "Do they want us in?"

"Not now. Dad convinced Dixon to give us the day off."

"Good." Sark laughs as Ava pounces on him. "Hey what's that for?"

"Nothing."

Sark grabs the girl tickling her getting her to laugh hysterically. He looks at Sydney who is cuddling Caleb.

At that moment there's a knock at the door, "Come in." Sydney calls

Francie enters the bedroom, "Hey breakfast is ready. Are you guys hungry?"

"I am." Ava scrambles out of bed bounding out of the room.

"I got one." Francie laughs. "How about I take him?"

"Sure." Sydney hands Caleb over who doesn't protest. "We'll be right out."

"All right." Francie closes the door behind her.

Sark looks at Sydney, "Morning." He kisses Sydney sweetly.

"Morning." Sydney grins

"You know we have a few minutes alone."

"It's not going to happen honey." Sydney kisses his nose then rolls out of bed. "Now get your butt out of bed."

"The things I do for you." Sark sighs heavily getting out of bed. As they head to the door he grabs Sydney's arm turning her around he presses her against the door kissing her passionately then trails his lips across her jaw and down her neck. "God I love you."

Sydney moans tugging on his hair she pulls his head up meeting his gaze, "I love you too." She kisses him sweetly. "And as much as I'd like too we have two kids to take care of. Francie and Will have been taking care of them a lot lately." She rests her forehead against his "I'll make it up to you."

"When? It's been almost three days." He grumbles

"Horny huh?"

"As much as I hate that word yes."

Sydney smiles "So am I but we have two very active children who really want to spend time with their Daddy."

"Alright." Sark kisses her forehead.

EARLY AFTERNOON Sydney smiles seeing Sark read to Caleb as the boy sits on his lap listening intently. 'My boys.' She looks at Ava who is drawing at the kitchen table, "Ava put your clean clothes away please." She sets the laundry basket on the table next to Ava.

"I'll do it when I'm done."

"Now Ava."

Ava huffs "Oh fine." She sets her pencil down and picks up the laundry basket walking away.

Sydney heads back to the laundry room picking up the second basket and walks back to her bedroom and puts the basket on the bed, 'I have my family. That's what I've wanted since the moment we met.'

In the living room Sark watches as Caleb points to a picture, "What is that?"

"Dog." Caleb grins

"Right."

"Cat" Caleb points to the next picture.

In the bedroom Sydney smiles as Ava walks into the bedroom and flops on the bed, "Hey sweetie."

"Hi"

"Why so glum?"

"I wanna play chess with Dad but he's reading to Caleb."

"I'm sure he'll play chess once Caleb is down for his nap." Sydney assures "Daddy and Caleb have a lot to catch up on. Just like you did."

"But I didn't see Daddy until I was nine. He doesn't have that much time to catch up on."

"Age wise no but attention and trust wise he does." Sydney says gently. "I know you want to spend time with Dad and you will. Just give Caleb a little leeway."

Ava sighs heavily. "OK"

"Good. Now are your clothes in their right places?"

"Yes."

"Caleb is going down for his nap soon so in the meantime why don't you clean your room." Sydney suggests

"Oh fine." Ava huffs as she walks out of the bedroom.

Sydney shakes her head in amusement.

30 MINS LATER Sydney smiles seeing Caleb asleep against Sark's chest. "He's out huh?"

"Just fell asleep."

"I'll put him down. You are wanted elsewhere."

Sark stands carefully handing Caleb over to Sydney. "Where is she?"

"Bedroom."

"All right." Sark kisses her quickly then gently touches Caleb's head. "He's incredible."

"Yeah he is." Sydney smiles at her husband stroking Caleb's back. "Now go. She's feeling left out."

"What about you?"

"I am going to take a nice long bath. You are in charge for the next 45 minutes to an hour." Sydney walks back to the bedroom.

Sark heads to Ava's bedroom, "Sweetness what are you up too?" He asks as he finds Ava sitting on the bed looking through a book.

"Nothing really."

"Why don't we play some chess?" Sark suggests

"Where's Mom?"

"She is spending some time alone. Caleb is taking a nap. So we have time for a game or two."

"OK" Ava grins

THAT NIGHT Sark looks at Sydney who is fast asleep beside him and smiles, 'I have my Sydney... I finally have my family.' He leans down kissing Sydney's cheek. "I love you." He says softly then lies down next to her. 'Soon I'll have to face him.'

NEXT EVENING: NAVAL HOSPITAL Andrian Lazarey looks up as the door opens and his son enters, "Hello Julian."

Sark winces "Don't call me that. Only she called me that." He says coldly.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Sark. Mother and Grandmother are the only ones who had the right to call me Julian."

"Fine then Sark." Lazarey nods

"You helped Sydney collect the evidence about the Covenant. Why didn't you help her escape?"

"I offered but she refused to leave the boy where he was. We didn't have the man power or the time to get him out. I disappeared and she went back."

"And you didn't even think of contacting Jack or myself to tell us they were alive?" Sark demands. "We would have found them."

"All of you would have died in the process. The Covenant was prepared for the possibility you would find her."

"Yet you helped her gather all of the items."

"Because I knew the possible consequences of their plan. If they had managed to go through with it who knows what would happen. Same with any agency that knew about the Prophecy."

"We stopped it."

"Now what?"

"Dismantle the Covenant and retrieve your money."

"It is yours. My will stipulates disappearance and death the money goes to you."

"I don't want it. Besides, I am not allowed to have that much money, it's written in my pardon agreement. They fear I will start my own terrorist organization if I had the money."

"Would you?"

"No. Before finding out about Ava, then yes I would have but now, I have no interest in doing that."

"Then the money will be divided amongst your children."

"What makes you think they want it or need it?"

"Someone will need to take responsibility for the legacy."

"And if I say no?"

"I would still put the money in trust for your children." Lazarey replies, "First the money needs to be found."

"Just because its found doesn't mean they will return it to you." Sark warns

"Yes well I have to prepare for the possibility."

Sark walks to the window and leans against the wall looking out at the night sky, "Did you love my mother?" He turns to look at Lazarey who winces at the question.

"Yes I loved her."

"Why did you disappear on her?" Sark demands. 'And me?' He adds silently.

"She was worried for your safety and sanity and so she ordered me to stay away from both of you. She feared that my presence around you would trigger memories of your time in the Program."

"It hasn't. I still remember nothing about the Program or much about being in Russia."

"I guess that is good." Lazarey says relieved. "How are your children?"

"Fine. It will take a while for all of us... especially Caleb to adjust."

"Julia... Sydney" Lazarey corrects "informed me of his dislike for people."

"Dislike... more like distrust. He's doing as well as can be."

"Good."

"Sydney wanted me to tell you that she will stop by tomorrow." Sark says walking to the door.

Lazarey watches as his son walks out the door, 'I wish life had been different Julian. Perhaps things with you and your children will be better than they were for us.'

HOUR LATER: HOUSE Sark enters the house and stops in his tracks when he sees Sydney carrying Caleb while trying to pick up toys as Ava helps, 'My family. I have what I've wanted since I was a boy.'

Ava grins "Hi Dad."

"Hello sweetheart." Sark sets his car keys on the counter and his gun in the top cabinet.

"How'd it go?" Sydney asks curiously.

"Fine." Sark shrugs

"Can you take him?" Sydney requests nodding at Caleb, "He's half asleep but not ready to go down yet."

"Sure." Sark carefully takes the boy who briefly protests. "Its OK Caleb." He says softly.

"Ava I want you to pick up your room before you go to bed."

"I will."

"Is all your homework done?" Sydney questions

"Yep."

"Good." Sydney tosses the toys in the laundry basket.

"Dad where did you go?" Ava asks curiously.

"Just had to go see someone." Sark replies with a shrug.

"Oh"

"Its almost time for bed." Sydney announces. "Go and brush your teeth."

"OK" Ava skips out of the living room.

Once Ava is out of the room Sydney looks at her husband, "Well?"

"Nothing."

"Julian"

"He is making plans for when and if the money is retrieved."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes. He wants to put it in trust for the kids."

"And that bothers you."

"No... yes. I just don't know. It's a lot of responsibility and how do we know that in the future this won't happen again to get the money?"

"Like you said if the money is retrieved. I doubt they'll find all of it."

"True." Sark shifts Caleb in his arms, "I guess we'll just have to see."

LATE THAT NIGHT Sark brings Sydney's hand to his lips kissing the ring on her finger, "How long are we going to hide this?"

"Until things calm down. Once everything is dealt with we'll tell them."

"Good."

"Dad is going to flip his lid." Sydney sighs looking at the ring on her finger, "Hell everyone is going to freak out. Francie is going to be pissed off."

"We had our reasons for marrying in secret." Sark looks at the rings on their fingers.

"Yet how long will it remain a secret." Sydney sighs

"Our lives are filled with secrets."

"I know. I just wish this one didn't have to be one of the secrets." She looks at the rings. "I wish all of them would be able to accept this when we tell them."

"They won't be able to. I'm still a wanted assassin."

Sydney brushes her fingers down his jaw, "You're more than that now Julian."

"Its still what I am though Sydney. We can't hide from it."

"And we aren't hiding from it."

"What are we going to tell the kids when they are older?" Sark wonders. "Are we going to tell them I used to kill people?" He brushes her hair back, "I don't want to hide the truth from them Sydney. I'd rather have them find out from us than someone else."

"When they are old enough we'll tell them... everything."

"Good."

"Now all we have to do is get through all of this." Sydney sighs

"And we will."

EPILOGUE 2 YEARS LATER: HOUSE Sydney sits on the couch watching as Sark helps the now 13 year old, Ava with her homework while five year old Caleb sits nearby. Sydney looks at the open journal on her lap and begins to write.

'It's been over two years since everything happened. We're a family now, happy and safe.

Caleb is five now and growing fast. He still has blond hair and slight curls. He's still apprehensive around strangers... especially adults. He startles easily when surprised. He is such a sweet boy and so inquisitive. He's always asking questions. He's still a little clingy especially in unfamiliar situations. He loves to read and be read to. He likes going to the zoo and the beach. He's about ready to start first grade, which is going to be interesting.

Now Ava is turning into the typical thirteen year-old. She's still a Daddy's girl, loves playing chess with her Daddy. She's doing well in school... highly intelligent. She loves going to the mall with her friends as much as she likes being home with her family.

Dad is doing well, still his stubborn self. He works too much but he's learning to relax. I think it helps that the kids force him to relax; he takes them a couple times a month so Julian and I can have a break. Dad and Julian still argue... a lot. Dad still threatens to have his pardon revoked especially after he found out we were married but he accepted it after some time. I think he realized that I wasn't going to back down on my marriage and being with Julian.

Mom... I hear from her every so often. She's still being decently good. She's semi retired but she does have a tendency to get involved in things. The CIA is still looking for her but she's not considered much of a threat now.

Julian is great... God I love him. These last two years have been great. He still works for the CIA but he's mostly doing intel and analysis. He does do field work from time to time but not as much. He still has issues with his father but he puts up with him for the sake of the kids.

Andrian visits the kids as much as he can. He's a doting Grandfather just like Dad is. He really wants things to be different between he and Julian but he knows it won't happen. Julian has too many issues with him.

Me, I've pretty much retired, I still go out into the field when they need someone to go with Julian and only because I don't want my husband making out with another woman. After THEY were stopped, I decided to go back to school. I managed to finish graduate school and am currently an assistant English Lit Professor at UCLA. I like my job and I love being Mom and wife.'

Sydney looks over at her family and smiles, 'Everything is perfect.' She walks over to the table and drops a kiss to Julian's head.

"What is that for darling?" Sark inquires with a faint smile.

"For being right."

"About what?" Sark questions curiously, "You never admit that I am right."

Sydney smiles, "We met again."

Sark smiles remembering his words at the airport 13 years earlier. "See next time believe me when I say something... after all I am always correct." He says arrogantly.

Sydney rolls her eyes "Funny."

"I love you" Sark says seriously.

"I love you too." Sydney returns

"Dad" Ava says annoyed

Sydney laughs watching as Sark turns his attention back to Ava. 'All is well.'

THE END I hope you liked it.


End file.
